Nueva perspectiva
by nocturnia19
Summary: Jacob se ve obligado a mudarse a Forks tras la muerte de su madre dejando atrás una gran parte de su vida y aspiraciones, pero regresar al pueblo donde nació y conocer a sus nuevos y peculiares compañeros le hará ver la vida desde una nueva perspectiva.
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

_Prefacio_

Miraba absorto su rizo enredado en mi dedo índice, era extraordinario como su color variaba según la hora del día, ahora era algo así como naranja dorado…nunca se me dieron bien lo colores a decir verdad.

-es triste- dijo con su voz ronca

-¿que es triste?-

-Que no vaya a echar de menos nada-

-Eso no es verdad- replique un poco molesto ante la envergadura de sus palabras.

-Lo que tu digas-

Suspiré fuertemente ante su actitud y me incorporé sentándome sobre la arena, rozando su brazo con el mío.

-piensas que no vas a echar de menos nada porque llevas queriendo salir de aquí desde que tenias uso de razón, lo que no quiere decir que no vayas a echar de menos nada en realidad…es algo así como un hábito-

-¿se supone que tengo que entender eso?-

-Supongamos que tu odio por Forks viene genéticamente, tu padre lo odiaba y tu te empeñas en tener que odiarlo también-

Giró la cara para mirarme, el sol impactaba de pleno en ella convirtiéndola en toda una gama de colores cálidos.

-es todo un poco mas complicado- contestó por fin

-¿por que?-

-Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás- dijo sarcásticamente acariciándome la cabeza como a un crío. Gruñí le di un manotazo mientras ella reía.

-Vete al carajo- maldije, haciendo que ella se riera más fuerte.

-Oh, vamos…no te enfades-

-No puedes pedirme eso-

En efecto, no podía pedírmelo. Después de todo lo que habiamos pasado juntos.

Apenas hacia unos meses que la conocía, pero eso había bastado para que se quedara grabada a fuego en mi cabeza. Una relación corta pero demasiado intensa.

Y ahora se iba.

Su risa dejo de sonar, normalmente se tomaba un buen rato para reírse de los demás, mi expresión creo que fue lo suficientemente fulminante como para que se callara.

-Jacob esto no es justo, sabias que iba a irme, ya deberías de haberlo asimilado-

-¿como puedes ser tan fría?- le recriminé, de verdad era algo que no entendía.

Nunca podría llegar a imaginar que esa chica fuese capaz de mantenerse tan entera.

Que a pesar de haber compartido secretos, experiencias, besos e incluso la cama no sintiera ningún dolor al irse.

-no soy fría, soy realista-

-actúas como si fueras un puto robot sin sentimientos Ness-

-te advertí de eso hace mucho tiempo, si mal no recuerdo-

-pensé que no ibas en serio, nadie puede ser tan…no sé, tu me entiendes-

-quizás deberías de haberlo pensado antes de bajarme las bragas- puse los ojos en blanco y me levanté, siendo consciente de que toda la arena le cayó encima.

-¡mierda Jacob! se me ha metido en los ojos-

-Pues te jodes-

Camine a zancadas hacia la orilla de la playa con la esperanza de que viniera a implorarme perdón, aunque sabía que eso era casi imposible, Vanessa podría ser fácilmente la chica más orgullosa que había conocido en mi vida.

Sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás paseé por First Beach, a estas horas casi desierta, justo como me gustaba. Eran finales de verano y los turistas ya no invadían la playa intentando aprovechar el sol que apenas se mostraba. Todo estaba en calma, las nubes amenazaban con salir otra vez pero aun podía apreciarse la fantástica puesta de sol.

Mientras estaba ahí de pie observe, para mi sorpresa, como su figura se acercaba a paso lento. Simplemente me mantuve en silencio y con las manos en los bolsillos mientras la veía llegar.

-lo siento- dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

-¿que has dicho?-

-Sabes bien lo que dicho, no pienso volver a repetirlo-

-¿por que eres tan difícil?- dije mas para mi que para ella.

-No estoy hecha para querer a nadie, tu si. Esa es la diferencia entre ambos y el motivo por el que advierto a las personas antes de que pase esto-

-Eso es una gilipollez-

-Solo hemos pasado el rato Jake, eso es lo que hemos hecho-

-Mientes mas que hablas ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez?-

-Si, pero en este caso no miento-

-Yo creo que si lo haces-

-Ness inhalo fuertemente y expulsó todo el aire de golpe, después de unos segundos me miro con una expresión contenida.

-tengo que irme-

-bien – refunfuñé y me di la vuelta

-Jake, espera- y no tuve mas remedio que pararme, no podía negarle nada a esa estúpida por mucho que me jodiera.

Dio la vuelta hasta ponerse en mi campo de visión ya que yo le había dado la espalda.

-al menos fue bonito mientras duró, lo que sea que haya existido entre nosotros- rió con tristeza, la verdad es que nuestra relación no estaba muy bien definida, podría decirse que era algo así como amigos con derecho a roce. Pero a veces nos llevábamos tan mal que ni si quiera podría considerarla una buena amiga. Todo era tan frustrante…

-no fue bonito-

-si, puede que tengas razón- dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca que en otro momento me hubiera resultado encantadora.

Se quedo mirándome fijamente como hacia siempre antes de besarme, sus dedos en mi mejilla era como un imán que me hacia agacharme y acercarme mas a ella hasta juntar nuestras frentes. Percibí ese aroma a melocotón que salía de su boca, su adicción a los chicles hacia que su boca fuera la más deliciosa que había probado.

-_"don't worry about a thing, cause every little thing gonna be all right"_- cantó en voz baja mientras sonreía, pero ahora ni su idolatrado Bob Marley ni todos los besos del mundo podrían hacerme sentir mejor.

Entonces nuestros labios se juntaron, al principio indecisos y luego fluyendo de forma natural con punto salvaje, aunque esta vez era algo mas intenso. Alomejor porque sería el ultimo.

Era un poco amargo pero aun así me perdí en las distintas sensaciones que me causaban su lengua enredándose con la mía, sus manos acariciando mi espalda por debajo de la camiseta y sus pechos presionándose contra el mío como tanto me gustaba.

A pesar de que estuvimos un buen rato besándonos tranquilamente y saboreando de la mejor forma que podíamos nuestra despedida el tiempo se me hizo demasiado corto.

- te quiero- dije por primera vez en mi vida a una mujer, no tenia sentido que lo dijera justo ahora ya que solo iba a hacer mas daño, pero se me estaba atragantando y no viviría tranquilo si no se lo soltaba

-adiós Jake- dijo con voz tambaleante y se giro casi bruscamente cuando vi un reflejo de humedad en sus ojos del que a decir verdad no estuve muy seguro.

Entonces deslizo su mano de la mía y se fue.

Nunca imaginé en el momento en que vine a Forks hace un año que fuera a experimentar tantas cosas, ni que fuera a conseguir metas a las que nunca pensé llegar.

Nunca imaginé que terminaría quedándome en este pueblo voluntariamente tras terminar el instituto.

Pero las cosas cambian y cada persona que conoces altera de algún modo el camino en el que te dirigías, por eso ahora con el último curso terminado y el verano llegando a su fin podría decir que lo vivido me había hecho verlo todo desde una nueva perspectiva.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! nueva historia, se me formo en la cabeza y no tuve mas remedio que empezar a escribirla**

**espero que me apoyéis con esta igual o mas que con las otras y por supuesto que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Bueno, os dejo el prefacio para que vayais cogiendo tono ;)**

**Un besazo y nos leemos! **

**Pd: los reviews son gratis y me animan a escribir con mas entusiasmo **


	2. El fin de una etapa

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_**1. El fin de una etapa**_

_Lo siento mucho, mis condolencias, te acompaño en el sentimiento…_ nunca entendí porque la gente decía esas cosas cuando se moría un familiar o alguien cercano a ti cuando claramente no me acompañaban en el sentimiento, era mi madre no la suya.

Expiré todo el aire que me quedaba y me tragué las miles de "_palabras agradables_" que ahora mismo quería soltar a los presentes.

-Rebeca, Rachel, Jacob; Lo siento mucho, era una mujer excelente- dijo el señor Gallagher mientras nos estrechaba una mano. Afortunadamente era el último de la fila de las condolencias. Asentimos con cansancio y miramos por última vez la lápida de nuestra madre.

**Sarah Smith**

**1960-2009**

**Forks (Washington)- Chicago (Illinois)**

Mi hermana Rebeca se acercó para dejar una bonita rosa blanca en el borde de piedra concluyendo así la pequeña ceremonia.

Ninguno de los tres hablamos en todo el trayecto en taxi hacia casa, Rachel estaba deshidratada a causa del llanto incesante, Rebeca luchaba contra el cansancio del viaje precipitado desde Hawai y yo simplemente estaba en un trance indefinido.

Quizá intentando asimilar la situación de algún modo, todo había pasado tan repentinamente que ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

Una vez llegamos me quité la molesta chaqueta negra y me desabotoné los primeros botones de la estúpida camisa aguantando el dolor lacerante del brazo que me había roto en el accidente, a parte de las múltiples magulladuras internas y externas. Quise inyectarme una dosis letal de morfina y no despertar.

Rebeca asomó por la puerta del salón con un refresco para mi y otros dos para ellas, aunque no era precisamente un refresco lo que quería beber en este instante. Tras unos segundos admirando la punta de sus zapatos en silencio habló.

-se que no tenéis ganas en este momento, pero necesitamos hablar- dijo sentándose en el sillón mientras Rachel hacia lo propio a mi lado en el sofá.

-Hay muchas cosas que solucionar y solo puedo quedarme hoy y mañana antes de regresar-

Mire a mi hermana con ira contenida, aunque Rebeca siempre había sido aunque mas responsable la mas fría y cabrona de las dos. Ni siquiera cuando su madre se muere puede pedirse un par de días libres, eso dejaba mucho que desear.

-Jacob, hemos estado hablando sobre ti- automáticamente me enderecé, no me gustaba que hablaran de mi, mi hermana pareció percibirlo y siguió hablando con un poco de miedo- verás, Rachel y yo barajamos las distintas posibilidades sobre lo que va a pasar contigo ahora- fruncí el ceño un poco confuso- Ya que Rebeca vive en una residencia del campus y yo no puedo llevarte hasta Hawai, creo que lo mejor es que…te mudes con papa a Forks-

Ahí estaba, la bomba que había estado esperando y temiendo. Mi corazón se aceleró y las mejillas se me enrojecieron a causa de la furia, definitivamente no iba a mudarme con Billy.

-no pienso mudarme a esa mierda de pueblo- murmuré aguantando mis ganas de gritar mientras mis puños se apretaban haciéndome daño a mi mismo.

-¿ y que piensas hacer Jake, quedarte aquí? te recuerdo que aun tienes diecisiete años y eres menor de edad-

-¿Y la mejor manera de quitarme de en medio es llevándome al culo del mundo con Billy? Estas loca si piensas que voy a hacerlo-

-Te recuerdo que Billy es tu padre y te necesita-

-Ese cabrón no es mi padre, dejo de serlo hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera se ha dignado a venir al entierro de mama-

-¡No hables así de el! -

-Hablare como me de la gana, el no se ha ocupado de mi en diez años, no voy a hacerlo yo ahora-

-Está enfermo y no te podemos llevar con nosotras, es la mejor solución-

-! Me importa una mierda Rebeca, tu y todo me importáis una mierda!- grité mientras pateaba un mueble que encontré por el camino causándole grandes daños.

-¡Jacob!- gritó ella, pero yo ya me había encerrado en mi habitación con un portazo y echado el pestillo. No quería que me jodieran mas de lo ya estaba, aunque seguramente eso no era posible.

Entré en mi habitación arrasando con todo lo que veía, las porquerías tiradas por encima de la mesa, con los papeles, los libros, las fotos, medallas de competiciones e incluso llegué a pegarle un puñetazo al único espejo innecesario que mama se empeño en poner en mi cuarto. Lo tiré todo, ahora ya nada de esto tenía valor para mí.

Estaba tan colapsado por distintas causas que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando una lagrima bajó por mi cara, la primera que había derramado en diez años. Una vez abierta la veda no pude parar, lloré en silencio sentado en el suelo sin preocuparme siquiera por la herida punzante de los cristales en mi mano ni por la sangre manchando la camisa blanca.

Lloré por el odio a mis hermanas, por el odio a mi padre y por tener que irme inevitablemente a vivir con el. Lloré por todo lo que iba a tener que dejar aquí en Chicago y sobre todo lloré porque la única persona que enderezaba mi vida ya no estaba y todo por mi culpa.

Entre el vertedero de objetos rotos y papeles que era el suelo de mi cuarto llegué a ver una pequeña bolsa con maría que guardaba bajo el colchón. Quizás eso me calmara un poco y me quitara el dolor de las heridas durante un rato.

Con cuidado y mucha paciencia conseguí hacerme el cigarro, no estaba mal teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ninguna de las dos manos sana.

Me tumbé sobre el colchón ahora sin sábanas después de mi arrebato y fumé tranquilo, dejando que las lágrimas se secaran en mi cara y también intentando poner mi mente en blanco, porque si le daba vueltas otra vez seria capaz de suicidarme con uno de los cristales rotos que se esparcía sobre la alfombra.

Los golpes en mi puerta me despertaron. Parpadeé somnoliento sin saber en que momento me había quedado dormido, estaba oscuro por lo que había dormido casi todo el día.

-Jake, abre por favor llevas encerrado todo el día- no contesté

-di algo, al menos para saber que estás bien-

-¡que te jodan!- dije en voz alta

-algo es algo- escuche murmurar a Rachel a través de la puerta

-necesitamos hablar-

-ya he hablado todo lo que tenía que hablar con rebeca-

-bueno pues ahora Rebeca no está y yo necesito hablar…por favor, solo será un momento-

Suspire fuertemente y me levante sacudiendo algunas cenizas del cigarro consumido en la cama, descubrí también un trozo perfectamente redondo de tela quemada, estupendo.

Todavía algo drogado me tambaleé hacia la puerta y abrí el cerrojo para volver a dejarme caer sobre la cama como un peso muerto.

-Dios santo Jacob…- mi hermana dio un grito ahogado al ver el cuarto- que demonios has hecho- encendió la luz de repente cegándome en el acto.

-Mierda Rachel, apaga la puta luz-

No me hizo caso, caminó saltando entre los escombros hasta la ventana para abrirla

-¿has fumado hierba?- dijo incrédula mientras olfateaba el aire como un perro

- no- murmuré medio inconsciente.

Entonces vio lo que quedaba de la bolsa y me miró con reproche pero no dijo nada

-¡tu mano Jake! ¿Que te has hecho?- el grito me retumbó en los oídos.

Automáticamente se acerco a mí y me examinó el único puño que hacia unas horas estaba sano. Le quité la mano y gruñí pero ella ignoro mi comportamiento infantil insistiéndome en que tenía que curarme la herida, tras unos minutos la dejé hacer y me llevo hasta el baño.

-has sido un imbécil comportándote así con Rebeca- dijo mientras buscaba en el botiquín de primeros auxilios de mama, seguramente tendría todo lo necesario para coserme y vendarme, privilegios de tener una madre enfermera y una hermana en proceso de serlo.

-Ella ha sido una imbécil proponiéndome eso-

-Jake tienes que comprenderla, es la única solución que hay, no podemos permitirnos llevarte con nosotras y hasta que no cumplas los dieciocho papá legalmente tiene tu custodia-

-Los cumpliré dentro de poco-

-Vale, pero hasta ese momento tendrás que irte con él –

-Esto es una putada, no es justo Rachel, toda mi vida está aquí; mis amigos, mi novia, el instituto…, las competiciones joder, todo-

-Si sigues fumando esa mierda no te veo mucho futuro en las competiciones-

Alce lo ojos, ni que los porros esporádicos interfirieran en la natación.

Al ver mi gesto mi hermana quitó un trozo de cristal a traición haciéndome sisear.

-de lo que estoy seguro es de que en Forks tampoco tengo mucho futuro en las competiciones, ni en nada-

-Jake- paró de desinfectarme durante un segundo para mirarme a los ojos- haz un pequeño esfuerzo, solo eso. Se que es difícil yo también me habría enfadado pero tómatelo como unas vacaciones forzosas. Vas , terminas el instituto y te gradúas y después serás libre de hacer lo quieras-

-No le veo mucho futuro a esa idea- murmuré haciendo que ella suspirara

-Por favor Jacob, hazlo por mamá , ella lo habría querido así y lo sabes-

-No sabes lo mama habría querido-

-Habría querido lo mejor para ti, y ahora la mejor opción para ti es esa. No seas mas difícil, se que lo estas pasando especialmente mal pero tienes que seguir adelante, tienes diecisiete años y toda una vida por vivir-

Asentí con la cabeza dándome por vencido mientras terminaba de vendarme la mano. En el fondo sabia que ella tenia razón y que yo me estaba comportando como un capullo inmaduro. Solo tendría que aguantar unos cuantos meses, un año quizá y seria libre.

-deberías ducharte y quitarte ese olor a porro de encima antes de que venga Rebeca-

-me importa un carajo lo que diga Rebeca-

-pero yo no pienso soportaros otra vez, así que lávate y punto-

Murmure una sarta de maldiciones mientras me terminaba de desabrochar la camisa

-¿necesitas ayuda?-

- Si, pero no pienso dejar que me ayudes a ducharme, es demasiado humillante-

- esta bien, ten cuidado y llámame si necesitas algo-

- no lo hare-

- lo se- suspiró mientras desaparecía por la puerta con mi camisa ensangrentada y cerraba.

Me mire en el espejo observando mis múltiples hematomas y vendajes. Realmente daba pena, tenia el ojo morado y una ceja rota, también roto el labio y la mandíbula de un color verde extraño. A parte de mi cuerpo magullado por distintos lugares, un brazo roto y la otra mano con cortes de un centímetro de profundidad. E ahí el historial medico de un accidente de coche y un puñetazo a un espejo.

Con cuidado termine de quitarme la ropa y me lave sentado y con una esponja ya que no podía mojarme los vendajes ni la escayola, parecía un puto viejo senil.

Los tres cenamos en silencio, Rachel trató sacar algún tema de conversación para hacer la velada más amena pero yo no quería hablar con Rebeca ni ella conmigo, así que todo fue un poco incomodo. Los dos teníamos la misma mala leche y el mismo orgullo así que era un caso perdido.

Esa noche dormí en el sofá, en realidad no dormí. Todo lo que me quedaba por delante me agobiaba demasiado y Jane no dejo de llamarme al móvil en toda la noche. Ese era otro problema; como decirle a mi novia que me iba a vivir a otro estado.

Finalmente a las seis de la mañana y tras haberme tomado seis analgésicos sucumbí al sueño durante un par de horas.

El sol en la cara y el incesante ruido me despertaron. Rachel y Rebeca iban de un lado a otro del salón guardando trastos en cajas de cartón.

-¿ que estáis haciendo?- dije somnoliento

-Tenemos que desalojar la casa antes de irnos y hay mucho trabajo que hacer-

-¿Q- que, porque?-

-Mama no termino de pagar esta casa Jake y nosotros no podemos permitirnos pagarla, así que el banco nos la quita en un par de días- dijo Rachel

-Joder…- murmuré mientras me incorporaba y me frotaba los ojos.

-Jacob vístete, el abogado estará aquí en diez minutos- habló Rebeca

-¿abogado?-

-Si, por lo de la herencia, tenemos que leerla y repartir lo bienes-

Me tense al instante intentando aclararme la cabeza ¿había escuchado bien? ¿es que se había propuesto que la odiara de por vida? Porque lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¿como puedes pensar en la herencia cuando solo hace veinticuatro horas que enterramos a mama?-

-¿quieres que sus cosas se las quede también el banco, o una casa de empeño?-

Los dos nos miramos fulminantemente antes de irme a mi habitación, me vestí como pude y salí hacia el salón donde un gilipollas enchaquetado sostenía un maletín en la mano.

-Jake este es el señor Hale, el abogado de la herencia-

-No pienso quedarme a repartirnos la cosas de mama, Rachel- no la deje reprochar cuando ya estaba en el rellano y había cerrado la puerta principal tras de mi.

Camine a donde me llevaran los pies, quizás este seria el ultimo paseo que daría por Chicago en mucho tiempo. Pasee por el centro de la ciudad y la orilla del lago Michigan.

Finalmente llegue hasta la casa de Jane, era el momento de enfrentarse a otro gran problema.

-¡Jake! Dios ¿Cómo estas? Te estuve llamando ayer durante todo el día- dijo casi sin coger aliento mientras se abalanzaba sobre mi magullado cuerpo, reprimí el impulso de gritar de dolor.

-Jane, Jane estoy bien tranquila, solo deja de apretarme por favor-

-Oh, lo siento- murmuró y de puso de puntillas para besarme. Le correspondí y estuve un rato intentando olvidarme de todo con sus labios, pero desgraciadamente eso no ocurrió.

-Tenemos que hablar- pronuncie por fin

-Claro ¿ocurre algo?-

-Esto…si, es un poco difícil, será mejor que nos sentemos- su cara puso una mueca de preocupación mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en los escalones de la entrada de su casa, cada vez que doblaba el abdomen era como si me clavaran cien cuchillos.

-Bien, dime que pasa porque me estas preocupando- dijo con un principio de lagrimas en los ojos, siempre había sido muy catastrófica.

-Me voy Jane-

-¿C, como? ¿donde?-

-Me voy de Chicago, tengo que ir a vivir con mi padre a Forks-

-¡¿Qué!? No, no puedes irte Jacob, no puedes dejarme- gritó mientras las lagrimas desbordaban de sus ojos azules.

-No me queda otra opción , además solo estaré con él hasta que cumpla los dieciocho y me gradúe, tampoco es tanto tiempo-

-Es casi un año Jacob, no puedes hacerme esto –

-Jane…no me hagas esto mas difícil por favor-

-Pero no puedes dejarme- sollozó de nuevo mientras la abrazaba como podía y ella descargaba sus lágrimas en mi camiseta. Bese su pelo rubio y le acaricie la espalda intentando reconfortarla de algún modo, pero era inútil.

-Tienes que entenderlo, no me queda otra opción-

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa- sollozó

-Sabes que eso no puede ser, entre otras cosas porque tu padre me odia-

-No te odia, lo comprenderá-

-Déjalo ya por favor-

-¿es que no quieres estar conmigo?- se separo para mirarme con los ojos enrojecidos sorbiéndose la nariz.

-¿Qué? Claro que quiero estar contigo ¿que pregunta es esa?- replique algo enfadado- Jane, sabes que eres muy importante para mi pero tengo que irme, compréndelo por favor- supliqué

-Ella asintió débilmente y se separó de mí para limpiarse las lagrimas.

-¿ como llevas lo de tu madre?- pregunto

-No muy bien y el hecho de que mis hermanas estén también aquí no ayuda mucho- su pequeña mano se entrelazo con la mía por encima del vendaje- Rebeca no para de comportarse como una hija de puta y Rachel, bueno es Rachel-

-Lo siento mucho Jake-

-Ya…- murmure, la frase de siempre que no quería volver a escuchar.

-¿Cuándo te vas?-

-Cuando arregle los papeles del instituto y terminemos con las cosas de mi madre, un par de días quizá-

Asintió con la cabeza y me miró intensamente a los ojos.

-voy a echarte de menos Jake-

-y yo también, créeme-

Me beso delicadamente teniendo en cuenta el labio roto y sus manitas se enredaron en mi pelo, iba a echar esto de menos. Mucho.

-Jane, te necesito- musité

-Deberíamos hablar todo esto tranquilamente y…-

-No- la corte- te necesito ahora- y volví a besarla

-Pero mírate, no podemos hacerlo contigo…así- señalo mi cabestrillo intentando generalizar mi mal estado en general.

-Da igual, lo haremos con cuidado. Solo quiero aprovechar el poco tiempo que queda-

-Esta bien- dijo por fin mientras me tomaba de la mano y me subía a su habitación. Di gracias a Dios porque sus padres trabajaran, al ser finales de verano nosotros todavía no habíamos empezado el instituto y podríamos aprovechar el tiempo de la mejor manera posible.

.

.

.

-¿donde demonios has estado? Te hemos estado llamando toda la mañana-

-Con Jane-

-Toma- dijo Rebeca dándome una carpeta con papeles

-¿que es esto?-

-Tu parte de la herencia, de la no quisiste estar presente en la lectura-

Tire la carpeta en la mesa y me dirigí hacia mi habitación ignorando los reproches de mi hermana. Estaba todo tal y como lo había dejado la noche anterior, suspire fuertemente y decidí que era hora de recoger todo ese desastre y preparar mis maletas.

No era mucho lo que tenia que llevarme, la ropa y dos o tres objetos importantes para mi, entre ellos una pequeña foto de mi madre que conservaba en un cajón y que ahora apreciaba por encima de todo. Lo guardé todo en mi equipaje de viaje y los demás trastos todavía intactos los metí en cajas. Lo que quedaba simplemente lo tiré.

Esa fue la primera noche que empezaron las pesadillas mientras dormía.

-¿solo llevas eso?- preguntó Rachel incrédula mientras miraba mi escaso equipaje

-Si, no me hace falta lo demás-

-Pero aquí están todas tus cosas Jake-

-Me da igual, solo son trastos sin importancia-

-Esta bien, como quieras-

-Vámonos el taxi espera-

Rachel y yo iríamos al aeropuerto hoy mismo, yo cogería el vuelo hacia Washington y mi hermana hacia California. Rebeca se quedaría un día mas para terminar de arreglar papeleo antes de volver a Hawai.

Yo esperaba en la puerta del taxi mientras mis hermanas se abrazaban efusivamente susurrándose malditas cosas al oído, supongo que los secretos vendrían de serie con los gemelos. Siempre me sentí un poco más excluido en ese sentido.

Se acercaron hacia mi, Rachel subió al taxi mientras le daba indicaciones al conductor y a mi me tocó despedirme de Rebeca.

-Se que estas enfadado conmigo pero todo esto lo he hecho por tu bien- me quedé en silencio y ella suspiró- algún día cuando no estés tan resentido y madures quizás te des cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que supone esto para mi. No me gusta pelearme contigo Jake, eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero no me lo pones nada fácil-

-Te recuerdo que tu a mi tampoco-

-Dale recuerdos a papa- murmuro rendida por fin

Asentí con la cabeza y me metí en el coche mientras se despedía.

-adiós Jacob-

-adiós Rebeca-

El coche arrancó y yo miré por última vez la casa en la que había vivido durante diez años de mi vida, donde pase una de las etapas más importantes, la adolescencia. Dejaba una casa con miles de recuerdos, la tumba de mi madre en el cementerio, una novia, amigos y mis aspiraciones universitarias. Ahora me esperaba un lugar nuevo y gente nueva de la que no sabía realmente que esperar, aun así no tenia porque preocuparme ya que no duraría mucho, o al menos eso era lo que yo esperaba.

* * *

**Hola! hasta aquí el primer capitulo**

**Espero que os guste y dejeis unos cuantos reviews mas que en el prefacio, tengo que saber si la historia gusta o no para seguir escribiendo o dejarlo. muchas gracias a las niñas que me dejaron sus comentarios tambien! :)**

**Bueno, aclarando algunas dudas que me preguntaron, Vannessa es Nessie, Reneesme. pero en este fic he decidido cambiarle el nombre para variar un poco **

**Este capitulo es un poco deprimente, pero en el que viene Jacob ya llega a Forks y empieza a conocer a los demas, asi que pido paciencia.**

**Un beso enorme y espero, nos leemos**


	3. Adaptándose al sistema

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_2. Adaptándose al sistema_

Me baje del avión tras las tediosas horas de vuelo, lo primero que impacto sobre mi cara fueron las gotas de lluvia pesadas y la ausencia de sol, en su lugar había un cielo gris que parecía no tener fin.

Genial

Agarre con fuerza la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y fui en busca de mi equipaje, por supuesto no esperaba que nadie viniera a recogerme, así que tras esperar cerca de media hora en la cola de facturación para coger mis pertenencias me subí en el único autobús con destino a Forks.

El viaje resulto ser más corto de lo que pensaba, teniendo en cuenta la conducción suicida del chofer. Me dio la bienvenida a los límites del pueblo el intenso verde del bosque que veía a través de las ventanillas de aquel trasto, me hizo recordar lo mucho que me gustaba de pequeño perderme en él. Reí tristemente ante las vueltas que da la vida, como había adorado este lugar cuando era niño y lo que lo odiaba ahora.

Una vez en la estación no me costo mucho esfuerzo tomar un taxi que me dejara en casa de Billy quien seguía viviendo en la reserva, aunque por lo que veía aquello ya no es lo que era. Se situaba a unos quince minutos de Forks perdida entre los bosques laberínticos y la playa. Era evidente como los cabrones de alguna constructora o inmobiliaria habían usurpado el sitio destrozando zonas de bosque para hacer algún puto hotel rustico o apartamentos para alquilárselos a turistas.

quédese con el cambio- dije al taxista mientras le daba unos cuantos dólares y sacaba mi equipaje del maletero.

Cuando el coche desapareció me quede ahí parado sin saber realmente que hacer o que pensar. La casa seguía igual, solo que más vieja y un poco más pequeña. Aunque no era lo mismo verla con un metro y treinta centímetros de estatura que con cerca de dos. Por detrás entre algunos árboles divisé lo que creía era una habitación prefabricada que no estaba cuando yo vivía aquí.

La leña para la chimenea se acumulaba al lado de una de las paredes rojas, no ardería muy bien con tanta humedad, supuse. El movimiento en una ventana me llamo la intención, instantáneamente supe que era él. Seguramente me estaría esperando.

Tras coger aire y apretar el asa de mi mochila una vez mas me encamine a la puerta y llame tres veces aun sabiendo que el sabia que estaba aquí. El ladrido fuerte de un perro sonó desde el interior de la casa haciendo la espera más desesperante si cabía.

Espere con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora realmente nervioso por lo que me esperaba. Tras la espera la puerta se abrió, tuve que reaccionar unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada y ver lo último que me hubiera imaginado, a Billy postrado en una silla de ruedas.

hola Jacob- dijo con la voz débil y ronca.

Mis ojos y cuerpo realmente no supieron como reaccionar ante tal imagen, aquel no era el hombre que yo recordaba hacia ya diez años, no era William Black. ¿Como se supone que tenía que reaccionar ante esto? Sinceramente no tenia ni puta idea, mi propósito de aplicar la ley del silencio y demostrarle lo poco que me gustaba estar aquí y lo mucho que lo odiaba se fue por el váter en ese mismo momento. En su lugar seguía ahí plantado como un gilipollas con toda capacidad de reacción anulada.

No quedaba en el apenas nada de lo que Billy fue algún día. El pelo lucía algunas canas en las sienes y lo tenia largo y descuidado en una coleta. Las arrugas se le acumulaban en los bordes de sus ojos y las ojeras destacaban aun más sobre su piel oscura. A parte, toda la colosal altura de la que había sido dueño años atrás ahora quedaba reducida a una simple y cutre silla de ruedas.

El gruñido cercano y amenazante me hizo reaccionar.

-Sam, cállate- dijo Billy quien bajo la mirada un poco incomodo seguramente deseando que dejara de escrutarlo como si fuera un extraterrestre. El gruñido cesó.

-Supongo que no era esto lo que esperabas- continuo intentando romper mi mutismo de algún modo- entra, no te quedes ahí parado- murmuró mientras con habilidad giraba sobre las ruedas y se dirigía hacia el salón esperando que lo siguiera. Pude ver un poco mejor al perro que se había mostrado tan irritado por mi presencia, era grande y a simple vista aprecie que podría ser un pastor alemán pero no lo era, quizá fuera un perro hibrido, no lo sé.

Dejé de intentar averiguar la raza del maldito perro para coger mi equipaje meterme en la casa. Todo era como una versión desmejorada del acogedor hogar en el que viví mi infancia. Los mismos muebles, los mismos libros, el mismo teléfono…nada había cambiado excepto que ahora todo lo cubría una ligera capa de polvo y el ambiente había cubierto el aroma a madera por el de la humedad.

Dejé las maletas en el rellano y me dirigí a la sala donde sonaba el chisporroteo de la chimenea. Billy estaba en su silla esperándome con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, una que yo no le correspondí y con el supuesto Sam tumbado a sus pies con gesto indiferente. Era fastidiosa la sensación que tenia de mirarlo una y otra vez y no terminar de asimilar que mi padre era un minusválido. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Me alegro de verte Jake, estás…estas enorme y… dios ha pasado tanto tiempo-

-¿por que no me dijiste nada?- interrumpí su inútil comentario para cuestionar la única pregunta que me rondaba la cabeza desde que abrió la puerta. el viejo suspiró y bajo su mirada.

-No creí que fuera adecuado-

-¿Qué no creías que fuera adecuado? ¡estas en una silla de ruedas!- no pude evitar alzar la voz, sabia que era inadecuado ser un grito lo primero que escuchara de mi boca tras tantos años sin verme, pero no podía concebir como no había sido capaz de no decirme nada. Simplemente actuaba sin pensar.

-Vaya…creo que esta no era la idea de reencuentro que había planeado- murmuró por lo bajo esperando que no lo escuchara.

-Se que nunca te he importado una mierda Billy, pero esto...creo que tenia derecho a saberlo- dije con la voz estrangulada

-hijo, estas muy sensible todavía, creo que es mejor que dejemos esta conversación para otro momento-

-no me llames hijo-

-esta bien Jacob, veo que no hemos empezado con buen pie-

-¿y que esperabas, que saltara de alegría y te diera un abrazo por los diez años que he estado sin saber absolutamente nada de ti?-

-No, supongo que no- respondió con cansancio

Suspire fuertemente y me pase las manos por la cara un poco impotente. Conté mentalmente hasta diez para no decir ninguna otra palabra fuera de lugar.

-yo…no se como reaccionar, ni que hacer- admití rendido

-esta bien, te entiendo- y una mierda me iba a entender- se que esto es difícil pero mi intención no era-

-dime donde esta mi habitación para poder dejar mis cosas- le interrumpí groseramente.

-Está donde siempre ha estado-

-Bien- concluí y me dirigí hacia mi equipaje

-Suelo cenar a las nueve, hay comida de sobra para los dos así que…-

Asentí sin saber si me había visto o no y recogí mis cosas del suelo de la entrada.

Si mal no recordaba mi cuarto estaba al final de aquel estrecho pasillo, la casa no era muy grande así que no tenía pérdida. Paredes que antes habían estado llenas de fotos ahora estaban completamente desnudas pintadas de un color tostado con manchas de humedad en algunas esquinas. Giré el pomo de la última puerta y entre en aquel cubículo diminuto.

Me sorprendió que todo estuviera tal y como lo recordaba, parecían haber cerrado con llave el día en que me fui y no haber abierto su puerta hasta este momento. No me molesté en cerrar, sabía de sobra que Billy no entraría ni pasaría siquiera por el pasillo.

Solté mis bártulos para inspeccionar más a fondo, dejando que algunos recuerdos sorprendentemente agradables me vinieran a la mente. Acaricie la madera del escritorio dejando un surco oscuro en la capa de polvo. Las estanterías también tenían una capa blanquecina de suciedad y en ellas estaban intactas aun mis colecciones de pequeños coches de carreras, simples juguetes que iba recopilando con ayuda de mi padre, quizás el tesoro más preciado que podía tener un niño. Me adueñe de uno de ellos mientras soplaba para quitarle el polvo, la perfecta replica en miniatura de un Shelby Cobra del 65 en azul con rayas blancas, mi favorito.

Lo deje en su lugar y mire una foto enmarcada donde yo mismo con unos seis años sonreía mostrando mi boca mellada y las gemelas hacían lo mismo posando para la cámara abrazadas. Una vez revisados todos los estantes y cacharros esparcidos aleatoriamente me dirigí hacia la ventana dispuesto a abrirla y dejar que el olor concentrado se disipara un poco.

No era de extrañar que hiciera un poco de fresco en estas fechas, aun así lo agradecí porque aun así la humedad calida era sofocante. Olía a mar y a pinos ya que la playa no se encontraba muy lejos.

Tras confirmar que la cama se me había quedado lo suficientemente pequeña como para que mis pies sobresalieran deshice mis maletas resignado y acomodé mis cosas en los distintos espacios después de limpiar un poco por encima las toneladas de mierda.

Admiraba mi obra de orden cuando sentí unos ojos clavados en mi espalda, giré esperando ver a Billy pero en su lugar dos ojos ambarinos y redondos intimidándome.

-¿que mierda quieres perro?- murmuré mientras el me observaba como si fuera estúpido sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros en el umbral de la puerta.

-Lárgate- me di la vuelta cansado apoyándome sobre el alféizar de la ventana de una forma un tanto forzada ya que era muy bajo. Observaba el bosque verde y escuchaba ya algunos grillos cuando el perro irrumpió con un gemido lastimero.

-No me jodas Toby, vete a morder la pata de una mesa o lo que sea que hagáis los chuchos- hice un ademán con la mano pero su mirada volvió a hacerme sentir estupido. El perro en vez de largarse se encamino hacia mí y apoyo sus patas delanteras sobre el alfeizar pegando un vocinazo.

-Joder- gruñí mientras me sobaba la oreja, el maldito había ladrado a cinco centímetros de mi cara- me estas empezando a tocar los huevos- toda su respuesta fue una lengua colgante y sus jadeos caninos.

-Salte afuera si es lo que quieres y de camino puedes perderte, te doy permiso-

Tras cinco minutos escrutándonos mutuamente me sentí demasiado imbécil y salté por la ventana como cuando era niño y me escabullía sin que me vieran mis padres.

El perro no tardo en saltar detrás mía y seguirme, ante eso solo resople y seguí mi camino. La casa colindaba con el bosque y estaba dispuesto a hundirme en el cuando algo me llamo la atención, era la pequeña habitación prefabricada que había visto al llegar. Debo admitir que la curiosidad era una característica predominante en mi, por ello preferí dejar mi excursión para mas tarde y dirigirme hacia lo que reconocí como un garaje.

La puerta era una enorme placa que se subía y bajaba manualmente "muy cómodo" pensé irónicamente al comprobar que levantarla pesaba como mil demonios, era evidente que para Billy era imposible entrar aquí. ¿Entonces para que lo tenía?

El interior me dejo bastante sorprendido, lo que mas un bulto enorme en mitad del cuarto con una sabana que lo cubría, no había que ser muy listo para saber que se trataba de un coche. Las paredes estaban abarrotadas de herramientas y las estanterías de piezas usadas para automóviles. En un rincón y cubierta de polvo y telarañas descansaba una Harley Davison bastante cascada, era un modelo antiguo no muy ostentoso con el motor prácticamente al aire.

Deje de examinar los posibles arreglos que se podían hacer a la moto y escudriñé un poco mas, había cacharros inútiles y otros bastante interesantes, como un par de tablas de surf y balones de rugby a los que podría darles alguna utilidad. Por ultimo estaba la enorme incógnita cubierta por una sabana mugrienta y como era de esperar la retire para ver lo que Billy escondía.

-santa mierda- exclame sorprendido ante la visión de un Mustang Hardtop del 67.

Mas concretamente una chatarra de Mustang Hardtop del 67. Estaba sin motor, con la pintura oxidada y falto de un par de ruedas pero aun en ese estado guardaba su elegancia. No tenia mucho en común con Billy pero el mundo del motor era algo que nos mantuvo unidos cuando yo era niño, por ello mas que nada sabía que ese modelo era su preferido y siempre quiso tener uno.

Los ladridos frenéticos del perro que me había estado acompañando en silencio todo el tiempo me sobresaltaron haciéndome cubrir inmediatamente el coche y salir disparado con el corazón a mil por hora como si fuera un crío haciendo algo que no debía, a veces era realmente patético.

-maldito chucho- maldeci entre dientes siguiéndolo con la mirada ya que había salido corriendo.

Seguí sus pasos desconcertado y enfadado por tanto alboroto cuando vi al estupido animal ladrar y saltar encima de una chica que no había visto en mi vida.

-¡Fido! Ven aquí- grite asustado al ver como el perro la acosaba, aunque no tarde mucho en distinguir las risas y el rabo del chucho balanceándose alegremente de un lado a otro. Caminé con precaución hasta ellos mientras una mueca incrédula se formaba en mi cara, era evidente que ellos dos ya se conocían bastante bien.

-Creo que te hará mas caso si lo llamas por su nombre ¿verdad Sam?- su voz aguda sonó mientras rascaba al susodicho detrás de las orejas. Acto seguido se irguió y se dirigió hacia mí.

- tú debes de ser el hijo de Billy. Soy Claire- dijo con una agradable sonrisa en la cara. Y tengo que admitir que quede gratamente sorprendido cuando la tuve cerca. Calculé que no tendría menos de quince o dieciséis años, de piel ligeramente tostada y rasgos exóticos. De complexión más bien delgada pero aun así estaba bastante buena para su edad, el pelo recogido en una despreocupada trenza era ligeramente más oscuro que sus ojos, de un color miel muy agradable.

-yo soy Jacob- conseguí vocalizar cuando deje de inspeccionarla como un maldito león a su presa, esta bien tenia novia y todo eso pero maldita sea…era hombre.

-Encantada de conocerte Jacob-estrecho mi mano- soy tu vecina, vivo en esa casa de allí- alce la vista por encima de su hombro divisando una casa de madera pintada de azul oscuro bastante mas cuidada que la de Billy.

-Muy bonita-

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa- la tuya también es muy acogedora-

-Vaya, buen eufemismo para definir esta mierda- dije haciendo que la chica soltara unas carcajadas.

-Supongo que no estas acostumbrado a las casas de pueblo-

-Soy de Chicago- dije en mi defensa

-Esta bien chico de Ciudad, dale un poco de tiempo , ya te acostumbrarás a todo esto-

-Ya…-

-Por cierto, la cena te espera he traído un poco de pescado frito a tu padre le encanta- fruncí las cejas confuso ante la relación que mantenía mi padre con esa chica haciéndola sonreír- creo que nos veremos muy a menudo- sentenció ocultando algo que no supe descifrar.

-Ha sido un placer Jacob-

-Igualmente-

-Adiós precioso- canturreó melosamente acariciando al perro que todavía merodeaba por allí.

-Vaya, gracias- murmure sarcástico mientras ella daba media vuelta y reía por lo bajo. No pude evitar mirar como contoneaba el trasero en esos pequeños pantalones cortos a la vez que se alejaba. Sacudí la cabeza y decidí finalmente entrar a enfrentarme con la cruda realidad de nuevo.

-Creí que no vendrías- dijo Billy metiéndose un pedazo de comida en la boca

-yo también pero supongo que algún día tendré que comer-

Durante diez minutos reino completamente el silencio mientras comíamos. De vez en cuando notaba a mi padre lanzarme una mirada de soslayo mostrándose realmente incomodo ante mi silencio, era comprensible, pero no me forzó a nada.

Sabia que teníamos muchísimas cosas de las que hablar, habían sido muchos años y muchas preguntas que aun no tenían respuestas, pero el era listo y sabia que no era conveniente meter ahora el dedo en la llaga indagando en temas tan recientes como la muerte de mama, su abandono o el motivo por el que estaba en una silla de ruedas. Es por ello que cuando hablo lo hizo tratando temas superficiales y formulando preguntas por mera cortesía.

-¿ya te has instalado?- asentí mientras masticaba un trozo de pescado y bebía media botella de agua de una sentada.

-Seguramente la habitación se te ha quedado pequeña, puedes ocupar la de tus hermanas si quieres estar mas cómodo-

-La habitación esta bien Billy- el me miro, consternado quizá porque lo llamara por su nombre de pila – solo…quizá me haga falta un colchón un poco mas grande- asintió comprensivamente y se metió el tenedor en la boca.

-Quizás Harry pueda darme uno, su hijo mayor se fue de casa este año y está convirtiendo su habitación en una especie de taller-

-¿ quien es Harry?- pregunté

-¿no te acuerdas de él?- negué con la cabeza- vive en la casa que hay un poco mas arriba, la azul. Solíamos llevarte con nosotros a pescar cuando eras un crío. Tiene una hija mas o menos de tu edad, ella ha traído el pescado-

-Claire-

-¿la conoces?-pregunto sorprendido

-Tropecé con ella hace un rato cuando salía de casa-

-Aham…- musito mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de su silla- es muy buena chica, muchas veces me trae la cena y saca a pasear a Sam. Puede ayudarte en muchas cosas si lo necesitas…quizá pueda enseñarte el pueblo o echarte un cable con los papeles del instituto y esas cosas –

-Todavía no he decidido en cual inscribirme, si mal no recuerdo había uno en la reserva-

-No, lo derrumbaron para construir una cabaña de guías turísticos, ahora el único que hay es el de Forks-

-Entiendo…- tamborileé con mis dedos en la mesa pensando en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer y no me apetecía hacerlas, como matricularme en las clases que empezaban la semana que viene. Deseé que me partiera un rayo en ese momento.

Tras la escueta charla recogí la mesa y me encerré en mi habitación deseando dormir durante toda la noche de una sentada sin sobresaltos ni llamadas a las tantas de la madrugada por parte de Jane. Me hacia sentir como un patán el hecho de que no la echaba tanto de menos como esperaba, después me consolaba a mi mismo pensando que tenia demasiadas experiencias traumáticas a la vez suficientemente importantes como para dejarla a ella en un segundo plano.

.

.

.

Justo en el momento en que unas luces me deslumbraban y el coche volcaba me desperté.

-joder- susurre quitándome el sudor de la frente, no se si a causa del calor o de la pesadilla. La luz matutina fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarme y siendo sinceros tampoco es que pudiera volver a dormirme.

Me puse la primera camiseta que vi, ya que estaba en unas simples calzonas y me dirigí hacia afuera. Todo estaba en demasiado silencio y no había rastro ni de Billy ni del perro. Mejor así, pensé.

Fue cuando entre en la cocina cuando encontré una nota encima de la mesa.

_Jacob: he ido a pescar con un amigo, volveré cuando anochezca_

_Billy_

-¿quien coño iba a ser si no?- dije leyendo su nombre, después abrí la nevera en busca de algo que echarme a la boca, pero aquello estaba completamente desértico a salvo de un bote de pepinillos medio vacío, unas cuantas latas de cerveza y una botella de leche la cual echaba un hedor bastante cuestionable. ¿es que el viejo se alimentaba del aire? Maldita sea.

Con todo el mal humor que me caracterizaba al estar recién levantado y un estomago rugiente me subí en la vieja ranchera que Billy tenia aparcada en la entrada intentando buscar el supermercado mas cercano.

Quince minutos más tarde estaba en una desquiciante espera con la cesta llena de comida.

-perdona ¿me podrías cobrar tengo prisa?- dije exasperado a la chica de la caja registradora. La cual jugaba con una PSP evadida del mundo humano que la rodeaba.

-Enseguida señor- murmuro sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos y seguía aporreando los botones. Di una carcajada incrédula.

-Perdona ¿es que acaso soy el maldito hombre invisible?- salté enfadado haciendo que esta alzara sus ojos por encima de las gafas.

-Cielo, tengo un nombre y no es "perdona" , y puesto que tu eres el único cliente que hay en la tienda y yo estoy a punto de pasarme la fase final de Prince of Persia vas a esperar como todo un caballero- abrí los ojos como platos

-Tiene que ser una puta broma y no me llamo cielo-

-No lo es- dijo mientras mascaba el chicle y se concentraba otra vez en el maldito juego.

-¿Dónde está el encargado?-

-Una sonrisa ladina asomo por sus labios- yo soy el encargado- dijo con suficiencia. Definitivamente hoy el mundo estaba en mi contra.

-escúchame…Vanessa- dije cuando conseguí ver su nombre en la placa identificativa que colgaba del chaleco rojo del uniforme- como no me cobres ahora mismo pienso irme sin pagar.

-Solo un segundito- musito sin mirarme. Entonces cumplí mi amenaza, gire sobre mis talones y me dirigí hacia la salida.

-Tres, dos, uno…- conté en voz baja.

-¡Hey tú!- grito la voz ronca de la cajera a mis espaldas, no me explique como había llegado tan rápido. Di la vuelta para encararla y verla llegar jadeando de la carrera.

-Eres un…- musito apoyando las manos en las rodillas- me has hecho perder el juego imbécil.

-¡llevo media hora intentando que me atiendas porque estabas jugando a un jodido juego ¿y yo soy el imbecil?!-

La chica se alzo y puso las manos en sus caderas.

-bien capullo, o me pagas eso o lo dejas donde estaba y date prisa- giró al ver como un chico entraba en la tienda y gritó

-¡Yorkie, como robes algo te cortare los huevos!- negué con la cabeza mientras sacaba el dinero y se lo daba.

-Muy bien cielo, gracias por comprar en nuestra tienda y joderme dos semanas de partida, vuelva pronto- fingió una sonrisa y se encamino hacia la tienda dando zancadas.

-¡NO me llamo cielo!- grite a punto de explotar mientras me metía en el coche y cerraba de un portazo.

* * *

_**Nuevo cap. muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores y por leer**_

_**espero que os guste **_

_** muchos besos y nos leemos**_


	4. Nueva vida

**Los Personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

3. Nueva vida

_Escuchaba los gritos como si de murmullos de tratasen, las sombras iban y venían a través del cristal despedazado. _

_Me sentía como si estuviera perdido en una nebulosa que me aislaba de la realidad, mis sentidos estaban ahogados pero el dolor era el más intenso que había experimentado en mi vida y se expandía por todo mi cuerpo permitiéndome solo gemir a modo de palabras_

_Parpadeé intentando enfocar mi vista en una ardua tarea y cuando lo hice el cuerpo de mi madre yacía a mi lado con un cristal atravesando su cuello, manchando su camisa blanca con litros sangre espesa y brillante, entonces el negro sustillo al rojo, había vuelto a la apacible inconsciencia._

Me estremecí entre las sabanas y abrí mis ojos desconcertado. Otra maldita pesadilla.

Parece que ni en el sueño este lugar me daba una tregua. Tras comprobar en mi móvil que eran las nueve de la mañana me levanté a regañadientes con la intención de tomar una ducha. Nunca en mi vida me había levantado voluntariamente tan temprano sabiendo que estaba en vacaciones, es mas me molestaba si lo hacia, pero ahora sentía una necesidad asfixiante de dejar esa maldita cama que me estaba partiendo la espalda y de paso los malos sueños que eso conllevaba.

El pequeño baño no daba mucho de sí, tanto la bañera como el retrete habían sido acomodados con barras extras para minusválidos, se me hacia muy duro imaginar como Billy podría apañárselas solo. Todo recubierto con azulejos algo anticuados de color azul y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Me tome la libertad de observarme en el espejo durante unos segundos antes de meterme en la ducha; las ojeras eran dominantes resaltando aun mas sobre mi piel oscura y me pareció estar un poco mas delgado…aunque un tío no es demasiado observador para esas cosas. El cabestrillo había sido sustituido por una simple venda bien apretada y en la otra mano quedaba una simple cicatriz algo inflamada que parecía bombear cada vez que me acercaba a un espejo. Me alegré de que mi cara hubiera dejado de ser un cuadro abstracto y solo quedaban algunos puntos de sutura en mi ceja con el labio un poco hinchado.

Tras mi chequeo personal dejé que el agua casi fría me despertara y me diera un poco de vitalidad extra. Adoraba el agua fría a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, pero me encantaba la sensación.

Como casi todas las mañanas estaba solo y por supuesto lo agradecí. Era muy incomodo para mi aun enfrentarme a mi padre estando los dos solos en una misma habitación, era prácticamente como forzarte a vivir con un desconocido, triste si, pero así estaban las cosas.

Me dirigí a la cocina buscando un poco de café y algo que llevarme a la boca, por supuesto me había asegurado desde aquel maldito día que la nevera estuviera bien repleta, una de las cosas a las que tendría que acostumbrarse Billy era a mi estomago sin fondo.

Tras calentar un poco de café y morder una especie de pastel precocinado me senté a disfrutar tranquilamente de mi desayuno. La semana para mi sorpresa había pasado casi volando, había sido un poco extraña teniendo en cuenta que tenía que habituarme a todo esto y siendo Forks tan diferente de Chicago iba a ser un proceso lento y tortuoso pero confiaba en lograrlo.

Un rayo de sol se filtro a través de la ventana tiñendo el ambiente con un tono ambarino, gratamente sorprendido me gire para comprobar como las nubes habían dado un respiro el ultimo fin de semana de Septiembre. Dada la nueva situación decidí aprovechar el último domingo de vacaciones y buscar algo que hacer, aunque no es que hubiera muchas opciones.

Salí afuera por la puerta de la cocina buscando algún tipo de distracción, tenia que reconocer que era agradable respirar aire fresco recién levantado y disfrutar del calor y un poco de la humedad siempre presente, en vez de algún claxon pitando se oían pájaros y grillos; era como una jodida película Disney.

Inspire profundamente el olor a pino y me dirigí hacia el único lugar que podría darme un poco de diversión, el garaje o trastero o lo que demonios fuera esa habitación llena de "joyas".

Tras divagar seriamente y siendo conocedor de que no tenia piezas ni material necesario para meterle mano a la Harley opté por tomar prestada una de las tablas de surf e irme a la playa.

Si mal no recordaba eran unos diez minutos andando hasta First Beach, así que tras ponerme un bañador camine por la carretera hacia la playa seguido se Sam, que hizo su aparición segundos antes de salir. Ya no era tan molesto a decir verdad me había acostumbrado a su presencia, aunque eso no quitara sus momentos fastidiosos.

- vaya…- silbé ante la impresionante vista; la pequeña cala en forma de media luna se escondía entre los altos acantilados y bosques reluciendo a causa del sol, la arena estaba salpicada de piedras y retales que había dejado el agua al bajar la marea, algunas algas salpicaban ese tono tostado y las olas eran algo fieras, perfectas para mi gusto. Estando a finales de verano, casi comenzando el otoño era de esperar que no hubiera ningún turista, solo algunos surfistas más y gente de la reserva o de Forks en pequeños grupos disfrutando del codiciado sol.

Entonces me olvidé de todo y me dispuse a exclusivamente a divertirme, había aprendido a hacer surf en mis primeras vacaciones en Hawai, invitado por Rebeca y su marido junto con mamá, creo que las mejores de mi vida.

El agua estaba fría por lo que los músculos se entumecían con facilidad, pero aun así fue una buena caza de olas, de esas que te dejan para el arrastre y con solo ganas de dormir; justo lo que necesitaba. Clave mi tabla en la arena para dejarme caer al lado de Sam y secarme con la brisa cálida y agradable, observando satisfecho el horizonte.

- eres bueno tío- hablo una voz a mis espaldas. Me giré para ver a un chico de mas o menos mi edad, era pequeño y fortachón con claros rasgos indios y piel un poco mas rojiza que la mía.

-gracias…supongo- musite no muy seguro de que decir

- Te he visto desde la orilla hacer esos giros, ha sido alucinante- sonreí tratando de ser modesto, no es que fuera un engreído pero sabia que me desenvolvía bastante bien en lo que tuviera que ver con el agua.

- Por cierto soy Quil, creo que no nos hemos visto antes ¿estas de vacaciones o algo?- me levante para estrecharle la mano educadamente

-Jacob, y…no, acabo de mudarme aquí con mi padre- Quil me miró confuso tratando de averiguar algo- Es Billy Black- concluí intentando aclarar sus dudas

- ¿El hijo de Billy? Joder, ya decía que me resultabas familiar, aunque ahora estas mucho mas crecidito- me palmeo el hombro con fuerza tras mirarme de arriba abajo

- tienes que ser un imán para las nenas- automáticamente fruncí las cejas confuso y desconcertado, era demasiado grosero preguntarle si era marica así de primeras pero claramente se me paso por la cabeza.

- lo siento, me he perdido- confesé aturdido

- jugábamos al fútbol cuando éramos críos, aunque supongo que no te acordarás de casi nada, nuestros padres son primos lejanos-

- ¿Ateara?- pregunté cuando un atisbo de recuerdo me vino a la mente

- el mismo e inigualable- sonrío satisfecho, había que reconocer que era un tipo bastante peculiar- y… ¿que te trae por aquí después de tanto tiempo?-

- mi madre murió- solté resignado tras pensarlo unos segundos borrando su sonrisa de inmediato

-oh, vaya. Lo siento-otra vez las dos palabritas.

- no te preocupes- de repente el ladrido de Sam nos alarmó, ambos giramos para ver como el perro saltaba sobre sus patas traseras abalanzándose sobre una chica que no tarde en identificar.

- ¡Sam! ¿Que haces aquí, bonito?- dijo mientras se regodeaba en las muestras de cariño por parte del chucho.

- ¡Hola Jake! Que gusto verte por aquí, parece que te vas adaptando- me felicitó mientras se erguía y me daba la cara- me quedé un poco aturdido ya que Claire iba cubierta por apenas la parte superior de su bikini dejando ver sus muy bien formadas dotes y un diminuto pantalón vaquero…joder.

- si bueno, hago un esfuerzo- sonreí a la vez que me rascaba la cabeza tratando de no mirarla directamente a las tetas

- ¿has venido solo?-

- si, no, bueno vine a hacer un poco de surf y después me he encontrado con él- ¿si, no, bueno? ¿Que puta mierda había sido eso? Suspire y señalé a Quil, el cual no había conseguido desviar sus ojos de las prominencias de mi vecina. Le di un pequeño codazo.

- Este es Quil, algo así como un familiar recién descubierto…y ella es Claire- este reacciono y casi se abalanza encima de su brazo cuando se lo tendió a modo de saludo. Le beso la mano en un acto que me pareció ridículo y ella sonrío un poco intimidada, por lo menos ya sabia que el chico no era marica.

Tras unos minutos de charla insustancial para intentar disipar el extraño momento de las presentaciones nos despedimos.

-Tengo que irme me esperan mis amigas, me alegrado mucho verte- dijo esta sonriendo calidamente. La verdad es que era una chica realmente agradable.

-A mi también, y a Sam-contesté, esta rió le dio un achuchón al susodicho estrujando su cabeza contra su pecho…maldito animal.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana en el instituto- me guiñó un ojo- ya veras como el primer día no es tan duro-

Tras despedirse de Quil que había estado absorto mientras charlábamos se fue.

-hubiera dado mi vida por ser perro hace un momento- rodé los ojos.

-Si, es un cabrón con suerte-

-¿ en que curso entras?- dijo cambiando el tema

-El ultimo año- este sonrió

-Entonces estas de suerte, yo curso el mismo-

-Genial- musite, primer día y ya tenia un amigo; aunque fuera un poco extraño. Prefería a Claire claro está pero ella estaba un curso por debajo.

Tras el episodio de la playa todo volvió a la normalidad, llegue agotado dispuesto a comerme la mitad de la nevera y dormir hasta el día del juicio final. Billy no apareció hoy me había dejado una nota diciendo que estaría todo el día en el consejo de ancianos o alguna de esas mierdas tradicionalistas "todo por la tribu" pensé irónicamente, realmente no entendía a que venia tanto rollo de legados ancestrales cuando estábamos en pleno siglo XXI aun así todo ese tema me la traía floja.

Muchas veces pensaba si en realidad mi padre tenía esas creencias o simplemente buscaba alguna excusa para no estar en casa y tener que convivir incómodamente conmigo. Aun así deje que eso no me afectara, al fin y al cabo era eso lo que quería ¿no? La relación menos estrecha posible con el hombre que me dejo ir siendo un niño y no se había preocupado ni siquiera por recuperarme o saber que era de mí durante diez años. Indiferencia era lo que me dio y eso seria lo que recibiría por mi parte. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, así de sencillo.

.

.

.

El aparatoso ruido de mi despertador me hizo levantarme sobresaltado y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Siete en punto de la mañana.

-puta mierda- murmure somnoliento mientras intentaba darle al maldito botón con mis manazas.

Como de costumbre las nubes me dieron los buenos días avecinando lo que seria una jornada muy gris para mi en todos los sentidos, el primer día de instituto.

Tras calibrar pros y contras de si me quedaba en la cama absorto del mundo o ir a mi infierno particular ganaron los pros a favor de la cama, pero no engañaría a nadie tenia que ir.

Así pues con veinte minutos de un precioso tiempo malgastados solo me quedaban diez para vestirme y desayunar y otros quince para llegar a Forks a tiempo, estupendo.

- creo que vas un poco tarde- dijo Billy a modo de saludo mientras yo prácticamente engullía un par de galletas de la despensa y bebía leche a morro.

- lo se, ¿me dejas tu coche?- era un hipócrita al pedirle permiso justo ahora cuando lo había estado usando toda la semana sin que el lo supiera.

-claro, no hace falta que te diga donde están las llaves- error, si lo sabía. Me encogí de hombros y le reste importancia al asunto.

- que tengas un buen día- se despidió al verme salir a zancadas rápidas por la puerta, no le respondí.

No es que fuera lo mas agradable del mundo ir en un viejo Chevi al instituto pero algo era algo, además me tranquilizó bastante ver que la mayoría de los coches eran también montones de mierda y bastante anticuados. Se notaba la esencia de pueblo.

Tras hacer los ejercicios previos de respiración para no sufrir un colapso nervioso salí del coche echando mi mochila a la espalda.

- bien Jacob, con un par de huevos- me anime a mi mismo, a veces era tan patético…

Camine entre las aglomeraciones de estudiantes que charlaban en grupos o se daban los típicos y efusivos abrazos tras la vuelta de vacaciones. Algunos me miraban curiosos y la mayoría pasaban completamente de mí, cosa que agradecí enormemente.

- ¡Black!- un grito sonó a mis espaldas haciéndome girar automáticamente. Quil me recibió con un efusivo abrazo que casi me corta la respiración- ¿que hay tío? ¿Donde vas?-

- Hey- salude- me dirigía a secretaría a pedir un poco de ayuda- había por lo menos cuatro edificios distintos y no sabia donde estaba nada.

- ¿quien necesita a esa gorda amargada cuando me tienes a mi?- supuse que se refería a la secretaria- yo seré tu mapa, tu horario, tu consejero y... !Joder¡ ¿porque no? hasta tu amante si hace falta, aunque para eso tendría que estar muy borracho y drogado tío- me pregunte si ese chaval tenia amigos…

- creo que por ahora solo me hace falta el mapa-

- estupendo ¿que clase tienes?-

- historia con el señor Brown-

- fantástico, vamos al mismo sitio entonces- genial… sonreí falsamente y me adentré con ese personaje en el edificio numero tres.

El aula era pequeña y descuidada sin demasiados alumnos, esos pocos charlaban entre ellos o bromeaban, algunos miraron curiosos y se susurraron algunas tonterías cuando me situé junto Quil en las mesas del fondo. No me extraño, al fin y al cabo era el nuevo.

A pesar de estar nublado el calor aun era un poco sofocante y sumado a la humedad era incomodo, agradecí estar al lado de uno de los viejos ventiladores que removían en aire.

Me dedique a observar mi entorno en silencio analizando todo inconscientemente mientras mi amigo saludaba a algunos compañeros tras el verano y me los presentaba superficialmente.

-oh joder…ahí esta-

-¿quien esta?= pregunte saliendo de mi trance

-Lauren- dijo como si estuviera hablando de la octava maravilla del mundo

Entonces me fije en la chica rubia que entraba en la clase y se dirigía a uno de los grupos. Estaba buena había que reconocerlo, aunque no era realmente mi tipo. Guapa y rubia con buenas peras en un gran escote, para un tío no hacia falta mucho más y para Quil tampoco. Se acerco a un chico de color sentado en una mesa y le devoró la boca como si fuera su único cometido en la vida… eso si que era efusividad.

- creo que lo tienes un poco crudo-

- Tyler es solo un pasatiempo hasta que descubra a un hombre con quien sentar la cabeza-

- y supongo que ese eres tú-

- supones bien amigo- sonrió deslumbrante haciéndome reír.

- vaya…mira quien ha venido- dijeron con un tono mas elevado de lo normal haciéndonos girar a ambos

- que te jodan- respondió una voz que me resulto vagamente familiar, entonces fue cuando la vi, la chica del supermercado.

- ¿te han crecido las tetas ya Swan?-

- ¿y a ti los cuernos Tyler?- el tipo dejo de bromear sustituyendo la mueca burlona por una de asco, al igual que la de su novia quien soltaba maldiciones sin parar.

- Lauren es un poco promiscua- me aclaró Quil

- Lauren es una zorra- la chica llegó a nuestro sitio dirigiéndose a Quil y ocupando la mesa delantera a la de él, traía esa cara de pocos amigos medio oculta bajo las gafas de pasta negras. Había sustituido el uniforme rojo por unos vaqueros y la camiseta de Iron Maden unas tallas más grande que la suya y sus ondas rojizas iban recogidas en un moño descuidado. Despotricó unas cuantas barbaridades mas acerca de Tyler y Lauren con sugerencias de índole sexual mientras sacaba el libro de la asignatura.

- Ness, este es Jacob Black, es nuevo en La Push- dijo mi amigo haciendo que ella se fijara en mi por primera vez desde que entró - Jake, ella es Vanessa una amiga-

- oh…mierda, ¿hoy es el día oficial de los capullos o que?- dijo cuando me reconoció, en ese momento me acorde de porque me caía tan mal.

- encantado de volver a verte también- murmure con cara de pocos amigos. Quil pareció desconcertado.

- ¿os conocéis de algo?-

- nah, nos insultamos porque es divertido- dijo ella haciéndome resoplar.

- Tuvimos un encuentro muy agradable en el supermercado-

- este imbécil casi me roba veinte dólares en comida y también me hizo perder la fase final de Prince- Quil silbó y alzó las cejas

- amigo, da gracias a que no te decapitara en ese momento, llevaba cerca de un mes con el maldito juego- puse los ojos en blanco y me erguí en mi silla cuando el profesor paso por la puerta, dando así por concluidas la charla.

Para mi mala suerte me obligó a salir y presentarme ante toda la maldita clase, se escuchaban algunas risitas tontas de las chicas, otros se dedicaban a bromear entre ellos sobre mí, aunque esas niñerías sinceramente me resbalaban. Quil me miraba compasivo y su maldita amiga tenia esa mueca de risa ladina que decía claramente "eres un pringado"…maldita zorra.

La mañana pasó sin muchos más contratiempos a parte de ese, fue un autentico coñazo como todas las clases lo son el primer día de curso: presentaciones de algunos profesores, tests generales para evaluar el nivel de la clase y más chorradas por el estilo.

Supe que solo compartiría un par de asignaturas mas con Quil, y algunas caras se me repitieron varias veces, entre ellas la de Vanessa, quien compartía conmigo más materias de las que me hubiera gustado.

El almuerzo pasó de una forma mas o menos agradable, Quil me invitó a unirme a su mesa presentándome a algunos amigos entre los que estaba Vanessa, Embry; un tipo larguirucho y tímido que también vivía en la reserva, Ben, Eric; un tipo bastante peculiar ya que estaba al cincuenta por ciento entre un freak y un salido sexual en potencia y por último se nos unió una chica llamada Ángela, ese día parecía bastante alterada por lo que se llevó media hora quejándose de distintos problemas a Vanessa quien jugaba con su comida sin hacerle caso alguno.

Tras el encontronazo de la primera clase no volví a hablar con ella pero si la observé en las clases ya que no tenia otra cosa mejor que hacer con mi vida, la mayoría del tiempo estaba con esa cara de pocos amigos y siempre sola a excepción de algún que otro compañero con quien hablaba lo mínimo, no me extrañaba ya que con lo poco que la conocía me bastaba para saber que era como un maldito grano en culo.

- hola ¿Jacob verdad?- me preguntó un tipo al sonar el timbre que anunciaba el final de la jornada.

- si-

- soy James, encantado- me dio un apretón de manos - habíamos pensando en ir a la azotea del edificio tres después de clase, ya sabes algunas cervezas y demás. Es difícil adaptarse así que hemos pensado en invitarte y conocernos un poco mejor ¿que te parece?- lo mire con gesto confuso, nadie era tan extremadamente amable.

- veras James te lo agradezco pero tengo cosas que hacer y…-

- venga ya tío, seguro que no conoces a nadie y habrá chicas te vendrá bien socializar un poco- empecé a calibrar si ir o no ir a fin de cuentas era solo una reunión clandestina y no me vendría mal conocer a mas gente.

- Jacob no quiere ir a tu reunión de subnormales- dijo de repente Vanessa cuando estaba a punto de aceptar. ¿Que coño…?

- nadie te ha llamado a la conversación Swan, piérdete- gruñó James

- no, piérdete tu y vete a joder a otro novato- fruncí las cejas confuso, no sabia a que demonios venía todo esto y de donde había sacado la libertad de tomar decisiones por mi. Acto seguido me agarro del brazo y me arrastró con ella

- ¿que haces?- pregunté iracundo- ¿es que planeas joderme todo el tiempo o que?-

- cielo, "_joder_" es lo que menos me apetece hacer contigo- dijo haciendo una mueca- y créeme, no querrías ir a esa fiesta-

- ¿tu que sabes? que seas una amargada no te da derecho a privarme a mi de divertirme- automáticamente la chica dejó de arrastrarme, se dio la vuelta y me miró

-Esta bien, ¿quieres ir? Adelante, después no digas que no te lo advertí-

- haré lo que me salga de los huevos-

- estupendo- dijo esbozando una sonrisa maléfica- que te diviertas entonces-

Tras subirse las gafas con el dedo índice se giró y desapareció mientras caminaba despreocupadamente hacia su bicicleta. ¿Quien carajo se había creído que era?

Giré la cabeza intentando buscar a James por alguna parte pero ya no estaba y el barullo de estudiantes no me dejo ver con claridad, entonces desistí y me fui a casa guiado por el presentimiento de que todo este asunto era demasiado extraño.

Sin preocuparme por despedirme de nadie subí al Chevi y me fui a casa refunfuñando maldiciones.

Tras llegar a la reserva Billy intento hacer su patético papel de padre preguntando que tal había ido el primer día, como si le importara algo. Respondí con un escueto "Bien", no tarde en encerrarme en mi dormitorio hasta la hora de cenar, y otra vez a la cama.

.

.

.

-jake- dijo Quil alcanzándome por el pasillo mientras me dirigía a la clase de historia, parecía bastante sobresaltado o preocupado.

-¿ Te ocurre algo?- pregunte al verlo tan alterado

-¿ donde te metiste ayer después de clase? Te estuve buscando desesperado-

-Me fui a casa ¿por que me buscabas?-

-¿a casa? ¿entonces no te invitaron a la azotea?-

-Si lo hicieron…pero no fui- dije confundido aun por su actitud, su gesto pareció relajarse notablemente

-Joder tío… estuve preocupado toda la tarde pero cuando no te encontré supe que ya era demasiado tarde y no había nada que hacer-

-¿Quil de que carajo me estas hablando?- pregunte alterado por no estar enterándome de nada.

-De la caza de novatos, todos los años le hacen algún tipo de putada a los nuevos-

Me quede en silencio unos segundos un poco confundido por su explicación.

-eso solo lo hacen en las películas Quil-

-no, créeme. Todos hemos caído. Ayer encontraron a dos chicos de primero en la azotea del numero tres, llevaban cinco horas encerrados ahí arriba-

-joder- murmuré sintiendo compasión por ellos, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien yo podría haber estado en su lugar si no hubiera sido por…

Entramos en la clase sintiendo sobre mi cogote las miradas de algunas personas. No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que Tyler y James habían querido joderme, lo que hizo que me entraran ganas de machacarle hasta el ultimo de sus huesos a ambos, no había venido a este lugar contra mi voluntad para aguantar a un grupo de paletos subnormales.

Estaba dándole vueltas a porque Vanessa había actuado de ese modo cuando entró por la puerta, otra vez con ese aspecto desaliñado; unos vaqueros desgastados y una sudadera ancha de color verde. Tiro su maleta en el suelo y se desparramo en la silla de cualquier manera. Esta vez no fue víctima de las burlas.

Cuando el timbre anunció el final de la clase me despedí de Quil y algunas caras conocidas intentando darle alcance a ella quien había salido casi disparada.

-Vanessa espera- dije con toda mi fuerza de voluntad llamándola por primera vez por su nombre y no con un insulto o algo parecido. Esta redujo la velocidad pero no paró de caminar hacia la clase de álgebra la cual compartíamos.

-Vaya…el señor " _yo hago lo que me sale de los huevos_" ¿una fiesta genial eh?- dijo haciendo gala de su sarcasmo

-No fui a la fiesta-

-Oh, que lastima me hubiera gustado ver tu cara- rodé los ojos

-¿por que lo hiciste?-

-¿por que hice, que?-

-Intentar evitar que me putearan- dije

-La verdad es que me hubiera encantado que te putearan, pero odio mas a Tyler y su séquito que a ti por raro que parezca, así que decidí chafarles la jugada-

-¿como lo supiste?-

-Para ser tan callado eres muy poco observador, al parecer a Lauren y su ejercito de arpías le llamaron la atención tus…encantos- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con una mueca, al parecer intentando comprender ese hecho- y eso no le sentó muy bien a los maricas de sus novios, aparte eres novato y ellos unos idiotas demasiado previsibles- mire su perfil mientras se subía las gafas por la pequeña nariz, después me miró esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

-Gracias- dije casi en un susurro, sus ojos oscuros se abrieron un poco ante el inesperado agradecimiento. Unos segundos después se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

-No lo hice por ti- sentenció mientras llegábamos al aula correspondiente.

Solo pude poner los ojos en blanco seguirla. Al menos ya no solo nos dirigíamos la palabra para insultarnos.

- ¿vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí como un imbécil- pregunto mientras jugaba con su larga trenza. Gruñí entrando detrás de ella mientras se reía de mi reacción. Zorra.

* * *

**hola! nuevo cap, un poquitín largo pero bueno...  
**

**muchisimas gracias por los reviews y por leer, vuestra opinion me alimenta XD**

**espero que os guste **

**Besos y nos leemos**


	5. Lo raro es exótico

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

4. Lo raro es exótico

La primera semana paso como un preludio de lo que iba a ser mi vida de ahora en adelante. Fue difícil pero no más de lo que me hubiera imaginado.

Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa, intentando por todos los medios estar el menor tiempo posible con Billy, aun cumpliendo dos semanas de compartir el mismo techo todavía me seguía pareciendo realmente incomodo. Por ello trataba de mantenerme ocupado a jornada completa; Las clases ocupaban un cincuenta por ciento de mi tiempo y lo que restaba lo gastaba en rondar por la reserva e investigar lugares donde poder aislarme del mundo, al final del día solo pisaba esa casa para suplir mis necesidades primarias como era comer asearme y dormir.

Lancé la piedra que tenia en mis manos con todas mis fuerzas hacia el vacío. El canto voló unos cuantos metros hacia delante y después desapareció entre la fina neblina que se formaba bajo mis pies, a lo largo de todo el acantilado dejándome solo una tenue vista de cómo las olas chocaban contra las puntiagudas rocas.

Deseé por unos segundos ser esa piedra y poder desaparecer entre la niebla sin más. Di un pequeño suspiro y mire a Sam quien estaba unos metros atrás de mi recostado en la tierra.

cobarde- murmuré girando la vista de nuevo hacia el frente. Aunque quizás no era cobarde y él fuera el único sensato de los dos, se sabe que los animales intuyen el peligro y no es que sea muy seguro sentarse al borde de un acantilado dejando que las piernas cuelguen en el abismo.

De pronto los ladridos del perro me sobresaltaron haciendo que mi corazón latiera desbocado por la posición tan compleja que ocupaba, tan solo a un descuido de desaparecer a través de cuarenta metros de acantilado. Quise matarlo en ese momento.

- joder- musité con un nudo en la garganta, seguro de que mis huevos habían subido hasta mi garganta del susto.

Sam miraba envarado hacia el sendero por el que habíamos venido, pero al estar empezando a oscurecer me era casi imposible ver nada. Vale, estaba empezando a acojonarme por lo que con cuidado me levante y caminé hacia el coche dejando atrás a Sam quien seguía escrutando el inicio del bosque mas allá del sendero mientras gruñía.

Por fin divisé el pedazo de mierda rojo que usaba por coche, pero a su lado había parado un coche de la policía local con los faros encendidos, lo cual no me asustó pero si desconcertó un poco.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- dijo un hombre mientras me deslumbraba con la luz de la linterna, obviamente que había alguien, estaba en su puto centro de visión y para colmo me estaba deslumbrando con una linterna. Alce un brazo para cubrirme los ojos.

-¿es usted el dueño de este coche?-

-Si agente, solo había ido un momento al acant- intenté explicarme pero el hombre me cortó antes de que pudiera terminar.

-¿podría enseñarme la documentación por favor?- mierda

-Claro agente- _claro que no la tenía_. Intenté hacer un buen papel y no perder la calma, lo que me faltaba era que me arrestaran por un robo indebido de vehículo.

Caminé a su lado seguido de la jodida luz de la linterna, parecía querer dejarme ciego. Cuando por fin abrí la puerta del Chevy y me puse a buscar en la guantera desvió el resplandor hacia otro lado dejándome ver su cara de pocos amigos.

Trague en seco al ver la pistola del calibre treinta y ocho asomando por su cazadora.

Seguí haciendo mi pequeño teatrillo mientras rezaba a dios por un milagro que me salvara.

Entonces los ladridos de Sam llenaron el silencio de la, ya noche, llamando la atención de aquel policía.

-¿Sam?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos, el perro meneaba la cola frenéticamente y posaba las patas delanteras sobre el uniforme manchándolo con algo de barro - ¿Que haces aquí campeón?- el chucho ladró en mi dirección y después lo volvió a mirar mientras dejaba caer la lengua a un lado de la boca, puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿lo conoces chico?- dijo mirando al perro y refiriéndose a mi.

-Ha venido conmigo- aclaré, el hombre me miro mas confuso aun intentando conectar la relación entre Sam, yo y el Chevy. Estaba empezando a desesperarme

Mire agente le seré sincero, no traigo los papeles pero le aseguro que no he robado el coche, solo se lo cogi prestado a mi padre y el no lo usa desde hace tiempo por eso no hay ningún tipo de documentación ni nada por el estilo-

-¿Eres el hijo de Billy Black?- pregunto con la sorpresa plasmada en su cara.

-Si- sonó mas a pregunta que a afirmación

-vaya…- sonó algo así como entre asombro y confusión. Tras excusarse unos segundos fue hacia el coche patrulla comunicando alguna mierda por el walkie para después volver a mi lado.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa chico, voy a escoltarte hasta casa y si de verdad no me estas engañando no te meteré en el calabozo- asentí efusivamente, aunque su rostro fuera duro juré que había una chispa de humor en su tono.

Así que arranque con un Sam ya situado en el asiento del copiloto y el coche patrulla pisándome los talones, suspire con frustración. Por el amor de dios ¿quien coño iba a robar el aborto de Chevrolet que tenía por coche?

No tardamos más de cinco minutos en llegar a la casa de mi padre, que ya tenía las luces encendidas. Entré en casa seguido por el oficial y después por sam quien se perdió en la cocina. Billy nos esperaba en la puerta del pequeño salón.

-Billy este agente m-

-Charlie, que alegría verte amigo, hacia siglos que no pasabas por aquí- mi padre me interrumpió para dirigirse con una mueca que descifre como sonrisa al policía-

-Billy, estas hecho una pena- bromeó de vuelta mientras se agachaba para darle un abrazo amistoso dejándome completamente perplejo en una esquina del Hall.

-¿a que debo tu visita?-

-Estaba terminando mi ronda cuando vi el Chevy a la entrada de los acantilados, creí que te lo habían robado y poco después apareció el que se me antojo como principal sospechoso- dijo señalándome mientras reía divertido. A mi no me hacia ni puta gracia, por un momento pensé que ese tipo me iba a encerrar de verdad.

-Veo que entonces ya conoces a mi hijo Jacob, Jacob este es el jefe de policía Charlie Swan un viejo amigo mío- ¿Swan? Acaso era el mismo Swan que…

Observe al tipo con detalle por primera vez, aparentaría unos cincuenta y muchos, su cara mostraba algunas arrugas en el contorno de los ojos oscuros y su pelo rizado y corto estaba moteado por algunas canas, tenia unos rasgos duros pero no desagradables, siendo sinceros desde que lo vi me resultó familiar, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera el padre de Vanessa, parecía bastante mayor para eso.

Tras observar el espectáculo que era verlos bromear y comportarse como malditos críos los deje solos viendo el partido y bebiendo cervezas, las risas se escuchaban casi continuamente, y eso se me hacia muy extraño porque realmente no recordaba la ultima vez que escuche la risa de mi padre, es mas creo que no la conocía. Cené en la cocina y me escabullí con una cerveza al porche, me gustaba escuchar los grillos y el canto de los búhos, también el olor a pino. Escondí la cerveza debajo de las escaleras cuando note movimiento y el jefe Swan apareció por la puerta. Me enderece mientras se despedía de Billy asegurándole que se pasaría por aquí más a menudo.

-siento haberte conocido en esas circunstancias chico- confeso

-no se preocupe es su trabajo- me encogí de hombros

-¿puedo preguntarte que hacías en ese lugar?- _¿y que cojones le importaba?_

-Solo pasear señor-

-Ten cuidado Jacob, no es muy seguro andar al borde de los precipicios cuando anochece y mucho menos rondar los bosques, hay lobos. Por lo normal no suelen atacar pero…quien sabe- asentí con la cabeza mientras el vello de me erizaba. ¿lobos? Joder, no sabia si me acojonaba más un tipo con navaja en Chicago o un jodido lobo en mitad del bosque. Volví a estremecerme. Carajo.

Cuando vi las luces de la patrulla alejarse me metí en casa, Billy me esperaba en la cocina con Sam rondando a su alrededor.

-Charlie me ha dicho que estabas en los acantilados-

-Si-

-No me gusta que vayas allí Jacob, es peligroso podría pasarte algo- lo mire con el ceño fruncido

-No hace falta que montes un numerito de padre preocupado Billy, no es necesario se cuidar de mi mismo y sinceramente creo que si me pasara algo no te importaría una mierda-

-¡Claro que me importa maldita sea, eres mi hijo!- abrí los ojos de la impresión, era la primera vez que Billy me gritaba y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que cerrar los puños con fuerza y desaparecer de allí. Todavía no estaba preparado para esto, aun no.

Me encerré en mi habitación con un portazo rezando porque no viniera a replicarme nada, solo quería dormir de una maldita vez y olvidar el horrible fin de semana en el que mi novia me había dejado acusándome de no quererla lo suficiente y que lo nuestro no podría funcionar con mil quinientos kilómetros separándonos, también en el que había roto mis mejores vaqueros sin contar con que casi me arresta un agente, y ahora esto… estaba demasiado saturado.

Me desnude y me metí en la cama, estaba acostumbrado a dormir en ropa interior por lo que el frió no me afectaba demasiado, solo me tumbe boca arriba y deje que la inconsciencia me llevara sin ningún mal sueño, solo una pequeña tregua.

-¡Coño!- maldije mientras me levantaba a toda prisa y me vestía con lo primero que vi, unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul con un boquete en la costura, pero eso ahora no importaba. Corrí hasta la cocina mientras intentaba hacer malabares para ponerme los tenis y meterme una tostada en la boca, seguramente de las que le habían sobrado a Billy. Volví a maldecir cuando mire el enorme reloj de cocina, las ocho menos diez y todavía estaba en La Push.

Dado que Billy no estaba cogi la camioneta, hubiera sido incomodo hacerlo con el delante tras el numerito de anoche. Aunque en fondo sabia que a el no le importaba. Estaría en el consejo de ancianos o en alguna de esas mierdas, aunque a decir verdad no sabía donde se metía mi padre tan temprano. Conduje lo más rápido que pude con ese pedazo de chatarra y claro esta que al llegar tarde tuve que conformarme con la última plaza libre. Corrí por el edificio encontrándome con algunos rezagados más que también caminaban apurados a sus clases.

-Llega usted tarde señor Black-

-Lo siento señor Brown-

-Siéntese, como vuelva a repetirse tendré que ponerle un parte- el capullo que tenia por profesor se giro a la pizarra retomando la clase.

-Si señor Brown- camine hasta la mesa del fondo tratando de recuperar la respiración, vi de reojo como Tyler y James se reían de mi como los subnormales que eran, dios santo… ¿como se puede ser tan infantil?

-¿ tu perro se comió las llaves del coche?- murmuro Quil mientras miraba al profesor

-Me he quedado dormido-

-Parece que no eres el único- dijo mientras Vanessa entraba por la puerta algo acalorada.

-Señorita Swan ¿es que os habéis propuesto interrumpirme toda la clase?- ella frunció el ceño confusa.

-Lo siento, tuve que ir a-

-No me interesan sus excusas Vannesa, siéntese y cállese- cerro los ojos y se encamino hacia su mesa con cara de mala leche, mas de lo normal quiero decir.

-Al parecer no le ha dado tiempo de mirarse a un espejo- murmuro una voz nasal de chica supongo que al ver su camiseta holgada de ACDC y los vaqueros anchos y algo ajados ¿por que las tías eran tan crueles entre ellas?

-Creo que a ti tampoco Lauren, pero te comprendo, a mi tampoco me gustaría ver el reflejo de una puta en el espejo- contesto Vanessa haciéndome abrir los ojos y aguantarme una risa tonta, la rubia fue a replicar pero el señor Brown se giro con su cara de carajo al sonido del fondo.

-No ha querido decir puta exactamente, solo esta un poco irritada…- vi de reojo como Quil intentaba disculparse con Lauren, puse los ojos en blanco y seguí haciendo como que atendía.

En el instituto me iba…simplemente me iba, la mayoría del tiempo hablaba con Quil y Embry, esos chicos eran inseparables. Eran buena gente aunque algo raros, sobre todo Quil ya que me tomaría un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme a su extraño humor.

Vanessa solía acompañarnos a los tres, la verdad es que los acompañaba a ellos ya que a mi todavía me tenia una cierta repugnancia cosa que me pasaba por el forro de los cojones. Ella no me agradaba y yo no le agradaba ambos lo sabíamos e intentábamos sobrellevarlo.

A los soplanucas de Tyler y su sequito intentaba ignorarlos el mayor tiempo posible, no me habían atacado directamente desde que ocurrió lo de la "novatada" pero sus continuas miradas y bromas me tenían desquiciado.

-¡Jake!-

-¿si?- dije levantando la vista de mi hamburguesa a medio comer

-¿crees que debo trabajar mas mis bíceps o tonificar tríceps?- dijo Quil mientras flexionaba su brazo.

-¿que tal si comienzas por ejercitar tu cerebro?- dijo Vanessa mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a mi.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- dije confuso ignorándola

-Hombre, no creerás que me trague que tus músculos han crecido por arte de magia- recordé aquella ambigua escena de la playa cuando creí que Quil era de la otra acera. Sacudí la cabeza.

-Yo hago natación Quil, no me mato en un gimnasio- la irritante zorra que se sentaba frente a mi soltó un bufido que me hizo alzar una ceja, pero no repliqué

-yo no voy a gimnasios soy autosuficiente, lo que me recuerda Ness, que los batidos de proteínas que me vendió tu padre saben a semen de caballo-

-como vuelvas a referirte a Mike como mi padre yo si que te haré tragar semen de caballo-

-¡por dios estoy bebiendo leche!- gritó Embry quien hasta el momento había estado callado, una tenue sonrisa asomo por mi boca la verdad era repugnante pero tenia su gracia.

-No se porque le odias tanto, a mi me parece simpático- Vanessa lo miro a través de sus pestañas, extremadamente largas por cierto, con una mirada iracunda que hubiera hecho temblar al mismísimo DarthVader.

-esta bien ya me cayo, por cierto ¿Que te paso esta mañana?-

-Seth no salía del maldito baño, creo que ha descubierto lo que hacer con su mano derecha y no sale ni a tiros ¡he tenido que lavarme la cara en el fregadero de la cocina mierda!- Quil rió o mas bien rebuznó

-Tu hermano ha descubierto los placeres fisiológicos, no puedes interrumpirlo, tienes que dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso-

-No pienso dejar de usar el baño porque un enano salido se esté pajeando- sentencio Vanessa

-vale, creo que ya he tenido suficiente por hoy- dijo Embry mientras dejaba su perrito caliente en la bandeja y se retiraba.

-No entiendo porque es tan pudoroso, debería buscarse una buena chica-

-Déjalo en paz- replicó ella- por lo menos no es un acosador narcisista que babea por la vagina mas popular y dilatada del instituto-

-No me afectan tus puyas, le gusto a Lauren, solo que aun no se ha dado cuenta-

La hora del almuerzo finalizo entre acusaciones muchas de índole sexual y ofensivas entre unos y otros. Yo simplemente me dedique a desmigar el pan de hamburguesa que no termine de comerme.

-hola cielo, ¿te importa que me siente?- alce la cabeza despertando de mi letargo pero Vanessa ya estaba sentada en el asiento contiguo y sacando sus libros de biología.

- ya te has sentado- verifiqué encogiéndome de hombros y algo resignado porque siguiera llamándome "cielo"

- no te acostumbres, ya se que te honro con mi presencia pero solo es temporal, hasta que mi compañera de mesa deje de ofrecerle mi sitio al subnormal de Paul. Eras tú o el tipo que se tira pedos…- dijo señalando a un chico con acné y unos cuantos kilos de más que se situaba al final de la clase.

- vaya, me halaga que me prefieras a mi- dije con un tono ácido. Ella sonrió enseñando una fila de perfectos y blancos dientes. ¡Vaya! Si resulta que sabía sonreír aunque fuera para reírse de mí.

- no te acostumbres - puse los ojos en blanco y atendí al señor Banner que en ese momento entraba por la puerta.

Estábamos estudiando las capacidades del sistema nervioso, venas, neuronas…sesos en general y la verdad no me importaba una mierda el sistema somático ni autónomo. Las horas de biología solían ser bastante soporíferas pero el echo de tener a Vanessa a mi lado lo hacia menos tedioso, era algo así como ver el documental de un bicho raro en vivo. Miraba de reojo como sus manos pequeñas y con las uñas comidas jugaban con un lápiz entre los dedos con bastante habilidad, dibujaba garabatos bastante macabros en el borde de su cuaderno de notas, se crujía los dedos y después tamborileaba sobre la mesa. Era todo lo contrario a delicado o femenino.

-señor Banner ¿Cuántas células ha dicho que tienen las neuronas?- dijo una chica rubia con el pelo corto embutida en un conjunto de color morado que se sentaba delante de mi. Alce una ceja escéptico ya que dudaba que alguien pudiera ser tan tonto.

-Las neuronas son células Kate- dijo el profesor con un suspiro, seguramente frustrado por haber estudiado la carrera de educación.

-A veces también me gustaría tener el cerebro de una ameba, todo seria mas fácil- dijo vanessa refiriéndose a Kate, la aludida se giro mirando violentamente a nuestra dirección, a lo que mi compañera respondió con un gruñido casi canino haciendo que la rubia se girara desconcertada.

-Oh vamos, puedes reírte eso ha tenido gracia-

-¿ahora te quieres reír conmigo y no de mi?-

-Estoy aburrida- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo tras unos minutos de silencio

-Supongo-

-¿ por que demonios has venido a este vertedero en vez de seguir en Chicago?- suspiré

-Me gusta este lugar- ella soltó una carcajada haciendo que la mitad de la clase nos mirara.

-Venga ya, que estemos rodeados de retrasados no quiere decir que yo lo sea, si no quieres decirme la verdad invéntate una excusa mejor-

-Mi madre murió y tuve que venirme a vivir con Billy-

-joder…que putada- abrí los ojos, era la primera que no me decía "lo siento"

-Lo se-

-¿puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo ella , la ignoré

-¿por que eres tan zorra?- sabia que había sonado brusco pero ella no se iba a asustar, al contrario se rió. Y esta vez sin ápice de sarcasmo, hasta me pareció guapa en ese momento sin sus rasgos deformados por una mueca huraña. Me fije en como una casi invisible franja de pecas surcaba su nariz y parte de las mejillas, casi oculta por las gafas. Tampoco había notado hasta ahora lo carnosos y redondeados que eran sus labios, le daban un rasgo infantil al rostro.

-Jacob, cuando estas rodeado de mierda no tienes otro remedio que comportarte como tal, como diría Martin Luter King una vez `_A través de la violencia puedes matar al que odias, pero no puedes matar el odio_´ -

-¿Quieres decir que no te importa vivir una vida de mierda mientras puedas seguir puteando al prójimo?

- Si, algo así- dijo jugueteando con un mechón de su coleta- cuando la vida te trata mal es muy difícil ser feliz, creo que en eso me comprendes demasiado ya que tu madre esta muerta, tu padre en una silla de ruedas y vives en el culo de América-

-¿Como sabes que mi padre esta en…?- no era capaz de terminar la frase.

-Yo lo se todo- rodé los ojos

-Jacob, te diré algo; la realidad es como una vieja peluda y cruel-

-¿Que coño has querido decir con eso?-

-Tú sabes lo que he querido decir- _¿que mierda…? _

-Joder que rara eres-

-Gracias-

-No era un halago-

-Claro que lo era, lo raro es exótico - sentencio

Después de esa conversación no volvimos a hablar en lo que quedaba de horario escolar, tan solo un "adiós pringado" por su parte cuando termino la clase de biología.

Era extraño pero no me sentí incomodo hablando con ella, obviando los múltiples insultos hacia mi persona, era directa y sincera y no me trataba como una puta y frágil muñeca de porcelana al enterarse de la muerte de mi madre, al contrario seguía siendo igual de perra y eso me hacia sentirme de alguna manera…vivo.

-estoy empezando a delirar- musité para mi mismo mientras conducía hacia La Push.

Aparcaba a un lado de la casa cuando me fije en unas cajas que había en el porche y no estaban allí antes.

Parecía no haber nadie en casa, seguramente no habría nadie. Mire el reverso del recibo e imaginé Billy no estaría aquí cuando llegaron y lo habían dejado afuera.

Estaba a nombre de Jacob Black.

Fruncí el ceño confuso, así que no tarde mucho mas en abrirla y reconocer todas las cosas que había dejado abandonadas en Chicago, por ultimo una carpeta azul que reconocí perfectamente como la que contenía la herencia de mama.

Automáticamente apreté los puños haciéndome daño con las llaves que tenia en la mano todavía; creí haberle dejado claro que no quería absolutamente nada de esto.

Iba a matar a mi hermana Rebeca.

* * *

**Hola a todas, nuevo cap.**

**Espero que os esté gustando la historia hasta ahora, estoy siendo buena y trato de contestar a todos los reviews, aunque hay algunos que me es imposible por no estar registradas en la pagina o tener la accion bloqueada, aun asi muchisimas gracias por escribir.**

**cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja hacedmela saber por favor, y trataré de mejorar los fallos (solo hay que darle al botoncito)**

**Pues hasta aqui me despido hasta la proxima actualizacion**

**Un besazo y nos leemos**


	6. Amigos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_5. Amigos_

Conduje despacio por la carretera que unía Forks con La Push, un camino bastante conocido para mí ya que lo llevaba recorriendo cada día hacia hoy un mes exacto.

Era domingo y como cada domingo me había levantado tarde, ni rastro de Billy y ni rastro de comida alguna. Dada mi poca comunicación con él se hacia difícil hacerle entender que no vivía el solo y que había un adolescente en crecimiento con un estomago sin fondo. A veces llegaba a creer que el viejo se alimentaba de aire o solo de las comidas de Claire.

-¡Sam, deja de sacar la puta cabeza por la ventanilla!- gruñí intentando que dejara de empapar el cristal. Una lengua chorreante de babas y el viento no eran muy buena combinación. Pero el chucho no me hizo caso como casi siempre.

Llegue a la tienda de Pete´s, la única que abría en domingo y por lo tanto mi única salvación.

-Los perros no pueden entrar- dijo la conocida y a la vez irritante voz.

-quédate ahí quieto- ordené apuntándolo con un dedo

-No me refería a Sam- puse los ojos en blanco y entre en la tienda ignorando su risita de suficiencia.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Black- dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba y se movía dando pequeños pasos de un lado a otro. Decidí ignorar eso y limitarme a escoger la primera comida basura que me calmara el rugido del estómago. La tienda estaba vacía como casi siempre, tenia que ser jodidamente aburrido trabajar aquí. Tras recorrer varios pasillos llegue de nuevo a la caja dejando toda mi "comida" en el mostrador.

-¿Vas a cobrarme ya o tengo que esperar media hora?-

-Si sigues siendo tan borde nunca vas a caerme bien- dijo mientras seguía mirando a una esquina del techo y moviéndose de forma extraña. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿que coño estas haciendo?-

-Estudio la cámara de vigilancia- seguí la trayectoria de sus ojos y en la esquina superior de la pared estaba la pequeña cámara moviéndose lentamente.

-¿Y por que la esquivas?-

-Porque no quiero que me vea imbécil- me miro como si fuera subnormal

- ahora es el momento- susurró antes de abalanzarse sobre una caja y salir corriendo hasta mi posición. Entonces vi el objeto del hurto.

-¿Robas tampones en tu propia tienda?-

-Claro que los robo, ¿es que no sabes lo caros que son?- dijo indignada- por supuesto que no, tu no sabes nada. Hazme un favor y vigila esto mientras voy al baño-

-¿Para que qué vas al baño? Quiero que me cobres la comida tengo hambre -

-Voy al baño para meterme un tapón en la vagina que pare temporalmente mi flujo de sangre menstrual ¿quieres mas detalles?- negué con la cabeza y los ojos como platos- bien, ahora quédate ahí y vigila que no roben nada- me estremecí ligeramente, el grafismo de Vanessa me había quitado el hambre. Aun así abrí el paquete de galletas que había en mi montón de comida y me las metí en la boca.

-Mas vale que pagues eso- dijo cuando regreso del baño

-Y me lo dice una loca que roba tampones súper absorbentes- mastique indignado- en su propio trabajo-. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y siguió metiendo mis cosas en bolsas.

-Pete me soba el culo cada vez que tiene oportunidad, eso me da el derecho de robar tampones de su tienda y lo que me venga en gana ¿no crees?-

-¿no te aburres trabajando aquí?- pregunte haciendo caso omiso de su respuesta.

-Claro que me aburro pero quiero ser económicamente independiente, además es muy gracioso ver la cara de los tipos que compran pornografía- dijo riéndose y colocándose bien las gafas

-¿vendéis pornografía?-

-Evidentemente amigo, esto es una tienda de carretera nos abastecemos de camioneros salidos y conductores solitarios… ya sabes-

-Creo que me voy antes de que me provoques un puto vomito- dije mientras me cobraba y sonreía de lado.

-Adiós nenaza, gracias por comprar en Pete´s-

- Adiós Ness- murmure mientras regresaba al chevy.

Se me hacia extraño llamarla por su nombre, después de un mes se me habían acabado los sinónimos de zorra y perra. Ella sin embargo seguía teniendo una creatividad acojonarte. De un odio mutuo habíamos pasado a considerarnos el uno a otro como un enorme y molesto grano en el culo, y solo dios sabe que eso era un gran avance. En realidad estar con ella tenia un punto masoquista que me gustaba, aunque no iba a reconocerlo eso estaba claro.

Pegue otro gran bocado de mi donut glaseado.

-mierda- masculle limpiándome con la manga de mi sudadera los restos de azúcar que se me quedaban por la cara.

Tragué mi último bocado y aparque. Tras pegar un pequeño suspiro salí del coche con las bolsas mientras pensaba en que hacer con mi vida hoy.

Últimamente solía socializarme más y quedar con Quil y Embry para ir a hacer surf, jugar a la X-box o fumar algo de hierba. Aunque algunas veces me gustaba estar solo.

Camine hasta la puerta trasera pero se me ocurrió una idea mejor.

-hola pequeña- dije sacando la harley de la mugrienta esquina del garaje. Su aspecto era realmente deprimente a primera vista; le hacían falta muchas piezas ya que prácticamente solo quedaba el esqueleto de la moto. Seria muy difícil arreglar esa chatarra pero llenarme de gasa era una de las dos únicas cosas que se me daban realmente bien y con un poco de esfuerzo podría sustituirla por el chevy.

Hice un chequeo mas profundo de las múltiples averías, me harían falta piezas y para tener piezas me hacia falta dinero y eso tampoco lo tenía…mierda.

Rebusque entre los múltiples cajones y armarios donde recordaba haber visto alguna que otra pieza y no me equivoqué; la cadena de engranajes de la rueda trasera estaba cubierta de polvo y telarañas pero aun así nueva, quizás mi padre la hubiera comprado hacia años. Me quité la sudadera quedándome con la camiseta algo vieja. Siendo octubre en forks ya hacia un frió considerable aunque allí dentro de esa habitación no se notaba demasiado por lo que me olvide de todo y deje que el oxido y el aceite de motor me ensuciaran las manos como un niño pequeño se ensucia de pinturas.

-¿se puede?- dijeron desde la puerta asustándome y haciéndome chocar contra los hierros.

-Mierda- gruñí sobándome la frente

-¡Lo siento Jake! no sabia que estabas…- Claire se abalanzo sobre mi para examinarme la frente

-No te preocupes no es nada-

-Tienes sangre- dijo preocupada a la vez que sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiarme.

-Creo que seré capaz de sobrevivir- bromeé mientras ella me empujaba para sentarme. Mala opción, sus tetas quedaron a la altura de mi cara y ese hecho sumado a los dos meses que llevaba sin sexo no me ayudaban demasiado. Claire era de ese tipo de chicas las cuales su inocencia era paralela a su atracción sexual. Era de esas tías que te ponen cachondo con braguitas de flores y calcetines hasta las rodillas. Entrecerré los ojos y clave la vista en horizonte por tal de no mirarla.

-¿te ocurre algo?- preguntó

-En absoluto- ella sonrió y siguió presionando con delicadeza la brecha.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-He traído costillas y un poco de sopa- miro las bolsas de papel y algunas de doritos regadas por el banco de trabajo con una mirada reprobatoria- creo que te vendrá bien-

-Soy un puto desastre cocinando, no me mires así-

-También lo eres hablando- dijo soltando alguna que otra carcajada- ¿que hacías antes de irte chocando con los tubos de escape?-

-Intentaba arreglar este pedazo de mierda, la moto es buena pero esta hecha polvo. Me harán falta muchas piezas y también dinero-

-Vaya, así que mecánico eh…eso es sexy- mi entrepierna dio un latigazo.

-No, si, bueno se me da bien manejar los bajos- Claire alzó una ceja- de las motos quiero decir, coches y eso- bien Jacob Black, acabas de quedar como un capullo salido y subnormal.

-Entiendo- musito mientras se inclinaba a mirar la Harley dándome una buena panorámica de su pequeño y prieto trasero enfundado en esos vaqueros tan bajos, no me equivocaba, sus bragas sobresalían dejando ver el dibujo de un conejo.

Estaba absorto en como las bragas blancas destacaban en la piel color caramelo cuando escuche el sonido de un coche. ¿Un coche?

Salí a la puerta del prefabricado y vi un golf rojo del cual se bajó Sam. ¡Mierda Sam! Me había olvidado de el. Poco después una maraña de pelo rojizo se dirigía hacia mí.

-te has olvidado a tu chucho Black y se ha meado en la rueda de mi coche ¿que clase de marica olvida a su perro en una tienda? –

-yo también me alegro de verte, gracias por traerme a Sam-

-ya, supongo que no estas acostumbrado a que los perros suelen ir con sus dueños-

-¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?-

-Jake ¿quien es?- dijo Claire saliendo en ese momento del garaje. Pude ver como la cara de Vanessa se contraía en un gesto de asco y lanzaba alguna maldición por lo bajo.

-Veo que estas ocupado, así que no te entretengo-

-no estaba haciendo nada, puedes quedarte-

-Hola Vanessa- dijo Claire con gesto serio llegando hasta donde estábamos

-Aham- ¿que tipo de saludo era ese?

-Definitivamente me voy, solo venia a traerte al chucho-

-¿que coño te pasa Swan? - replique molesto, no entendía su actitud tan cortante

-Nada que te importe, adiós Black- entonces enfundo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se metió en el coche para desaparecer por el camino del bosque.

-¿que demonios le pasaba?-

-Tranquilo, el problema no es contigo-

-¿contigo, por que?-

-Cosas de chicas, no tienes porque preocuparte-

-Claire, vanessa no tiene cosas de chicas- ella rió

-claro que las tiene, que sea una machorra no quiere decir que a veces no actúe como una mujer normal- fruncí el ceño, definitivamente odiaba cuando las tías hablaban en clave.

-Odio los eufemismos-

-Solo olvida el asunto- me guiño un ojo- me voy a casa esta empezando a llover-

-Bien, gracias por la comida sana-

-Lo hago encantada, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo- entonces me dio un pequeño y casto beso en la mejilla, demasiado provocativo para mi salud, y se fue corriendo hacia la casa azul.

Mire una última vez la moto a través de la puerta y supe que hoy no podría hacer nada mas por ella, así que me metí en casa a comerme un buen porcentaje de la comida que había traído mi vecina.

-lo siento chico- dije dándole un hueso de costilla mordisqueado a Sam, quizás así se le olvidaría el hecho de que lo había abandonado durante unas tres horas, aunque los perros no creo que guardaran rencor. Eso me hizo acordarme de la extraña situación de hacia unos minutos entre Claire y Ness ¿que pasaría entre ellas? Pensándolo bien no se de que me extrañaba Vanessa no se llevaba bien con ninguna chica. Siempre andaba con nosotros y esporádicamente con Ángela, aunque la ignorara la mayoría del tiempo ¿no se supone que una chica tiene que tener siempre una mejor amiga a la que contarle sus cosas de chicas? Era extraña y eso me hacia despertar un preocupante interés hacia ella, siempre tenia algo con lo que sorprenderme o hacerme cuestionar millones de cosas.

Seguía perdido en mis cavilaciones cuando un ruido sordo me llamo la atención e instantáneamente supe que algo no andaba bien, quizás me avisara un sexto sentido o solo fuera intuición pero un nudo anido en mi garganta. Sam ladraba y había desaparecido de la cocina así que seguí el ladrido hasta el hall y por la ventana conseguí ver un bulto junto a las escaleras del porche, era Billy tirado en el suelo.

-¡Papa!- grite mientras corría hacia fuera y saltaba los escalones para arrodillarme a su lado. El corazón me latía desbocado resonándome en los oídos.

-¿estas bien? ¡papa mírame¡- grite asustado mientras le daba un pequeño cachete en la mejilla intentando que reaccionara, y así lo hizo. Abrió los ojos lentamente asintiendo casi de forma imperceptible.

-Voy a levantarte- volvió a asentir mientras yo me alzaba para recoger su silla la cual se encontraba volcada sobre el fango de la lluvia.

Entonces me incline hacia el tomando aire, sosteniéndolo estratégicamente con sumo cuidado y con toda la fuerza que tenia, pesaba horriblemente aun así no se si fue la adrenalina o el miedo lo que me hizo tener la capacidad de levantarlo y volver a sentarlo en su infierno de dos ruedas. Cuando estuve seguro de que no se caería de nuevo me aparte siendo consciente de sus ojos oscuros clavados incómodamente en mí.

Cogi aire y me pase la mano que aun temblaba nerviosamente por el pelo tironeando con fuerza.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- dije tratando de sacar la voz de mi garganta.

-Gracias hijo- musito débilmente haciéndome girar la cabeza para mirarlo, no conocía mucho a mi padre, pero si sabia cuando hablaba en serio y en sus ojos cansados no había otra cosa que eso; agradecimiento y quizás devoción.

Contraje mi rostro en una mueca de impotencia y pateé una de las sillas de madera que se encontraba desafortunadamente en mi camino dejando a un Billy cansado y respirando con dificultad en su silla viéndome alejarme por el bosque.

Camine furioso entre los árboles altos del bosque, pegue patadas a las piedras del suelo y de vez en cuando cogia una para lanzarla lo mas lejos que pudiera. Estaba furioso y cabreado, furioso por despertar esos sentimientos hacia mí en Billy, mierda yo no quería eso. Y cabreado por haberle llamado papa, y que el lo hubiera escuchado. Toda esta situación me superaba era algo que no desearía a ni a mi peor enemigo. Ningún chico de diecisiete años merece ver como su madre muere por su culpa y su padre ni siquiera es capaz de valerse por si mismo. Un chico de mi edad debería tener una vida sencilla y sin complicaciones que le obliguen a sacar madurez de donde todavía no la hay.

Llegue cansado hasta un tronco cubierto de verdín y me senté. Me importaba un carajo si me manchaba los pantalones ahora. Solo me quede ahí en silencio dejando que el bosque me calmara y se llevara la ira que ahora mismo ocupaba el mayor porcentaje de mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera le había preguntado que le había pasado para terminar ahí tirado, aunque supuse que era por la falta de una rampa para minusvalidos, de todas formas si había estado subiendo el solo todo este tiempo…

-al carajo- musite queriendo olvidar el asunto, algo me decía que no me preguntara mas el porque del accidente.

La oscuridad estaba cayendo poco a poco y entre otros sonidos se escuchaban aullidos muy lejanos, entonces me levante y me fui a casa.

Entre por mi ventana dando gracias por haberla dejado abierta ya que lo que menos quería era tener otra escena con Billy, no tenia fuerzas para enfrentarlo solo quería dormir y desear que se olvidara de mi. Pero mi deseo no se cumplió ya que antes de dormirme note como una débil raja de luz se colaba por la puerta delatando como Billy comprobaba si estaba o no en casa.

.

.

.

-Jake ¿quieres dejar de comportarte como un emo?-

-Vete al carajo- replique molesto mientras Quil hacia un aspaviento

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Embry que hasta ahora se había dedicado a comer en silencio.

-Déjalo, seguramente le habrá picado un bicho en un huevo- Quil rió mientras escupía algo de comida en el acto, como siempre Ness hizo acto de presencia con una de sus fantásticas ocurrencias.

-Estoy bien Embry, he dormido poco eso es todo- mentí, llevaba toda la mañana comiéndome la cabeza a causa del maldito accidente de Billy, algo había cambiado eso estaba claro y yo no quería aceptar ese hecho.

-Al parecer no eres el único ¿que coño te ha pasado?- dijo Quil mirando a Vanessa quien sostenía sus gafas en la mano mientras se frotaba los ojos cansada

-Me folle a tu padre durante toda la noche- musitó alzando la vista. Nunca hasta ahora la había visto sin gafas. Tenía los ojos mucho más grandes de lo que aparentaba y las pestañas largas destacaban aun mas, aunque ahora estaban opacados por unas ojeras casi enfermizas. La pequeña y recta nariz estaba surcada por unas delicadas pecas casi invisibles y sus labios estaban un poco más blancos de lo normal. Era difícil que una chica estuviera guapa con tanto cansancio en su gesto pero me sorprendió el que ella lo estuviera.

-¿tengo lefa* en la cara Black?- …y ahí se fue toda la delicadeza de nuevo.

-¿que te ha pasado en el cuello?- dije cuando un pequeño moratón llamo mi atención haciendo que ella automáticamente se subiera la cremallera de su chaqueta hasta arriba.

-Nada que te importe- fruncí el ceño pero no repliqué.

-¿Queréis ir a Murphys el viernes?- sugirió Quil olvidando la conversación anterior.

-Claro- afirmo Embry casi inmediatamente

-Supongo que si- dije cuando este me miro

-Yo no lo sé, podéis llamar a Ángela si os hace falta una ración de estrógenos- concluyo finalmente Ness mientras volvía a ponerse las gafas y se bebía una lata de refresco casi de una sentada.

La mañana pasó rápida, o al menos lo que restaba de ella. Me extraño mucho no ver a Vanessa en clase de biología, la cual había sido un poco incomoda ya que Victoria, una chica pelirroja y un tanto pedante había insistido en ocupar el asiento a mi lado.

Estaba buena había que reconocerlo pero no se callaba ni debajo del agua y una de las características que no soportaba de una mujer era el egocentrismo. Tras una hora escuchando la historia de "yo y mi ombligo" solo quería pegarme un puto tiro en la cabeza.

Ahora estaba en la última e infinita clase de gimnasia, nos llevábamos todo el tiempo haciendo ejercicios que para mí siendo nadador eran el pan de cada día. Solo Eric Yorkie me proporcionaba algo de entretenimiento cuando se empalmaba viendo a las chicas hacer estiramientos, nunca pensé que ver a un hombre excitarse me divirtiera tanto.

Me espere un poco mas a que todos los demás se ducharan, para hacerlo yo. Últimamente buscaba cualquier excusa tonta para llegar mas tarde a casa.

Salía del edificio hacia mi coche cuando sentí un tirón en mi espalda, alguien me había tirado de la mochila. Entonces fue cuando me estamparon contra la pared de ladrillo y sentí un brazo en mi garganta acorralándome con fuerza.

-¿te gustan las pelirrojas Black?- fruncí el ceño y por fin vi el careto de James demasiado cerca del mío.

-no se a que coño te refieres- espeté intentando alejar mi cara de su apestoso aliento.

-sabes bien a que me refiero amigo-

-No soy tu puto amigo-

-No me provoques o te partiré la boca Black- juro que estaba tan cerca que podía verle los poros de la piel -Hablo en nombre de todos cuando te digo que te alejes de nuestras novias- entonces lo entendí todo. Victoria.

-Esto es ridículo- dije después de lanzar una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo

-¿te estas riendo de mi?-

-Si, me estoy riendo de ti, eres patético yo ni siquiera estoy interesado en- y un puñetazo de su parte me sorprendió haciéndome callar. Escupí algo de sangre antes de deshacerme de su agarre e intentar devolvérsela. Pero otras manos me atraparon por detrás y a partir de ahí solo sentí el impacto continuo en mi estomago, dejándome momentáneamente sin respiración y haciendo que un trago de bilis amarga llegara hasta mi boca.

Quería deshacerme de los dos brazos que me aferraban con fuerza y me inmovilizaban pero no podía. El muy hijo de puta no había venido solo y eso me dejaba en clara desventaja.

Te dije que no me provocaras-

Entonces deje de sentir punzadas en el estomago y alce la cabeza para ver a James agarrándose con ambas manos su nariz y a Vanessa agitando su mano mientras siseaba. ¿Le había pegado un puñetazo?

-¡me has roto la nariz puta!- si, le había pegado un puñetazo

-Jodete Johnson-

-Mierda – lloriqueo James mientras intentaba en vano arreglarse el tabique nasal- joder Laurent ayúdame-

-No voy a pegarle a una chica-

-Pues llévame a la puta enfermería inútil- El otro cabron que me había agarrado por la espalda sostuvo a James y casi lo cargo. No lo había visto hasta ahora, era alto y corpulento, un chico de color con el pelo casi rapado.

-Esto no queda así Swan ¿te has enterado?- entonces Vanessa quien estaba revisando aun su mano se volvió hacia el y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna. El tal Laurent la aparto de un empujón haciéndola tambalear y se llevo a james de allí.

-¡No vuelvas a amenazarme!- grito ella mientras los veía alejarse.

Escupí sangre de nuevo y me incorpore como pude para apoyarme contra la pared ya que aun seguía tirado en el suelo. Jadeé un poco cuando doble mi estomago, dolía como un demonio.

-¿estas bien?- Vanessa se giro para mirarme mientes ella misma se agarraba la mano con la que le había dado a James aquel impresionante-puñetazo. Asentí levemente y ella se sentó a mi lado con la vista fija en el horizonte.

-Me debes dos Black-

-¿por que lo has hecho, como nos has encontrado?- pregunte cansado mientras usaba la manga de mi sudadera para limpiar la sangre del labio roto.

-Estaba ahí detrás cuando he escuchado berrear a ese imbécil. Lo que ha hecho es de cobardes y yo odio a los cobardes Jacob-

-¿que estabas haciendo ahí atrás?- pregunte cuando percibí el olor a porro que provenía de ella.

-Sabes lo que estaba haciendo- sonreí levemente adolorido por la herida del labio.

-Ness-

-¿si?-

-No pegas como una chica- ella sonrió

-Lo se-

-¿como has aprendido?-

-No mas preguntas por hoy Black-

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos "disfrutando" ambos de nuestros respectivos dolores.

-¿esto cambia algo nuestra…relación?- pregunte sin saber definir exactamente nuestro vinculo. La verdad era que esa chica había hecho en unas semanas más por mí que cualquier otro amigo que hubiera tenido.

-He dicho que no mas preguntas- contestó molesta, suspiré frustrado- no tiene sentido etiquetar una relación, cuando dos personas están bien o simplemente a gusto entre ellas no hace falta ponerle un nombre, solo saber que ese sentimiento mutuo está ahí-

-Vaya, es la definición mas retorcida de amistad que he escuchado nunca- bromeé ¿estaba bromeando? ¿con Ness? ¿a pesar de tener el labio roto y el estomago como si acabara de atropellarme un camión?

-Llámalo así si te hace ilusión- concluyó de forma ausente

-¿Ness?-

-Mierda Jacob deja ya de joderme con preguntitas ¿que quieres?-

-Gracias-

Se me quedo mirando perpleja mientras me levantaba con esfuerzo y recogía mis cosas del suelo para desaparecer por el aparcamiento.

* * *

*** Lefa: no se si se llamará igual en otros sitios pero en mi país a lefa se le conoce vulgarmente como semen**

**bueno, pues esto aclarado aqui traigo el capitulo cinco, muchisimas gracias por los reviews e insisto seguid mandandomelos que me animan mucho me sacais una sonrisilla.**

**Contestando a algunas chicas que me han preguntado suelo subir capitulo una vez a la semana, normalmente a principios aunque a veces puede que tarde un poco mas por falta de tiempo.**

**pues aquí me despido, espero que os guste el cap y lo disfruteis. **

**besos y nos leemos**


	7. nuevos descubrimientos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_6. Nuevos descubrimientos_

Di un martillazo, y otro mas y un último con furia mientras la puntilla quedaba bien clavada en la madera. No era gran cosa pero supuse que resistiría bien con los tacos de refuerzo.

-¿también eres carpintero?- la voz de Claire me sobresaltó en el inmutable silencio después de la sesión de golpes.

-Me has asustado-

-Lo siento, pero estabas haciendo demasiado ruido como para escucharme entrar- frunció el ceño al mirarme - ¿que demonios te ha pasado en el labio?-

-Mejor que no lo sepas, créeme- dije mientras me frotaba la oreja con la mano bruscamente tratando de agudizar mi oído de nuevo. Ella me hizo caso y lo dejo pasar.

-¿es eso lo que creo que es?- pregunto mirando la chapuza en la que llevaba trabajando toda la tarde.

-Eso depende de lo que pienses que es- bromeé mientras recogía los materiales que había estado usando.

-Creo que es una rampa, para minusvalidos si no me equivoco-

-o una magnifica rampa para hacer _slides_* - apunté, me dio un empujón indignada pero a la vez juguetón.

-Es un gran detalle, significará mucho para el- replico Claire ignorando mi broma y haciéndome resoplar indignado. No quería que esto significara mucho para Billy.

-Es solo un pequeño arreglo, no me apetece tener que recogerlo del suelo cada vez que quiera entrar en casa por la puerta delantera- mi vecina me miró con reproche.

-Creo que gastas demasiada energía en querer odiar a tu padre-

-No creas, gasto energía en otras cosas también- ella suspiró

-Todavía no comprendo como te puedes llevar tan mal con él-

-No me llevo mal, simplemente no le soporto e intento ignorarlo -

-Estas siendo muy duro con Billy, quizás deberías darle una oportunidad, dejarle que se explique-

-Claire- la corté- déjalo ya por favor no me apetece hablar del tema-

-Nunca quieres hablar del tema Jacob, el lo esta pasando mal –

-¡quieres dejarlo ya!- grité haciendo que se asustara.

Automáticamente me arrepentí. Sabia que mi temperamento era fuerte y si uno no estaba acostumbrado era bastante chocante. Ella no tenia la culpa de mi mal humor.

-Yo… lo siento - me acerque a ella cogiendole la mano y dándole un suave apretón.

-No te preocupes-

-Estoy demasiado irritable últimamente-

-Tranquilo Jake, se que necesitas tiempo y cuando estés preparado estaré para escucharte- la mire durante unos segundos fijamente y luego asentí dándome por vencido, en ese tema sabia que ella no daría su brazo a torcer y la verdad yo tampoco pensaba hacerlo así que decidí dejarlo pasar.

-Se te enfriará el pollo si no te lo comes ya- dijo señalando la bolsa que tenia en la mano

-¿ quieres quedarte a cenar? Siempre traes comida y nunca comes con nosotros-

-Me encantaría- dijo esbozando una sonrisa y haciéndome olvidar todo el altercado anterior.

La dirigí aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas hasta la puerta trasera de la cocina. Su tacto era suave y cálido, me hacia sentir cómodo y me inspiraba confianza.

Reímos como idiotas mientras las ramas nos golpeaban en las piernas por el jodido camino que había entre el garaje y mi casa.

-Buenas noches Billy- Claire abrazo a mi padre con cariño. No era un secreto para mi el que ellos estuvieran tan unidos, seguramente Billy suplió la ausencia de sus hijas con ella. Siempre quiso más a mis hermanas y en especial a Rebeca.

-He traído pollo- dijo una vez que se irguió y dejo de torturarme con la panorámica de su trasero enfundado en esa minifalda vaquera. Dios santo hacia demasiado frío para llevar eso.

-Espero que sea frito- Replico Billy haciéndome girar los ojos. Ese hombre freiría hasta las manzanas si tuviera oportunidad.

Cenamos tranquilamente con la buena compañía, normalmente nuestra cena en familia consistía en que yo engullera mi plato en cinco minutos en los que el silencio reinaba y después me retirara a mi habitación. Billy se entretenía viendo alguna mierda en la televisión.

El pollo estaba buenísimo, aunque en mi caso me hubiera tragado la gallina con las plumas incluidas si me la hubieran puesto en un plato. No se podía decir que mi hambre se saciara muy bien en esta casa. Pero eso era un caso aparte.

-…me acuerdo de ese verano, creo que por poco me muero en esa maldita charca- rió Claire mientras hablaba con Billy- estuve a punto de mandar Collin a paseo y olvidar todo eso de las clases de natación- supuse que Collin era su hermano, ya me había hablado antes de él.

- Jacob también aprendió a nadar en ese estanque- la voz de Billy me hizo alzar la cabeza del plato.

- ¿en serio?- dijo ella mirándome sorprendida con una sonrisa en los labios- espero que al menos no te trataran de enseñar tus hermanas, los hermanos mayores son demasiado crueles y no tienen paciencia-

- la verdad es que me enseño Billy- dije roncamente con la mirada de vuelta al plato. No quería encontrarme con los ojos negros de mi padre y ver en ellos algún tipo de emoción.

- ¿si?- exclamo emocionada- cuéntamelo, ¿fue ahí donde descubriste tu vocación?-

- no me acuerdo muy bien Claire, fue hace mucho tiempo y-

- tenia cuatro años- el viejo me cortó antes de que dijera algún tipo de excusa poco creíble, porque si me acordaba además con bastante viveza.

- fue en el verano del noventa y cuatro. Yo solía ir a nadar allí por las mañanas y una vez me siguió. No me di cuenta de que estaba ahí hasta que apareció entre los matorrales con la boca abierta diciéndome "papa yo quiero hacer eso"- billy rió y la chica se le unió. Recordé como me sentí al verlo nadar a brazadas largas tan rápido como una bala en aquel estanque tan pequeño. Ahora por supuesto no quedaba nada su magnificencia.

- nos costó una semana y unas cuantas sanguijuelas pegadas al cuerpo pero al final lo consiguió, cuando fue mas mayor no le hizo falta mi ayuda ni mi vigilancia. Se escapaba por la ventana de su habitación y practicaba durante horas. A mí y a Sarah nos tenía al borde de un ataque nervios pero en tres años consiguió ganarme la primera carrera, y sin ventaja- mi padre concluyó ahí la historia mientras una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios. Yo, que estaba con la miraba fija en mis manos me iba recreando con su relato, recordaba a ese hombre sosteniéndome mientras yo intentaba en vano flotar por meritos propios, indicándome como dar las brazadas y también lanzándome al aire de vez en cuando mientras jugaba conmigo. Eran recuerdos agradables pero a la vez amargos.

Claire se despidió de Billy mientras yo la esperaba en el porche.

- creo que solo le hace falta echar los gases para dormir como un bebé- bromeo refiriéndose a Billy mientras se reunía conmigo y comenzábamos a andar hasta su casa.

- es más probable que se ponga a ver alguna repetición de los Patriots en el canal de deportes hasta que le pesen los parpados- replique haciéndola esbozar una media sonrisa mientras esquivaba un tronco del suelo.

- espero no haberte echo sentir incomodo con…- no termino pero supe perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo, quizás sacar recuerdos de la infancia había sido un truco sucio por su parte para incitarnos a hablar entre los dos pero tampoco había sido tan malo al fin y al cabo – si quieres enfadarte conmigo tienes todo el derecho-

- no estoy enfadado Claire, no ha sido tan traumático como pensaba- ella paro de caminar y dibujo una increíble sonrisa de dientes blancos y rectos.

- me alegra que pienses eso, es un avance-

-no te hagas muchas ilusiones- su risa se desvaneció- es demasiado complicado para que lo entiendas-

- soy bastante comprensiva y se me da bien escuchar, además puedo ser bastante persistente-

- eso no lo dudo- dije mientras ponía un mechón de pelo castaño y liso detrás de su oreja. Claire era una belleza eso tenia que admitirlo tenia unos rasgos dulces pero con ese toque exótico que le daba tener sangre quileute. Y eso me atraía peligrosamente a ella, por no hablar de su cuerpo tan bien formado con ese trasero prieto y ese escote tan…

- creo que es hora de que entre- balbuceó ante mi gesto, seguramente le habría incomodado.

- esta bien, gracias por todo-

- no tienes que dármelas-

Me abrazó con fuerza haciéndome rodearla con los brazos y me beso lentamente en la comisura de los labios. Mierda, solo tenia que girar un poco la cabeza y besarla, me apetecía hacerlo porque me gustaba Claire, era una chica genial y muy dulce además de ser increíblemente sexy pero quizás este no fuera el momento adecuado.

Dios me estaba amariconando ¿desde cuando pienso yo en los "_momentos adecuados_"? sacudí la cabeza en un resorte tratando de borrarme esas ideas sin calcular que el rosto de la chica estaba todavía a milímetros de distancia, por lo que sin querer nuestras bocas se rozaron. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero aun así no se retiro, me correspondió durante unos segundos de una forma demasiado casta para mi gusto, solo los labios juntándose en un leve roce con un poco de presión aun así fue agradable. Se separo de pronto con las mejillas algo rojas.

-yo, siento…eso- me disculpe

-yo no- entonces me guiño un ojo y se metió en su casa. Joder, quien coño comprendía a las tías ¿como podía ser tan tímida cuando la estaba besando y luego guiñarme un puto ojo?

-Al carajo- murmure mientras me pasaba una mano por el pelo y giraba los talones de vuelta a casa.

Como predije Billy estaba viendo la televisión con sam a su lado, intente hacer el mínimo ruido posible para que no notara mi presencia.

-Hasta mañana Jacob- vale, creo que mis habilidades de camuflaje no eran muy prácticas, di un leve suspiro

-Hasta mañana- y me metí en mi habitación.

El pitido irritante del despertador hizo vibrar el móvil en la mesilla de noche. Gruñí

No quería ir al maldito instituto y mucho menos después del altercado del día anterior; el labio era un severo recordatorio de ello y también los moratones de mi estomago. No me apetecía encontrarme con el ejército de subnormales. Aun así no iba a dejar que pensaran que estaba intimidado, ganaba antes mi orgullo que mi vagueza así que saque fuerzas para levantarme.

Tras ponerme los primeros vaqueros y camiseta que vi agarre mi chaqueta y salí directo a Forks. El parking estaba lleno y aun no había sonado la campana, quizás esto fuera un inconveniente a la hora de juntar dos institutos, demasiados alumnos y pocas plazas de parking.

-podrían pensar en poner mas putas plazas para aparcar- refunfuñé mientras llegaba al lugar donde estaban Quil y Embry tras haberme recorrido medio campus desde donde estaba el chevy.

-¿ has terminado de pelearte con el mundo?- inquirió mi amigo

-Si, creo que si-

-Bien, ahora ¡cuéntame que paso ayer!- su grito hizo que varios estudiantes de giraran para mirarlo, había sonado bastante femenino, algo así como una amiga histérica implorando porque otra le cuente su cita de la noche anterior.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer esas cosas, perturbas a todo el mundo- sugerí ante la risita disimulada de Embry.

-Si como sea, ahora cuéntame lo de la paliza- señalo mi labio con el dedo.

-No paso nada Quil-

-Claro, entonces lo que tiene James en la nariz es una nueva tendencia y la gente habla por hablar, por no decir lo exuberante que luce hoy tu labio inferior… ¿es acaso colágeno eso que palpo?- dijo tocándome el labio y ganándose un buen manotazo en la nuca de mi parte. Vi las estrellas cuando me apretó.

-Bien eso me lo merecía, pero ahora cuéntame- rodé los ojos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la clase de historia.

-James me acorraló ayer al salir de clases detrás del gimnasio, venia con otro tío un tal Laurent-

-Que carbón- anoto Quil entusiasmado

-Le había molestado que su novia se sentara conmigo en Biología, creía que iba detrás de ella o no se que mierda por el estilo y se dedico a pegarme mientras el otro me agarraba por la espalda-

-Maldito gallina marica-

-Creo que eso fue solo una excusa para pegarte, llevan demasiado tiempo queriendo hacerlo. No les gusta que un novato destaque mas entre las chicas que ellos. Victoria solo fue la gota que colmo el vaso- objetó Embry

-Yo también lo creo –

-¿y no vas a contarles como te rescaté? O quizás te da vergüenza que te salvara el culo una chica- Ness se unió a nosotros apareciendo de la nada, llevaba su mano vendada con gasas.

-Tu no eres considerada chica Vanessa- bromeé, lo que me hizo ganarme un buen golpe en la cabeza de su parte.

-Para que lo sepáis, este pedazo de mierda no conservaría enteros sus intestinos si no fuera por mi-

-Estaban agarrándome por la espalda- me defendí- además no me da vergüenza decir que una chica me salvo el culo, ese puñetazo fue increíble- ella solo se quedo callada y me miro un poco sorprendida

-¿tu le rompiste la nariz?- dijo Embry, ella solo asintió y le enseño la mano herida moviendo los deditos delante de el.

-No se de que te sorprendes, a mi me rompió un diente jugando al fútbol- Quil frunció el ceño

-Que rencoroso eres, fue hace cinco años…supéralo- inquirió ella metiéndose en la clase y dando por zanjada la conversación.

Los murmullos estallaron en cuanto entramos en clase, todas las miradas se posaban en mí y en Ness, por lo que fue algo así como nuestro paseo de la vergüenza particular. No había cosa que creara más polémica en un instituto que una pelea. Claro esta que el caso no llego a manos del director y di gracias a dios ya que el incidente fue ya fuera del horario escolar. Un parte por agresión era lo que me faltaba para manchar mi historial escolar.

Esa era la única clase que compartía con James, no tenia miedo de el, sino de lo que podría hacerle. Los tipos como el no ocupaban muy buen lugar en mi lista de enemigos y con solo una mala mirada por su parte era capaz de reventarlo a puñetazos. Los cobardes presuntuosos no eran lo mío. Todos nos miraban alternadamente a los tres como si fuéramos monos de feria, nuestras evidencias destacaban; la cura en la nariz de James, los vendajes de Vanessa y finalmente mi labio. Nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de ver al señor Brown. La clase ceso de murmurar y el silencio fue agradable durante esa hora y quizás durante el resto de la mañana si dios quería.

Tras salir de clase avancé hacia las afueras de Forks mientras encendía la vieja radio, intente sintonizar algo medianamente bueno pero solo sonaba Jhonny Cash.

-carajo- deje por unos momentos de buscar para mantener la vista en la carretera.

-Verde, verde, verde…- delire mientras contemplaba el paisaje monotemático en el que el moho -color verde por supuesto- resaltaba como si fuera fluorescente.

La fina llovizna estaba empezando a apretar y a enturbiar los cristales cuando una figura abstracta parecida a una persona apareció andando por un lado de la carretera.

Entorne los ojos a medida que me acercaba, el andar desgarbado me era vagamente familiar acelere un poco para acercarme y no me costo mucho reconocer los rizos cobrizos sobresaliendo de la capucha de su sudadera. Baje la ventanilla.

-¿que haces Swan? Pareces la niña del pozo-

-Estoy atemorizando a los conductores, alomejor tengo suerte y alguien se estrella asustado-

-¿por que vas andando? ¿y tu bicicleta?-

-Preguntas, preguntas…serias menos irritante si no me preguntaras tantas cosas, a veces es mejor conservar el misterio ¿nunca te lo han dicho?- suspire exasperado, que irritante era cuando se lo proponía. La camioneta iba al ralentí casi siguiendo su ritmo y mi paciencia se agotaba.

-Sube, te llevo a casa- giro su cara para mirarme con una ceja alzada.

-No hace falta que me devuelvas los favores que te debo Black-

-Por dios Vanessa sube al puto coche-

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo con las manos en alto en signo de rendición. Automáticamente rodeo el coche y ocupo el asiento del copiloto. Estaba empapada.

-¿contento?-

-Si, ahora quítate la chaqueta me estas empapando la tapicería- su ceja se alzó y me miro en silencio como si fuera una especie extraña de cucaracha amazónica.

-Es la peor excusa que he escuchado para hacer que me desnude-

-No quiero desnudarte imbécil solo quiero que no mojes mas el coche-

-Claro- puse los ojos en blanco y dirigí mi vista al frente. Pese a su renuencia se quitó la sudadera mojada quedando en una fina camiseta de tirantes. Aproveche para mirarla de reojo mientras limpiaba sus gafas con el borde de la prenda.

¡Wow! No se como había evolucionado Nessie desde el curso anterior pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que Tyler estaba un poco ciego, las tetas de Nessie estaban bastante creciditas, cosa que me sorprendió demasiado, aunque no era para menos cuando ocultaba a sus gemelas debajo de ropa extragrande todos los días. Un momento ¿le estaba mirando las tetas a Vanessa? Sacudí la cabeza borrando eso de mi mente…o alomejor no.

-¿ves algo que te guste?- cuando salí de mi trance mamario me encontré con su mirada ceñuda exenta de gafas. El pelo cobrizo ahora oscurecido se le pegaba a la cara en algunas partes destacando sobre la piel pálida. Sus labios destacaban mas carnosos y rojos por el frío y también un arañazo en su pómulo que no había visto antes me llamó la atención pero no le pregunte.

-Mas quisieras- retire la vista haciéndome el ofendido, maldita sea, esa idiota me estaba perturbando.

-¿Jhonny Cash?- dijo rompiendo el incomodo ambiente que se había creado, lo agradecí, aunque fuera solo para meterse conmigo.

-No puedo cambiar, la radio esta rota- replique mientras _walk the line_ resonaba en la cabina.

-Tu coche es un pedazo de mierda-

-Dime algo que no sepa- suspire volviendo a mirar a la carretera.

-Este no es el camino a mi casa-

-Es que de momento no vamos a tu casa, tengo que ir al desguace-

-¿estas de coña?

-No, necesito buscar unas piezas-

-Está bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y subiendo un pie en el sillón despreocupadamente llenándolo todo de barro con su bota, decidí ignorar eso también.

-¿me vas a decir que te ha pasado?-

-Me han destrozado la bici, estaba a un lado del aparcamiento claramente atropellada, no tenía ningún arreglo así que…-

-¿y en tu cara?-

-Victoria me araño con sus pezuñas de zorra, al parecer no le ha gustado que dejara la cara de James como un Picasso, lo llego a saber y no vuelvo a defenderte-

-Deberías curártela no tiene muy buena pinta-

-He tenido cosas peores, además queda sexy…algo así como Arwen* en el señor de los anillos-

-Dios que rara eres-

-Gracias-

Reí, siempre decía lo mismo cada vez que yo la acusaba de ser extraña. Lo más desconcertante es que realmente le quedaba sexy aquel rasguño. ¿Sexy? ¿Vanessa? Jódeme dios, definitivamente estaba perdiendo el norte.

Llegamos al vertedero de las afueras de Forks en cinco minutos. Al menos había dejado de llover pero el agua intensificaba el hedor de aquel lugar.

-toma, hace frío- dije ofreciéndole mi sudadera a vanessa, aceptó sin rechistar.

-Joder parece que me han metido mierda en las fosas nasales- se quejo cuando nos encontramos entre montañas de chatarra. Había algunas ratas dispersas que corrían de una montaña de hojalata a otra, charcos de barro y dios sabe que otra cosa pero si había un lugar donde encontrar lo que buscara sin duda era este.

-¿que buscamos exactamente?-

-Discos y pinzas de frenos para una harley, tienen la forma de…-

-Se lo que son los discos de frenos y las pinzas Jacob, no soy idiota- fruncí las cejas ante eso, lo ultimo que esperaba era que ella supiera la forma de esas piezas.

Buscamos por separado ya que así iríamos mas rápido, yo encontré un par de frenos estupendos y ella una bicicleta que dejaba mucho que desear.

-no entiendo porque te quedas con eso cuando tu padre tiene una tienda de deportes-

-no es mi padre puto ignorante, no llevo su sangre ni tengo sus orejas ni tampoco su pelo- creí que en ese momento me pegaría un puñetazo apoteósico – no quiero nada de él, ni siquiera una bicicleta-

-pero esa no tiene sillín y huele a diarrea-

-la limpiaré y robare el sillín de alguna otra que me encuentre por la calle-

Llegamos a su casa tras seguir las indicaciones que me dio, era una casa bonita distinta a las de la reserva; pequeña y de dos pisos revestidas de madera blanca. El golf en el que había visto a vanessa hacia unos días estaba aparcado en la entrada junto a una camioneta donde se leía "deportes Newton" en letras azules y blancas.

-¿te ayudo con eso?-

-No soy tan blanda Black, puedo con esa chatarra-

-Esta bien- Nessie se quitó mi sudadera por la cabeza haciendo que se levantara levemente su camiseta, tenia el vientre plano y una cintura delicadamente escasa por lo que pude apreciar.

-Toma- me dio la prenda- gracias por traerme- se giro hacia la puerta sin mirarme y abrió. Escuche los ruidos cuando bajo el trasto de la parte trasera.

-Adiós ness- murmure alejándome de la casa.

Conduje en dirección opuesta hasta La Push, con un poco de suerte me daría tiempo a colocar la rampa antes de que llegara Billy y quizás mas tarde añadiría los frenos a la harley.

Me puse de nuevo la sudadera que le había dejado a ness y un olor agradable me llego a las narices, olía a algo cítrico con un ligero toque dulce. No pude evitar recordar el nuevo descubrimiento del cuerpo de mi amiga. Estaba claro que a pesar de ser tan ruda sus curvas distaban mucho de serlo. Esa chica siempre era capaz de sorprenderme con algo nuevo.

* * *

_*_ Slides:** trucos que se realizan con el skateboard en rampas de madera.**

***** Arwen:** Elfa que sale en el señor de los anillos (liv Tyler, le hacen un corte en el pomulo muy bonito XD)**

**bien, pues aclaras las dudas aqui espero que hayais disfrutado el cap tanto como lo he hecho yo escribiendolo. Muchas gracias por los reviews y no os olvideis de volver a escribirlos! son mi pan de cada dia.**

**por ultimo hago un poco de publicidad, no suelo hacer esto pero es una historia original y trata de otros personajes distintos a los que acostumbramos, se llama Endless Love, asi que ala, a leer de ha dicho!**

**aqui me despido hasta el proximo.**

**besitos y nos leemos**


	8. Cullen

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

_7. Cullen_

-todavía no me acostumbro a que una chica con las uñas pintadas de azul sepa manejar eso- Nessie me miraba ceñuda con la llave inglesa del seis y medio en la mano.

-¿algún problema con mis uñas Black?-

-Parece que te ha cagado un pitufo en ellas-

-Solo tienes envidia de que maneje esto mejor que tu- agito la herramienta delante de mi cara.- y te sirves de comentarios discriminatorios y machistas para vengarte- se coloco la coleta hacia el hombro- los hombres creéis que por tener poll…-

-Ya, ya esta bien- la corte- deja de quejarte maldita sea- hice un gesto airado con la mano y metí la cabeza de nuevo en los bajos de "mi pequeña". Sonaba muy pervertido pero tenía su gracia.

Era domingo, casi estaba anocheciendo. Vanessa se había ofrecido a ayudarme con la harley cuando saliera del trabajo, aunque según sus palabras lo que iba a hacer era "no dejar que un retrasado mental destrozara esa preciosidad" me resultaba extraño que una persona fuera tan orgullosa, así que me decanté por la opción mas viable. Simplemente le gustaba molestarme.

-lo estas haciendo mal, tienes que engrasar la pieza antes de colocarla-

-da igual, la engrasare cuando este puesta- mi voz sonaba irritada.

-no da igual, si la lubricas ahora se deslizara mas suavemente- nos quedamos callados unos segundos, eso había sonado demasiado mal. Carraspeé.

-Pásame la llave inglesa- pedí desde mi posición, estaba tirado en el suelo con la cabeza bajo el motor y la mano extendida para que ella me diera herramientas.

-Esta no sirve, pásame la del calibre siete-

-Esa es la adecuada Jacob- insistió

-Mierda Ness, no me jodas y pásame la del siete- llevábamos toda la tarde igual, ella quería hacer las cosas de una forma y yo de otra. no me gustaba que me contradijeran cuando se trataba de coches.

Pegue un grito ahogado cuando la llave del siete aterrizó bruscamente contra mi estomago. Hija de la grandisima puta…

-serás zorra, me ha dolido-

-pues te jodes- gruñí como un perro haciendo que ella se riera de mí. Decidí ignorarla y seguir con mi tarea, pero cuando fui a usar la maldita llave me di cuenta de que no era la del siete la que me hacia falta. Carajo, ella tenia razón. Estuve dudando seriamente durante cinco minutos en si hacer como si no pasara nada o rebajarme a pedirle la llave buena y me restregara su sabiduría por las narices durante lo que quedaba de día.

Di un fuerte suspiro y me deslice hasta que mi cabeza quedara a la vista. Sus pies estaban a cada lado de los míos y su cara era una perfecta síntesis entre suficiencia y arrogancia. Me tendía la llave del seis y medio. Se la arranque de un tirón y volví a encerrar mi cabeza bajo los motores.

-ni se te ocurra abrir el pico- dije cuando me incorpore y vi sus claras intenciones de machacar verbalmente mi ego, al parecer mi cara amenazante hizo efecto. Chasqueo la lengua y se giro para abrir una lata de coca cola que había traído – por supuesto robada- de la tienda.

-vamos Jacob, tampoco es como si te hubieran arrebatado tu hombría, solo te has dado cuenta de una chica sabe mas de motores que tu- pegó un sorbo a su refresco- los hombres sois tan catastróficos-

-¿que te he dicho sobre lo de cerrar el pico?-

-Esta bien, vale- refunfuñó- toma- dijo lanzándome a mi otra lata. Me recosté sobre la pared aun sentado en el suelo mientras ella se acomodaba en el asiento de la moto a medio arreglar.

-¿que hay en esas cajas?-

-de acuerdo, te dejo que me humilles- dije intentando evadir la pregunta

-Tu propuesta es tentadora, pero ahora me decanto mas por las cajas- se levantó de la moto y fue a la esquina donde estaban todas apiladas y precintadas con el logotipo de Fedex.

-¿que escondes?- miro el recibo firmado y seguramente de donde provenían, no tardaría mucho en atar cabos, era demasiado lista para mi seguridad- ¿Tus fetiches sexuales? Si es así espero no encontrarme nada de látigos, ni cueros ni palas con la letra escarlata grabada…-

-Eso te lo dejo a ti Ness, es mas tu estilo- respondí

-lo de dominatrix_*_ me intriga, pero prefiero mas libertad, tu me entiendes- siguió hablando mientras me daba la espalda y empezaba a abrir una de las cajas.

-Quieres estarte quieta-

-¿ por que? Quiero ver lo que hay-

-Son mis pertenencias, cosas de cuando vivía en Chicago y no quiero verlas-

-Esta bien- levanto las manos en signo de rendición y se sentó a mi lado en el suelo. Estaba frío y algo húmedo ya que eran mediados de noviembre y el invierno estaba empezando a dar fuertes señales de vida.

-Tengo que reconocer que a veces me intrigas- confesó mientras alargaba las mangas de su sudadera para cubrir sus manos.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo- hacia dos meses que la conocía y no sabía prácticamente nada de ella.

-¿y en que diablos intrigo a Jacob Black?- dijo girando su cabeza hacia mi y sonriendo tenuemente.

-Hace tiempo que te conozco y solo se que odias al mundo y a todos sus habitantes por algún motivo que no me has dicho-

-Eso no es verdad, también sabes que tengo el derechazo de Mike Tyson_* _, que puedo deletrearte el abecedario en eructos y que soy mejor que tu en todo-

-Obviando eso- puse los ojos en blanco- no se mucho mas de ti-

-De acuerdo, te dejo que me hagas una pregunta, solo una, sobre mi vida y mas vale que sepas elegir bien- torcí la boca en una mueca mientras pensaba que demonios preguntarle, había muchas cosas que me inquietaban de ella. Su familia era algo de lo que nunca me hablaba, tampoco sabia sus gustos en las cosas mundanas como su color, postre o grupo favorito. Quería saber cosas de su pasado, como aprendió a pelear o a distinguir un eje de piñón de un eje de puesta en marcha de una moto. Al final me decanté por el tiempo futuro.

-¿que piensas hacer cuando te gradúes?- viviendo en un pueblo como este esa era una pregunta bastante decisiva a mi parecer; porque una vez terminada tu adolescencia o te quedabas atrapado aquí de por vida o te ibas. No había otra opción. Nessie alzo una ceja con la mirada fija en el suelo. Entonces me contestó.

-Fácil… me iré y no volveré-

-¿nunca?-

-Jamás-

-joder, que tajante-

-Lo se pero es la verdad. Trabajo desde los quince ahorrando solo para eso. Con un poco de suerte conseguiré entrar en alguna universidad pública, y ahí será cuando de verdad comience a vivir mi vida. Puedes considerarlo algo así como un renacimiento en el mundo real fuera de este mugriento y húmedo vertedero de color verde-

Era muy drástica en su decisión pero en cierto modo la comprendía. Yo también jure una vez no volver jamás a este sitio y lo hubiera cumplido si el destino no me hubiera jugando tantas malas pasadas. Con un poco de suerte yo también me iría para no volver.

-¿ que pasa?- pregunto al ver que no hablaba desde hacia un buen rato

-Nada, es solo que me cuesta asimilar lo radical que eres en tu decisión, tu tienes toda una vida aquí, tu familia, tus amigos…no sé –

-Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de tener una familia Jake, y como has comprobado no es que tenga muchos amigos, no hay nada que me ate a este lugar y desde luego no echaré de menos nada cuando me largue de aquí-

-estas siendo muy inflexible, ni siquiera yo soy tan intransigente respecto a eso-

-tu y yo no estamos hechos de la misma masa Jacob- la mire fijamente durante unos segundos tratando de averiguar que diablos había querido decir con eso. Sus gafas se habían deslizado hasta la punta de su nariz dejándome ver sus ojos de cerca. Aun con la mortífera luz de la habitación podía ver como unas vetas verdosas resaltaban en el iris marrón. Era un color extraño, pero muy bonito. No se porque me tome la libertad de subirle yo mismo las gafas con un dedo, quizás para que su mirada dejara de perturbarme de ese modo. Fue un gesto inesperado que hizo que el ambiente se volviera incomodo y ella girara su cabeza bruscamente hacia el frente.

-¿ puedo preguntarte yo ahora? Sobre lo de graduarte –

-también me iré- respondí ausente mientras jugaba con la chapa de mi lata de refresco- solo estoy aquí de paso, lo suficiente como para terminar el instituto y cumplir la mayoría de edad, así no estaré bajo ninguna custodia y seguiré con mis planes de futuro-

¿y que planes son esos?-

Tuve muy buenos resultados en las últimas competiciones de natación que hice en Chicago, varios representantes me vieron, tengo becas deportivas en varias universidades medianamente buenas. Así que me dedicaré a hacer lo que me gusta y no tendré que matarme a estudiar para sacar las mejores calificaciones-

-Parece que lo tienes todo bien planeado-

-Si, lo de venir a vivir aquí es solo un obstáculo en mi camino-

-¿y piensas ganarte la vida como nadador profesional? Eso es ridículo-

-No es ridículo, solo un poco ambicioso-

-No eres Michael Phelps_*_ Jake, esto es la vida real-

-Y tu no eres mi madre ni mi padre así que no me des un sermón sobre lo cruda que es la vida-

-No pensaba hacerlo-

-Bien-

-Bien- refunfuñó cruzada de brazos.

-¿que tienes ahí?- un trazo negro se dibujaba en su muñeca- ¿es un tatuaje?- pregunté viendo como una delicada "C" en caligrafía antigua se enroscaba con gracia sobre su piel blanca.

-Te recuerdo que solo te permití una pregunta acerca de mi vida-

-Y no te estoy preguntando sobre eso-

-Oh, si que lo haces- fruncí el ceño confuso ¿que diablos tenia que ver un tatuaje con su vida? Quizás tuviera un significado detrás y no quería decírmelo.

-Son las nueve tengo que irme-

-Esta bien- me levante para acompañarla a su coche

Había oscurecido y eso no ayudaba para nada a cruzar el maldito camino lleno de piedras y arbustos que separaba la casa del garaje. Fue inevitable que tropezáramos en algún momento. Me choque contra ella haciendo que se precipitara hacia delante. La agarre de la cintura antes de tener la oportunidad de besar el suelo. Era delgada y dura. Podía notarse incluso tapada por tantas capas de ropa. Daba la sensación de ser algo frágil, pero desde luego que no lo era.

-quita tus zarpas de mi black- espetó mientras ella misma retiraba mis manos de su cintura- rodé los ojos.

-Puedes llegar a ser muy estúpida cuando te lo propones-

-Si no me manosearas no seria estúpida-

-Solo he evitado que te partieras la boca contra el suelo, si no te quedaras parada en medio de la oscuridad alomejor la gente no se chocaría contigo-

-¡No encontraba el camino mierda! No soy un zorro con visión nocturna-

-Un zorro no pero una zorr…- me pego un manotazo en la cabeza antes de terminar la palabra.

-Para pegarme parece que si ves de puta madre-

-Ohg cállate ya, me irritas-

- Jake ¿eres tu?- la voz de billy provenía de donde se filtraba un leve resplandor. Nos guió para conseguir salir sin ningún otro altercado.

El viejo que habría escuchado nuestros gritos estaba en el porche sobre su silla de ruedas, supuse que acababa de llegar. Nos miro de un modo extraño mientras ambos salíamos de entre los árboles. No me extrañé era una escena bastante comprometedora si se veía desde fuera.

-¿Vanessa? Dijo entornando sus ojos de lejos ¿la conocía?, nunca se la había presentado que yo recordara.

-¿que hay Bill?-

-Vaya, hace meses que no te veo ¿como estas?- vanessa sonrió tenuemente y se acerco a el mientras se sacudía las hierbas de la ropa.

-Sufriendo los altibajos de la adolescencia y esas cosas, nada importante- billy sonrió al parecer acostumbrado a su cinismo.

-¿ como esta Charlie?, hace semanas que no lo veo-

-El abuelo esta bien, hasta las cejas de papeles en la comisaría, como no lo deje pronto el estrés va a acabar con el-

-Es un tipo persistente pero creo que sabe cuando parar-

-Eso espero, le diré que se pase por aquí-

-Esta bien, me alegro de verte preciosa-

-Nos vemos Bill, cuídate-

¿Charlie Swan es tu abuelo?- pregunte sorprendido mientras la acompañaba a su coche.

-Tampoco es tan raro, hay muchos abuelos jóvenes, mi madre me tuvo con dieciséis- ¿con dieciséis? Joder.

-Pero si es realmente irónico que una persona como tu tenga un abuelo policía-

Como diría una vez el padrino "ten cerca de tus amigos, pero mas cerca de tus enemigos", mi abuelo no va a arrestarme- puse los ojos en blanco, lo peor de todo es que ella tenia razón.

-Nos vemos mañana señora Corleone_*_- me despedí mientras le cerraba la puerta. El golf desapareció entre los árboles y la oscuridad de la noche.

-Es una buena rampa- me dijo billy cuando regrese de vuelta a la casa, seguía en el porche - no había tenido oportunidad de darte las gracias-

-No hace falta que lo hagas, solo es un arreglo para que no vuelva a pasar lo del otro día, otra vez-

-De acuerdo- se quedo callado unos segundos- he traído pollo asado del pueblo, pensé que te apetecería-

-Claro, tengo hambre-me molestaba mucho ese hecho, pero era evidente que cada vez me costaba mas trabajo ser desagradable con mi padre.

Cenamos en la pequeña cocina, disfrutando de un cómodo silencio en el que no reinaba la hostilidad. Con el tiempo habíamos conseguido una cierta estabilidad entre nosotros, haciendo más llevadera la convivencia. El no me preguntaba cosas comprometedoras ni yo tampoco a el. Comentábamos el día a día sin tener que llevar la relación a otro nivel. Y por primera vez y en exclusiva empecé una conversación.

-no sabia que conocías a Vanessa- el viejo se quedo mirándome unos segundos, seguramente pillado por sorpresa.

-Es la nieta de Charlie, la conozco desde que tenía seis años. Es una chica muy…peculiar-

-Eso no hace falta que lo jures-

-Quizás se le haya agriado el carácter con los años, es comprensible dada su situación, pero en el fondo es buena chica-

-¿que situación?- pregunte haciendo que se removiera un poco incomodo. Si tenia alguna oportunidad para saber algo más acerca de Ness no iba a desperdiciarla.

-Verás no se cuan estrecha es la relación que tienes con ella y cuanto te habrá contado pero no creo que sea el adecuado para…-

-Billy por favor- me quejé- no soy un cretino que va contando por ahí las cosas de los demás-

-Eso espero, la chica lo ha pasado mal no le gusta hablar del tema ni que la gente sepa-

-No entiendo a que tanto secretismo- respondí

-Verás, como sabrás Michael Newton no es su verdadero padre-

-Si, eso se ha encargado de dejarlo bastante claro-

-Mike se caso con Bella hará unos tres años, no es un mal tipo en mi opinión aunque no es eso lo que piensan Charlie y Vanessa. Su familia es adinerada tienen la única tienda de deportes del pueblo, ya sabes que Forks y la reserva son buenos destinos turísticos para montañeros-

-Por favor, ve al grano- le corte, me estaba desesperando.

-El caso es que Nessie no ha aceptado aun ese matrimonio, cree que su madre traiciono sin piedad el nombre de su marido y que ni siquiera guardo el luto suficiente

- Eso suena muy intolerante-

-No lo es, vanessa estaba muy unida a su padre, y Bella no tardo ni un año en casarse con Mike. Es lógico que odie a Bella y a su padrastro- lo medité unos segundos, la verdad es que tenia algo de razón

-¿que le paso a su padre?-

-Se suicidó-

-¿Qué?- mis ojos se abrieron como platos totalmente incrédulos.

-Lo que escuchas, nadie sabe el motivo, pero estaba claro que había alguno. Era un chico joven y sano, y al parecer feliz. Aunque uno nunca puede fiarse de las apariencias- el viejo dejó de hablar. El silencio ahora lo decía todo, no hacia falta llenarlo con palabras estupidas. Era un caso delicado, tanto que nadie sabe exactamente como reaccionar ante ello. Estaba claro que había tenido demasiados prejuicios con Vanessa acerca de su actitud y como bien había dicho el viejo nunca hay que fiarse de las apariencias. También entendí ahora porque era tan reticente a la hora de hablar de su vida y de su pasado.

-Por favor Jacob, haz como si no hubieras escuchado nada, es un tema muy delicado- asentí ausente mientras me levantaba con los platos

-Descuida-

Di por finalizada la charla cuando me fui a la cama. Esa noche me costo trabajo dormir, le había dado demasiadas vueltas a lo que me había contado mi padre. Sentí compasión por ella, algo que nunca pensé que podría sentir hacia su persona. También de repente todas mis preocupaciones me resultaron pequeñas. Dicen que la tragedia ajena si es más grande que la tuya te hace egoístamente sentir mejor. Era un dicho cruel pero quizás algo efectivo ya que me olvide de mis problemas para compadecer en los suyos.

Esa mañana me levanté temprano, no había dormido muy bien. Estaba cansado pero a la vez me era imposible dormir por lo que decidí levantarme antes. Aun madrugando no logre encontrarme con mi padre. Los lunes y miércoles por la mañana desaparecía como si le hubiera tragado la tierra, aunque nunca le pregunte el porque. Desayune los restos que encontré por la cocina sin ganas de ponerme a preparar nada y opte por salir antes de tiempo al instituto, llegaría antes como un pringado pero al menos encontraría una buena plaza de aparcamiento.

-…entonces le toque las tetas, pero nada de fricción superficial, estamos hablando de piel contra piel- llegue a la puerta de la clase de historia justo cuando Quil hacia alardes de sus conquistas. Embry parecía aburrido y un tanto molesto, no lo culpaba Quil podía llegar a ser irritante en ciertos momentos.

- hola Jake- Embry saludo aliviado.

- llegas justo a tiempo, le estaba contando a Embry como estas manos tocaron carnaza este sábado-

- lo he imaginado cuando te he visto tocar unas tetas invisibles, eres muy grafico-

- genial- sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿habéis visto a Ness?- ambos negaron extrañados.

-¿desde cuando te importa donde esta Ness?-

- ¿y a ti que mas te da?- refunfuñé al ver como notaban mi interés. Me metí en clase rezando por una hora tranquila sin gilipolleces. La historia no es que entusiasmara demasiado pero estábamos dando batallas míticas de la antigua esparta y el señor Brown era gran amante de las guerras épicas, cosa que le hacia contar detalles sangrientos con bastante grafismo.

Nessie no apareció a primera hora, ni a tercera ni a cuarta ni tampoco a quinta que eran las que compartía con ella. No solía faltar a mas de una clase y si lo hacia luego me buscaba a mi o a cualquier otro pringado para copiarse de los trabajos y tareas que habían mandando pero hoy no lo hizo y en biología mandaron una mierda de proyecto de treinta paginas para el viernes sobre anatomía básica. ¡Carajo! Como odiaba la enseñanza obligatoria y al puto tipejo que decidió ponerle nombres a cada músculo del cuerpo humano.

Pasaron el lunes y el martes y ella no daba señales de vida ¿desde cuando coño me preocupaba tanto de donde estaba o dejaba de estar ella. ¡Mierda! Por otra parte era mi compañera de proyecto y no pensaba cargar con el muerto yo solo, así que cogi el coche y me plante en su casa. Estaba un poco nervioso aunque también cabreado odiaba quedar como un idiota a la hora de cumplir con alguna obligación y le había dejado mil mensajes avisándole, no tenía porque ponerme ansioso por su reacción me importaba un carajo. Tome aire y salí del coche en dirección a la puerta blanca.

Un chico bajito y delgado me abrió la puerta. Tenía el pelo moreno y algo rizado y claramente muchos rasgos en común con vanessa. Supuse que era su hermano.

-¿quien coño eres tu?- alce una ceja escéptica, parece ser que la amabilidad y gentileza de sus gestos le venia de familia. El niñato me escruto de arriba abajo como una chica mira a otra que lleva el mismo vestido que ella.

-Soy Jacob, ¿esta Vanessa?- me miro unos segundos y giro la cara para vociferarle a su hermana.

-¡Pecas! Un tal Jason te busca-

-Jacob, es Jacob- gruñí, que enano más irritante.

-¿Quién diablos es Jason?- la voz de ness se escucho de fondo.

-Es un marica de dos metros- volvió a gritar.

-Mira niño, me estas empezando a tocar las pelotas- amenace mientras lo señalaba con un dedo. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir una mano cubrió la cara del pequeño capullo sin nada de sutileza y lo aparto fuera de mi vista.

-Piérdete Seth- Vanessa se planto en el umbral de la puerta con un aspecto algo demacrado. Vestía un pantalón de pijama con dibujos de soles sonrientes y una sudadera extragrande de Kiss, alce una ceja ante lo contradictorio de la imagen.

-Bonito atuendo-

-¿que diablos haces aquí?-

-Veo que eres tan simpática como tu hermano-

-Déjate de tonterías Jake, no estoy para cinismos- su aspecto era cansado. Su cara estaba pálida y sin gafas haciendo que unas ojeras de un preocupante color morado resaltaran bajo sus ojos. El pelo recogido en una cola alta le retiraba todos los mechones del rostro dejándolo despejado. Estaba distinta.

-Te llevo llamando toda la semana, tenemos que hacer un trabajo ¿ por que carajo no me hacías caso? Yo no se tu, pero a mi no me apetece suspender la puta asignatura y que eso impida graduarme- solté toda la retahíla que había estado guardando

-Ya, ya, ya. Cállate por favor- se paso una mano por la cara en un gesto de cansancio- esta bien, déjame mi parte y la terminare para el viernes-

-Hay que hacerla en conjunto, si fuera de otra forma ten por seguro que no estaría aquí perdiendo el tiempo- me miraba parsimónica sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-¿has terminado?-

-¿ que diablos te pasa Vanessa? Das pena-

-Vaya, gracias-

-Estoy hablando en serio, no debería afectarme este hecho pero tienes un aspecto horrible, se que no lo harás…pero puedes contármelo si quieres, lo que sea que te tenga así-

-No es algo que vaya a ser de mucha ayuda- respondió, me encogí de hombros.

-No voy a juzgarte, sea lo que sea- la chica me miro y resoplo

-Espera aquí un momento- cerró la puerta en mis narices haciendo gala de sus buenos modales y apareció cinco minutos más tarde con un pantalón de chándal y unas botas de montaña a medio amarrar.

-Vamonos de aquí- dijo mientras se ponía una chaqueta mas abrigada.

Estaba un poco desconcertado por el giro que había dado la situación pero aun así la seguí hacia el bosque en silencio. Caminamos el uno al lado del otro sin rumbo sorteando ramas y troncos caídos. El otoño se alejaba y dejaba todo repleto de hojas con el color apagado y grisáceo. Su figura se paró en el límite de un riachuelo que separaba el bosque. Llegue a su lado en segundos, parecía estudiar la forma de pasarlo.

-la corriente es muy rápida- le advertí, el que lloviera tan a menudo no ayudaba a que el agua tuviera un cauce tranquilo.

-Sígueme- salto con cuidado y agilidad una hilera de piedras colocadas estratégicamente al parecer sin ningún problema, hice lo que me pidió. Caminamos un poco mas entre los árboles hasta que vimos una pequeña casa de madera, estaba abandonada y en un estado bastante deplorable pero no había duda alguna de que en sus tiempos había sido muy bonita. Las ventanas estaban rotas por donde habrían entrado animales salvajes y la madera se había descolorido e hinchado por las constantes lluvias. La piedra decorativa se cubría de moho y el buzón de la entrada ahora era un nido de pájaro.

-¿que es esto Vanessa, por que me has traído…aquí?-

-Hace días me hiciste una pregunta, te la estoy contestando- me señalo el buzón que tenia la serigrafía de una "C" e instantáneamente me mostró el tatuaje de su muñeca. Acaricie con el dedo gordo los trazos negros mientras trataba de enlazar cabos pero era demasiada información de golpe.

-C, de Cullen. Edward Cullen, así se llamaba mi padre- cubrió de nuevo la muñeca- Debería llamarme Vanessa Cullen, pero cuando papa murió mi madre se encargo de borrar todo rastro que quedara de el, por eso volvió a adoptar su apellido de soltera, obligándonos también a mi y a Seth a hacerlo- se metió las manos en los bolsillos y camino a mi lado mientras nos alejábamos de la casa.

-Abandono esta casa y nos fuimos a vivir con Charlie, hasta que un año después apareció Mike, se casaron a los cuatro meses de conocerse , eso nos obligo a mudarnos con el y tener que convivir como una familia, una falsa familia en mi opinión-

-Ness ¿por que me cuentas todo esto?- dije aturdido por su repentina declaración.

-En realidad no lo se, quizás porque estas tan metido en mierda como yo y ya sabes que la mierda se junta con la mierda. O tan solo era una forma de que no me interrogaras sobre lo que me ha pasado estos días realmente-

-Podrías haberme mandado al carajo como haces normalmente si era eso lo que te preocupaba-

-Lo sé, pero me apetecía contártelo- asentí y volvimos a cruzar el río y a caminar en silencio todo el paseo de vuelta. Me sentía extraño por el hecho de que me contara a mi concretamente cosas tan intimas de su vida pero a la vez me satisfacía que hubiera sido capaz de confiar en mí.

-Por el trabajo no te preocupes, mañana lo terminaremos después de clase-

-Esta bien- se giro un poco pero volvió para mirarme. Entonces hizo lo último que me hubiera esperado que hiciera, me besó.

Su pequeña mano sostenía mi nuca acercándome a ella y sus labios se movían con paciencia sobre los míos aun paralizados por la sorpresa, pero el roce era tan sensual que no pude evitar seguirlo, saboreé el sabor a melocotón de sus chicles y sentí su aliento calido mientras un cosquilleo me recorría el estomago, aun así nuestras lenguas nunca llegaron a tocarse. Fue corto e inesperado, lo suficiente como para dejarme con ganas de más.

Vanessa se retiro con los labios carnosos e hinchados y una expresión serena.

-¿puedes hacerme un favor?- pregunto, yo asentí

-Olvida lo que acaba de pasar- ¿que? ¿Por qué? deseaba pedirle una explicación pero solo pude asentir como un idiota !maldicion¡

-Hasta mañana Jacob- metió las manos en sus bolsillos y camino desgarbadamente hacia su casa.

* * *

**_*_**_Dominatrix_**_: mujer que toma el papel de dominante en las practicas sexuales ( el hombre por supuesto es el esclavo XD)  
_**

**_*_**_Mike Tyson_**_: gran boxeador! en un combate arranco de un bocado un trozo de oreja de su rival  
_**

**_*_**_Michael Phelps_**_: nadador famoso que en las ultimas olimpiadas gano casi todos los oros ( hijo de perrilla, podria dejar algo para los demas)  
_**

**_*_**_Corleone_**_: Caco o mafioso de la peli " el padrino" Don Vito Corleone, es el padrino en si._**

**_Bueno, tras toda esta informacion general que seguro no os importa una mierda XD os saludo_**

**_espero que os guste el cap, es un poco largo e intenso, pero creo que merece la pena. Ojala haya resuelto algunas dudas con respecto a Nessie y haber creado otras jiji_**

**_bueno, como siempre muchisimas gracias por lo reviews y por supuesto dejadme mas!_**

_**besitos y nos leemos!**  
_


	9. Alitas de pollo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_8. Alitas de pollo_

La voz de la señora Sparks sonaba de fondo hablando sobre Oliver Twist y como Dickens supo tratar magistralmente la corrupción en la Inglaterra del siglo XIX.

-Dickens, Dickens dios… solo le falta mamársela a Dickens- fue un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que me enterara -aunque dadas las circunstancias…no creo que eso sea posible ¿crees que le vaya el rollo necrófilo?- ella misma se estremeció ante su sádico comentario.

-¿ me estas preguntando si a la señora Sparks le gustaría hacerle una mamada a un autor inglés que lleva muerto más de cien años?- dije incrédulo, Vanessa solo asintió despreocupadamente.

-¡Joder, claro que no!-

-Señor Black, ¿le importaría decirnos el motivo de su efusivo desacuerdo?- la profesora empequeñeció los ojos mientras me miraba, al igual que el resto de la clase. Trague en seco y negué lentamente con la cabeza. Vanessa quien reía disimuladamente escondía la cabeza tras el libro de literatura. _Puta Traidora_.

-Espero no escuchar otra palabra soez de su boca señor Black, o tendrá usted que sufrir las consecuencias- volví a asentir deseando que dejara de centrar la atención de la clase en mi persona.

-Como iba diciendo, Dickens plasmaba en sus obras…- deje de escucharla y le di una patada a Ness bajo la mesa, quien todavía daba las ultimas y leves carcajadas.

-Bah, no tienes sentido del humor- reprocho ante mi mirada fúrica y se volvió hacia el frente.

Me quede observando su perfil durante unos segundos, era bonito. sus gafas se posaban descuidadamente en el delicado ángulo de su nariz, los labios prominentes algo secos por el frio hacían una pequeña mueca y el mentón se erguía fino y definido. Jugaba distraídamente con el bolígrafo entre sus dedos hasta que se le cayó. Gire mi cara automáticamente para que no me pillara mirando, seguramente haría algún tipo de comentario hiriente o que me ridiculizara de algún modo.

Durante el resto de la clase me dedique a mirar al frente ya que me era casi imposible atender a la lección sin quedarme dormido observe como los alumnos se pasaban notitas, bromeaban, criticaban o hacían cualquier cosa menos atender a la profesora. Las últimas clases antes de vacaciones eran un coñazo. No es que esperara con ansias la navidad ni mucho menos, sino esos días en los que podía perder de vista a los profesores con sus mortíferas clases y a la mayoría de subnormales sobre hormonados que atiborraban el instituto de Forks.

Siendo sincero a la llegada de las fiestas le tenía verdadero pavor, todo seria nuevo para mí. La navidad era una época de felicidad para estar con la familia y definitivamente lo tenía muy crudo. No sabía que esperar, estaba asustado y perdido como un maldito gallina.

-Tierra llamando al capitán de los maricas- dijo Nessie mientras simulaba hablar por un Walkie. Salí de mi trance y vi como la clase comenzaba a quedarse vacía.

-Te agradecería que dejaras de llamarme así-

-¿Cómo, marica? Jacob es muy soso- rodé los ojos y recogí mis cosas para dirigirnos hacia la cafetería.

-Por tu culpa van a acabarse las alitas de pollo-

-¿Qué?- pregunte absorto, seguía bastante perdido.

-Hoy es miércoles, "miércoles de alitas de pollo" para una vez que ponen algo que no sea mierda rebozada van a acabarse antes de llegar-

-Solo son alitas , no un _filet mignon_- alzo una de sus finas cejas y empujo con brutalidad las puertas de la cafetería dándole por accidente a un desafortunado que pasaba por allí, evidentemente a ella eso no le importó un carajo y siguió su carrera hasta la cola de sus "alitas"

-Lo siento- vocalice al accidentado, quien me hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo.

-Paso, paso, es cuestión de vida o muerte…- Nessie empujaba sin piedad a los que esperaban en la cola, por ultimo arremetió contra Lauren quien se encontraba en la primera fila esperando su comida. Oh, oh.

-¿qué coño haces Swan, estaba yo primero. Piérdete –

-¿qué es ese ruido? oh, una zorra- respondió Ness mirándola con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Pero qu…-

-Dos raciones de alitas por favor, con salsa picante- el pedido de esta calló la queja de Lauren, quien totalmente desconcertada no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Gracias Betty- se despidió de la eternamente malhumorada cocinera y le lanzó un mordaz beso a Lauren mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia mí.

-Irás al infierno- comente mientras caminábamos a la mesa de siempre

-Entonces rezaré por que al menos allí haya alitas de pollo-

Llegamos a la mesa de la esquina, donde siempre comíamos con Embry y Quil, algunas veces venia alguien más aunque eran días esporádicos. Hoy era uno de esos.

Ángela contaba algo con expresión alterada y ojos acuosos. Esa chica siempre tenía algún problema normalmente con chicos.

-Oh, mierda- se quejo Ness, quien ya sabía que al ser la única chica del grupo le esperaba aproximadamente una media hora de confesiones lloricas sobre amores imposibles, lo bonito que podía ser el amor o lo sádicos que podían llegar a ser los hombres, todo dependía del día.

-Vanessa, me ha humillado- dijo sollozando- Paul me ha humillado- la chica morena me aparto de un empujón de la silla en la que me iba a sentar haciéndolo ella. Gruñí y me fui al lado de Embry quien parecía bastante decaído.

-¿qué te pasa tío?-

-Nada- forzó una sonrisa- solo estoy un poco cansado- no era tan tonto como para creérmelo pero lo dejé pasar.

-¿Dónde está Quil?-

-Creo que está con Hayley enseñándole su nueva proporción de bíceps con respecto a la semana pasada- reí mientras daba un bocado a mi pizza- a veces parece un payaso-

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes que Quil nació con el sentido del ridículo en la punta de la polla- Embry rio abiertamente y al parecer de forma sincera

-¡…se la chupé y después no me ha vuelto a llamar!- la exclamación de Ángela nos llamo la atención. La chica se sorbía la nariz y gesticulaba nerviosamente con las manos mientras Vanessa rogaba en silencio porque un rayo desintegrador acabara con ella en ese mismo momento.

-Este viernes tenemos plan- Quil entro en escena mientras cogía una de las alitas de Nessie, esta le dio un manotazo haciendo que la soltara.

-¿Qué plan?-

-En el pub de Murphys, toca un grupo de maricones de los que le gustan a Hayley y quiero clavarme a Hayley-

-cuanta sutileza y acato en tus palabras, tu capacidad verbal cada día me sorprende mas- dijo Nessie ausente mientras masticaba.

-Por culpa de patanes como tú, es por lo que estoy pensando en hacerme lesbiana- Ángela cogió sus cosas y se retiro con la barbilla alzada y gesto furico.

-¿Qué mierda le pasa? ¿está con la regla?- todos nos encogimos de hombros y lo dejamos pasar. Terminamos de comer algo apurados para llegar a tiempo a clase.

La mañana desfiló rápida, bromeé con Vanessa en biología mientras experimentábamos diseccionando un "Coleóptero Escarabeidos", o entras palabras escarabajo pelotero. Personalmente no me entusiasmaba esta práctica pero nos reímos mucho cuando jugamos a encestar el pequeño y pobre insecto en la raja del culo de Ralph, el tipo de los pedos. Al principio renegué pero Ness me convenció de que había tanto pelo en aquella raja que ni siquiera se enteraría.

El resto paso sin pena ni gloria. Solo unos cuantos empujones y jugadas sucias en clase de gimnasia por parte de James, Laurent y algún que otro tipejo más de su estirpe. Me extrañaba que Tyler no hiciera nada, solo mirarme de vez en cuando con una mueca agria. Aunque nunca dejaba de estar al ojo avizor, si algo me había enseñado la vida era en no confiar en nadie, o casi nadie. Al pasar casi todo el tiempo con Vanessa las chicas habían dejado de acercarse a mí, eso parecía aplacar un poco los instintos de supervivencia popular de sus novios descerebrados y por consiguiente de querer machacarme.

Finalicé la tarde entre las tareas de clase y algún que otro recambio a la moto. Lo normal entre semanas para mí. Llegaba del garaje con Sam pisándome los talones cuando me encontré a Billy en la cocina.

-¿Qué es eso?- dije al ver una caja algo cubierta de grasa encima de la mesa.

-Me lo ha dado Jack, el tipo del taller que hay a las afueras del pueblo- del único taller que hay en el pueblo querría decir.

Abrí la caja con curiosidad apareciendo un motor de Harley Davidson del 53. Justo el que necesitaba para acabar. Y estaba claro que un modelo tan antiguo era muy difícil de encontrar.

-Billy, esto no pueden habértelo regalado sin más, es imposible-

-Hace un par de años fui yo el que le hice un favor a Jack, el solo me lo ha devuelto ¿era el que te hacía falta para terminar no?-

-Sí, pero…-

-cógelo y ya está Jacob-

-No voy a aceptarlo se supone que las piezas eran responsabilidad mía- Billy rodo los ojos y suspiro.

-Pues no lo aceptes, ya estoy cansado de pelearme contigo por cada cosa que te ofrezco. Si no lo quieres tíralo, o llévalo al desguace- giro sobre su silla dirigiéndose al salón- por cierto, Claire ha venido hoy, los Clearwater nos han invitado a cenar-

asentí con la cabeza y suspire profundamente mientras lo veía desaparecer por la puerta. Volví los ojos hacia el motor de nuevo, dios…era precioso, dentro de lo precioso que puede llegar a ser un motor. No quería nada que Billy quisiera darme ni aunque no hubiera pagado por él, pero… ¡mierda! cogí la caja con cuidado y la lleve al garaje, ya tendría tiempo de martirizarme sobre qué hacer con él.

A las nueve estábamos camino de la casa de nuestros vecinos. Claire nos recibió con una sonrisa deslumbrante como siempre. Harry era un tipo amable, bromeaba todo el tiempo y me recordaba numerosas escenas de mi infancia que no quería recordar la verdad. Sue, su mujer era algo mas reservada pero no tuvo reparos en decirme como había crecido y según ella lo guapo que me había puesto…típicos dichos de señoras que nunca entenderé. Solo hubo un momento incomodo cuando me recordó lo mucho que me parecía a mi madre y lo que la echaba de menos, pero cuando el silencio inundo la sala Harry supo reaccionar rápido invitándonos a la mesa.

Sobra decir que la comida estaba realmente buena, nada como las manos hábiles de una madre a la hora de cocinar por muy sencillo que fueran los espaguettis. Cuando ya llevaba dos platos y los restos de la olla me sentí lo suficientemente lleno. Todos hablaban de temas intrascendentes para mi, cosas del consejo de ancianos y esas mierdas. Así que en el momento que Claire me lo ofreció salí de allí sin ningún reparo.

Me enseño su casa superficialmente, era bonita y mucho más cuidada que la de Billy, se notaba la presencia de mujeres sin duda. Olía a flores y no a humedad y a perro, todo estaba escrupulosamente limpio, las paredes color crema se llenaban de cuadros y fotos familiares, pude ver por fin al hermano de Claire con el cual recordé haber jugado de pequeño. Finalmente llegamos a su habitación. Era pequeña como la mía, pero mucho más femenina con las paredes de un color lavanda demasiado cursi para mí. Tenía posters de películas románticas y una buena colección de música pop, la verdad prefería a Guns and Roses antes que a Lady Gaga, pero si la chica estaba buena se le podía consentir esa tontería. Por lo menos no tenía posters de los Jonas Brothers, menos mal. Eso me habría cortado el punto en unas futuras relaciones sexuales, quizás en esa cama tan mullida llena de peluches. ¿Pero en qué coño estaba pensando? Joder. Me pegue yo mismo en la cabeza por imaginarme repetidamente esa escena.

-¿qué te parece?- dijo ilusionada mientras recogía un poco el desorden de su mesa.

-es muy tú- Claire rio

-¿y cómo es "muy yo"?- la chica reposo su trasero en el borde de la mesa mientras me miraba de forma…sexy. Mierda, solo hacía falta una simple sonrisilla en su cara para ponerme como una moto. Y más con la de tiempo que llevaba sin mojar. Estaba volviéndome un patético pervertido. Aun así le seguí el juego y camine lentamente hacia ella, con Claire me sentía seguro y muy cómodo.

-Es bonito, femenino- avance un par de pasos más- huele bien- otro paso- está bien proporcionado…- llegue a escasos centímetros de ella, quizá un poco mas allá de la línea de la cortesía pero no quería hacerla sentir incomoda, por mucho que en este momento deseara besarla.

-¿bien proporcionado?- dijo con una ceja alzada mientras se acercaba un poco más a mí. Asentí ausente mientras le miraba el escote de soslayo verificándolo.

Su pelo caía lacio y largo sobre sus hombros y enmarcando sus a dos amigas.

-Jake-

-¿mm…?- pregunte ausente.

-No puedo besarte si estas mirando a mi escote todo el rato- alce la cabeza automáticamente y ella aprovecho para ponerse de puntillas y juntar sus labios con los míos, presionó mientras subía sus brazos hasta mi cuello, entonces tome el control del beso. Use un ritmo suave, me moría por besarla sin ningún reparo pero ella era más delicada que eso, así que le di suaves succiones en su labio inferior mientras acariciaba su cintura fina y caderas estrechas. Su boca sabia a zumo, el que había tomado durante la cena, delineé su labio con intención de profundizar el beso…

-¡Claire, cielo!- la voz de Sue sonó desde lejos sobresaltándonos- ¿puedes venir un momento?- ambos nos miramos durante unos segundos

-¡Ya voy mama!- se volvió hacia mi – vuelvo enseguida- me dio un pequeño beso antes irse.

Me quede allí mientras la veía salir por la puerta, Sue me caía bien, pero en ese momento deseé que la partiera un rayo. Necesitaba contacto con una mujer por mínimo que fuera. No es que me estuviera aprovechando de Claire ni mucho menos, únicamente hacia esto con chicas que me gustaran además solo eran unos besos, quizás algo mas con el tiempo pero sin ningún tipo de atadura, parecía una chica suficientemente sensata como para comprenderlo.

Mientras miraba sus cosas me detuve en un enorme tablón de anuncios lleno de fotos y tarjetas. Observaba con curiosidad entre las postales una del Empire State Building de Nueva York con algo escrito que no leí por respeto a su intimidad. Siempre quise ir allí, me fascinaban los edificios, quizás en otra vida hubiera estudiado arquitectura. Me acercaba para ver con más detalle cuando una foto medio oculta me llamo la atención; en la esquina derecha solo se veía a Claire unos cuantos años más joven, sonreí ladinamente al verla poniendo una mueca para la cámara. Despejé un poco los molestos papeles para poder ver la foto entera y cuando lo hice mis ojos no fueron capaces de reaccionar. Había dos personas más en la foto, un chico de color en el medio que rápidamente identifique como Tyler ¿de que conocía Claire conocía a ese idiota? y por ultimo pero no por ello menos importante una cabellera rojiza inconfundible en el lado izquierdo que rompía todos mis esquemas. Nessie. Los tres eran visiblemente más jóvenes y al parecer felices. ¿Qué coño era eso? ¿Qué diablos tenían en común ellos tres? Por dios santo si se odiaban…

Escuche los pasos rápidos de Claire acercarse y me retire de allí tapando torpemente la fotografía de nuevo.

-Lo siento, mama necesitaba mi ayuda con el postre- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a mí.

-No te preocupes- sonreí levemente. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, yo todavía un poco perturbado por lo que acababa de ver y ella…la verdad es que ella no sé porque estaba así.

-¿qué te apetece hacer?- Claire rompió el silencio un poco nerviosa. Quizás si me hubiera hecho esa pregunta cinco minutos antes habría sido capaz de aprovechar la situación pero ahora simplemente no me salía. Se sentó a un lado de la cama junto a mí.

-Esto es un poco incomodo para mi, aunque supongo que tu estarás acostumbrado- dijo mientras reía

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Mírate Jake, tienes que haber tenido a miles de chicas en esta misma situación- dijo como si fuera algo demasiado obvio.

-Claire, solo he besado a otras dos chicas en mi vida a parte de ti- bueno a tres, pensé. De repente recordé el beso de Nessie y un agradable escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Automáticamente rechacé esa sensación- Una de ellas se llamaba Nikki y tenía hierros en los dientes, fue mi primer beso y fue un desastre- ella rió- la otra fue Jane mi novia del instituto con la que estuve dos años-

-¿qué paso?-

-Me dejó cuando me mudé aquí. Decía que no soportaba la distancia y me culpaba de no decirle que la quería. Aunque sinceramente dudo que ella me haya querido a mi alguna vez, a veces pienso que solo estuvimos juntos por inercia –

-Vaya…lo siento- dijo

-No lo sientas, quizás era necesario- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿haces algo mañana?- me pregunto intentando eliminar las malas vibraciones del ambiente, cosas como esa hacían que fuera encantadora.

-He quedado para ir al Pub de las afueras Forks-

-Querrás decir el único pub que hay Forks- dijo riendo.

-¿quieres venir?-

-No creo que sea buena idea Jake- murmuro seguramente sabiendo que iría con los chicos del instituto, mis únicos amigos a decir verdad y eso incluía a Ness.

-¿Algún día me contaras cual es el problema entre las dos?-

-Quizás algún día lo haga- esta vez fue mi turno para reír recordando cuando yo mismo le dije una vez esas palabras. Las risotadas de los adultos resonaron un poco más alto seguramente ya estarían despidiéndose.

-Creo que me tengo que ir- ella asintió y me miro dudosa unos segundos. Entonces se decidió a besarme. Sus labios finos y húmedos se movían con suavidad haciéndome seguirla al mismo ritmo, la respiración era pesada con cada roce mientras me acariciaba la cara, cuando su boca se abrió un poco mas deslice mi lengua entre sus labios logrando que me correspondiera tímidamente.

-!Jacob¡- la voz de Billy sonó de lejos. Maldito cabrón inoportuno. Tenía que interrumpirnos justo cuando conseguí que Claire se dejara llevar un poco más.

-Después me pedirás que no le odie- murmure contra su boca mientras nos dábamos unos cuantos besos rezagados. Ella se carcajeo apartándose.

-No le odias- me guiño un ojo- hasta luego Jake-. La mire una última vez y salí de su habitación, Billy me esperaba en el rellano mirándome con gesto sospechoso Harry y Sue sin embargo se mostraban bastante ajenos al tema con su sonrisa amble. No le di mucha más importancia y nos despedimos cortésmente antes de volver de nuevo a casa.

-¿puedo preguntarte que estabais haciendo en…?- Billy parecía incomodo mientras hacia la pregunta. Rodé los ojos… como si no fuera demasiado evidente.

-Jugar con sus _Barbies_ Billy- dije mientras agarraba la silla y le ayudaba a sortear unas ramas del camino. Lo escuche reírse tenuemente, pero no volvió a decirme nada mas sobre el tema.

...

La mañana siguiente paso rápida en el instituto salvo la última clase, que parecía ser más larga que el día del juicio final. Si quieres torturar a alguien realmente hazlo sufrir con una interminable clase teórica de gimnasia un viernes. Hijos de puta… ¡me sudaba la polla la historia del deporte! Solo quería llegar a casa y terminar de restaurar la Harley esa tarde si tenía suerte y era hábil.

-Dios que bueno soy- me auto-admiré mientras escuchaba con satisfacción el rugido intenso del motor. Porque si, finalmente había sucumbido a los regalos de Billy, aunque prefería llamarlo trueque; yo le daba una rampa y él me daba un motor. Simple y sin ningún tipo de lazo afectivo, un mero intercambio de favores.

-¡Coño!- exclamé cuando vi la hora que era, había quedado en media hora con los chicos y todavía estaba cubierto de grasa.

Me di una ducha rápida y use unos vaqueros limpios con una simple camiseta gris. Teniendo en cuenta lo poco que tardaba en el baño ya que no me preocupaba por mariconadas como peinarme o elegir qué tipo de colonia podría gustarle más a una chica termine antes de lo previsto. Sonreía satisfecho mientras me ponía mis deportivas ya que iba a poder estrenar a la pequeña, era como un niño con bicicleta nueva.

_-¿diga?-_ la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonó a los tres toques

-Soy Jake, ¿estás ya vestida?-

- _Esto no es una puta línea erótica Black, si quieres verme o imaginarme desnuda hay otros métodos menos patéticos_- puse los ojos en blanco

- lo tendré en cuenta pero no era eso para lo que te llamaba-

_- oh… ¿entonces qué mierda quieres que no pueda esperar un rato más?-_

-¿estás ya lista o no?- pregunte mientras luchaba por ponerme la chaqueta con una sola mano.

_- que impaciente, solo acabamos de empezar no puedo correrme en dos segundos cielo_- la estúpida seguía con su maldita broma de la línea erótica.

- tomare eso como un sí, te recojo en diez minutos- corte antes de que le diera tiempo a protestar.

Tras despedirme de mi padre con un escueto "llegaré tarde" me monte en la moto y conduje eufórico hacia casa de Vanessa mientras el viento gélido chocaba contra mí.

Llegue justo en el momento que Ness salía por la puerta, gritaba algo parecido a un "que te jodan" al interior de la casa. Me estaba quitando el casco cuando la vi dirigirse hacia mí una vez que cerro de un portazo. El casco se me cayó torpemente de la impresión cuando me fije por primera vez en ella. ¡Joder! ¿Esa era Nessie?

-¡Santa puta! La has terminado- grito mientras corría el tramo que le quedaba. Si, definitivamente era ella. Intenté cerrar la boca mientras miraba curiosa cada recoveco de la Harley. Era la primera vez que la veía usar vaqueros ajustados y mierda…si yo fuera chica y tuviera ese culo iría en tanga eternamente. Seguía usando unas botas con cordones algo masculinas pero era su estilo y sinceramente me gustaba esa extraña combinación. su gruesa chaqueta subía hasta el cuello, hacia un frio de cojones y por último y más sorprendente; su pelo estaba peinado, suelto y cayendo en hondas que terminaban en rizos por las puntas. No llevaba gafas por lo que distinguí un poco maquillaje, los ojos ligeramente más oscuros y quizás se había puesto rímel, no entendía de esas mierdas a decir verdad, el caso es que estaba delante de una chica despampanante y me costaba creer que se tratara de Vanessa.

-¿vas a dejarme manejarla o qué?- dijo mirándome, seguramente me habría descubierto escrutándola de un modo al que no estaba acostumbrada y para mi sorpresa no se metió conmigo por ello.

-Ni lo sueñes, no he trabajado cuatro meses con esta preciosidad para que ahora vengas tu y me quites toda la gloria- ella alzo una ceja

-¿quién te encontró el radiador?-

-¡Me cobraste cien dólares por el!- grite alterado

-Bueno, pero te lo conseguí ¿no?, los negocios son los negocios- rodé los ojos- si me dejas manejarla no te humillare en toda la noche, ni me reiré de ti- era una oferta bastante tentadora. Aunque a quien quería engañar iba a dejarla de todos modos.

-Oh, joder está bien, a la vuelta te dejo conducirla-

-No, ahora- la mire ceñudo con la confusión en mi gesto- pienso emborracharme esta noche, después no voy a disfrutarlo igual- se explico y me eche hacia atrás para dejarla que se subiera, evidentemente rechazó mi ayuda mientras se subía, también mi casco.

-Bien, ahora te agradecería que mantuvieras tu paquete alejado de mi culo- dijo mientras se acomodaba.

-Te encantaría que mi paquete rozara tu culo- contraataqué reprimiendo una sonrisa y un cosquilleo en el estomago. Ella solo rio sin reprocharme nada haciendo rugir imponente motor.

Salió disparada sin previo aviso, era inevitable que por inercia me agarrara a su escueta cintura, que la verdad casi ni me proporcionada seguridad pero si una cierta satisfacción.

Cada vez que aceleraba me apretaba mas contra su cuerpo, era una situación muy extraña y en cierto modo algo intima, pero ninguno hizo comentario alguno al respecto, solo sentimos en viento frio y la velocidad en la cara, y en mi caso mechones de pelo broncíneo cosquilleándome en las mejillas. Olía bien, como a alguna fruta ácida.

El viento cesó de cortar contra nosotros y nuestros cuerpos dejaron de estar tensos. Habíamos llegado.

-¡Mierda! ha sido mejor que un polvo- Vanessa pronuncio las palabras quedamente mientras se arreglaba un poco el pelo.- ya puedes dejar de sobarme Jacob- concluyó.

-Oh, lo siento- retire mis manos de su cintura, peligrosamente apretadas debajo de sus tetas ¿cómo demonios habían llegado ahí?

-Me alegro de que lo disfrutaras, no volverás a tocarla en mucho tiempo- espeté mientras me bajaba de la moto

-En ese caso me encargare de que no sea así- alce una ceja escéptico- infravaloras mi capacidad de persuasion-

-Tus tretas no sirven conmigo- puntualicé

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo mientras intentaba ocultar un amago de sonrisa.

* * *

**hola! aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo y mas prontito de lo normal.**

**muchisimas gracias por los reviews, trato de contestarlos todos y los que no puedo es porque no estan registrados etc... aun asi gracias de corazon y tb a las lectoras que aunque no manden su opinion lo leen.**

**bueno, se que estais un poco ansionas porque venga en lemmon, pero pienso que todo debe ir a su tiempo. aun asi no queda mucho para eso y espero que sepais ser pacientes y disfruteis del fic.**

**un besazo enorme y nos leemos.**


	10. Una noche muy larga

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_9. Una noche muy larga_

El exterior del bar estaba lleno de gente, jóvenes en su mayoría, seguramente universitarios aunque se podían distinguir numerosas caras conocidas del instituto. Entre ellas destacaron las nuestros amigos quienes se acercaban a pasos rápidos hacia nosotros.

-¿qué es esa preciosidad?- Quil se acerco trotando hacia Harley y acarició la chapa con devoción.

-Billy la tenia hecha polvo en el trastero me ha llevado cuatro meses arreglarla- expliqué consciente de la mirada reprobatoria de Nessie en mi nuca, de algún modo ella también había contribuido.

-Mierda, es tan perfecta… si las motos tuvieran capacidad de reproducirse juro que me la follaria-

Embry y Ness que charlaban entre ellos dejaron de hacerlo para mirar a ese perturbado mental al igual que yo, se hizo un silencio en que podrían haberse escuchado hasta grillos.

-Apártate de mi moto – espeté

-Acabo de comprobar mi teoría acerca de tu promiscuidad- añadió Vanessa en tono crítico- has traspasado las barreras de lo animado a lo inanimado, te felicito. Aunque siempre pensé que a la hora de tirarte a un objeto te decantarías más por un chocho portátil que por una mo…-

-Ness, cállate- se quejo Quil, todos se lo agradecimos, la verdad es que cuando esa chica se ponía en actitud pedante era insoportable aunque ahora vino bien para disipar la tensión creada. Esta rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia la entrada donde unos carteles amarillo fluorescente recordaban el grupo que tocaría esa noche allí.

Con suerte y tras atravesar una muchedumbre humana que se apiñaba en el escenario encontramos una mesa vacía.

-Todavía no entiendo a qué viene tanta multitud- murmuro Embry mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se acomodaba al lado de Vanessa frente a nosotros.

-Es normal que la haya, en Forks nunca pasa nada y cuando viene un grupo es de esperar que casi todo el pueblo este aquí. Apuesto a que todas esas diosas universitarias vienen de Port Ángeles, o quizás de Seattle- Quil soñaba despierto mientras miraba todos los traseros femeninos que abarcaban su campo de visión.

El bar era un tugurio irlandés pero a pesar de ello esta noche estaba repleto, me extrañaba que el evento se celebrara en este pueblucho teniendo Port Ángeles y otros lugares más turísticos alrededor, aun así no me quejé. Me recordó a cuando solía salir por chicago con mis amigos, un viernes normal allí era como uno extraordinario aquí.

-¿Veis a Hayley por alguna parte? Dijo que vendría con sus amigas sobre esta hora-

-Quizás este en el escenario suplicándole al bajista para que le deje mamársela un rato-

-¿qué problemas tienes con las mamadas?- espeté a la aportación de Nessie.

-La única polla que probara hoy será la mía, además el grupo aun no ha salido- Quil parecía enfurecido ante el comentario mientras seguía buscando a la chica entre la gente.

-De ilusiones se vive- Apuntó Embry en tono poético.

-¡allí esta!- exclamo mientras corría hacia la concentración de personas y perdiéndose entre la multitud. rodé los ojos. El otro chico negaba suavemente con la cabeza y Vanessa parecía ajena a la situación mientras contaba los dólares que tenía en su bolsillo.

-Bien, con esto llega para la primera ronda-

-¿y como se supone que van a venderle alcohol a una menor?-

-Oh, por eso no hay problema- sonrió con suficiencia

-Tenemos a las gemelas de nuestra parte-

-¿qué gemelas?- pregunte totalmente perdido, ninguno de los dos me aclaraba nada hasta que lo vi todo cristalino.

-Esas gemelas- Embry señalo a Vanessa quien ya se había quitado la chaqueta y la sudadera y se acomodaba las tetas de tal manera que el escote se pronunciara aun mas.

Abrí los ojos como platos y estaba seguro de que a estas alturas mi mandíbula había caído y rebotado en el suelo.

-Qu, qu…que vas a…?- ¿Por qué diablos no podía coordinar las palabras en una puta frase?

-Esa es la reacción que buscaba- dijo orgullosa mientras se retiraba hacia la barra perdiéndose entre la gente.

-Ya puedes cerrar la boca- Embry me miraba divertido

-Esto es surrealista- conseguí hablar por fin mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, pero funciona créeme. Cada vez que hace ese numerito viene con el pedido y unos cuantos chupitos de regalo-

-No me refería a eso, no lo dudo créeme, pero me cuesta acostumbrarme a ver a Nessie de esa forma. ¿como podéis ver eso y quedaros tan tranquilos? Es como…antinatural que una chica así este tan buena-

Genial. Acababa de confesar públicamente que Vanessa me parecía físicamente atractiva…estaba perdiendo el juicio ¿desde cuándo pensaba yo eso? Maldita sea. Estúpida zorra hasta inconscientemente me perturbaba.

-Relájate Jake, te va a explotar la cabeza- mi amigo rio seguramente al ver mi expresión torturada

-no le digas a ella que he dicho eso, o tendré que matarte-

-mis labios están sellados- hizo un gesto en su boca para acompañar la promesa- es normal que te sientas así, todo el mundo alucina cuando se quita el "caparazón"- dijo entre comillas- por eso solo lo hace veces contadas-

-Ustedes parecéis estar muy enteros-

-Podría decirse que estamos…acostumbrados- hubo un tono en su voz que no supe identificar.

-Puto cromosoma Y – hablando del rey de Roma, reina en este caso – cada vez estoy más de acuerdo con esa teoría de que algún día las tetas dominarían el mundo- parecía alterada y traía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, apostaría a que de furia y no de vergüenza. No quería ni imaginarme lo que ocurriría si algún tipo osaba a piropearle, tal vez moriría.

-¿qué teoría?- pregunte confuso mientras repartía nuestros respectivos botellines de cerveza.

-En realidad es un dicho de abuelas, pero valdría igualmente como teoría- Nessie se sentó y se puso de nuevo la sudadera negra.

-¿Dónde está el maricón de Quil?-

-Donde crees…- Embry parecía querer ocultar un tono abatido bajo uno escéptico, no le salió muy bien.

Todos miramos hacia la dirección que marcaban sus ojos, nuestro amigo acorralaba a Hayley entre una columna y su cuerpo mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo azul; no era uniforme, solo había varios mechones de ese color destacando sobre el negro. Vestía ropa ajustada que dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación y sus parpados negros le daban un aspecto de mapache. Quizás fuera esa situación por la que Embry estaba tan tenso.

Un sonoro "mierda" escapó de los labios de Nessie, por unos instantes dudé ¿acaso estaba molesta por el panorama? Entonces vi el motivo de sus maldiciones; Tyler y Lauren caminaban entre la gente hacia nuestra dirección, no venían solos pero tampoco es que sus acompañantes me sonaran de nada.

Me gire cuidadosamente para mirar su reacción, sus delicadas cejas se fruncían formando una pequeña arruga entre ellas mientras se mordía el labio inferior compulsivamente.

le había dado muchas vueltas a la fotografía que vi en el cuarto de Claire intentando encontrarle algún sentido a su relación pero no lo hacía y preguntárselo directamente era una opción bastante arriesgada, nunca sabia por donde me podría salir Vanessa, ya me había sorprendido más de una vez – ese beso todavía me pellizcaba el estomago por más que intentara olvidarlo- aunque la alternativa más probable sería que me mandase al infierno.

-Tyler esta a…

-Lo sé- Nessie cortó secamente la aclaración de Embry. Hablaban en susurros intentando disimular ante mi presencia. Bufé molesto por ello pero lo deje pasar. El ambiente tenso se relajó en el momento que la odiosa pareja y sus amigos se sentaron unas mesas más adelante. Seguramente nos habian visto pero eso era una cosa que a mí me resbalaba como el agua en una capa de aceite.

Cinco minutos más tarde la banda se presentaba en el escenario, eran un grupo de Seattle que habían ganado algún que otro concurso de micro abierto y empezaban a darse a conocer, no eran precisamente mi estilo tenian un sonido demasiado suave quizás.

Las chicas se apelotonaban y gritaban incoherencias a esos cuatro tipos. Todos con cara de muñeco y pelo largo en distintas tonalidades de rubio, parecían los chicos del maíz. Todo un cliché musical, aun así no podía negar que habían conseguido llenar el bar y traer a gente de otros pueblos solo para verlos tocar. Eso era un mérito.

-¿Cómo pueden llamar Rock a eso? Son como una versión albina de los Jonas Brothers, si Hendrix, Mercury o mi amado Kurt levantaran la cabeza vomitarían diarrea putrefacta en sus putas caras-

-Veo que no te gustan- apunté irónico.

-La próxima vez que Quil haga planes lo descuartizaré-

Tras tocar unas ocho canciones el concierto dio por concluido, haciendo desaparecer una gran masa de gente pero aun así dejando el local medianamente lleno.

Hablábamos de cosas intrascendentes mientras bebíamos nuestra quinta cerveza cuando apareció Ángela sentándose a mi lado ya que Quil todavía no se había dignado en aparecer por nuestra mesa. Ya la habíamos saludado previamente cuando llegamos, ella andaba con un grupo de chicas que me sonaban de haberlas visto por el instituto y en alguna de mis clases. La chica estaba algo desaliñada; su ropa descolocada y el maquillaje un poco corrido. Parecía la típica colgada de la fiesta con la que nadie quiere tratar.

-Creo que ya he descubierto mi verdadero problema con los hombres- dijo tras hipar, estaba claramente borracha ¿es que en este puto bar no pedían carnets de identidad?

-Esa me la se- dijo Ness riendo tontamente

-…y No es porque soy demasiado fácil- la otra contraatacó haciéndonos reír a los tres.

-Entonces, deléitanos- sugirió Embry con un tono de burla. Tras mantener un poco la expectación y entre tartamudeos previos habló.

-Creo que soy lesbiana- fue contundente y clara.

Los tres nos miramos durante un minuto en un silencio sepulcral hasta que estallamos en sonoras carcajadas. Posiblemente el alcohol empezaba a hacer mella en nosotros y eso complico la tarea de hacernos callar aun así lo conseguimos parcialmente.

-No eres lesbiana Ángela, solo ridícula- Vanesa consiguió dialogar mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos con cuidado de no correrse el rímel.

-No soy ridícula, es la única explicación-

-Ángela NO eres lesbiana-

-¡Si lo soy! antes me he puesto un poco cachonda tocando las tetas de karen, se las ha operado, le han quedado preciosas. Alomejor le pido a mi padre dinero para unas…- la conversación estaba empezando a ser un despropósito y mi mente no abarcaba todas las cosas que decía a la vez. Aun así la morena refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos, parecía bastante severa en su postura.

-Tu estas cachonda a todas horas, así que ese pretexto no te sirve- Embry hablo aun entre risas.

-¡Queréis dejar de insultarme! Sois unos homofobos-

-Cariño te puedo asegurar que no- El chico se puso sorprendentemente serio

-¿estás segura de que eres bollera?- pregunto Ness, aunque algo me decía que su tono de voz amable no concordaba con sus intenciones.

-Si- la otra asintió efusivamente mientras me robaba un trago de cerveza.

-Bien- tras esas cuatro lacónicas letras Nessie se levanto acercándose a Ángela y sin más reparos la agarró del cuello y la besó.

No sabría decir por orden todas las cosas que sucedieron en esos momentos, yo solo era consciente de que dos chicas se estaban besando delante de mis narices y nada más. La risa amortiguada de Embry resonaba como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras se desplomaba sobre el asiento, un repiqueteo de cristales sonó seguido de algunas maldiciones - un camarero que vio la escena-.

En cuanto a mí, solo pude escupir el sorbo que acababa de beberme y notar como mi entrepierna palpitaba mientras veía como las lenguas de ambas chicas recorrían aleatoriamente sus bocas. Seguramente sucedieran muchas más cosas pero yo no era consecuente en esos instantes.

Sus bocas se separaron, Ness parecía calmada y divertida mientras la morena respiraba agitadamente.

-Eres el diablo, murmuro Ángela mientras se levantaba de mi lado-¡maldita sea, ¿que has hecho?- corría atemorizada hacia la multitud. Solo fue ese pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que tardaron en empezar a reírse de nuevo mientras Embry y Ness chocaban las manos. Yo aun seguía bastante aturdido.

-¿no crees que has sido muy dura?- dijo este

-Nah, creo que hasta lo ha disfrutado, la zorra me ha metido la lengua hasta la garganta-

-Es realmente irónico que sea la hija del único pastor del pueblo, debe ser una actriz cojonuda-

-Jake ¿estás bien?- dijo mi amiga mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente a mi cara. Mi cerebro todavía estaba tratando de asimilar el exceso de información.

-¿acabas de besar a Ángela? ¿solo para reírte de ella? ¡Estás loca! como una jodida cabra- no tenia palabras para expresarme adecuadamente mientras ella se carcajeaba de mi.

-Esta enfadado, seguro que se ha empalmado y no puede hacer nada- Ness se dirigía a Embry quien todavía reía calmadamente ¿es que ese chico no tenía sangre en las venas, o mejor dicho en la entrepierna? Maldije para mí porque evidentemente Nessie tenía razón aunque no iba a levantarme para demostrarlo. No era la gran cosa pero seguro que se notaba algún tipo de vida en mis pantalones.

-Esto tendrá repercusiones el lunes en el instituto- dijo Em tratando de echarme un cable y distraer la atención. Se lo agradecí.

-Me resbala lo que se diga en el instituto, si fuera verdad todo lo que dicen de mí a estas alturas seria una enferma mental, una perturbada emocional, un bicho raro, una puta, un transexual una alcohólica, drogadicta y creo que el lunes, lesbiana-

-¿y no lo eres?- pregunté sarcásticamente, aunque no dudaba de algunas de esas acusaciones.

-Intentare ignorar lo que has dicho, ese es el motivo por el que no me caen bien las personas, son demasiado prejuiciosas-

-No estoy lo suficientemente sereno como para mantener una conversación sobre apariencias y roles sociales- murmure mientras daba el ultimo buche a mi botella.

-Mejor así- espetó molesta- creo que iré a por otra ronda –

-Yo no quiero más- desgraciadamente tenía que esperar a que se me pasa la ebriedad por lo menos ligeramente si no quería estamparme contra un árbol de camino a casa.

-¿Em?-

-No quiero nada- contesto este repentinamente serio. Todo su buen talante acababa de esfumarse.

-¿qué te pasa tío?-

-Nada-

-Joder…-Nessie farfullo las palabras atenta a algo que sucedía en mi espalda.

Me gire buscando el motivo de la tensión y allí estaba, Quil había conseguido lo que se había propuesto, al menos parcialmente , aunque viendo la manera de la que se enrollaba con Hayley le faltaba poco para montarla como un animal en medio del gentío. El espectáculo era un poco grotesco pero nada que no hubiésemos estado esperando toda la noche ¿no? No entendía a que tanto drama, a no ser que…

-Em, ¿te gustaba esa chica? – pregunte intentando ser cuidadoso

-No- susurro mientras mataba el último trago de su botella- creo que me voy-

-Embry espera – Vanessa lo sujeto del brazo pero este lo retiro bruscamente musitando un "déjame en paz".

-Estas borracho- le acusó y tenía razón. En ese estado no podía conducir.

-Tomaré un taxi- Nessie siguió insistiendo en que se quedara pero el chico se la quito de encima y desapareció como pudo entre la gente.

-Ness, olvídalo esta jodido y tú no puedes hacer nada- a no ser que se lo follara claro está, aunque eso dependía de lo que le gustara la otra chica.

-Creo que necesito más alcohol- suspiro frustrada mientras se dirigía a la barra de nuevo.

La observe con detenimiento, los tíos la miraban, eso era evidente y alguno que otro se debatía entre decirle algo o no, los compadecí al saber las pocas oportunidades que tenían. No sé en qué momento me quede fijo mirándole el trasero redondo y respingón, lo meneaba impaciente mientras esperaba lo que había pedido. Negué suavemente como si acabara de despertar de una hipnosis y aparte la vista. Era realmente frustrante ya que parecía un crio de trece años que estaba apenas descubriendo los encantos femeninos.

-Creo que nos hemos quedado solos- dijo cuando llego con dos pequeños vasos y otro botellín.

-¿y eso te molesta?-

-No- dijo secamente indicándome que me hiciera a un lado para sentarse conmigo.

-¿sabes tú lo que le pasaba a Embry?- pregunte intentando olvidarme de mis visiones anteriores.

-Olvídate de él y bébete esto-

-¿qué coño es?- dije mientras olía el contenido del chupito, era prácticamente colonia.

-Absenta-

-Mierda Ness, tengo que conducir una puta moto ¿recuerdas?-

-¿quieres que te lo de yo?-

-Mm… ¿no?- sonó más a pregunta que a otra cosa.

-Pues entonces bebe y calla – murmure un inaudible "zorra" antes de chocar mi vasito contra el suyo, no brindamos por nada en especial solo nos bebimos de un trago aquella mierda increíblemente amarga que me quemaba la garganta y todo a su paso.

Mi cara era un glosario de muecas mientras que la de Vanessa se había ruborizado ligeramente a causa del calor y resoplaba con los ojos cerrados intentando serenarse.

-Joder, hace un calor insoportable- dijo por fin mientras se quitaba la sudadera, un leve surco brillante de sudor se abría paso entre sus pechos, la fina camiseta blanca de tirantes no dejaba nada a la imaginación, había intentado no mirar demasiado durante toda la noche pero…!carajo¡ el encaje morado de veía sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Yo mismo tironee del cuello de mi camiseta al sentir como las llamaradas volvían.

-¿quieres una cámara Black?- podía notarse la suficiencia en su voz

-Tampoco son para tanto- mentí mientras retiraba mi vista de su escote, era estúpido fingir que no estaba mirando porque solo me hacía falta enterrar mi cara en el.

-Claro…espero que no te la peles pensando en ellas- yo esperaba eso también, cascármela era la única actividad sexual que tenía en cuatro meses y seria patético hacerlo mientras pensaba en Vanessa.

-Te das demasiados aires de grandeza ¿lo sabías?-

-Solo me los doy contigo, eres muy predecible. Me divierte perturbarte-

-Que te follen- murmure mientras enterraba mi cabeza en el brazo, el alcohol me estaba haciendo efecto a marcha forzada y estaba empezando a marearme.

Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, oyendo solo el murmullo del bar y la música de Dropkick Murphys de fondo – muy adecuada para este antro - pensé. Mi cabeza seguía contra mi brazo apoyado la grasienta mesa de madera, las cáscaras de cacahuetes se me clavaban en la carne pero me daba igual, solo estaba ahí en una especie de nebulosa pasiva esperando que el pedal se me pasara.

Vanessa se mantenía a mi lado en un cómodo mutismo, por el rabillo del ojo veía como alzaba el botellín hacia su boca de vez en cuando ¿cómo diablos podía seguir bebiendo?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- su voz era queda y algo ausente, claro síntoma de su ebriedad.

-Solo si después me dejas preguntarte algo- ladeé mi cara para poder mirarla, fruncía el ceño a su botella y la sentía debatirse internamente sobre algo.

¿Quees exactamenteloque tienescon …Claire?- parecía haber vomitado las palabras sin piedad, tarde unos segundos en reescribir mentalmente su pregunta y otros dos minutos en preguntarme porque diablos le interesaba eso. Maldita lentitud cerebral.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?- conteste al fin

-Te he hecho una maldita pregunta para que me contestes, no para que tú me formules otra- decidí pasar por alto el mal humor en su tono.

-No lo sé, sólo la beso cuando me apetece-

-Es la respuesta más estúpida que he oído en mi vida-

-No es estúpida, con Claire estoy cómodo, me hace sentir bien y ella también parece sentir lo mismo. Es una buena chica-

-Eres ridículo- dijo con una carcajada totalmente amarga que por supuesto ignoré.

-¿puedo hacer yo mi pregunta ahora?-

-No-

-¿Por qué me besaste aquel día?- dije sin hacer caso a su negacion.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando-

-Sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando, yo no lo he olvidado y apuesto a que tu tampoco-

-No tengo la culpa de que te cuelgues de mi por un beso de mierda-

-Entonces no lo has olvidado-

-Si lo he…- protestó y sonreí con suficiencia- vete al infierno-

-Estoy esperando mi respuesta-

-Te he dicho que no podías preguntarme, tú lo has hecho de todos modos no tengo porque contestarte- me levante alterado enderezándome en la silla, estaba empezando a tocarme las pelotas.

-Nessie, deja de joderme y contéstame de una puta vez, yo lo he hecho- casi gruñí y el ambiente empezó a caldearse entre nosotros. Esta me miro un poco sobresaltada por mi reacción y después volvió a escrutar sus manos mientras hablaba.

-Necesitaba quitarme el mal sabor de boca- fruncí el ceño

-¿Qué coño quieres decir con eso? No tiene ningún sentido-

-Lo tiene, aunque no para ti-

-Esa respuesta no me sirve-

-Pues es la única que hay- mi sangre bullía por mis venas haciéndome sudar y de paso llevándose el molesto alcohol, ella sin embargo parecía tener hielo en vez de sangre, su parsimonia me alteraba demasiado, así que traté de calmarme. Me desplome sobre el respaldo dándome por vencido mientras tironeaba distraídamente de mi pelo.

-Sabes bien, como a hierbabuena- dijo ausente y sin mirarme a la cara en ningún momento

-Soy adicto a los Mentos- ella rio tontamente- tu sabes a melocotón- respondí

-Soy adicta a los Trident- jugueteó con su botella dando el último sorbo- los robo en la tienda de Pete, puedo conseguirte Mentos si quieres-

-Porque será que no me sorprende-

-Jodete- fue su inteligente respuesta. Puse los ojos en blanco y me levante. Creo que la pequeña discusión era lo que me hacía falta para terminar de serenarme.

-Vámonos de aquí- sentencie mientras intentaba colocarle su sudadera y chaqueta a duras penas, ya que ella insistía en ser autosuficiente – no lo era por supuesto- y la saque del bar dando tumbos.

-Nessie tienes que agarrarme fuerte no quiero tener tu muerte en mi consciencia- volví a repetirle mientras apretaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Eres una furcia, ¿te gusta que te toquen verdad?- dios…odiaba lidiar con borrachos.

-Adoro que me toquen pero ahora por favor agárrame fuerte Nessie-

-Que si, está bien- farfullo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza levemente contra mi espalda.

Cuando estuve suficientemente seguro de que no se soltaría arranque al monstruo y me dirigí a Forks, Nessie vivía prácticamente en la carretera que colindaba con el bosque por lo que era un camino recto y sin demasiadas curvas, di gracias por ello.

Avanzaba a medida que el viento jodidamente frio calaba hasta los huesos y con la maldita humedad de nada servía el cuero de mi chaqueta. Aun así la sensación me hacía sentir vivo.

Lejos de la preocupación que sentía por ella notaba el cuerpo de Nessie pegarse al mío cada vez que aceleraba, sus muslos abrazaban mis caderas y su pecho blando se aplastaba contra mi espalda, Jesús...

Trate de concentrarme en la carretera y no pensar en cómo esas partes tan críticas de su anatomía se estrujaban contra mí sin ningún pudor. He de decir en su defensa que estaba borracha ya que sobria no me hubiera permitido un contacto así jamás. No sé porque ese pensamiento me encendió y acelere fuertemente una última vez. Ella gimió un poco ante la sensación y escondió la cara en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro; pegue un respigo cuando note su nariz congelada y sus labios gélidos rozar inconscientemente ese punto tan sensible, el vello se me erizó y un escalofrió me recorrió la columna. Esto era tan extraño que ni si quiera era consciente de su veracidad.

-¿por qué no nos movemos?- pregunto exhalando su aliento cálido contra la piel de mi cuello.

- porque ya hemos llegado- en realidad llevaba parado frente a su casa unos diez minutos pero no había sido capaz de decirle que se apartara ¿Por qué lo hice? Ni idea.

- oh-

- ¿cómo te encuentras?-

- muy borracha- reí suavemente ante su aclaración

- ¿quieres que te lleve adentro?-

- no, puedes aprovecharte de mí y violar mi indefenso cuerpo de ninfa -

- tienes razón, estas muy borracha-

Con algo de torpeza la ayude a bajarse de la moto, ebria era mucho más agradable he de decir y eso me ayudó a manejarla con más soltura, la deje de pie intentando mantener el equilibrio con torpes movimientos.

-¿estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?-

- no, estoy bien- su tono era repentinamente sereno y a la vez amargo tras haber echado un rápido vistazo a la casa, sus ojos miraban con fijeza los míos, tanto que estaba empezando a incomodarme un poco.

- Vanessa yo…- comencé a decir, pero sus labios se encargaron de callarme la boca. Fue un acto brusco, un choque inminente e inesperado. Ante la situación no sabía realmente que hacer, así que permanecí quieto mientras ella reaccionaba, quizás estuviera arrepintiéndose de su impulsividad y por eso permanecía estática e inflexible.

Poco a poco sus carnosos labios comenzaron a moverse, no, no estaba arrepentida al menos en este momento. Sentí sus pestañas rozarme cuando ladeo un poco mas su cabeza permitiendo que el beso fuera más profundo. Usaba una cadencia suave al principio invitándome a seguirla y a enredar mis manos en sus rizos suaves y escurridizos, seguí mi viaje por su espalda forrada de tela haciendo que se arqueara distraídamente hacia mí, estacionando firmemente en su cintura.

Por su parte ella había incrementado el ritmo del beso tornándolo un poco más fiero, había comenzado a sentir su aliento caliente en mi boca cada vez que ella abría un poco más la suya, necesitaba más y ella parecía querer torturarme así que contraataqué. En un giro rudo la acorralé entre la moto y mi cuerpo presionando mis caderas contra las suyas, haciéndola soltar un jadeo involuntario. Cuando su lengua entro bruscamente en mi boca supe que el truco había funcionado. Sonreí internamente y empuje mi lengua contra la suya, se movían en giros rápidos, jugaban entre ellas haciéndonos perder el poco aliento que teníamos. Mierda… el beso era mejor de lo que alguna vez hubiera pensado. Me obligue a retirarme de su boca para respirar pero por algún motivo no abandone su piel, seguí besando o más bien mordiendo su mandíbula y cuello mientras sus dedos apretaban sin piedad mechones de mi pelo.

¡Vanessa!-

Automáticamente me enderecé como si me hubieran metido un palo por el culo, Nessie mantenía los ojos cerrados en una mueca torturada.

-Entra en casa ahora mismo- la voz era masculina, me gire lo suficiente para ver a un hombre alto en el umbral de la puerta, pero no mucho más que yo. Era rubio y delgado con aspecto de niño en su cara de hombre. Lo identifique automáticamente con Mike. El tipo parecía enfadado y a punto de tirárseme al cuello.

-¿estás bien?- susurre a Nessie quien seguía entre mi cuerpo y la Harley mirando al suelo. Asintió casi imperceptiblemente mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara con una mano. Paso la lengua por sus labios ahora hinchados y rojos como si saboreara algo.

-Adiós Jacob- retiro mis manos lentamente de su cintura donde todavía seguían clavadas y se dirigió con pasos muertos hacia su casa. El tipo rubio no dejaba de mirarme mientras Vanessa pasaba por su lado al interior, finalmente cerro de un portazo con una clara amenaza clavada en sus ojos.

Me sentí impotente, quería ir hasta allí y partirle la puta boca pero sabía que eso no iba a ser posible. Yo era el indecente que estaba manoseando a su hija, o hijastra mejor dicho.

Me monte en la maquina y di una fuerte patada a la pata de cabra que la sostenía intentando descargar toda mi frustración en ella. Gruñí y arranque intentando que los diez minutos de viento helado me aclararan las ideas y relajaran mis nervios.

Esta había sido una noche muy larga, demasiado larga.

* * *

**Bueno niñas ya estoy aqui...**

**Lo primero de todo siento no haber contestado vuestros reviews esta vez, sabeis que lo hago siempre pero esta semana ha sido muy intensa y estoy empezando con los examenes finales, asi que dadme un poco de crédito con respecto al fic. No he podido aclarar vuestras dudas personales que me haciais en los mensajes , asi que espero me perdoneis y si quereis volvais a preguntar ;) de todos modos estoy segura de que alguna estara empezando a formularse distintas teorias en la cabeza...**

**bueno, muchisimas gracias por leer y espero que no haberos defraudado con el capitulo, porque este especialmente me ha costado muchisimo trabajo escribirlo. **

**En fin, espero que os guste y lo disfruteis**

**muchos besos y nos leemos!**


	11. Una de cal y otra de arena

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

10. Una de cal y otra de arena

Me levanté con el puto canto de los pájaros, en otra ocasión me hubiera resultado un despertar agradable, hoy no. Pero tendrían que comprenderme ya que nada es bonito cuando tienes sobre tu persona tres escasas horas de sueño y una resaca persistente.

Agarre mi cabeza con ambas manos y abrí los ojos de golpe.

-muy malos días capullo- murmuré para mi mismo mientras recibía el impacto de la luz siempre grisácea de la ventana y el frío decembrino me ponía el vello de punta.

Gemí al desenredarme de las sabanas, volví a gemir cuando mi cabeza dio la primera punzada y deje de hacerlo porque parecía una abuela con artrosis. Decidí reservar algo de dignidad y aguantar mi sufrimiento como un hombre.

El agua caliente me llamaba, me sentía sucio y apestaba a cerveza y tabaco, cosa que no ayudaba en nada a las nauseas que ya tenia. Me agradaba el agua fría más que ninguna, pero hoy no estaba para subidones así que me conforme con una agradable ducha caliente y desentumecedora.

Era sábado y como cada fin de semana las reservas de comida llegaban a su fin, aun así sobreviví con un poco de leche que bebí directamente del cartón y unas galletas rancias. O quizás me conformé para no tener que ir a comprar ya que la idea de ver a Ness me inquietaba un poco. Bueno, bastante. Era un puto cobarde.

-apenas hay comida para mi, estas jodido si piensas que voy a dártela- Sam me miraba como si fuera algún tipo de subnormal que agitaba una apetecible galleta delante de sus narices. Evidentemente no iba a darle mi escueto desayuno. El perro se dio por vencido y dejo de acosarme con la mirada. Deduje que Billy no estaba ya que el perro solo venia conmigo si no estaba el, alomejor había ido a pescar, era un buen día aunque algo nublado.

-¿quieres dar un paseo?- Sam alzo las orejas y movió el rabo histérico. Ya veía que si. No tarde mucho en vestirme con unos vaqueros viejos y una sudadera gruesa. Até mis botas de montaña y me enfunde un gorro negro en la cabeza, desde pequeño padecía jaquecas increíbles bajo los cero grados.

Camine por el bosque húmedo hacia la playa con Sam precediendo el camino, no pude evitar en el trayecto mirar el móvil unas cuantas veces por si alguien había llamado, bueno…a quien quería engañar, por si ella me había llamado. Sonaba estúpido y algo desesperado. Era evidente que Vanessa no llamaría, ella nunca llamaba a nadie los demás la llamaban a ella.

"_estupido maricón_"

Eso es lo que era, ¿porque demonios le daba tantas vueltas a todo esto? Solo fue un puto beso, ya me lo había dado antes y no había hecho tanto drama de ello, es mas lo pasamos por alto al igual que haríamos con lo sucedido la noche anterior, estaba seguro.

Hundí las manos en mi sudadera holgada y baje hasta la playa. El aire frio impregnado de olor a sal me penetraba la nariz y yo lo recibía gustoso, era una sensación casi nueva para mi esa de respirar la naturaleza en estado puro y he de decir que me podría acostumbrar a ello.

Cogí un palo que había dejado la marea en la arena y lo lance con fuerza esperando que el perro lo persiguiera, este corrió hacia el horizonte y fue por fin cuando me percate de una figura sentada en una de las muchas rocas que salpicaban First Beach.

La silueta fue haciéndose más nítida conforme me acercaba esperando reconocer a alguien y así lo hice, Embry se embutía en su chaqueta gruesa mientras daba una calada a lo que identifique como un cigarro. ¿Que demonios hacia el aquí tan temprano?

-Veo que no eres el único que huye de su casa- salude mientras me sentaba al lado de mi amigo y le palmeaba la espalda.

-Necesitaba estar solo-

-Oh, lo siento si quieres me voy- dije haciendo un ademan de levantarme

-No seas capullo, claro que no quiero que te vayas. Solo quería dejar de escuchar los gritos de mi madre- hice una mueca, lamentablemente yo ya no podría disfrutar de ese sonido nunca mas.

-No te sorprendas si te digo que algún día los echaras de menos-

-Puede- este rio tenuemente en señal de comprensión.

-¿problemas en casa?-

-Mi madre esta un poco susceptible, paso demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y cuando lo hago me acusa de apestar a alcohol y a "porquerías" como dice ella entre otras cosas- Por lo poco que sabia era madre soltera y Embry se había criado solo sin saber quien era su padre, aunque ese hecho a el no le importaba demasiado.

-¿Va todo bien? Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea- rió amargamente mientras miraba al horizonte y estrujaba la colilla contra la piedra.

-No puedes darme lo que necesito, nadie puede. Pero gracias de todas formas-

-Tras unos segundos de silencio divague en su forma de actuar, Embry era un chico normal, una buena persona y aunque tuviera unos cuantos problemas familiares – los cuales todos teníamos- no llegaba a acertar el motivo que lo dejaba tan decaído.

-¿todo esto es por lo de anoche? Hayley es solo una chica mas, hay miles de peces en el mar -

-No, Hayley me trae sin cuidado-

-Oh, vaya…pensé que anoche estabas enfadado por lo de Quil y que tu…- deje que mi voz se fuera diluyendo cuando este rio roncamente.

-Ella no es precisamente mi tipo-

-¿es Ness?- Pregunte casi por inercia y demasiado rápido- volvió a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza, inexplicablemente me relajé un poco- ¿alguna chica del instituto?- volvió a negar, estaba empezando a sentirme realmente estúpido.- mierda Em entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Porque me estoy quedando sin opciones-

-Jake, el problema no es que no me gusten _esas_ chicas, es que no me gusta _ninguna_ chica- fruncí el ceño y lo mire, parecía avergonzado mientras yo intentaba procesar información en mi cerebro, ¿es que acaso era asexual? Nadie era asexual.

-Se que por norma general las tías son un puto dolor de cabeza continuo pero tampoco tienes que cerrarte tanto seguro que… ¡oh joder!- entonces lo comprendí.

-Exacto- pronuncio ante mi última exclamación

-¿eres marica?- bien, excelente falta de tacto Jacob, sigue así. _Maldito capullo_. Quise golpearme a mi mismo en la boca si tuviera la capacidad. Aun así mi desconcierto aumento cuando escuche su risa suave y algo divertida.

-Preferiría que no me llamaras así, pero si, en cierto modo es lo que soy-

-Lo siento Embry no quería decirlo de ese modo, es solo que tengo la delicadeza metida por el culo en serio perdóname-

-Esta bien Jake, no te alteres- me obligue a mi mismo a hacerle caso mientras intentaba calmarme, por fin todas las piezas empezaron a encajarme a la perfección;

-Siempre estaba al lado de Quil, lo irritado que parecía cuando le contaba cualquiera de sus ridículas conquistas, como le reía casi todas las bromas…pero sobre todo como reacciono la noche anterior de la manera en que lo hizo, estaba atormentado.

-Te gusta Quil- no era una pregunta, aunque supongo que a estas alturas era algo bastante obvio.

-No me gusta Quil Jake- suspiro fuertemente -estoy enamorado de él-

-joder…- farfulle por lo bajo intentando asimilar el golpe. ¿enamorado? Esa era una palabra muy fuerte para soltarla a la ligera, aunque en el fondo sabía que ese chico no mentía y verdaderamente estaba sufriendo por algo que era imposible. Algo como que un tipo como Quil le correspondiera a él. Eso era frustrante y realmente triste. Aunque que demonios iba a saber yo, nunca había estado enamorado y mucho menos había tenido esa gran limitación como era te gustara alguien de tu mismo sexo.

-Yo no se que decir tío, creo que un lo siento estaría fuera de lugar-

-No hay nada que puedas decir, las cosas son así y nadie puede cambiarlas, solo esperar por que el tiempo te haga olvidarlas- palabras duras pero sabias.

-Gracias por confiar en mi, no tenias por que haberlo hecho- se encogió de hombros.

-Sonara raro, pero me siento mejor- sonrió un poco- ayuda contar las cosas de vez en cuando-

-Ness lo sabe ¿verdad?- dije cuando recordé lo torturada que se mostraba anoche ante lo sucedido, quizás igual que yo hace unos momentos.

-Es la única, a parte de ti ahora. No le costo mucho deducirlo hace unos años- _años_…mierda. Este chico estaba realmente jodido.

-Debí haberlo supuesto, eres al único que no llama marica, maricón, o soplanucas a todas horas- dije provocándole una estridente carcajada que se me hizo contagiosa. Reímos durante unos minutos, incluso Sam se había puesto a ladrar nervioso.

-Gracias por tomártelo tan bien y no repudiarme ni nada por el estilo, es un alivio- dijo mientras terminaba de reírse y se serenaba. Fruncí el ceño

-¿por que demonios iba yo a hacer eso?-

-Bueno ya sabes, lo de estar invertido, enfermo, trastornado y todas esas cosas-

-Eso es totalmente ridículo, solo es una tendencia sexual. Tan normal como aceptable-Embry negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Quizás sea normal en el sitio del que vienes, una ciudad donde la gente tiene la mente abierta y acepta las cosas, pero en un pueblucho como este es algo así como el apocalipsis.-

-Embry por dios, estamos en pleno siglo XXI, no te van a quemar vivo en una hoguera en medio de la plaza del pueblo-

-Dile eso a mi madre, o al jefe del consejo de ancianos, me gustaría saber que piensa sobre que un chico descendiente de los guerreros Quileutes prefiera las pollas a los coños de la tribu, soy un pringado- sonreí ante su pragmática explicación, aunque sabia que llevaba razón. Forks era un pueblo pequeño e inevitablemente un gran porcentaje de su población era bastante conservadora.

-Eres un pringado- concluí ganándome un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

Ambos nos levantamos dando la conversación por zanjada, nunca nadie me había contado cosas tan personales como esas antes de venir a este pueblo. Ni siquiera la que fue mi novia durante dos años. En Chicago tenia colegas, no amigos. Fue hoy cuando conseguí entenderlo; un colega no te cuenta secretos tan privados y frágiles, un amigo si. Era curioso como personas que conocía de hacia unos pocos meses habían depositado su confianza en mi revelándome un pasado cruel como el de Ness o dejándome conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos como hizo Embry. Eso me hizo sentir extraño o quizás a gusto por primera vez en los cuatro meses que llevaba viviendo en Forks.

Caminamos por la playa bromeando y charlando de cosas estupidas pero reconfortantes, por unas horas deje de consumirme en mi propia mierda como hacia cada sábado por la mañana y el se olvido un poco de la suya.

-Es una preciosidad ¿vas a arreglarlo?- dijo Embry mientras admiraba el Mustang de mi padre. Caminando habiamos terminado en mi casa, Hablamos de un arreglo que necesitaba su cutre Fiat en el motor y acabamos en el garaje de Billy admirando esa pieza.

-No lo creo, es de Billy-

-La moto también era suya y la arreglaste-

-Es distinto, la moto estaba descompuesta lista para ir al desguace sin embargo el coche no, Billy suele tirar todo lo que no le sirve si no ha hecho lo mismo con el mustang es porque es importante-

-Alomejor no lo toca porque no puede hacerlo, en cambio tú si- hice una mueca, no iba a negar que me moría por meterle mano a esa hermosura pero no quería tocar nada que no debiera y menos si era de Billy.

-No creo que sea buena idea-

-Como quieras- se encogió de hombros - ¿te ayudo Nessie verdad?-

-¿que?- dije mientras me ponía un poco nervioso ante la mención de su nombre.

-Con la moto ¿te ayudo ella verdad?- repitió mientras tocaba el motor cerciorándose de algo.

-Ah, si ¿como lo sabes?-

-Tienes los dedos demasiado grandes para apretar estas piezas- acaricio las tuercas del freno.

-según ella no me ayudaba, se encargaba de supervisar que no estuviera destrozando la moto- este rió y se aparto

-Te estaba ayudando, solo que es demasiado orgullosa como para reconocerlo. Deberías sentirte afortunado, nadie tiene ese privilegio- sacudí la cabeza

-No se porque dices eso-

-Soy su amigo desde hace siete años, a mi nunca me ha ayudado a arreglar mi motocross y es mucho mas apetecible que esa Harley te lo aseguro-

Cerré la boca que hasta ahora había tenido abierta como un subnormal ¿por que demonios iba a hacer eso Ness? cuando supuestamente me estaba haciendo el favor de su vida al ayudarme, ya que según ella tenia cosas mas importantes que realizar…

El fin de semana restante paso rápido, me dedique a hacer las últimas tareas y trabajos de distintas asignaturas. Solo quedaba una semana para vacaciones y no tenia otra alternativa que dedicarle algo de tiempo a los asuntos del instituto por lo que no salí con los chicos ni supe nada de Ness. Estos últimos fines de semana había esta viniendo con frecuencia a ayudarme con la Harley, ahora que ya no tenia que hacerlo todo volvía a ser como antes. Monótono y aburrido.

El lunes por la mañana despertó nevando, el cielo estaba mas gris que de costumbre y el frío me calaba hasta los huesos, era un claro recordatorio de que apenas quedaban dos semanas escasas para navidad aunque ese era un tema en el que no quería pensar ahora.

La noche anterior Billy me aviso de esto, así que puse las cadenas en el Chevy para no tener que hacerlo por la mañana. Tras vestirme con varias capas de ropa me enfunde el gorro y los guantes para salir. Me gustaba el frío, como ya había dicho me hacia sentir vivo. Conduje despacio hasta el instituto observando el paisaje verde cubierto por una manta de espesa nieve blanca mientras escuchaba música suave en la radio, no se por que tenia la necesidad de calmarme un poco antes de llegar. Estaba ridículamente inquieto por encontrarme con ella, no la había visto desde nuestra…extraña despedida.

Como predije muchos alumnos se peleaban como críos lanzándose bolas de nieve, era la primera nevada del invierno y la gente la disfrutaba con ganas. A mi me era indiferente. Embry y Quil hacían tiempo en la puerta hasta que empezaran las clases, charlaban cuando los alcance sacudiéndome la escarcha de la ropa.

-…entonces la mantienes en leche unos cuatro segundos, lo suficiente para que empape pero no se ponga blanda- concluyó Quil. Alce una ceja, uno nunca sabia que esperar de ese chico.

-Me estaba explicando el punto exacto en el que una oreo puede ser mojada en leche y que cuando te la comas siga estando crujiente-

-claro…- dije no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar, ahora comprendía lo mucho que Embry tenia que aguantar por estar con él. Si un tipo se pone a hablarme de galletas lo hubiera mandado a tomar por culo a la primera de cambio.

-Y bien, ¿que haréis estas vacaciones? Solo quedan cuatro días de "reclutamiento"- Quil deshizo el extraño silencio.

-Yo haré lo de todos los años, quizás venga mi tía Beth en nochebuena y traiga algo de aguardiente, así podré emborracharme y aguantar la cena sin ahorcarme-

-¡Eso es estupendo!- dijo Quil con sarcasmo- ¿y tu Jake?-

-Alomejor viene mi hermana Rachel-

-Era la que vivía en California ¿no?- asentí con la cabeza- genial- dio sonriente.

-Si, _genial_…-

-Cuento con ustedes para noche vieja – fruncí las cejas a modo de pregunta

-Todos los años después de la cena los padres de Quil se van a una fiesta en casa de sus tíos, eso le deja vía libre para hacer lo que quiera, por lo general nos invita y bebemos y fumamos hierba hasta que perdemos el sentido-

-Suena bien- reí

-Ahí esta Ness, voy a preguntarle- las manos me sudaron al oír su nombre.

-Maricón uno, maricón dos, Embry- dijo con voz algo ronca a modo de saludo. Al menos me había saludado, eso era buena señal ¿no? Me gire para enfrentarla mientras Quil le preguntaba lo mismo que había hecho con nosotros.

A simple vista no había ningún tipo de alteración en ella, estaba tan normal como siempre. Se acomodaba el gorro de lana azul en su cabeza mientras asentía a la proposición de nuestro amigo.

- genial, vamos Em, tenemos que reclutar a mas chicas- lo sentí sinceramente por Embry mientras el otro lo arrastraba pasillo arriba.

Eso nos dejaba solos. Trague saliva.

-¿te pasa algo?- pregunto ella mientras se subía las gafas por el puente de la nariz

- en absoluto ¿y a ti?-

- estoy bien-

- genial-

- me alegro-

- ¿vamos a seguir con esta conversación de retrasados mucho tiempo? Porque me gustaría saberlo-

-¿que coño paso la otra noche?- pregunte por fin devolviendo las palabras que me atragantaban desde el viernes pasado. Me miro unos segundos y se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente mientras caminábamos hacia su taquilla.

- estaba borracha, el alcohol me pone cachonda y tú eras lo único que estaba a mano- abrí los ojos como platos, vaya… eso si que era subirme la autoestima. _Puta perra_.

- lo mismo digo-

- bien-

- !bien¡- respondí con furia, pero trate de calmarme ya que estábamos rodeados de alumnos que nos miraban desde hacia un buen rato

_¿Que coño miraban, es que acaso había un desfile de monos pasándonos por la puta cara?_ Trate de ignorarlos.

-¿tu padr…digo Mike se enfado mucho?- soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

- lo normal- ¿lo normal? ¿Que diablos estaba diciendo? Cuando reaccione ella ya había llegado a su taquilla y miraba absorta la puerta como si fuera algo importantísimo.

- mira, yo no tengo la culpa de q…- entonces lo vi, supe porque nos habían estado mirando desde que entramos, bueno, porque la estaban mirando a ella. Un cartel mal recortado rezaba en mayúsculas la palabra "Tortillera"*. Me quede en shock.

- Ness…-

Esta suspiro y arranco el papel haciéndolo una bola para guardarlo en su bolsillo. Abrió el casillero y dejo ahí sus libros.

-¿sabes? Creía que iban a ser más creativos, aunque debo reconocer que es lo suficientemente cruel. Así lo ve todo el mundo- hablo sosegada mientras se quitaba el abrigo y me lo daba- al parecer nos vieron el otro día en el bar- se quitó las gafas y me las dio también- espero que Ángela no lo este pasando muy mal, aunque a ella seguramente no le habrán puteado tanto como a mi- hizo una pequeña mueca mientras se remangaba la ancha sudadera – guárdame eso, solo será un momento-

Me quede ahí parado como un capullo con la capacidad de reacción anulada. Sentía muchas cosas, pero sobre todas esas sentía vergüenza ¿como alguien podía hacer semejante putada y quedarse tan tranquilo? O peor aun, reírse de las repercusiones.

Seguí a pasos ligeros a Vanessa quien había doblado la esquina del pasillo y se acercaba a grandes zancadas al casillero de Lauren.

Como no… debí haberlo imaginado. _Maldita hija de puta_. La gente miraba con atención estando al tanto del problema hasta que por fin sucedió.

Mi amiga agarro sin piedad de la larga cabellera rubia haciéndola retroceder unos pasos de sus amigas.

Esto era malo…muy malo.

Lauren comenzó a manosear al aire intentando defenderse de algún modo pero Nessie no le daba opción a ello, antes de darse cuenta le había estampado la cabeza contra su taquillero y la mantenía fuertemente presionada entre este y su mano. El resto d su cuerpo consiguió inmovilizarla mientras le decía algo imperceptible al oído. La chica rubia gritaba miles de insultos e incoherencias negándose a escucharla mientras luchaba por zafarse del agarre, pero Vanessa no le daba tregua seguía estampándola rudamente contra el metal cada vez que intentaba escaparse.

La gente empezaba a apelotonarse alrededor expectante vitoreando incoherencias, putos idiotas… y las amigas de Lauren estaban en shock al igual que yo. Todo había sido muy repentino.

Cuando Nessie dejo de hablar alzo el puño para pegarle un puñetazo pero milagrosamente para Lauren fue parado por Tyler quien acababa de entrar en escena. Quise moverme y partirle la boca a ese capullo por el simple hecho de tocarla pero algo me decía que no debía meterme. El chico la separo rudamente de su novia e intento evitar que le pegara a él también.

Le dijo algo a escasos centímetros de la cara, me estaba resultando muy difícil no moverme y darle una patada en los cojones a ese cabrón. Nessie parecía calmarse un poco pero no lo miraba directamente a la cara, simplemente la ladeaba con asco y respiraba agitadamente, de vez en cuando Tyler agitaba sus hombros violentamente y esta se lo quitaba de encima.

Note como cesaban los gritos y la gente empezaba a despejar el lugar, eso solo quería decir una cosa. El director venia de camino.

Volví a centrar mi atención en el espectáculo cuando ese imbécil se separo por fin de ella lo hizo con cautela, estudiando la reacción que pudiera tener.

-¡SWAN!- el director pego un estruendoso grito cuando llego-¿que demonios esta pasando aquí?-

Esta no contestó, solo lo miro con ira contenida. Seguramente diciendo para su interior todas las barbaridades que quería soltarle al viejo.

-Stanley, lleva a Lauren a la enfermería y después que venga a mi despacho- la morena asintió efusivamente mientras llevaba a la aturdida rubia a cuestas. Pocas veces deseaba el mal ajeno, pero en este caso me alegre.

-Tyler, Swan. A mi despacho cagando leches- ordeno mientras callaba con una mirada asesina la replica de Tyler. – Los demás muévanse ¡a clase!- vocifero por ultima vez antes de llevarse a los dos alumnos con el.

Estuve un buen rato observando como se los llevaban hasta que el timbre sonó y no tuve más remedio que retirarme. Cargue conmigo su cazadora y sus gafas, tendría que dárselas aunque no que en que momento.

-¿que carajo ha pasado con Ness?- pregunto Quil ansioso en el momento que me senté en mi silla. Yo aun estaba un poco aturdido y confuso ¿que le habría dicho Tyler? Era la primera vez que los veía de esa forma tan… ¿intima? No sabía como describirlo aunque estaba claro que Ness no disfrutaba de la cercanía, lo había demostrado al sacudírselo de encima un par de veces.

Un lápiz me dio en la cabeza.

-!contesta capullo¡-

-Señor Ateara, no quiero tener que mandarle al director, así que mas vale que controle su lenguaje y atienda a la lección- el señor Brown se giro y siguió copiando en la pizarra su esquema conceptual.

-Ha estampado a Lauren contra las taquillas- susurre

-¡no me jodas! ¿Una pelea de chicas y yo me la pierdo?- rodé los ojos.

-No fue precisamente una pelea, para eso hacen falta dos y Lauren ni siquiera ha tenido ocasión de defenderse- tampoco fue de chicas, si algo sabia con certeza era que Vanessa no pegaba como una.

-Mierda ¿le ha hecho daño?- dijo un poco preocupado ¿cuando se iba a quitar la maldita obsesión que tenia por Lauren? Era una zorra y una cobarde y una interminable lista de palabras no agradables.

-No seas cabron, es a Ness a quien han insultado, tu amiga ¿recuerdas?-

-¡Black y Ateara! callaos la maldita boca- ambos miramos al profesor con los ojos como platos, era evidente que le habiamos tocado los cojones lo suficiente.

Pasaron las clases y Ness seguía sin aparecer, me temí que la habrían expulsado aunque no estaba seguro de si solo hoy o solo unos días, de cualquier manera eso no era bueno para su expediente, mas aun estando en el último año. Sabía que le había jodido por mucho que aparentara serenidad, pero de vez en cuando esa chica tenía que aprender a controlar su genio. Podría jugarle malas pasadas como en este caso.

Al contrario que ella Tyler si apareció ya que compartimos la ultima hora, supuse que solo le interrogarían y ya esta porque lo único que había hecho había sido parar la paliza. Y de Lauren… bueno, me entere gracias a los cotilleos que había salido de la enfermería con un moratón bastante curioso en la zona de la ceja y el pómulo allí donde se había estampado contra la puerta de metal. Me alegre, era hora de que alguien le bajara los humos.

-coño- murmure mientras entraba a toda prisa en el coche y encendía la calefacción. Había conseguido escaparme de la pelea de bolas de nieve alegando que me tocaba los cojones que me tiraran nieve en la cara, fui bastante convincente.

Encendí el motor escuchando los familiares petardazos que daba ese pedazo de mierda y arranque, dude unos segundos frente a la bifurcación de la carretera entre ir directamente a La Push o llevarle sus cosas a Nessie. Con un fuerte suspiro y torcí a la derecha.

Como otros días anteriores la furgoneta blanca no estaba aparcada en la puerta, solo estaba el golf rojo y un par de bicicletas, entre ellas la de Ness. Baje maldiciendo el frío de nuevo y me apresure a llamar a la puerta que en esta ocasión no tardaron tanto en abrir.

-buenas tardes- una mujer joven apareció detrás de la puerta, era muy guapa y con rasgos parecidos a los de mi amiga, solo que ella tenia el pelo castaño oscuro y sus ojos de un marrón casi negro reflejaban un cansancio que la hacía ver más deteriorada. No tarde en identificarla como su madre.

-Hola, soy un compañero de Vanessa, esta mañana se dejo esto en clase-

-¿y tu eres?-

-Jacob Black señora- la mujer asintió mientras me miraba atenta, seguramente reconociendo al hijo perdido de Billy Black.

-Esta bien Jacob, yo se lo daré- dijo intentando apoderarse de la cazadora.

-Tengo que hablarle también de unos trabajos…ya sabe, cosas de instituto- mentí. ella dio un fuerte suspiro y resignada me señaló hacia la izquierda.

-Esta en el garaje, no tardes- asentí con una sonrisa amable y ella casi me estampo la puerta en las narices…casi. Estaba claro que no era su mejor día.

Seguí la dirección y empecé oír la estridente música de Metallica por medio de una pequeña ranura; Era una puerta levadiza que no estaba cerrada del todo ¿que carajo estaba haciendo ella en el garaje? Decidí entrar casi en cuclillas por debajo de la ranura entonces la vi. Pegaba fuertes puñetazos a un saco de boxeo. Vestía ropa deportiva y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el esfuerzo. Cuando me vio se sobresalto un poco pero no paro de atizarle con fuerza al saco.

-¿que coño haces aquí?-

-Veo que tus saludos son tan agradables como siempre-

-No me jodas Jacob-

-He conocido a tu madre, tiene que ser una mujer encantadora aunque debo haberla pillado en un mal día- la chica se rio tenuemente y siguió golpeando

- todos sus días son un mal día-

-Creo que esto te va a hacer falta- dije mientras sacaba las gafas con cuidado para enseñárselas.

-Déjalas por ahí- hice lo que me pidió, y espere unos segundos victima de mi debate interno.

-Si no has venido para nada mas ya puedes irte- ¿por que coño tenia que ser tan desagradable? Me ponía enfermo.

-La verdad es que quería preguntarte por lo de esta mañana- se encogió de hombros

-Si vas a quedarte ahí haciendo preguntas como un subnormal al menos podrías agarrarme el saco- trague saliva sabedor del peligro que corría mi anatomía pero aún así no hice…la jodida pegaba con fuerza.

-¿y bien?-

-No se que quieres que te cuente que no hayas visto con tus propios ojos-

-¿te han expulsado?-

-No, le enseñe la nota al director y eso me sirvió para defenderme, ella ataco primero yo solo me defendí-

-Le has dejado el lado derecho de la cara morado- Vanessa sonrío con suficiencia

-Tu madre parecía enfadada- un golpe mas fuerte que los otros me hizo retroceder un paso.

-Mi madre puede irse al carajo junto con sus aires de superioridad- otro golpe- Me ha dicho que necesito ir a terapia, que estoy psicológicamente trastornada. La muy hija de perra- otro golpe y una patada, estaba empezando a asustarme de verdad-¿como puede decirme que soy una estreñida emocional? ¡dios santo, ni siquiera existe esa puta expresión!- siguió ensañándose frenéticamente con el saco hasta que me vi en la obligación de tranquilizarla, fui hasta ella rezando por no recibir un golpe y la agarre fuertemente de las manos.

-Ness, para- seguía dando patadas y retorciéndose de mi agarre

-¡Vanessa joder, para!- la zarandee un poco de los hombros haciendo que me mirara y dejara de machacar aquel pedazo de cuero.

-Ya basta- susurre mientras su cuerpo se volvía flácido. Aproveche para abrazarla con fuerza, siendo ella un poco renuente al principio pero después sus brazos me envolvieron y apoyó su cabeza pesadamente contra mi hombro. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, pero la verdad eso no me importaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no me abrazaban y podría poner mi cuello en juego a que a ella tampoco. Frote su espalda intentando reconfortarla mientras sus manos cogían en puños la tela de mi gruesa sudadera.

-¿estás mejor?- pregunte mientras me retiraba lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Esta asintió y se me quedo mirando fijamente.

Observe sus labios con detenimiento unos instantes, estaban mas rosados al igual que sus mejillas a causa del sofoco, abiertos ligeramente. Tenia los labios mas bonitos que había visto en mi vida; carnosos y perfilados, tan suaves…

Me incline poco a poco, porque ¡_mierda quería besarla_! Pero justo cuando mi aliento impacto en su boca habló.

-creo que deberías irte-

-¿Que?-

Retiro mis manos de su cintura y se giró inventando cualquier excusa para no mirarme a la cara, como quitarse los protectores con los que había estado pegando al saco. Tras recuperarme de mi desconcierto negué suavemente con la cabeza y me fui sin decir nada, puede que si hablara ahora perdería la poca dignidad que me quedaba en este momento.

Salí del garaje con toda la decencia que pude y me dirigí a zancadas hasta el chevy. Me sentía avergonzado, estúpido…ridículo, pero sobre todo cabreado ¿a que coño estaba jugando? Me metí en el coche no sin antes pegar un portazo atronador y salí de allí conjurando maldiciones.

Estaba empezando a hartarme seriamente de una de cal y otra de arena.

* * *

**!hola niñas¡ nuevo cap.**

**No ha habido muchos besos, pero creo que este capitulo es bastante importante para que conozcais la condicion de Embry, seguramente tendriais teorias al respecto, no se cuantas la habreis acertado pero en los reviews solo acerto una! jajajaja.**

**bueno, prometo que el proximo sera mas emocionante ;) intentare recomprensaros la espera. Un besazo enorme y gracias por todos y cada uno de vuestros reviews y lecturas.**

**Nos leemos!**


	12. Feliz navidad Sarah

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_11. Feliz navidad Sarah_

Mordí otra vez su labio, lo justo para volver a enredar mi lengua y la suya con violencia.

Joder…

Puede que estuviera borracho y también drogado pero sabia distinguir que era un beso de lo que no, y lo que estábamos haciendo no era besarnos, estábamos follando con la maldita boca

-Estoy cachonda- murmuró mientras cogía el aire que acabábamos de gastar.

Sonreí estúpidamente contra su cuello mientras presionaba mis caderas contra las suyas salvajemente, parecía querer taladrar mi ropa solo para que notara lo duro que me había puesto.

-Yo también-

**Flashback**

_Hace una semana…_

_Sábado veinticuatro de diciembre, hacia unos días que oficialmente estaba de v_acaciones y faltaban solo unas horas para enfrentarme a una de las noches más difíciles de mi vida.

-Es un desperdicio que se metan las barritas por ahí- dijo Nessie mientras ojeaba un ejemplar de "zorras calientes, especial navidad" muy cliché para una revista guarra.

-No sabía que te gustaran las barritas de caramelo-

-Es lo único bueno que tiene la navidad-

-Puede que tengas razón- recordé todas las malas navidades que había tenido

-Wow, creo que ya he visto suficiente por hoy- volvió a plegar el poster central donde una rubia muy buena se metía un objeto de gran calibre por sus partes bajas – te la regalo, así podrás jalártela estas vacaciones- dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente yo rodé mis ojos y acepte la revista, ningún hombre rechaza una revista porno gratis, sería un crimen contra natura.

-¿de qué te escondes Jacob?-

-¿por qué tendría que estar escondiéndome de algo?-

-Bueno, solo faltan unas horas para Nochebuena y en vez de estar en tu casa estas aquí conmigo, ya sé que soy algo digno de admirar pero tampoco es para tanto- expire fuerte por la nariz ¿por qué coño tenía que ser tan deductiva?-

-¿por qué te escondes tu?- contraataque, ya que pudiendo haberse tomado el día libre estaba haciendo turno en la tienda.

-No contestes a mis preguntas con preguntas-

-Pues no contestes a mis preguntas con no respuestas a mis preguntas-

-¡ que te jodan!- alce los ojos, esa era su magnífica forma de parar una conversación

-siempre tan elocuente-

-parteculos-

-ese es nuevo- al parecer sus sinónimos de homosexual no se habían acabado

La deje atender a una señora que compraba apresurada algunas cosas necesarias para su cena, me miro un poco mal cuando vio la revista porno haciendo que Nessie riera. Idiota.

-Algún día tendrás que enfrentarte a tu padre Jacob, no puedes esconderte en una tienda de carretera eternamente- dijo mientras empezaba a cerrar la caja y recoger cosas de por medio. No le había dicho nada acerca de mis motivos aun así no me sorprendí de que ella sola los averiguara.

-No sé qué hacer estoy totalmente perdido, no sé cómo actuar, que coño decirle o si debo regalarle algo. No le he comprado nada mierda, pero sinceramente me parece ridículo regalar algo por obligación y yo no quiero regalarle nada a Billy-

-Puedes darle el especial "zorras calientes"- entrecerré los ojos y la mande al carajo, estaba contándole mis putos problemas y se ponía a bromear.

-Jake, quizás sea la única navidad que pases con el- se encogió de hombros- ¿vas a negarle a un hombre que lleva diez años solo esa oportunidad?- suspiro mientras se quitaba el chaleco rojo del uniforme- Por una vez deja de esconder la cabeza y échale huevos, que dudo que los tengas. Que sepas que solo te digo esto porque Billy me cae bien, así que no seas capullo aprovecha uno de los pocos consejos que recibirás de mi-

La acompañe mientras llegaba hasta su bicicleta y yo hasta la moto, solo podía sacarla los días que no llovía – que eran pocos- para no partirme la crisma.

-Tu no me has dicho de que te escondes- inquirí mientras quitaba la cadena de seguridad de su _cacharro._

-No me escondo, me ausento durante unas horas-

-A veces me sorprende tu imaginación para eludir preguntas incomodas-

-Un hermano que es como un puto grano en el ojo del culo, una madre en constante depresión psicológica y un despojo humano al que odio con todo mi ser y desgraciadamente es mi padrastro por ley- paro para tomar aire- a todo eso súmale una cena en la acomodada casa de los padres del despojo prevista de un pavo seco, caviar y puto ponche de huevo. ¡odio el ponche de huevo!- respiró para calmarse ya que se había puesto un poco roja- eso es de lo que me escondo-

-¿pasas la Nochebuena en casa de los padres de Mike?-

-Es algo así como una tradición, horrible tradición-

-Tampoco tiene que ser tan malo, son solo unas horas- me miro fulminantemente-no me mires así, al menos tienes caviar-

-Gilipollas…- dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza, me encogí de hombros y subí a la Harley.

-¡Feliz navidad Ness!- patee la pata de cabra e hice rugir el motor.

Me dijo algo no muy agradable mientras desaparecía de su vista que afortunadamente fue ahogado con el ruido de mi maquina. Sonreí por ser yo esta vez la que la dejara con la palabra en la boca. La verdad tenía que ser una putada compartir la cena con semejante panorama pero yo también tenía mis propios problemas y se llamaban Billy y Rachel.

Mi hermana había llegado hacia un par de días, he de decir que se desenvolvía mejor que yo cuando llegue hacia ya unos meses. Rachel nunca había sido tan rencorosa como yo o Rebeca, puede que le gustara tan poco como a mi estar aquí pero no lo demostraba y se esforzaba por ser cordial, cosa que era bastante difícil.

Deje que el frio helado me acompañara hasta casa, intente que se llevara todo el rencor que llevaba acumulando durante diez navidades…_intenté_

Quizás Nessie tuviera razón y podía bajar la guardia solo porque era navidad, me lo podía tomar como una especie de trabajo social, no lo disfrutaría pero alomejor haría feliz a otra persona aunque fuera solo un día. ¿Yo, haciendo feliz a Billy? definitivamente estaba perdiendo la puta cabeza.

Llegue en menos de diez minutos a la casa roja, hoy estaba especialmente encantadora con el humo de la chimenea creando nubes en el cielo casi negro.

Las ventanas resplandecían con una luz amarilla desde el interior y el olor de la madera quemada llegaba hasta mis narices incluso desde aquí. Estaba claro que había una presencia femenina en la casa, si no esto sería la misma caverna de siempre.

-Buenas noches - pegue un salto sobresaltado mientras guardaba la moto en el garaje. Claire. la luz estaba apagada así que solo podía ver su silueta en la puerta.

-Eso de asustarme… ¿es una nueva costumbre o solo disfrutas haciéndolo?-

-Me gusta ponerte nervioso- dijo riéndose levemente

-Eres demasiado inocente para ponerme nervioso Claire- reí también mientras me acercaba a ella

-No soy tan inocente- sonreí cuando vi su ceño levemente fruncido, era demasiado encantadora. Acaricie su mejilla levemente. Era genial estar con alguien con quien poder actuar tan cómodamente sin acojonarte por cada gesto que hagas ni pensar en lo que ibas a decir en todo momento.

-Me gusta que lo seas-

-Solo venia a traeros pudding de chocolate y desearos feliz navidad -

-Gracias, no tenias porque hacerlo- se encogió de hombros

-Llamémoslo tradición navideña-

-Seguro que esta buenísimo- apunté recordando la buena mano que tenia Sue con la repostería. La chica me miro de arriba abajo y después clavo sus ojos en los míos. Trague en seco, iba a tener que retractarme de mis palabras.

-No lo dudo- dijo mientras se acercaba a mis labios, me beso lentamente saboreando mi labio con su lengua sin llegar a meterla en mi boca. Iba a comenzar a seguirla más intensamente cuando se aparto dejándome con cara de imbécil.

-Vaya… ¿y eso a que viene?-

-Pareces triste, nadie debe estar triste en una noche tan especial- definitivamente las chicas de este pueblo tenían que tener un radar que indicara mi estado de ánimo, eso o yo era un pésimo actor, que seguramente sería lo más probable.

-Oh, gracias entonces- murmuré algo confuso mientras me tironeaba del pelo.

-Feliz navidad Jacob- la risa cantarina resonó mientras su cuerpo delgado desaparecía en el camino. Sacudí mi cabeza y suspire hondo con un leve encogimiento de comisura que no llego a ser sonrisa. Estaba demasiado saturado para sonreír.

Mire la puerta de casa desde los escalones del porche calibrando seriamente si avanzar o perderme en el maldito bosque, al menos allí no habría situaciones incomodas.

_Échale huevos_

Entre en casa y el olor me penetro la nariz, ya no solo por lo bien que lo hacía sino porque era el estofado que mama preparaba.

Entonces un cumulo de sensaciones me perturbo por un momento mientras apretaba con fuerza el pomo de la puerta principal.

No estaba preparado para esto.

Estaba a punto de girar sobre mis talones y volver por donde había venido…

-¿Jake, eres tú?- Rachel salió de la cocina con una cuchara de madera en la mano, no tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de cómo su traumatizado hermano menor estaba a punto de huir el día de Nochebuena, sus delicados rasgos se contrajeron en una mueca de suplica, si pudiera escucharme la mente seguro que me estaría diciendo

"Jacob, no me jodas hoy no".

-Rachel ¿ha llegado ya Jacob?- la ronca voz del viejo resonaba desde el salón.

Mi hermana vocalizo un "por favor" que me hizo pegar un suspiro y cerrar los ojos fuertemente durante unos segundos

-¿Rachel?-

-Soy yo Billy- dije en un tono más alto mientras cerraba de un portazo y me metía en el salón.

El viejo estaba al pie de la chimenea con Sam y un rostro sereno que casi me ocultaba, estaba…en paz. Suspire y mire tras el donde la mesa estaba humilde pero gustosamente decorada, seguro obra de mi hermana.

-Creí que no vendrías- miraba al fuego de espaldas a mi

-¿por qué iba a hacerlo?- dije tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto

-Gracias- susurro

-Si, como sea. Vamos a cenar- murmure después de aclararme la garganta

Rachel no tardo en aparecer con el estofado de carne, _ese_ estofado de carne.

Lo comí con un nudo en la garganta, tragándome toda mi mierda interna. Solo cuando conseguí reprimir los recuerdos tormentosos fue cuando la noche se me hizo no agradable, pero al menos algo más cómoda.

Solo me consolaba pensando que esto era lo que mi madre hubiera querido.

-Hace una buena noche- mi hermana asomo por la puerta mientras se enroscaba en un antiguo poncho de la abuela que supuse había encontrado en el baúl.

-No está mal- sentí el crujido de la madera cuando se apoyo a mi lado sobre la baranda del porche.

-Nunca me gusto esto ¿sabes?- su voz rompió el silencio tras unos minutos- pero debo reconocer que ahora me resulta agradable-

-No hace falta que te inventes cosas para hacerme sentir mejor-

-No me lo estoy inventando y no lo digo para hacerte sentir mejor, tú mismo te darás cuenta de eso cuando estés cómodo en este lugar-

-Puede que me acostumbre, pero nunca estaré cómodo en este lugar-

-Las perspectivas cambian Jacob, la vida da muchas vueltas-

Lo que tu digas- mi hermana suspiro por mi estupidez, aun así no se le borro la expresión serena de la cara.

-Quería darte las gracias- me gire sutilmente para ver su perfil- por no montar un numerito de adolescente incomprendido ni nada por el estilo, se que ha sido especialmente duro para ti y por eso necesitaba decírtelo-

-Supongo que tampoco ha sido tan traumático- me encogí de hombros, ella sonrió mirando al bosque aun.

-Estas madurando ¿sabes?- bufé – casi no reconozco al pequeño capullo irritante que se despidió de mi en aeropuerto hace cuatro meses-

-No me jodas con tus mariconadas sentimentalistas por favor-

-Recalco lo de _casi, _sigues siendo algo irritante- esta vez fue mi turno de reír

-Buenas noches Rachel- dije intentando acabar la incómoda pero tal vez inevitable conversación de un modo ligero.

-Que sutil Jacob- bien, al parecer no había sido tan cuidadoso- toma, creo que te hace falta un poco- dijo mientras sacaba una botella de Artistoff de debajo del poncho y me la daba.

-¿estás de coña?- dije perplejo mirando la botella de Vodka, era ella la que siempre me daba el coñazo con las repercusiones medicas y lo malo que era el alcohol durante el crecimiento.

-Tómalo como un regalo de navidad-

-¿esto algún tipo de trampa o psicología inversa? Porque no me van esas mierdas- alzo los ojos y se retiro de mi lado

-Feliz navidad Jake y gracias por no ser tan duro con papa, al menos hoy-

-Si, lo que sea, tampoco hay que regalarme una medalla por eso-

-Eres imposible- dijo metiéndose en la casa de nuevo.

-Feliz navidad- murmure mientras me sentaba en los escalones del porche y enfundaba una de mis manos en la gruesa sudadera, con la otra destape la botella que ya estaba abierta

Pues vaya mierda de regalo. Pensé

Bebí un trago mientras me reclinaba sobre mis codos para mirar las restringidas estrellas.

-Feliz navidad Sarah- susurre mientras mi voz se perdía con los ruidos nocturnos.

**oOo**

-Tienes que girar a la derecha, después a la izquierda y meterte por la carretera de First beach-

-¿Qué?-

-Que sigas el camino de pinos-

-Hay cuatrocientos mil caminos de pinos en toda La Push ¿Cómo coño voy a saber cuál de ellos me lleva a la casa de Quil?- grite exasperado, solo había una cosa peor que Embry explicándote como llegar a casa de Quil y era si lo hacía borracho.

-Tío en serio, me caes bien pero ahora mismo no te soporto- fruncí el ceño y me aparte el móvil de la oreja para mirarlo como si estuviera viendo al propio Em.

-Joder…- murmure, estaban todos como una puta cabra, tendría que ser el exceso de humedad el que te pudría las neuronas de la cordura. Colgué el teléfono y conduje hasta la playa esperando que una señal divina me indicara donde estaba la casa.

Habíamos tenido una cena tranquila, quizás mejor que la de Nochebuena incluso los vecinos se pasaron un rato a brindar con nosotros por el nuevo año.

Pero ahora solo quería encontrar la maldita fiesta y emborracharme hasta perder el sentido.

De repente una explosión me hizo saltar del asiento gritando una sarta de maldiciones inteligibles. Una pequeña llama ardía a lo lejos acompañada de un coro de vítores y risas

-Gracias a Dios- esa era la señal divina que esperaba.

Gire el rumbo del Chevy y me metí por un angosto camino de arboles hasta llegar.

Nunca había venido a esta casa, pero no distaba mucho de las otras que había en la reserva. Era un poco más grande y de dos pisos; pintada de un blanco raído y con una barbacoa rustica en una esquina de la casa.

Algunos rostros conocidos entre ellos el de Quil aullaban a una pequeña hoguera improvisada con las camisas anudadas en la cabeza…claramente bebidos.

Aparque donde pude entre los demás coches que se acumulaban en el pequeño espacio.

-¡Jake!- No sabía si era buena idea que mi amigo me hubiera divisado, corría hacia mi sin camisa- la llevaba anudada en la cabeza- y con una botella de Jack Daniels en su mano derecha.

- ¡has venido!- llego hasta mí y me beso las dos mejillas sonoramente mientras yo trataba de quitármelo de encima inútilmente

- Mierda Quil- me queje, el chico no dejaba de intentar ser afectuoso. Olía a hierba y a colonia de chica.

- Hemos hecho un "Burning man"*- señalo a lo que sea que estuviera ardiendo en medio de el suelo- dentro están todos, hay chucherías y zumitos ¡sírvete!- supuse que se refería a alcohol y drogas variadas- te quiero hermano…- dicho esto y después de abrazarme salió corriendo hacia su especie de secta satánica que saltaba por encima de las llamas. Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía

¿Quién dijo que en los pueblos no se sabían divertir?

El interior era más de lo mismo, no había un gran número de personas pero las suficientes para que todo fuera un autentico caos. Sorteé a los alcohólicos y ninfomanos que casi follaban en las esquinas de la casa hasta llegar a la cocina.

-¡hola perdedor!-

-¡Jake!- Vanessa y Embry me saludaron respectivamente, se sentaban en la encimera de la cocina mientras sostenía cada uno una botella distinta´. Me acerque saltando sobre Eric Yorkie quien se sentaba en el suelo intentando mantenerse sereno.

-Joder…- dije mirando el panorama general

-No será tan macabro cuando estés intoxicado- mi amigo me tendió su botella de ron y Nessie dio un trago a la de tequila. Repare en ella por primera vez; se había recogido las ondas en una cola alta y su cara estaba despejada con algo de maquillaje negro alrededor de sus ojos sin gafas, le sentaba bien aunque estuviera un poco corrido. Vestía vaqueros ajustados y sus siempre botas masculinas. Las tetas se le apretaban con una especie de camiseta negra que se pegaba casi como una segunda piel. Carajo hoy estaba muy buena.

-Deja de mirarle las tetas y empieza a beber cabrón- rodé los ojos y le metí un buche largo al ron, quemó un poco pero nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado. ella sonrió con suficiencia mientras chupaba una rodaja de limón para amortiguar su trago. Mierda.

Me obligue a desviar la mirada antes de pensar en cosas no aptas para menores y seguir con mi proceso de embriaguez.

-Creo que voy a unirme a la única persona que no se fijara en mi ni aunque me masturbara delante de sus narices-

-Mierda Embry vete a tomar por culo- se quejo Vanessa- no quiero saber nada de tus fantasías homosexuales ahora-

El chico murmuro algo inteligible y se dirigió hacia el exterior en busca de su amor platónico quien saltaba semidesnudo por el bosque.

-¿deseando unirte a alguna bacanal Black?- dijo Nessie mientras aterrizaba de un salto en el suelo.

-De momento no me atrae la idea-

-Oh vamos, hay un "burning man" improvisado ahí afuera, también hay una especie de ritual orgiástico en el cuarto de los padres de Quil. He hecho fotos por si quieres verlo-

-No gracias-

-Tú te lo pierdes- se agacho para robarle un porro a una chica que estaba medio dormida en el sofá.

-¿puedo decirte lo increíble que estas hoy?- pregunte cuando fui consciente de que no podía apartar mis ojos de ella.

-No-

-Bien, entonces estas horrible-

-¿de verdad crees eso?-

-Completamente-

-Gracias, supongo-dio una calada nerviosa y me la paso- tu tampoco estas mal, aunque esa camisa es un poco gay-

-Gracias – nos miramos intensamente durante unos segundos, los suficientes como para que en cuanto mirara sus labios dando media vuelta.

-Ven- dijo escuetamente mientras empujaba a la gente hacia los lados. Subió por las escaleras y me espero hasta que entramos en un cuarto pequeño y desordenado. El cuarto de Quil.

-¿por qué me traes aquí?- dije sin saber muy bien que esperar, quizás solo quisiera estar más calmada pero con ella nunca sabia que esperar.

-Quería algo de tranquilidad mientras me fumaba esto, y te he visto un poco agobiado entre tanto despojo humano, ya sabes- señalo con la cabeza significativamente hacia fuera.

-Está bien, me gusta el silencio-

-Lo sé-

Ambos nos sentamos en el suelo para terminar con aquel cigarro en un mutismo absoluto, simplemente disfrutando uno de la compañía del otro.

Diez minutos más tarde y no sé exactamente como Nessie estaba acorralada entre la pared y mi ahora sudoroso cuerpo.

**Fin del flashback**

Agarró mi cara con sus manos y volvió a besarme, estas se trasladaron hacia mi pelo tironeando con fuerza tanto que casi dolía, pero ahora mismo no me importaba en absoluto.

Sabia a tequila y también a limón con algún resquicio de marihuana, dios no podía negar que esto era alucinante. La presione una vez más contra la pared y baje mi mano con un poco de indecisión hacia su pecho, puede que me metiera una patada en la polla o quizás no hiciera nada e incluso lo disfrutara y ahora estaba demasiado cachondo como para no tocarla. Pose mi mano con cautela sobre el bulto blando, hubiera tragado audiblemente si no tuviera la lengua de Vanessa en mi garganta.

Apreté

Gimió

Entonces apreté otra vez y masajee sin mucha delicadeza dejándome llevar completamente por las hormonas y toda la mierda que llevaba encima, fumada y bebida.

Su boca bajo por mi cuello lamiendo y haciéndome jadear en su oreja. Pegue un respingo cuando su mano se coló entre los dos y apretó mi más que evidente erección

No pude evitar soltar un gemido y moverme contra su agarre.

Bien, eso era la hostia de confuso

_¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?_

Por una parte eso había sido muy raro, pero por otra se sentía jodidamente bien como para pararlo.

Desabrocho el botón de mis vaqueros con rapidez y bajo la cremallera. ¡Mierda!

-Ness- me separe de ella en un jadeo, esta me miro perpleja y con el ceño levemente fruncido, la hija de puta estaba demasiado sexy con el pelo revuelto y los labios hinchados.

-¿qué?-

-¿que estamos haciendo?- estaban a punto de hacerme una paja y yo la he parado, eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Capullo tarado. Nessie me miro un momento a mi paquete y luego a mi cara con una risa ladina

-Creo que es bastante evidente, ya sabes una mano, una polla, arriba y abajo…-

-N, no me refería a eso- tartamudeé ¿por qué mierda tenía que ser tan grafica?

-¿entonces qué?- gruño algo exasperada

-Es que es raro, un día apartas la cabeza cuando intento besarte y ahora eres tú la que está a punto de cascármela. ¡Me estas volviendo loco joder!-

-Cada vez estoy más convencida de que eres marica- rodé los ojos- ¿no puedes dejarte llevar y punto, sin pensar qué coño va a pasar mañana o alguna de esas putas mierdas intrascendentes? Por dios santo Black, estoy cachonda y dispuesta a tocarte ¿qué más quieres?- la mire mientras me gritaba, había dejado de escucharla desde que dijo " estoy cachonda y dispuesta"

-Nada, no quiero nada mas- murmure mientras volvía a atacar su boca colapsándola con mi lengua y apretando su trasero con fuerza. Nessie gemía y se las arreglaba a su vez para volver al trabajo que había empezado, no le llevo mucho bajarme los pantalones y sacármela de los calzoncillos.

_Santísima mierda…_

Tuve que sostenerme en la pared con ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, la besaba cuando no gemía por la forma en que movía la mano, si siquiera me hizo falta marcarle el maldito ritmo.

Iba a correrme como un crio de doce años, el cosquilleo en la boca de mi estomago me delataba y el calor me recorría las venas.

-Voy a correrme- conseguí murmurar

-Pues hazlo-

-No sé donde…- me corrí- echarlo- suspire. Nessie rodo los ojos y cogió la primera camiseta que vio para limpiarse la mano.

-A Quil no le va a gustar eso- reí mientras ella me acompañaba, y así estuvimos durante cinco minutos mientras me guardaba de nuevo al pequeño Jackie en los calzoncillos y me subía los pantalones. Era evidente que ni la droga ni el alcohol habían bajado todavía.

¿Cómo coño habíamos llegado a esto? No lo sabía, pero había sido alucinante. A decir verdad ni siquiera me imaginaba haciendo esto con ella ¿cuándo carajo me empezó a gustar de este modo? Demasiadas preguntas y poca capacidad cerebral, así que decidí hacer algo útil y volví a besarla, gustosamente me lo devolvió, estaba seguro de que estaba siendo tan amable porque estaba hasta el cuello de estupefacientes pero me daba igual, yo también lo estaba, así que no se podía considerar que me estuviera aprovechando de ella.

-¿qué haces?- preguntó mientras besaba su cuello y frotaba levemente tu entrepierna.

-Devolverte el favor ¿puedo?- tras mirarme unos segundos asintió. No tarde mucho en desabrocharle el pantalón y meter una mano entre sus bragas, podía olerla y casi se me escapa un gemido al notar la suavidad de su piel ahí.

-_Tan mojada_…- musite casi para mí mismo.

Ness gemía y empujaba sus caderas hacia mi mano mientras mi dedo encontraba su clítoris y lo movía en círculos.

-Joder- gimoteo cuando su cabeza busco sustento en la pared, me tome la libertad de dejar de besarla solo para verla mientras la tocaba de esa forma, ya había adentrado un dedo en ella cuando su mandíbula se abrió un poco y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza.

Carajo, su cara era tan sexual y perfecta que estaba a punto de echarme a perder los pantalones con otra corrida.

Decidí ignorar mi necesidad y centrarme en mi trabajo, su pantalón estaba apretado y no tenía mucha libertad de movimiento pero aun así estaba notando como se contraía levemente a mí alrededor, estaba a punto.

Sus mejillas se encendieron y los músculos se apretaron mientras ella gemía más fuerte que antes.

-Tres, dos, uno…- la gente se escuchaba desde fuera de la habitación corear la cuenta atrás.

-Feliz año nuevo – murmure risueño mientras Vanessa explotaba liberada en mis manos. El ruido de su risa eran apacible, quizás por la maría o alomejor era solo el bienestar post-orgásmico, pero mierda… sonaba genial.

* * *

** hola a todas:**

**siento el retraso pero he tenido muchos examenes y tambien mucho que estudiar, estoy liadisima! asi que no comentare mucho mas**

**solo esperar que os guste porque realmente me ha costado escribirlo y con las prisas no me ha gustado mucho el resultado, aun asi espero no haberos decepcionado mucho.**

**besitos y nos leemos!**


	13. Recuerdos amargos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_12. Recuerdos amargos_

-¡Joder!- Bramé cuando una punzada aguda se extendía por todas mis malditas partes bajas-¡mierda!- Abrí los ojos de golpe, estaba exageradamente aturdido y desubicado con el corazón en la garganta. Instintivamente me agarre allí donde el dolor se extendía.

- maldita sea deja de gritar, me va a saltar en pedazos la cabeza- la voz ronca y quejumbrosa hizo que mirara hacia mi derecha. Nessie se aguantaba la maraña de pelo rojiza con dos manos ¿Qué coño…?

Di un rodeo a la habitación con la mirada ya enfocada; un cuarto que vagamente reconocía y por la que parecía que acababa de pasar una manada de búfalos. Volví a mirar a Nessie, después a la cama y también si estábamos vestidos, lo estábamos. ¿Qué diablos hacia con Nessie de día y en una cama? Iba a hablar cuando repare en que todavía me dolía horriblemente la entrepierna.

-¿quieres dejar de frotarte? Tampoco ha sido para tanto- dirigí mi mirada de mi bragueta hacia ella.

-¿has sido tú?-

-Me he despertado con tu manaza mugrienta en mi teta ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?-

-¡cualquier cosa menos pegarme! Estaba dormido-

-¿y?- claramente su agresión le parecía totalmente normal

-Dios…estas perturbada, eres una maldita zorra lunática-

-Si, como sea pero deja de zumbarme en la oreja- todavía no sabía cómo podía llegar a ser tan irritante. La mire ceñudo mientras se levantaba de la cama e intentaba ubicarse. Su pelo estaba suelto y revuelto, el maquillaje corrido y la ropa descolocada. Un tirante de su camiseta se descolgaba del hombro dejándome ver un buen trozo de ropa interior.

-Encaje- murmuré tragando saliva

-¿Qué?- carraspeé

-Que, qué hora es-

-Las diez-

-¿de la mañana?- abrí mis ojos alarmado

-No, de la puta noche ¿una luna un poco intensa no crees?-

Decidí ignorar su acido sarcasmo matutino y me concentre en levantarme de la cama yo también, siseé cuando mis huevos se tuvieron que mover inevitablemente…que hija de puta.

Camine a trompicones hacia la puerta mientras ella recogía sus zapatos del suelo y me seguía.

Conforme iba avanzando hacia las pequeñas escaleras veía el vertedero en el que se había convertido la casa; latas, botellas, bolsas de patatas y comida basura variada, mierda que incluso no se podía identificar.

Bajamos hasta el rellano, mucha gente había abandonado la casa a estas horas pero algunos rezagados dormían en cualquier lugar que estuviera mínimamente acolchado. Todavía no asimilaba como en una casa tan pequeña se había armado tanto escándalo, este tipo de reuniones solía hacerse en casas grandes donde los anfitriones eran tan ricos que cagaban oro. A partir de hoy no subestimaría mas la capacidad de albergar personas de una casa ni consideraría paletos sin diversión a los pueblerinos.

-¿donde carajo vas? – dije con la mano en la puerta de entrada mientras Vanessa desaparecía por la pequeña cocina

-A desayunar- ¿a desayunar?

-Tenemos que volver a casa ¡mira qué hora es!-

-No te vas a librar de un castigo por llegar una hora antes después de estar fuera toda la noche ¿no crees?- usaba un tono despreocupado mientras escarbaba en la nevera de Quil, saco algo de leche y unos cereales.

-¿quieres?- me ofreció

-¿Cómo puedes tener hambre?-

-Tomo eso como un "no"- se metió una cucharada en la boca y me miró con una mueca- abróchate la puta camisa míster esteroides-dirigí la vista hacia abajo, efectivamente mi camisa estaba desabotonada. Eso me hizo recordar el cómo había acabado así, flashes de la noche pasada donde ambos nos metíamos mano mutuamente me venían a la cabeza haciendo que el calor inundara mi cuerpo automáticamente _¿Cómo habíamos llegado a eso?_

-¿acaso te pongo nerviosa?- ella me miro unos segundos antes de escupir la leche entre carcajadas.

_Muy femenino._

-Dios, eres ridículo- bien, eso había dolido a mi autoestima, maldita zorra…

-No pensabas eso cuando casi arrancas los botones de un tirón- dejo de reír automáticamente.

Punto para Jacob

-Solo quería quitarla del medio, como te dije es muy gay y un atentado contra la moda- alce una ceja, una camisa negra y lisa no podía considerarse horrible ni gay, además ¿desde cuándo le interesaba a ella la moda?

-Es una camisa normal y esa es la peor excusa que he escuchado en mi vida, admite de una vez que te gusta lo que ves, no hay nada de malo- su cara se quedo inmóvil unos segundos, parecía que había ganado la batalla hasta que su sonrisa "de maldad" asomo a su cara.

-Yo no alardearía tanto Jacob, puedes tener todos los abdominales, bíceps o tríceps que quieras pero a la hora de la verdad no eres capaz de aguantar una paja ni cinco minutos ¿en qué empleas la potencia?- si hubiera sido un dibujo animado mi mandíbula hubiera caído hasta el suelo seguida de un sonoro _¡Crash!_

Sonrió satisfecha por mi reacción y comenzó a comer de nuevo.

-¡si no me hubieras calentado la polla durante toda la noche alomejor hubiera aguantado más!-

-Escusas-

Abrí la boca y después la cerré, a quien quería engañar no tenía nada que decir, salvo un "_dios como te odio_" que casi gruñí mientras salía de la habitación. Eso había sido un golpe bajo, llevaba meses sin que una mujer me tocara de ese modo ¿Qué diablos esperaba de mi? Solo era un adolescente con los huevos casi morados no el jodido Rocco Siffredi*.

-¡Hey espera! no traje coche- chillo mientras corría apresurada con sus botas aun en la mano

-Pues te jodes, vete con Embry ¿no te trajo él?- camine hasta el coche mientras terminaba se abrocharme los botones.

-Esta dormido-

-Despiértalo-

-Quil lo está abrazando, quizás sea eso lo más cerca que este de dormir con el no voy a hacerle esa putada- ¿lo estaba abrazando? ¿Por qué? Supuse que por el mismo motivo que yo le había cogido una teta a ella, estaba dormido e inconsciente.

-Pues pídeselo a alguien que aguante unos… ¿seis minutos?- me metí en el coche arrepintiéndome del portazo, la cabeza me dolía a horrores.

-¡joder!- grito desesperada mientras se paraba enfrente del chevy, todavía no se había puesto las botas y tampoco llevaba ningún tipo de abrigo – no puedo llegar andando hasta Forks- me encogí de hombros consciente de que había visto mi gesto de indiferencia - ¡eres una zorra vengativa!- gritó a la vez que aporreaba el capó con una de sus bastas botas.

Estaba disfrutando verla así, tan cabreada y vulnerable por mi causa pero tenía que aguantarme la risa si no quería que me sacara del coche y descabezara de un solo movimiento.

-¿has terminado ya?- inquirí en tono sosegado cuando dejo de gritarme miles de palabras hirientes.

-¡NO!- mis ojos se pusieron en blanco, siguió berreándome incoherencias

-¡Dios santo cállate la puta boca y entra!- la detuve cuando sentí que mi cabeza iba a estallar como un martillazo en una sandia. Camino a zancadas hasta el asiento del copiloto y entro dando un portazo.

El silencio reino mientras arrancaba y conducía a la carretera de Forks, la miraba por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando tenía la vista en su ventanilla y se envolvía los brazos desnudos con el vello erizado.

-Puedes coger mi chaqueta si tienes frio- me ignoro, así que puse la anticuada calefacción

El resto del camino transcurrió de la misma forma, hasta que llegamos a su casa.

-Ya hemos llegado- murmure mirando su perfil inmóvil, su piel estaba extremadamente pálida contrastando con el rojizo de su pelo que se esparcía suelto por su torso.

-No estoy ciega-

-¿te pasa algo? A parte de lo evidente claro está- pregunte al ver que tardaba más de lo normal en salir del coche

-No- el móvil vibró por tercera vez en mi bolsillo y volví a ignorarlo.

-Es por ¿lo de anoche?- murmure demasiado rápido y algo avergonzado- no voy a decírselo a nadie-

-¡no!...quiero decir no, mierda- suspiro inquieta- solo déjalo estar-

-Está bien-

-Me voy-

-Bien-

-Supongo que ya nos veremos- dijo algo incomoda, reparé en que todavía tenía un tirante bajado. Se lo subí con cuidado esperando que no me pegara un puñetazo o algo parecido. No lo hizo, su piel estaba suave y fría cuando la sentí estremecerse.

Se sacudió mi mano de su hombro y salió casi corriendo del coche.

Eso me hizo soltar un suspiro casi con agonía, esa chica iba a volverme completamente loco, perturbado o algo similar con su alarmante bipolaridad.

Fue en el camino a mi casa cuando pude pensar por fin con claridad, cuando había despertado esa mañana estaba bastante aturdido y no me acordaba de nada, fue solo cuestión de segundos que al verla me vinieran a la mente todas y cada una de las escenas que estaba seguro no iba a borrar fácilmente. Me costaba encontrarle una explicación a porque la mayoría del tiempo mostraba esa aversión hacia mi o se mostraba tan reacia a que la tocara y después me besara o tentara de esa forma. Era muy frustrante no poder meterse en su puta y perturbada cabeza para saber cómo debía actuar con ella.

Quince minutos más tarde estaba aparcado fuera de casa y con muy pocas ganas de entrar. No esperaba que Billy me echara una bronca monumental pero si tendría que aguantar una situación incómoda, solo quería dormir hasta que se me calmara la fatiga crónica y volviera a ser persona.

-En mil años quizás- murmure viendo fracasados mis deseos cuando Rachel apareció por el porche con cara de mala leche.

Camine hasta ella con pasos arrastrados rezando porque me dejara en paz, me bloqueaba el paso con los brazos cruzados esperando algún tipo de explicación.

-Si vas a gritarme hazlo de una vez para que pueda ir a acostarme-

-No voy a gritarte-

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres?-

-Que ¿Qué quiero? Jacob son las once la de la mañana, llevas doce horas fuera de casa, hueles a alcohol y a hierba, no me has cogido el teléfono en toda la noche y me preguntas que ¿Qué quiero?-

-Rachel, no necesito que vengas a joderme con un sermón sobre responsabilidad, solo eres mi hermana mayor no mi madre-

-No, no soy tu madre y afortunadamente ella no está aquí para ver cómo te comportas como un miserable- cerré los ojos fuertemente al notar cómo se dilataban las aletas de mi nariz. No estaba para esto ahora y si era lista dejaría de meter el dedo en la llaga ahora mismo.

-Dime una cosa Jacob ¿estás orgulloso de lo que haces?- fui a contestarle pero me cortó antes – No hace falta que contestes, seguro que ni tú mismo lo sabes-

-¿me puedes decir a que viene todo esto? Porque estas empezando a tocarme los cojones Rachel y que yo sepa era Rebeca y no tú la que tenía esa capacidad ¿también vas a comportarte como una zorra?- inquirí realmente irritado, tanto que ni siquiera vi venir el bofetón que recibí instantáneamente.

-Creía que habías madurado algo, veo que no- se dio media vuelta y entro en casa, dejándome con la cara adolorida y todavía en la misma posición del impacto. Trate de controlar mi respiración unos segundos pero no pude, entre enfurecido dándole un fuerte empujón a la puerta pero lo único que vi fue la silla de Billy en el recibidor… _vacía_.

El corazón comenzó a latirme desbocado y mi cuerpo a llenarse de un fino sudor frio, trague fuerte intentando sin éxito disipar el nudo de mi garganta

-¿Dónde está Billy?- pregunte con un hilo de voz esperando porque mi hermana me hubiera escuchado.

- quizás deberías mirar tu móvil, te lo he explicado en cada uno de los veinte mensajes que te dejado mientras tú te emborrachabas y-

-¿Dónde coño esta papa?- grite interrumpiéndola y sorprendiéndola de paso.

- esta en el hospital- suspiró cansada

-¿en el hospital? ¿Qu…-

- un infarto-

¿un puto infarto? ¿ y qué diablos hacia ella aquí? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Mi mente era un hervidero de preguntas que a la vez no querían ser respondidas.

- si lo que quieres saber es si esta muerto no, no lo está- se paso una mano nerviosa por el pelo azabache y me miro- está bien, Charlie Swan está con él mientras yo me doy una ducha y me cambio de ropa. Sé que en tu escala de preferencias Billy esta en el último lugar pero tal vez por un día puedas hacer un esfuerzo e interesarte un poco mas por el- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y desapareció a su habitación de un portazo que me hizo encoger el cuerpo.

Camine arrastrando los pies por el tenebroso pasillo lleno de humedades hasta llegar a mi habitación, no me tomo más de dos minutos cambiarme de ropa por unos vaqueros y una simple camiseta, me até los cordones de las botas y salí lo más rápido que pude hacia el chevy mientras me metía en una gruesa chamarra. Ni me había molestado en avisar a Rachel cuando estaba casi a la entrada de Forks ya que era evidente donde había ido, no me agradaba Billy pero tampoco tenía tan pocos escrúpulos como para no ir a verlo. Cosa de la que mi estúpida hermana discrepaba.

-Perdone ¿podría decirme la habitación de William Black?- la chica de la recepción me hizo un gesto para que esperara mientras daba unos datos por teléfono, anoto algunas mierdas mas en el ordenador y colgó.

-¿Es usted familiar del paciente?-

-Su hijo- que raro sonaba

-William Black…- repitió mientras tecleaba a la velocidad de la luz

-habitación ciento doce-

Camine por los tétricos pasillos blancos algo vacios, Forks era un pueblo pequeño no como Chicago. De repente me di cuenta de algo; era la primera vez que pisaba un hospital desde el puto peor día de mi corta vida. Inspire hondo frente a la puerta de la habitación, no quería pensar en eso, me había costado mucho dejarlo escondido en un recóndito lugar de mi cerebro.

Billy descansaba en una cama, tenía un aspecto demacrado pero aun así reía con esfuerzo algún tipo a una broma de su amigo Charlie. Decidí sentarme durante unos minutos, ya me había cerciorado de que estaba bien, el no tenia porque verme ya que eso solo lo haría empeorar. Aun me dolía la cabeza y apestaba un poco a cosas impuras, cerré mis ojos apoyando mi cabeza contra la fría pared.

-Tu padre tiene mejor aspecto que tu chico- la voz del jefe Swan era socarrona mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Me incorpore y frote un poco mis ojos con una mano.

-Eso espero- musite

-Es un tipo fuerte-

-¿Cómo está?-

-Recuperado, ha sido una noche dura pero mañana podrá irse a casa- asentí con la cabeza mientras apoyaba mis codos en mis rodillas con la cabeza gacha.

-¿piensas decirle que estas aquí?-

-No lo sé-confesé sinceramente.

-Jacob, no puedo decirte que te comprendo ya que no estoy en tu lugar pero si en el suyo, por alguna razón la vida nos jugó una mala pasada dejándonos solos, podemos sobrevivir claro está, pero a veces después de tanto tiempo aguantando desolados ese peso nos hace falta una pequeña ayuda, un simple gesto que nos anime a no renunciar a seguir luchando-

Miraba absorto el perfil de aquel hombre mientras soltaba una parrafada que en otro momento se me antojaría sensiblera y una pérdida de tiempo, pero ahora era capaz de apreciar la verdad de sus palabras.

-El te quiere, sé que no compartes mis pensamientos al respecto pero como un amigo me dijo una vez, No juzgues a las personas antes de conocer lo que hay detrás de sus actos- me estremecí un poco al reconocer las palabras de mi padre en sus labios.

-Toma, cómprate un café y lávate la cara quizás eso te ayude a decidirte- me palmeo el hombro y dio unas monedas antes de meterse de nuevo en la habitación. Normalmente me solían resbalar este tipo de charlas moralistas pero algo me decía que esta vez no debía ignorar lo que ese tipo me había dicho.

Tras refrescarme la cara y la nuca en el deprimente y anodino cuarto de baño fui a la máquina para comprarme otro penoso café con sabor a mierda porcina.

Fuera la tensión, la cafeína o la incertidumbre lo agradecí ya que al menos había dejado de lado el malestar físico que mi cuerpo soportaba desde esa mañana.

Cuando sentí que estaba psicológicamente preparado, o al menos eso creía, miré por la pequeña ventana de cristal que tenia la puerta de la habitación siendo consciente de que al menos Charlie me había visto, no tardo mucho en despedirse del hombre demacrado de la camilla y salir a mi encuentro.

-animo chico- dijo mientras se enfundaba de nuevo en la chaqueta oscura del uniforme.

_Ni en año nuevo descansa el crimen_… pensé mientras abría la puerta consciente de la mirada estupefacta de mi padre.

-Jake- dijo intentando mantener un tono sereno mientras entraba y me recostaba en la pared sin ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara, a decir verdad no era capaz de hacer nada; no tenía ni puta de idea de que decir o como actuar.

-Billy- fue mi fantástica respuesta

-¿Cómo estás?- inquirió haciéndome reír amargamente

-Eso tendría que preguntártelo yo ¿no crees?-

-Ahora bien- se dibujó casi imperceptiblemente una sonrisa en sus labios blanquecinos, eso dolió.

-¿Cómo ha…?- hice un gesto con la mano tratando de completar la frase

No fue nada espectacular, el ataque duro pocos segundos, por suerte tu hermana estaba conmigo-

_por suerte…_

lo siento debería haber estado ahí y no- las palabras salieron atropelladamente como si las estuviera vomitando.

-Jacob- me paró en seco- está bien, no es tu culpa las cosas ocurren- evidentemente que no era mi culpa pero ¡coño! No había actuado bien hasta yo mismo era capaz de reconocerlo – como los dos sabemos no tienes ninguna deuda conmigo, no tienes porque disculparte- si los dos lo sabíamos, también sabíamos que era una premisa estúpida ahora.

-Billy yo…, yo- no podía arrancar, me pase una mano por la cara y me senté en una incómoda silla que había al lado de la cama- puedo odiarte por muchísimas cosas, créeme que lo hago, pero no soy tan miserable como para que me importe un carajo tu vida(o muerte en este caso), eso me haría un cabrón y lo más seguro es que te lo parezca pero no lo soy- quizás no me hubiera expresado demasiado bien, es mas se me daba como la mierda expresar este tipo de cosas pero al menos lo intentaba- aun eres mi padre y por mucho que me pese no puedo negar que los pocos años que estuve a tu lado lo hiciste bien, después lo jodiste todo monumentalmente-

-Lo sé- me miraba como si lo hiciera por primera vez, en cierto modo era así, no había compartido mas que unas pocas frases con él con el fin de evitar toda esta jodienda.

-A mí no me sirve un "_lo sé_"- replique pesaroso

-Soy consciente de ello y sé que te debo una explicación hijo, pero quiero hacerlo cuando sea el momento adecuado-

_¿el momento adecuado, que puto momento adecuado? _

-No debería haberte dicho nada- susurre enterrando las manos en mi pelo, había quedado como un maldito gilipollas, una vez que me atrevo a hablar sinceramente y me salta con el puto momento adecuado ¿de qué coño iba?

Me levante violentamente de la silla, estaba furioso pero no era momento ni el lugar para armar un numerito.

-Jake no quiero que pienses que te estoy evadiendo, yo solo necesito un poco de tiempo para prepararme-

-¿preparar que papa?- grite inevitablemente- has tenido diez años para prepararte ¡maldita sea!- me contuve el pegarle una patada a la silla y salí de allí, Rachel quien acababa de llegar se sorprendió al abrirse tan bruscamente la puerta de la habitación viéndome salir como una ráfaga que gruñía miles de incoherencias y maldiciones de todo tipo.

Conduje con más rapidez del límite, lo máximo que me permitía la chatarra prehistórica y abrí las ventanillas dejando que el aire frio entrara en la cabina del coche; olía a hielo y pino con un punto de mar, quizás fuese eso lo que necesitaba para calmarme del todo, mis músculos se entumecían con el gélido aire y la sangre no me ardía, así estaba mejor.

Las ojos ensombrecidos por unas ojeras intensas, pómulos mas huesudos y los labios pálidos, eso era lo que dejaba ver mi reflejo, a un capullo demacrado. Lave mi cara con fuerza intentando borrar lo que había visto en el espejo sin ningún resultado, así que me metí en la ducha rezando por que mi cuerpo que no mi consciencia se sintiera al menos un poco mejor.

Con la toalla anudada firmemente a mi cintura camine hasta mi habitación no sin antes reparar en que la puerta de la de Billy estaba abierta, nunca lo había estado y por ende nunca había entrado allí. Vencido por la curiosidad entre con pasos inseguros; la habitación era tal y como de niño la había recordado solo que más pequeña, parecía que mi padre se había empleado a consciencia en no mover nada de su lugar. Paredes blancas contrastaban con el oscuro tono de la madera de unos muebles bastante anticuados. La colcha que cubría la cama era exactamente la misma que una vez cosió mi madre, mucho más desgastada, el color ya no existía y los dibujos tribales casi habían desaparecido. Acaricie la superficie con mi mano mientras sentía la suavidad y el roce de los hilos allí donde se juntaba la costura.

Suspiré, me sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo al estar aquí pero no podía dejar de encontrarme con numerosos recuerdos que creía olvidados.

En un pequeño tocador igual de antiguo que los demás muebles estaban numerosos frascos pequeños, un cepillo del pelo incluso un pintalabios con el envase desgastado y amarillento. Abrí un frasco de cristal no más grande que mi mano y olí superficialmente.

_Mierda_

Un gemido de amargura se me escapo al percibir el perfume de mi madre, ese olor característico que siempre la acompañaba y era tan real que parecía que estuviera a mi lado. Joder ¿por qué mierda tenia Billy todo esto? Un sonido en el pasillo me hizo saltar en mi sitio soltando por accidente el bote de cristal el cual cayo inevitablemente en el suelo partiéndose en mil pedazos.

_Dios mío que había hecho… _

Me agache instantáneamente intentando reparar los daños pero era imposible, los cristales me cortaban las manos haciéndolas sangrar y el olor penetraba cada vez mas adhiriéndose a todo lo que podía incluyendo mi propia piel.

Sam asomo por la puerta de la habitación en actitud de alerta.

-¡fuera!- bramé sin poder evitar que una sola lágrima salada cayera por mi mejilla derecha – fuera…- susurre dejándome caer sentado en el suelo, apoye mi espalda en el borde de la cama mientras veía con ojos acuosos como el perro se daba la vuelta con total indiferencia.

Enterré mi cabeza entre mis rodillas cuando sentí que no iba a ser capaz de aguantar mucho más sin llorar como una jodida niña.

Entonces escuche un golpeteo nervioso y algo ahogado derivado de la puerta principal.

* * *

*** Rocco Sifreddi :** actor porno muy famoso

**muchas gracias por vuestro reviews y comentarios, me hacen seguir con ganas de escribir esta historia.**

**un beso y nos leemos**


	14. Claire

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_13. Claire_

Fue una voz lejana lo que se escucho tras los golpes en la puerta, yo seguía ahí parado en la misma posición sin ganas de moverme e importándome un reverendo carajo si me veían llorar o si solo me cubría el cuerpo una mísera toalla de baño, solo quería dormir y no despertar en un millón de años.

-Dios santo Jake…- la voz de chica era ahogada, pero no levante la cabeza de entre mis rodillas para ver quien era, fue el olor y la calidez de sus manos los que la identificaron.

Claire tomo mis muñecas con delicadeza en un intento de hacerme alzar la cabeza, no lo hice, entonces sentí como se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba todo lo que podían abarcar sus delgados brazos, fue solo cuestión de tiempo que yo mismo bajara la guardia y reposara mi cabeza contra su pecho.

Había estado tan ocupado reprimiendo mis propios sentimientos que ni siquiera había sido consciente de la falta que me hacia un hombro donde llorar, nunca lo había tenido ya que siempre lo rechacé pero llegaba un momento en el que toda la mierda que llevas dentro se desborda y no puedes hacer mas que rendirte a los primeros brazos que se ofrecen desinteresadamente a consolarte. Me sentía impotente, frustrado y una maldita nenaza dejando que esa chica me viera agonizando como un puto enclenque.

Sus dedos se escurrieron entre mi cuero cabelludo masajeando con delicadeza provocándome una agradable sensación de bienestar, mi respiración de fue haciendo más profunda hasta quedar casi en un duermevela, no sé cuánto tiempo nos llevamos en esa posición seguramente más de una hora así que me erguí penosamente dejando por fin que Claire pudiera ponerse cómoda, o al menos cambiara de lugar. La chica se acomodo a mi lado y me miro intentando buscar algo que decirme, lo que ella no sabía era que realmente no hacía falta que me hablara ya que su sola presencia me había consolado más de lo que podrían haberlo hecho cuatro palabras tontas.

-Deberías vestirte Jake, estas temblando- su voz era temblorosa y algo insegura, mire mis brazos y me di cuenta de cómo se me erizaba el vello a causa de los múltiples escalofríos, seguramente estuviera incubando un resfriado de órdago así que asentí débilmente e intente ponerme de pie sin que la única toalla que llevaba atada a la cintura se me cayera.

-Estaré en la cocina, te vendrá bien un poco de sopa caliente- intento no mirarme demasiado ya que estaba semidesnudo y con los ojos hinchados y rojos, al parecer supo que me incomodaba que me viera en ese estado así que se lo agradecí silenciosamente.

Me vestí lentamente con un holgado pantalón deportivo y una simple camiseta de algodón, tras enfundar mis pies en unos gruesos calcetines me quede mirando a la nada durante unos segundos. Me pesaban los parpados y la presión sobre mis hombros era cada vez mayor, seguramente sería ese el peso de la culpa, o los recuerdos o toda la jodida situación por la que estaba pasando pero cansaba, cansaba mucho.

-Te sienta bien el blanco- Claire me recibió con una sonrisa cuando entre en la cocina un poco avergonzado, nunca hasta ahora había dejado que nadie me viera llorar.

-Gracias- musite mirando mi penosa camiseta quizás como escusa para no verla directamente a los ojos. La sopa de sobre había empezado a hervir llenando la cocina de un olor agradable que me hizo crujir las tripas con anticipación.

-Huele bien, distinto- conseguí decir

-Le he echado un poco de apio y zanahoria, así sabe menos a comida precocinada-

-Bien pensado- admití posando la mirada en mis manos, todavía sangraban y podía notar como algunos pedazos de cristal se incrustaban en la piel.

-Deberías curarte eso, no tiene muy buena pinta-

-Solo es un rasguño, no me duele demasiado- la vi rodar los ojos antes de arrastrarme hasta el diminuto cuarto de baño

-¿tienes pinzas pequeñas?- la mire extrañado desde mi asiento improvisado, o sea el váter.

-¿tengo pinta de depilarme las cejas?-

-Son para quitarte los cristales tonto- rio mientras rebuscaba en el botiquín

-Oh, entonces mira en el neceser de Rachel seguramente tenga algo- hizo lo que le dije y segundos más tarde estaba desincrustándome con cuidado los pedazos clavados en la carne, el silencio era incomodo, ambos sabíamos que yo tenía que dar una explicación y ella estaba ansiosa por conocerla aun así no me forzó a nada y espero pacientemente mientras curaba mis rasguños.

-Eres el chico con mas heridas que he conocido en mi vida- paso un algodón con alcohol por la brecha abierta haciéndome apretar los dientes- ya me dirás como lo haces, desde que te conozco no hay una semana que no vayas por ahí con una venda o un moratón en el cuerpo- coloco una venda suavemente por mi mano acariciando mi piel y provocándome una sensación agradable, aproveche el momento para atrapar su mano sorprendiéndola de paso y haciendo que se callara.

-Gracias Claire- la mire por fin a los ojos tratando de demostrar que estaba siendo sincero, la chica me miro algo desconcertada desde arriba mientras parpadeaba un poco.

-N no tienes por qué dármelas Jacob- tartamudeo y expulso algo de aire- sonara raro y algo paranoico pero me gusta cuidarte, me importas mucho y adoro estar contigo, si puedo hacerlo aunque sea para consolarte…- no la deje terminar porque de algún modo la había hecho agacharse y había estampado mi boca contra la suya.

La chica gimió un poco ante el ataque tan repentino, no se movía seguramente pensando que la besaba por simple agradecimiento, pena o deber. Pero nada de eso tenía que ver, la besaba porque de verdad quería hacerlo, esa chica era como un fino rayo de luz que me ayudaba a seguir firme y no derrumbarme en el camino.

Insistí un poco mas efusivamente en el beso intentando que se quitara sus estúpidas ideas de la cabeza y por fin lo conseguí, se rindió relajando sus labios y correspondiéndome con dulzura, como ella solo lo hacía. Conseguí sentarla sobre mi regazo mientras sus manos acunaban mi cara, era agradable muy agradable el sentirla de esa forma mientras nuestros labios se abrían dejando paso a las sensuales caricias de su lengua en la mía, no quería hacer de esto algo sexual, de hecho no lo era ya que simplemente estaba demostrándole mi afecto y lo mucho que ella me importaba también de algún modo.

Nos separamos cuando la respiración empezó a hacerse pesada por falta de aire.

-guau- susurro mientras me miraba a los ojos, no pude evitar sonreírle esa chica era malditamente encantadora.

-vamos- dije mientras palmeaba sus caderas y ella se levantaba tomando mi mano de paso, fuimos hasta la cocina donde la sopa estaba consumiéndose peligrosamente y de la cual conseguimos aprovechar la mayoría, un plato para ella y otro para mí. Comimos en silencio cada uno sumergidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, la mire mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con su cuchara haciéndola parecer unos años más pequeña, su pelo caía castaño y lacio por sus hombros enmarcando su cara de rasgos redondeados y suaves. Era tan distinta a Vanessa, no sé porque pero no pude evitar compararlas de algún modo; allí donde la melena era perfectamente lisa y cuidada la otra era salvaje y desatendida, donde la piel era tostada la otra era pálida y donde el cuerpo de una era de formas suaves el otro era exuberante y curvilíneo. Competían en muchísimas cosas, ambas igual de atrayentes; el rostro felino de Vanessa con los rasgos dulces y aniñados de Claire, labios finos y cálidos contra unos mas pulposos y fríos…la lista era interminable y eso si contábamos solo las diferencias físicas, las personales eran caso aparte ya que una era capaz de hacerme odiarla y a la vez ponerme a mil y la otra me provocaba sensaciones agradables y reconfortantes haciéndome sentir como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Por qué coño pensaba en Vanessa ahora? Maldita idiota acaparadora de cerebros.

- ¿te encuentras bien?-

- si- mentí, seguramente mi mueca me delatara.

- Jake, quiero forzarte a nada, pero puede que te sintieras mejor si hablaras con alguien lo que ha pasado- suspiré, me había olvidado de eso…hasta ahora- se que no te gusta hacerlo pero puedo ayudarte si me dejas-

- está bien Claire- la chica paro de hablar en cuanto escuchó mi respuesta.

- ¿en serio?-

Asentí con una pequeña mueca que no llego a ser sonrisa, quizás ella tuviera razón y no me vendría mal un punto de vista objetivo, ella no me juzgaría así que… ¿quién si no?

Le conté toda la historia, suprimiendo algunas tramas por supuesto ya que no sería apropiado mencionar que estaba haciendo concretamente cuando no cogía el teléfono, no omití detalles de mi conversación con Rachel ni Billy incluso admití que hable con Charlie Swan, como me hizo ver un poco las cosas desde otro punto de vista que no fuera el mío, me explaye en una aburrida historia sobre todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento en que me encontró de esa forma tan penosa en el cuarto de Billy y ella escuchó con atención tomándome de la mano cuando era necesario o dándome una reprimenda cuando le confesaba cosas como el haber llamado zorra a mi hermana.

Me aguantó sin rechistar ni un solo momento cosa que la hacía merecer un premio porque ni yo mismo me aguantaba en muchas ocasiones el ser tan estúpido.

-No está esquivándote Jacob, si te ha dicho que necesita tiempo quizás lo necesite de verdad- dijo contestando a mi última queja.

-Yo no sé qué pensar, ¿esperar que? ¿a que se mentalice para decirme porque me ha ignorado durante los últimos diez años de mi vida, o porque ni siquiera me llamo cuando sufrimos el accidente? Para eso no hay que pensar en una razón, ya la hay-

-Sabes que llamo cuando sufristeis el accidente-

-Pero no a mí, llamo a Rebeca- _su idolatrada Rebeca_

-¿ tu habrías hablado con él?- eso me dejo fuera de juego, evidentemente ella tenía razón

-No-

-Jake, Billy es una de las personas más generosas y gentiles que he conocido en mi vida- negué con la cabeza resignado mientras ella posaba una mano en mi mejilla para hacer que la mirara- si algo se con seguridad es que te quiere y que nunca haría nada que te lastimara-

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso-

-A veces es necesario un pequeño mal para evitar una gran catástrofe Jake- la mire a los ojos fijamente ¿qué diablos había querido decir con eso?

-Claire ¿Qué…?- me tapo la boca con sus pequeños dedos impidiéndome seguir.

-Todo lo que él ha hecho ha sido por tu propio bien, o al menos el lo creía así, dale una oportunidad de explicarse o simplemente ofrécele el beneficio de la duda. El no te ha echado en cara nada de tu comportamiento desde que estas aquí, y créeme que le duele ver como su propio hijo lo repudia pero eso solo significa una cosa ¿no crees?- sus palabras me hicieron recordar mi actitud desde el mismo día que había llegado…si, había sido un hijo de puta, pero un hijo de puta con razones para serlo al fin y al cabo

-Está bien- suspire rendido a la vez que ella sonreía satisfecha

-Ya verás como todo se arregla-

-No te prometo nada, solo espero que tenga una buena razón para explicármelo todo-

-Seguro que la tiene- se levanto llevándose los platos al fregadero y yo la seguí para ayudarla a limpiar.

-¿te he dicho ya lo bien que te sienta ese color?- repitió mientras terminaba de secarse las manos, rodé los ojos y la arrastre de la mano hacia el salón escuchando su risita ahogada.

-Creo que te estás quedando un poco ciega-

-En absoluto, eres el chico más sexy que he visto en mucho tiempo- admitió un poco avergonzada mientras se acomodaba a mi lado en el sofá

-Pues sí que tienen que ser feos los tipos de por aquí-

-Idiota- me pego un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho, si no hubiera sido ella me hubiera reído del golpe tan ridículo- no soy la única que lo piensa ¿sabes?-

-¿a no?-

-Deberías haber escuchado lo que decían las chicas por el instituto la primera vez que te vieron, parecían jodidas salidas sexuales-

-¡Wow! ¿tu diciendo palabrotas? – se encogió de hombros

-Tengo mis momentos, los celos me llevan al lado oscuro-

-¿estabas celosa?-

-Yo te vi primero- no pude evitar reírme ante eso, realmente no me había dado cuenta de eso el primer día, estaba demasiado ocupado odiando a una irritante perra de pelo cobrizo.

-No sabía que fueras tan posesiva-

-No soy posesiva, no puedo reclamar como mío algo que no tengo Jake. Solo puedo molestarme y rezar porque ninguna chica se me adelante- mire su perfil fijamente unos segundos intentando procesar la información, me sentí como el capullo más grande del mundo.

-Claire eso es ridículo, mírate; eres preciosa, lista, divertida y la persona más buena que conozco, lo último que tendrías que hacer es esperar por un desgraciado como yo-

No eres ningún desgraciado, eres Jacob Black; guapo, sexy, reservado y puede que algo quebrado pero las piezas rotas pueden volver a -pegarse. Eres una buena persona aunque no lo creas-

-Aun a riesgo de parecer un completo maricon por decirte esto…creo que es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca- bromeé aunque estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Ella rio conmigo un buen rato hasta que sin saber cómo llegamos realmente a esa posición yo estaba encima de ella besándola y apretándola contra el diminuto y viejo sofá, era un beso urgente, más intenso que todos los que nos habíamos dado quizá por las confesiones que acaba de hacerme o por mi vulnerabilidad en estos momentos pero nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de ella como ahora. Sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo suavemente pero no con la fuerza a la que estaba acostumbrado por parte de… ¡joder! deja de pensar en ella ahora ¿por qué coño piensas en ella? Tenía a una chica increíble debajo de mí y solo se me ocurría compararla con Nessie. Era un maldito cabrón desagradecido. La bese con un poco mas de furia adentrando mi lengua de golpe entre sus labios.

Gimió

Entonces baje mis besos por su cuello mientras mis manos acariciaban el contorno de su cuerpo desde el muslo hasta el costado de sus pechos, su cintura era un poco más ancha que la de Ness y sus pechos un poco más pequeños y…

-Mierda- gruñí mientras me separaba de ella y conseguía sentarme en el lado opuesto, esto tenía que ser una puta broma.

-Jake ¿qué pasa? ¿he hecho algo mal?-

-No, no has hecho nada mal-

Enterré mis manos en las hebras de pelo nervioso mientras la chica se incorporaba colocando su ropa un poco mejor. Intente dejar la mente en blanco a base de respiraciones profundas pero me sentía demasiado culpable como para ignorarlo.

-¿te ha molestado algo? Puedes decírmelo-

- no Claire, soy yo…no estoy siendo justo contigo- me miro unos segundos explorando mis rasgos.

- es por ella ¿verdad?- mi silencio fue la propia confirmación- supongo que ya lo sabía, muy en el fondo aunque intentara ignorarlo- la chica soltó una carcajada amarga.

- no es que no me gustes créeme, me gustas muchísimo y de verdad me gusta estar contigo es solo que el subconsciente me traiciona y yo no quiero hacerte daño, te mereces mucho más que eso-

- el caso es Jake…que yo no quiero a otro, no me importa esperar – se puso de pie y miro al suelo mientras reía- es curioso, ahora sé cómo se sintió ella puede que el karma exista después de todo-

- de que estás hablando- dije en tono cansado

- de nada- negó con la cabeza- solo olvídalo, creo que es mejor que me vaya-

- no quiero que te vayas-

-no creo que sea conveniente-

- por favor, solo hazme compañía no puedo quedarme solo otra vez porque como vuelva a pasar por esa habitación soy capaz de ahorcarme-

- está bien- suspiró y se sentó a mi lado un poco inquieta

- Claire, gracias otra vez- me sonrió fugazmente y acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho, fue solo cuestión de minutos que ambos nos quedáramos dormidos viendo un viejo episodio de los Simpson.

-Jake ya estoy en ca… ¡oh!- la voz de mi hermana seguida del pequeño portazo me hicieron despertar de un salto arrastrando de paso a Claire quien reposaba la cabeza todavía sobre mí, mire a mi alrededor un poco sobresaltado hasta que di con mi Rachel en la puerta del salón algo sorprendida.

-Lo siento no quería despertaros-

-No importa- musite mientras quitaba el brazo de la cintura de mi compañera y me frotaba los ojos con fuerza. Claire estaba claramente avergonzada con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso, si no hubiera estado aun dormido de habría reído de eso.

-He traído pizza cuando venía de camino ¿te quedas a cenar Claire?- conocía muy bien la mirada de mi hermana, esa que tienen los hermanos mayores cuando quieren hacerte pasar vergüenza, rodé los ojos.

-Gracias Rachel pero la verdad es que ya me iba a casa, necesito una ducha y tampoco avise a mis padres en todo el día así que…-

-Harry esta en el hospital, me ha relevado unas horas mientras ceno y duermo algo-

-Está bien, entonces mama tiene que esta esperándome- Rachel asintió con una sonrisa y se perdió por la cocina con el humeante cartón de pizza.

-Puedes quedarte-

-No Jake, debo irme ya es de noche y mi madre se estará preguntando donde he estado todo el día- asentí y me puse una sudadera mientras la seguía hacia la entrada.

-te acompaño-

-está bien, ¡adiós Rachel!- elevo la voz para despedirse, un "_adiós preciosa_" se escucho desde lo lejos.

-Parece que Billy esta mejor-

-Si eso parece, el médico dijo que mañana le daban el alta-

-Me alegro-

-Ajam- farfulle mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos, el silencio era algo inquietante quizás fuera ahora cuando la conversación que tuvimos hiciera efecto, pero yo no quería que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran aunque tampoco era justo para Claire que pensara en otra mientras la besaba, por mucho que me jodiera tenía que admitir que estaba muy confuso todavía con respecto a todo.

-Oye perdón por lo que paso antes, me siento terriblemente culpable –

-Está bien, no es tu culpa. Vanessa es…dejémoslo en atrayente, no tienes porque sentirte así-

-Tu también lo eres-

-Jake, solo quiero que sepas algo; no te hagas muchas ilusiones con ella, ella no está hecha para querer a nadie siempre lo ha demostrado, puede darte muchas cosas pero no amor, ni una relación estable, ni siquiera un cierto cariño. No es por desfavorecerla pero deberías replantearte seriamente que es lo que esperas de ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-Demasiado tarde ¿para qué?-

-Para que te enamores de ella- ¿qué? Esto tenía que ser una broma reí unos segundos ante su contundencia y lo estúpido que sonaba eso.

-Claire eso es ridículo yo nunca podría enamorarme de una chica como ella, es antinatural.

-No eres el primero que dice eso, ni tampoco serás el ultimo en darte cuenta de cómo es realmente- la mire durante unos segundos intentando buscarle un sentido a sus palabras, hasta que por fin después de tantas sospechas vi la luz al final del túnel

-¿lo dices por Tyler?- sus ojos se abrieron un poco mientras me miraba extrañada- vi vuestra foto en tu habitación-

-Oh, supongo que eso lo explica todo-

-En realidad no, sigo sin saber que nada- Claire suspiro, sabía que la estaba presionando pero quería saber de una puta vez que es lo que había pasado entre ellos tres.

-Prométeme que no le dirás nada a ella-

-Si, dispara- me miro con un poco de reproche por mi urgencia pero tras pegar un largo suspiro habló

-Sonara extraño pero hasta hará como unos tres años éramos inseparables, Vanessa, Tyler y yo siempre íbamos juntos a todas partes; estábamos cómodos juntos y puesto que nos conocíamos desde pequeños nunca influenciaron demasiado los cambios entre nosotros a medida que crecíamos, hasta que por fin sucedió. Tyler empezó a sentir cosas distintas por Vanessa, la miraba más de lo debido, la tocaba cuando no era necesario…y eso a ella parecía no importarle demasiado aunque tampoco es que mostrara un especial interés en el chico. Yo siempre fui un par de años más pequeña así que por ese entonces no era más que un cero a la izquierda en aquel trío- sonrió con tristeza mientras lo recordaba y enfundaba las manos en sus bolsillos- solo fue cuestión de tiempo que los pillara besándose a escondidas de mi o mirándose de una forma en la que no lo habían hecho antes, fue en ese momento cuando de verdad supe lo que pasaba; yo sobraba, era la niña de doce años con cuerpo de palo que todavía jugaba a las _Barbies_ , ya sabes.

-¿te dieron de lado?- pregunte

-No, me retire elegantemente. Ellos empezaron a salir juntos aunque nunca se denominaron exactamente novios, al menos no por parte de Vanessa. Tyler era un caso aparte ya que se había enamorado ciegamente o eso era lo que me decía cuando venía a llorarme después.

-¿cuándo iba a llorarte?-

-Si, como ya sabrás en esa época murió Edward Cullen lo que hizo que Ness diera un cambio, no radical, pero si muy brusco. Todo el asunto de Mike y su familia la convirtieron prácticamente en un muerto viviente; no comía, no socializaba y cada vez asistía menos a clase. Evidentemente la llame pero nunca contesto a mis llamadas ni tampoco a las de Tyler.

-No entiendo ¿desapareció sin más?-

-Estuvo varias semanas sin ir al instituto hasta que por fin apareció de la guisa que te he dicho; mas muerta que viva- me imagine por un momento como debía de verse Ness en aquella época, según Claire me lo estaba describiendo era algo que no podía imaginarme fácilmente- Tyler vio en mi un hombro donde llorar, a una vieja amiga a quien contarle sus penas. Durante casi un año entero me trague todas las mierdas que mi amigo venia a llorarme; que si Vanessa no lo quería, que si solo lo utilizaba para tener sexo, que él estaba enamorado… y así una cosa tras otra.

-Que capullo- murmure haciendo que ella riera levemente

-El tiempo pasaba y yo cambiaba, Tyler pareció darse cuenta de ello ya que yo misma aprecié como me miraba de una forma distinta y como me tocaba cuando no era necesario tal y como había hecho con ella. Eso me hizo a mi también fijarme en él y darme cuenta de lo mucho que me atraía era predecible que pasara lo que paso; una cosa llevo a la otra y Vanessa nos pillo en una situación bastante comprometida-

-¿tú y Tyler os…?-

-Casi, si no hubiera sido por la intromisión de Vanessa-

-Que hijo de puta- gruñí, si ya odiaba a Tyler ahora lo hacía doblemente. ¡maldito capullo aprovechado!

-Desde ese día Vanessa no volvió a hablarme, supuse que por haberle quitado su única vía de desahogo ya que Tyler era el único que se había atrevido a consolarla. A él simplemente pasó de utilizarlo a ignorarlo y con el tiempo a odiarse mutuamente. El se convirtió en un chico popular, Vanessa en lo que es ahora y yo intente seguir con mi vida- tras terminar su relato nos quedamos en silencio frente a la puerta de su casa unos minutos, ella parecía recordar escenas de lo que me había contado y yo trataba de asimilarlo todo en mi cabeza.

-Claire, ¿ eres tú?- Sue se asomo por la ventana

-Si mama, ya voy- volvió a meter la cabeza en casa – solo prométeme algo Jake- alce la cabeza y la mire a los ojos.

-No cometas ningún error estúpido como enamorarte de ella-

-Claire ni siquiera sé exactamente como es mi relación con ella-

-Prométemelo-

-Está bien- asintió- ya nos veremos- me acerque a ella para besarla en los labios pero su mano se interpuso entre nosotros.

-Lo siento- musité, pues claro que me había rechazado era subnormal si pensaba que después de haber pensado en otra cuando la besaba me dejara hacerlo de nuevo.

-Adiós Claire-

-Adiós- acaricio mi mejilla gentilmente y se metió en su casa de color azul.

-acojonante- musite recordando la extraña historia que la chica acababa de contarme mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia casa. Para nada me había imaginado una cosa como esa ¿Nessie con Tyler? Joder vaya mierda ¿cómo coño de había podido follar a ese desgraciado? Estaba definitivamente loca.

Mierda, eso me había molestado y a medida que más lo pensaba mas furioso me ponía.

-Cálmate capullo- grite para mi mismo mientras aporreaba una piedra contra el camino de tierra.

Anduve a pasos largos el corto camino hacia casa intentando olvidarme de lo que había pasado durante al menos unas malditas horas.

Entre por la puerta trasera encontrándome con Rachel quien pegaba un bocado a un enorme pedazo de pizza con pepperoni.

-¿Cómo esta?- no me refería a la pizza, al parecer ella me siguió.

-Está bien, solo un poco cansado mañana por la mañana le darán el alta.

-Bien-

-¿no comes?-

-No tengo hambre- iba hacia mi cuarto cuando sentí su mano en mi brazo

-Jake, espera un momento por favor- me detuve y gire para encararla- no se si le hizo bien o mal tu visita al hospital pero aun asi quiero darte las gracias por intentarlo, sé que es muy duro para ti pero era lo menos que podias hacer-

-Yo tampoco sé si ha sido muy buena idea-

-Al menos estuviste ahí, eso era lo único que el deseaba-

-Si, como sea- me di la vuelta de nuevo

-Te ha llamado una chica, una tal Vanessa- automáticamente me gire

-¿Vanessa?-

-Si, le dije que habías salido con una amiga me insistió en que no era nada importante- dios… ¿cómo podía haber alguien tan estúpido encima de la tierra? Quise degollarla en ese momento y poco me importaba si era mi hermana.

-¿Qué?- Me dijo cuando la mire con furia asesina, solo gruñí y camine hacia mi habitación. No conseguí evitar mirar hacia el cuarto de mi padre; los cristales habían desaparecido y las cortinas se azotaban contra la pared a causa de la ventana abierta, la cual se había llevado gran parte de ese aroma torturador.

No supe exactamente como o quien había recogido mi desastre pero sinceramente no tenía fuerzas para averiguarlo, solo lo agradecí silenciosamente a quien lo hubiera hecho.

La línea sono unas cuantas veces antes de que descolgaran.

_-¿sí?-_

-Me has llamado, ¿estás fumada o algo?- escuche sus refunfuños desde el altavoz

_-Me he equivocado de numero_-

-Mentirosa-

_-Que te follen_ – reí entre dientes

-¿ que querías?- la escuche suspirar

_-Me enteré de lo de tu padre cuando llegue a casa, solo quería saber si te habías tirado ya por un puente o seguías entero_-

-Tus formas de preguntar "¿Cómo estás?" son acojonantes, cada día me sorprendes mas-

_-Deja la parrafada y contesta joder_-

-Estoy entero, pero no bien-

_-Al menos eres sincero_-

-No tiene sentido mentirte- los dos nos callamos durante unos segundos creando un silencio algo incomodo, no estábamos acostumbrados a mantener una conversación por teléfono y mucho menos si ella era la que me había llamado.

_-Bueno, solo te llame para eso_-

-Ness espera- no sé porque le dije eso ni con qué intención pero ahora no sabía que mierda preguntarle-gracias por llamarme-

-Cojonudo Jake…

_-Como ya te he dicho solo quería saber si no te habías suicidado, eres el único al que aguanto más de diez minutos seguidos, aparte de Embry pero cuando se pone en plan emo-víctima de un amor no correspondido juro que lo sacrificaría en honor a algún dios caníbal africano_- reí mientras la escuchaba enfadarse con sus propias palabras.

-Es bueno saberlo-

_-Ya, tampoco te creas muy importante_- rodé los ojos

-Siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor-

_-Todo por la patria y esas cosas_- esa chica estaba empezando a desvariar

-Hasta luego Ness-

_-Adiós nenaza_-

El largo pitido anuncio el fin de la conversación, automáticamente me enredé entre mis sabanas suplicando por una tranquila y reparadora noche de sueño.

* * *

**_hola niñas, ya estoy de vacaciones asi que podre actualizar como lo hacia normalmente._**

**_lo primero se que llevo varias ocasiones sin contestar reviews, eso no quiere decir que no los lea ya que adoro todos y cada uno de ellos._**

**_bueno, aqui os dejo por fin otro misterio resuelto, espero que os haya gustado y no me odieis mucho por dedicarle un capitulo a Claire :P_**

**_besitos y hasta la proxima_**


	15. Tócame

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

_**bueno...me paso algo muy raro y me borraron el capitulo en fanfiction, tuve que volver a publicarlo, así que siento el malentendido **_

_**(pu×× madre)  
**_

**

* * *

**

_14.Tócame_

-¿estas bien?-

-Si- contesté por quinta vez a mi hermana.

-Voy a echarte de menos- me miró esperando una contestación similar por mi parte, yo sin embargo seguí escrutando con admiración la punta de mis tenis.

"estúpido" la escuché murmurar.

"_Pasajeros con el vuelo Seattle-Los Ángeles embarquen por la puerta T4"_

Ambos nos levantamos ante la voz de megafonía, me había ofrecido "amablemente" a traer a Rachel hasta Seattle ya que por descarte era el único capacitado. Hacia una semana que papa volvió del hospital y todo regresaba a la normalidad con la única diferencia de que las visitas a casa aumentaron notablemente cosa que hacia que estuviera fuera el mayor tiempo posible, odiaba la gente hipócrita que se creía buen ciudadano por visitar a un viejo post-infartado cuando no lo habían hecho en años.

Mi hermana inflo el pecho y expulso el aire de golpe

-cuídalo Jake, no te pido que seas amable con el ni siquiera cordial aunque estaría bien…pero solo, solo cuídalo ¿lo harás?- asentí lentamente

-bien, creo que es la hora- su voz empezó a titubear así que la acompañe sin decir palabra hasta la puerta de embarque correspondiente

Dudó unos segundos pero finalmente me abrazó con fuerza obligándome a corresponderle, inspire ese perfume de lavanda que tanto le gustaba usar y que de algún modo la identificaba, al igual que a Rebeca las rosas y a mama el jazmín.

_Mujeres florales_

Sonreí sutilmente ante mi estupido y bastante homosexual pensamiento, di un beso a la parte superior de su cabellera negra.

-adiós Jake-

-adiós Rachel-

Se sorbió la nariz y limpio una lagrima traicionera antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre los demás pasajeros.

-llorica- musité negando con la cabeza mientras giraba sobre mis talones. Se me hizo agradable caminar de nuevo entre tanta gente, en Forks no había grandes multitudes y cuando lo hacia aunque fuera por un simple aeropuerto me recordaba de algún modo a Chicago.

Fuera hacia frío y estaba soleado, un bien que había sabido apreciar de verdad durante los cinco meses que llevaba viviendo en Forks, cualquiera lo haría. Unos cuantos pasos rápidos y ya estaba listo para otras tres aburridas horas de viaje, aunque prefería eso a mi hermana comiéndome la oreja durante una hora entera con las ventajas de asistir a la universidad de Port Ángeles… debía de estar fumada o agonizante si pensaba que me iba a quedar en esa mierda de campus. Las otras dos horas restantes se las pasó alabando los verdes bosques y la hermosa playa de la reserva que tanto había odiado, pronto la corté alegando que parecía un puto agente turístico.

No eran los mejores modos, lo sabia, pero tenía que parar de alguna manera su patético y repentino intento de hacer que me quedara viviendo en ese lugar en vez de seguir con mi vida y mis planes preestablecidos.

Di gracias a dios por que el vomito que tenia por coche tuviera calefacción, si mis sentidos no me fallaban mucho fuera estaríamos a unos tres o cuatro grados, también di gracias por que la radio se hubiera arreglado dejándome paso a unas emisoras mas o menos decentes, la estacione en una cadena que retransmitía música de los ochenta así que acompañado de Jimi Hendrix conseguí recorrerme sin mucho aburrimiento el camino de vuelta.

Las nubes empezaban a acumularse en el cielo pasando del azul al gris y haciendo que cayeran pequeñas gotitas en el cristal.

-hogar dulce hogar- dije con la clara ironía plasmada en mi voz, abandonaba los límites de Port Ángeles cuando mi móvil sonó.

-¿Quién es?-

_-Luke…yo soy tu padre_-

-Tienes que dejar de ver esas mierdas frikis-

_-Es cultura del cine capullo_- rodé los ojos.

-¿y a que se debe el honor de tu llamada y simpatía?-

_-Chicago Bulls contra Lakers_-

-Joder lo había olvidado -

_-A las ocho en mi casa, avisa a Quil_-

-¿ en tu casa?- nunca nos reuníamos en su casa

_-Se han ido a Jacksonville el fin de semana-_ supuse que se refería a su familia

-¿como has conseguido quedarte?-

_-¿que coño te importa? Pareces un puto encuestador telefónico_- a veces la mataría. Me aparte el teléfono de la oreja y lo acerque a la radio donde Jimmi aun sonaba con Foxy Lady*

_-¿es eso una indirecta?_-

-No, es una directa bastante contundente- escuche su risa a través del teléfono

_-Aprendiendo bien estás joven padawan*_-

-Dios…deja de citar frases de Star Wars me estas empezando a tocar los huevos-

_-Vete a mamar po_- le corte antes de que terminara su _agradable_ frase, pero antes que de que me diera tiempo estaba volviendo a llamar.

_-¡pollas! Black, te iras a mamar pollas, y yo siempre tengo la ultima palabra_- ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a hablar después de descolgar cuando su voz trono en mi oído, después colgó. No tuve otro remedio que reírme mientras negaba con la cabeza. _Maldita arrogante_.

Muy a mi pesar me estaba acostumbrando a su particular forma de ser, debía hacerlo si no terminaría arrojándola a un autobús. Sin embargo había algo en ella que me hacia sentir vivo, una especie de masoquismo en la que me gustaba que fuera estupida conmigo…lo mas seguro es que estuviera perdiendo el juicio, tanto oxigeno puro en este lugar no tenia que ser bueno.

No pase por alto el que ella me hubiera llamado expresamente a mí y no Quil ni Embry, de todos modos me obligue a no darle mucha importancia a ese gesto.

Llame a Quil para avisarle de los planes mientras avanzaba por la autopista, no quedaría mucho para entrar en las serpenteantes carreteras de las afueras de Forks un camino de riesgo si manejabas una tartana de la edad de piedra.

Mi amigo acepto el plan entusiasmado, no eran muchas las veces que nos reuníamos los cuatro para ver un simple partido de baloncesto, sencillo pero agradable aunque nunca se sabía como podía terminar la fiesta con una casa libre de progenitores.

Sam me dio a bienvenida efusivamente cuando por fin llegue a mi casa, seis horas de viaje casi continuas agotaban a cualquiera. El perro salto a través de la ventanilla abierta aterrizando en mi regazo, di gracias a Dios, a buda, Alá y al mismísimo Toro Sentado porque no hubiera estrujado mi polla en el acto, eso hubiera sido una tragedia.

La casa estaba tranquila al parecer y como siempre, salvo que un intenso olor a perfume impregnaba la sala, como a almizcle demasiado empalagoso, reprimí una arcada y entre al salón.

-Hola Jacob ¿Cómo fue el viaje?- Billy me esperaba sentado en su silla al lado de la chimenea encendida, una mata de pelo rubio giró en mi dirección; era una mujer de unos treinta y pocos, era guapa pero demasiado estirada con su maquillaje y manicura perfectas, vestía un traje de chaqueta y falda demasiado formal mientras sostenía una carpeta en sus manos ¿quien coño era esa tía y que hacia en mi casa? Dudo que Billy tuviera tanto éxito con las mujeres.

-Hola- respondí secamente sin apartar la mirada de ella quien sonreía obligadamente, las mujeres tan refinadas me daban mala espina y ella no era la excepción.

-Jake ella es Tanya Harrison- la chica se levanto y no tuve mas remedio que acercarme para darle el obligatorio apretón de manos, estaba helada al igual que su expresión. Mire a mi padre con la incertidumbre en los ojos.

-Es asesora de seguros- _¿que?_

-¿para que diablos te hace falta un seguro?- la casa ya estaba asegurada

-Es solo una simple renovación Jake, las constructoras cada vez nos comen mas terreno de bosque no hay nada de malo en tenerlo todo bajo control- lo mire ceñudo, a mi padre nunca le habían interesado ese tipo de cosas que yo supiera, era un tipo bastante cerrado a los servicios públicos, aunque no me diera buena espina decidí irme de allí, si lo timaban el mismo había insistido…

Intente afinar mi oído por si escuchaba algo de lo que decían, no es que estuviera cotilleando solo intentaba saber de que hablaban porque todo el panorama me había dado un mal presentimiento, al no escuchar nada me di por vencido y fui hasta la cocina para comer algo.

Truchas, percas, carpas, barbos…infinidad de pescado congelado que Billy traía de sus excursiones al lago los fines de semana y que ninguno de los dos sabíamos cocinar.

_Cojonudo_

Saque la única lasaña precocinada que había en congelador y la metí en el horno, algún día iba a tener que mirarme seriamente toda esa mierda del colesterol, desde que vivía aquí no hacia mas que comer porquerías fritas y precocinadas exceptuando las veces que mi vecina se apiadaba de mi y contribuía a mi saludable alimentación.

Comí en silencio en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, contaba ya la vigésimo quinta cereza del mantel de hule cuando el ajetreo en el recibidor llamo mi atención. Sam quien había estado esperando pacientemente a que le cayera algo de mi comida salio corriendo hacia allí.

-No se preocupe William, estará todo listo para la fecha- decía la mujer que había saludado antes.

-Eso espero, ya sabe usted que si no está para esa fecha quizá no tenga la oportunidad de reclamarle- rió con deje de amargura.

-Tiene mi palabra-

-En ese caso me quedo tranquilo-

-Muy buenas tardes señor Black-

-Adiós señorita Harrison-

Cuando el familiar rodar de ruedas se acerco me enderecé como si no hubiera escuchado nada, Billy entro en la cocina con un gesto cansado en su cara.

-¿queda algo de eso que estas comiendo?-

-No, lo siento-

-No pasa nada me prepararé algo de una lata-

-¿para que quieres un seguro?- pregunté sin poder evitarlo

-Es solo por confianza, para quedarme mas tranquilo-

-Vamos Billy ¿desde cuando te has vuelto tan previsor?-

-Desde ahora-

-Bien- concluí mientras me levantaba y tiraba el plato en el fregadero, estaba claro que el viejo no tenia muchas ganas de hablar y no seria yo el que insistiera.

Tras darme una relajante ducha me metí en mi habitación, quedaban unas horas para que tuviera que recoger a Quil así que sin ni siquiera molestarme en vestirme me tire en la cama cubierto por una única toalla amarillenta. Se estaba cómodo así la verdad mejor que con el pijama, aunque hacia años que deje de usar pijama para dormir quizás el último fuera de los Power Rangers…

-toda una reliquia- susurré al tiempo que mis ojos se iban cerrando.

… _estábamos rodeados, un ejército de masillas oscilaba retándonos, intentando agotar nuestras fuerzas antes del ataque de su mejor guerrero, Goldar…_

_todo ha sido obra de Rita- gritó Kimberly en posición_

_son demasiados- añadió Zack_

_No quedaba otra, había que unirse, todos fundimos poderes en una apoteósica fusión consiguiendo transmutar a magníficos Megazords__*__…_

Sonó una melodía familiar, entonces supe que estaba soñando y lo que vibraba en la mesilla de noche era mi teléfono móvil.

-¿si?- murmure aturdido y somnoliento

- ¡son las ocho cabrón! ¿Donde estas?- Quil

- pues estoy en… ¡oh mierda!-

- exacto, mueve tu asquerosamente proporcionado trasero hasta aquí ¡he apostado contra los Lakers!- eso de _asquerosamente proporcionado _debería de haberme preocupado viniendo de un tío pero al ser él no le di demasiada importancia.

-voy enseguida-

Corte la llamada y me vestí sin mirar muy bien lo que me ponía ¿a quien demonios le importaba? Me metí las pesadas botas desabrochadas rogando por no partirme la boca con los cordones sueltos mientras corría hacia la moto. Llegaría antes y no estaba lloviendo.

-¿quieres que me suba detrás?-

-¿Dónde coño te vas a subir si no, en mi regazo? Idiota…-

-Bueno no se, es que…es raro-

-Dios santo Quil súbete y punto, tu polla no va a tocar mi culo, es mas si lo hace me encargare de rebanártela- el chico suspiro aliviado

-Bien, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber- rodé los ojos y deje que se montara, era una escena bastante ambigua para que nos íbamos a engañar y definitivamente de las dos únicas personas que se habían montado conmigo estaba bastante claro a quien prefería…pero era solo cuestión de unos minutos hasta llegar a Forks así que traté de no pensar en el fortachón que se agarraba a mi cintura.

-Hueles bien tío, ¿te has echado after shave?-

-No joder, y deja de hacer…eso-

-¿el que?-

-Olerme, eso solo lo hacen las mujeres y los viejos verdes-

-Esta bien esta bien- lo sentí alzar las manos- solo constataba un hecho-

Tras diez minutos de caminos acosados por la creciente vegetación llegamos a la casa de Nessie, el ruido del motor y nuestras peleas por violación de espacio personal nos delataron.

-¿Qué coño haces?- pregunto mi amigo/acosador personal cuando la vio con el móvil en alto.

-una foto, después os quejareis de que os llame maricas…no hacéis mas que estimular mi imaginación –

-zorra- respondió este

- me lo has quitado de la boca amigo- apunté mientras aparcaba y me bajaba de la Harley, ella solo río en respuesta mientras se metía en la casa.

Nunca había entrado allí, solo en el garaje donde ella tenía su saco de boxeo. Era una casa acogedora con todas las paredes pintadas de un pulcro blanco que la hacia mas luminosa, muebles de madera clara y suelo de madera. Era sencilla pero elegante, la madre de Nessie tenía muy buen gusto.

-Embry está en el salón el partido esta a punto de empezar-

-Prepárate para darme cincuenta dólares pequeño- tras su advertencia a Embry el chico entro en salón, ella se dirigió en dirección contraria y no se porque la seguí.

-¿necesitas que te ayude a algo?- pregunte mientras entraba en la cocina y ella se giraba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ella siempre sabiendo como hacerme sentir cómodo…

-eres una anfitriona encantadora ¿lo sabias?- ironice mientras inspeccionaba el espacio, muebles amarillo claro y suelo de linóleo blanco, nada del otro mundo pero al menos estaba limpio.

-si, bueno, No soy la reina de Inglaterra ni voy a invitarte a tomar el té en mi palacio de incalculable valor, así que o te jodes o me aguantas-

- estas mas estupida de lo habitual- alomejor estaba con la regla…

-toma, llévate esto y esto y esto- dijo mientras llenaba mis brazos de bolsas de doritos, panchitos y otras mierdas llenas de calorías no muy sanas. La mire fijamente

-¿Qué? Has dicho si me ayudabas- rodé los ojos y me fui mientras ella terminaba de traer algunas cosas. Todos nos sentamos dispuestos a pasar una "agradable" velada comiendo y bebiendo hasta que nos saliera mierda por las orejas.

Embry apostaba claramente por los Lakers-su camiseta lo demostraba muy bien- y yo y Quil por los Bulls.

-¿con quien vas?- pregunte a Vanesa quien daba un primitivo bocado a un muslo de pollo frío llenándose la cara de grasa.

-¿con quien vas tu?- se las apaño para hablar mientras masticaba

- Chicago Bulls por supuesto-

- entonces voy con los Lakers- tragó y sonrío falsamente antes de pegar un largo trago de refresco. La mire con reproche.

-¿quieres?- me ofreció

-no- se encogió de hombros

- más para mí-

El partido transcurrió emocionante y algo accidentado, accidentado porque cada vez que encestaba el equipo contrario nos insultábamos entre todos como camioneros, sobre todo Quil y Embry los cuales tendían unos cuantos dólares en juego. Algún que otro objeto no identificado fue lanzado con intención de agredir, la comida era pasable pero Embry iba a tener un curioso moretón en su frente a causa de una lata medio llena de redbull.

Estábamos ya en el último cuarto y empatábamos a sesenta y dos cada uno.

-¿quieres apostar algo?- su voz peligrosamente cerca me hizo ponerme nervioso

-¿para que?-

-para hacerlo mas emocionante-

-no se que te interesa apostar, no traigo dinero- sonrió ladinamente mientras se subía las gafas con el dedo índice a la vez que un mechón cobrizo le caía sobre un ojo despreocupadamente.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que quiera apostar dinero?- bien…_calma_. Trague en seco.

-¿entonces que diablos quieres apostar?- pareció sopesarlo unos segundos.

-si gano me dejarás tu moto- la mire unos segundos incrédulo y luego no pude evitar explotar en una sonora carcajada, me tome mi tiempo antes de parar y contestarle.

- ni lo sueñes-

- aun no has escuchado la otra parte del trato-

- no creo que haya nada que pueda interesarme, y mucho menos nada que pueda competir contra tu propuesta- dije mientras pegaba un trago al refresco.

-te enseñare las tetas- el liquido de mi boca salio expulsado como una fuente de coca cola, Embry y Quil quien hasta ahora veían absortos el partido miraron automáticamente a mi dirección, me limpie la cara con la manga de mi sudadera avergonzado.

- subnormal- escuche murmurar a Quil antes de volvieran otra vez la vista al televisor.

- no- casi le escupí la negación a una sonriente Vanessa

- oh vamos, he visto como las miras-

- no-

- esta bien te dejare tocarlas-

- ya te las he tocado-

-¿chuparlas?-

-¡no!- joder ¿es que no veía que había otras dos personas en la habitación?- aunque nuestros amigos estaban bastante absortos del mundo- A parte estaba empezando a formarse una molesta dureza en mi entrepierna de tan solo imaginármelo.

-¿morderl…

-mierda esta bien, cállate ya la puta boca- sonrío

- genial- se acomodo de nuevo en el sofá- deberías saber que vamos en primeros de grupo esta temporada- no me afectaba, tenia confianza ciega en mi equipo- además de tener a Bynum, Gasol…-

- nosotros a D Rose -

Entonces un triple espectacular descompensó el marcador a favor de los Ángeles Lakers. _Puta mierda_

-también teníamos a Kobe Bryant- Nessie me palmeo la espalda- lo siento amigo, ya te advertí de que tenia mis propios métodos-

Quil aulló miles de improperios mientras se sacaba los billetes y los lanzaba con fuerza sobre un sonriente Embry.

-cagaré en la tumba en todos los miembros de tu familia Call-

-me parece estupendo-

-¿el baño?- pregunté

-Escaleras arriba a la derecha, ve a llorar tu perdida- rodé los ojos y me dirigí hacia donde ella me había indicado.

La escalera crujía un poco mientras subía y llegaba al piso superior, muchas fotos de familia se dispersaban a lo largo de la pared, en todas las mismas personas; Nessie, su madre, su hermano y el que reconocí como Mike, solo lo había visto una vez pero su cara se me quedo bastante bien grabada en la sesera. Muchas cosas variaban de una a otra, la edad, la ropa, peinado…solo había algo que no cambiaba. Vanessa nunca sonreía.

Mi vejiga reclamó un poco de atención así que deje de cotillear y me dirigí al pequeño baño.

-uff...- una vez empecé a descargar solo sentí alivio, mire alrededor mientras terminaba de mear y me la sacudía adecuadamente. Las paredes se recubrían de azulejos verdes y los muebles blancos guardaban lo típico, toallas, champú, gel… un cosquilleo me recorrió el estomago cuando me la imagine a ella desnuda en esa ducha.

- estas muy salido campeón- me reprendí a mi mismo mientras me lavaba las manos, me llamaron la atención los numerosos tubos de cremas antiinflamatorias y las cajas de ibuprofeno aunque no le di demasiada importancia.

-¿Dónde están estos dos?- _¿tanto había tardado?_

- La madre de Embry lo ha llamado, seguramente tenga a una rata acorralada en la cocina y no la puede matar sola o cualquier otra excusa para joderlo, Quil se ha ido con el en el coche no quería dar otro viajecito romántico contigo- río mientras cambiaba de canal buscando algo interesante.

- a sido el quien se me ha arrimado y a empezado a decirme que huelo bien- rió mas fuerte aun.

- entonces supongo que también tengo que irme-

-¿ya quieres irte?- me quede parado mirándola un poco aturdido

- no lo se ¿quieres que me quede?-

- haz lo que quieras-

- joder, acabas de decirme que si "ya quiero irme" eso es que quieres que me quede-

- interprétalo como quieras-

- vete al infierno- dije exasperado, de verdad me estaba volviendo loco

- podemos ver una película- di un largo suspiro

- esta bien-

Tras unos minutos buscando decidimos ver Monster's Ball, lo bueno de ver una película con ella era que no perdería media hora en discutir por la temática, ella no me acusaría por poner una peli gore o una de ostias, es mas creo que si pusiera una romántica ella misma me abriría el cráneo con el mando del DVD. Recordé lo molesto que llegaba a ser pelearme con mí ahora exnovia Jane por ver una mariconada de las suyas, aun le guardaba rencor por haberme hecho tragar dos horas de orgullo y prejuicio…y ni siquiera follaban_. Menuda puta mierda._

-¿cuando me vas a cobrar la apuesta?- pregunte mientras pasaban los créditos del principio y me acomodaba a su lado en el sofá.

-Cuando me apetezca-

-Eso no es una respuesta viable-

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera-

-No te pongas metafísica, me irritas-

Me lanzo un mordaz beso al aire haciéndome corresponderle con una bonita vista de mi dedo índice, entonces dejamos de hablar para mirar el televisor.

La primera hora paso rápida, era una buena película y Halle Berry estaba muy buena. Nunca la había visto aunque si había oído hablar de ella, la sorpresa llego cuando de repente una escena bastante tórrida empezó a desarrollarse. _Mierda_

Los dos protagonistas empezaban a tocarse bruscamente en un sofá…y eso me hizo ponerme alarmantemente nervioso, carraspeaba, me recolocaba en mi sitio y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Vanessa quien parecía imperturbable.

Dos, tres minutos y la escena no acababa.

Maldije internamente con todos los tacos que me sabia e incluso llegue a inventarme algunos, porque en la película no paraban de follar en todas las posturas posibles y yo no dejaba de imaginarme lo fácil que seria imitarlos. Tironeé del cuello de mi camiseta ante el repentino calor y rasque un par de veces mi cabeza.

-Jake-

-¿si?- mi tono era bastante alto para mi gusto, pero nervioso no controlaba los volúmenes. Su perfil se iluminaba solo por la luz de la pantalla sombreando sus rasgos.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo hubiera perdido la apuesta?-

-No lo se-

-¿hubieras cumplido el trato?-

-tampoco lo se-

-¿Por qué?- lo sopesé unos segundos hasta dar con el modo indicado de decirlo

-Sinceramente, me da miedo tocarte- mi respuesta hizo que girara su cara por primera vez para mirarme.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque nunca se como vas a reaccionar, me haces sentir incomodo en ese sentido-

-¿me hubieras presionado para cumplir con mi parte?

-¡en absoluto! Joder ¿quien te crees que soy?- la mire cabreado por unos momentos indignado porque hubiera pensado eso de mi- jamás te tocaría sin que tu me lo permitieras- su gesto cambio repentinamente, podría decirse que se dulcifico de algún modo aunque parecía bastante anonadada.

Un gemido sonó de fondo, me había olvidado completamente de la película.

Ella cerró los ojos cuando note un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y los abrió de golpe, fue entonces cuando note sus pezones erectos a través de la holgada camiseta y algo me decía que no era a causa del frío.

-¿quieres tocarlos?- pregunto de repente cuando vio mi mirada fija en ese punto.

- yo n…

-tócalos- fue una orden que no estaba dispuesto a desobedecer. Me acerque un poco mas a ella y con lentitud levante la mano, roce su pezón con mis dedos notando la tela y después apreté sobre ella, era blando y mas grande que los que había tocado antes. Masajeé cada vez con más confianza haciendo que Vanessa cerrara los ojos. Alterné uno y otro durante un buen rato reprimiendo hasta lo imposible las ganas de besarla, su mano se posó de repente sobre la mía acompañándome en mi trabajo hasta que ella misma las guío entrelazadas hacia abajo, y mas abajo…y mas.

- tócame ahí- susurro, entonces no pude contenerme mas y ataque su boca, nos besamos con todas las ansias reprimidas empujándonos el uno al otro con cada choque de labios, mezclando lenguas, saliva, dientes, todo era poco para describir esa fusión tan brutal.

Moví mi olvidada mano derecha abarcando toda su entrepierna, estaba caliente y un tanto húmeda incluso a través del pantalón deportivo. El saber que todo eso lo había provocado yo me hacia excitarme cada vez mas haciendo que mis pantalones se me quedaran malditamente pequeños.

Se separo de mi boca solo para jadear cuando mi mano se coló entre el sus bragas, una finísima línea de vello y conseguí dar con el punto exacto que desató sus gemidos.

-mierda Ness, puedo olerte- hable contra su cuello entre beso y beso, apreté un poco mas su botón y ella grito posicionándose bruscamente a horcajadas sobre mi. Mi mano salió de sus bragas solo para poder quitarle las gafas y deshacer su desastroso moño, sus rizos cayeron increíblemente largos sobre su pecho y espalda mientras ella misma se quitaba la camiseta.

Reprimí un gemido al verla en sujetador, era simple y blanco pero mierda, le quedaba de puta madre. Sus tetas se apretaban un poco creando un surco entre ellas que llamaba a pasar la lengua por el y su cintura no hacia mas que acrecentar la sensación de volumen ya que era angosta, si contraía el estomago incluso podían notarse unos delicados abdominales.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo cuando me pillo mirándola con descaro, negué con la cabeza.

- estas buenísima- su risa sonó aliviada y volvió a besarme interrumpiendo mi escrutinio a su cuerpo.

Nos besábamos y tocábamos a medida que nuestra ropa iba desapareciendo hasta solo quedar en prendas interiores, la única diferencia es que a ella su conjunto blanco le hacia parecer una fantasía sexual y mis calzonas de Superman me hacían parecer un capullo…pero así estaban las cosas, eran cómodas y no pensaba que esta noche iba a acabar de esta forma.

Antes de que me diera cuenta Nessie ya había bajado de mi regazo y se arrodillaba en el suelo justo delante de mi entrepierna.

* * *

**_* _**_Foxy Lady_**_: es una cancion que mas o menos viene a decir "Dama zorrita" aunque puede usarse en varios contextos, en el fic yo lo uso con su traduccion literal aunque la cancion se refiere mas a "sexy" o sucedaneos en vez de zorrita._**

**_*_**_Padawan_**_: es como llama Yoda o cualquier maestro Jedi a su alumno en Star wars ( es muy freak lo sé, pero me gusta XD)_**

**_*_**_Megazords_**_: bien, toda la trama del sueño va en torno a los power rangers, no se si os acordareis de esa serie...pero es muy mitica jajaja los megazords son la fusion de todos los power rangers en un superguerrero/maquina extraña que es la ostia._**

**Bueno pues hasta aqui las explicaciones, espero no haberos aburrido y por supuesto pido perdon por el retraso... pero es verano: fiestas, salidas, España ha ganado el mundial XD!.. y son muchas noches fuera y dias durmiendo_._**

**muchisimas gracias por los reviews como siempre, os dejo el nombre de un nuevo Oneshoot que publique hace poco: Tout le plaisir est pour moi. esta en mi perfil por si quereis echar un vistazo.**

**ahora si que si me voy, un besazo y espero que os guste el capitulo.**_  
_


	16. Como niños

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

15. Como niños

Trague saliva mientras mi corazón comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo, era inútil preguntarle qué diablos iba a hacer porque era demasiado evidente y prefería ahorrarme su sarcasmo en este momento. Realmente nunca me imagine llegar con ella a una situación como esta o quizás sí, pero ese pensamiento estaba muy allá guardado en mi subconsciente bajo llave.

Espere pacientemente unos segundos mientras Vanessa parecía debatirse en una interesante disputa interna, sentada ahí de rodillas frente a mi muy vergonzosa protuberancia erguida. Desde mi posición parecía una magnifica tienda de campaña bajo esos estúpidos calzoncillos.

-no tienes por q…-

-shh- me cortó la frase, realmente no iba a obligarla a hacer nada que ella no quisiera pero no me dejo terminar de decírselo. Se levantó del suelo y encendió la luz, hasta ahora solo nos había alumbrado el tenue resplandor del televisor.

-quiero verte- explicó al verme confundido, entonces mientras se dirigía hacia mi empezaron mis inseguridades, nunca había hecho nada de esto con la luz encendida, no porque no quisiera sino porque Jane era bastante tímida en ese aspecto, no se lo rebatí en su momento.

¿Qué pensaría ella al verme? No tenía una gran polla eso estaba claro pero creo que mi tamaño era bastante digno aun así no sabía si para Ness sería suficiente. Me removí nervioso en el sofá mientras ella volvía a arrodillarse. Rozo mis piernas con sus dedos cuidadosamente hacia arriba, cada toque hacia que mi estomago burbujeara con anticipación hasta que sus manos llegaron al filo de mi ropa interior.

-hoy es tu día de suerte Black- …y tanto que lo era, tenía a una imponente chica frente a mi dispuesta a mamármela.

-¿por qué?- dije tragándome todos mis pensamientos anteriores

-porque no voy a meterme contigo por esto-sonrió mientras comenzaba a bajar mis calzoncillos de superman. No, no habían pasado desapercibidos para ella, vaya mierda.

-si, bueno…estaría bien darme una tregua durante unos minutos-

-pero no te acostumbres-sentencio en ese momento para terminar de bajar mi ropa interior… y ahí estaba yo desnudo y evidentemente cachondo por su culpa.

La acaricio con su mano unos segundos haciéndome estremecer, se adaptaba a mi miembro a la perfección, subió y bajo provocando que mis ojos se cerraran solos hasta que por fin sentí la humedad de sus labios en ella. Dios…

Un beso, una lamida, una succión y estrangulé un gemido en mi garganta que ansiaba por salir. Ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentían los labios de una chica ahí abajo y estaba gratamente sorprendido por la habilidad de mi amiga, cuando sentí mi punta al final de su garganta no pude evitar soltar el gemido que llevaba reprimiendo todo el tiempo.

-Joder Nessie- susurre abriendo los ojos por fin, me estaba mirando mientras sus labios carnosos me recorrían de arriba abajo, como la longitud era lamida constantemente por su lengua, era demasiado.

Su mirada era tan intensa que me hacía sentir extraño y excitado a la vez, realmente no sabría como describir esta situación tan ambigua. Siguió unos minutos más con su tarea provocando que de mi garganta salieran jadeos involuntarios, solo cuando sentí que no iba a aguantar más alcé su cara y la obligue a besarme, no iba a dejar que se tragara _eso_. Vanessa me beso con fuerza mientras su mano me masturbaba dejándome liberarme por fin, temblé y jadeé contra su boca entre abierta sucumbiendo a lo que tanto necesitaba.

Necesite unos minutos para calmarme, ella ya había soltado mi ahora flácida polla y se había sentado a mi lado para limpiarse mi corrida de la mano.

-Guau- murmuré por fin provocando que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios.

-Enhorabuena- dijo de repente

-¿Por qué?- me temí lo peor

-Has aguantado más de seis minutos- rodé los ojos y le estampe un cojín en la cara, lo único que tenía a mano.

-Solo tú sabes joder el momento de manera magistral-

-¿Qué momento idiota?- rio mientras contraatacaba a la vez que yo me subía los calzoncillos a su sitio- solo te la he chupado, tampoco ha sido una follada post marital en la noche de bodas ni nada de eso-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-Claro que la tengo, siempre la tengo-

-Odio cuando te pones prepotente-

Entonces de golpe y porrazo un cojín me impacto con fuerza en la parte trasera de la cabeza, no me acortada de que lo increíblemente bruta que era. Me gire lentamente para verla con una sonrisa malvada, retadora y putisimamente sexy.

-Eso ha sido muy rastrero Swan- pronuncie lentamente mientras con disimulo agarraba otro cojín para atacarla

-Todo vale en la guerra-

-¿quieres guerra?-

Me miro entre las pestañas de forma tentadora, suficiente, ataqué sin previo aviso y ella hizo lo mismo.

Jugamos como niños durante largos minutos que se convirtieron en una batalla campal, corríamos por el salón , gritábamos y usábamos como arma cualquier cosa que tuviéramos a mano; cojines, zapatos, ropa, comida incluso alguna que otra botella, no tenía que ser delicado con ella y eso me gustaba era como tener un mejor amigo que te hacia unas mamadas increíbles.

Estaba oculto en mi barricada improvisada "el sofá" e iba ganando, básicamente porque yo tenía aun bolsas de comida para usar como proyectiles y ella no tenía nada.

-¿te rindes?-

-Mas quisieras - gritó desde detrás de la puerta

-No te queda nada con lo que agredirme-

-¿estás seguro?-

-Completamente, tan seguro como de que no tienes ni siquiera un calcetín para sacarme una bandera blanca- la escuche maldecir por lo bajo, reí, entonces una cosa blanca se meneó en mi punto de visión ¿qué coño? Enfoque la vista y distinguí perfectamente su sujetador deportivo. Mierda… estaba semidesnuda y yo solo veía su puto brazo.

-Ya puedes salir- intente sonar seguro pero más bien pareció todo lo contrario, trague saliva cuando apareció tras la puerta tapándose el pecho con uno de sus brazos.

-Deja de mirarme como un pervertido-

-No puedo y quítate el brazo no puedo ver– confesé, rodó sus ojos.

-Ven y quítalo tu-

No dudé, estaba cachondo de nuevo y en ese estado solo pensaba con la cabeza de más abajo. Me acerque un poco más lento cuando estuve cerca. Sus mejillas estaban más coloreadas a causa del ejercicio y el pelo alborotado, un mechón le caía juguetonamente sobre su ojo.

-Es para hoy Jacob-

Agarre su muñeca rozando algo de su carne blanda, entonces su sonrisa perversa volvió y un golpe en la cabeza me tiro al suelo.

-¡Serás zorra! Me has hecho daño- grite mientras me sobaba la zona del impacto

-Eres una nenaza, solo te he dado con un cojín- ¿un cojín? ¿de dónde diablos lo había sacado? Seguramente estaría demasiado concentrado en un punto, bueno…dos puntos de su anatomía como para darme cuenta de que lo escondía en su espalda.

-Y tu una traidora que ataca por la espalda-

-Técnicamente no te he atacado por la espalda, el movimiento crítico ha sido de frente aprovechando tu… ¡ouch!- dejo de hablar en cuanto le pegue una patada haciéndola caer en el suelo, el juego sucio podíamos practicarlo los dos. La acorrale entre el suelo y mi cuerpo automáticamente evitando así cualquier indicio de contraataque.

-Te machacaré la entrepierna por esto- murmuro mirándome fijamente, sonreí.

-¿y…Cómo me la vas a "machacar" exactamente?- aun no lo había visto pero era consciente de que no llevaba sostén y de que sus pezones se endurecían contra mi piel.

-Sé defensa personal, puedo castrarte en unos pocos movimientos-

-Dudo que quieras castrarme-

-No te creas tan especial-

-No lo hago- la voz se consumió en un leve murmullo cuando mi mano subió despacio por su cintura, esa que tanto me gustaba, sus costados y … - premio- reí cuando apreté su pecho suavemente en mi mano, era generoso y firme. Observe como se cerraban sus ojos dejándose llevar cuando mi pulgar acaricio su pequeño pezón.

Me alce un poco sobre mis brazos y bajé la vista, eran las tetas más perfectas que había visto en mi vida, contando con todas las revistas porno en mi posesión. Tras grabarme bien en la cabeza esa imagen de piel blanca y suave culminada por pequeñas aureolas rosadas decidí hacer algo al respecto, no sin antes mirarla a los ojos a modo de permiso, me lo concedió y automáticamente baje mi boca a sus pechos. Lamí, bese y succione tal y como ella había hecho antes conmigo, mi lengua jugueteaba rápido en sus duros pezones haciéndola gemir roncamente y eso a su vez provocaba que mi ropa interior comenzara a quedarme pequeña otra vez.

No sabía especialmente a nada pero su piel era suave y olía a frutas, a lima quizás no lo sé, pero era su olor y me gustaba.

Enroscaba mi lengua por enésima vez en su punta cuando sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo y juro por dios que me volvía loco cuando hacia eso, succione e incluso mordisquee con más fervor totalmente enganchado al sonido de sus gemidos, gemidos que emitía por mí.

Alcé la cabeza de sus tetas por fin y la mire mientras con mi mano libre retiraba mi exceso de saliva en su piel. Me miraba fijamente con su boca entreabierta y sus ojos felinos.

-¿un buen banquete Black?-

- estupendo- reí mientras me acercaba a su boca, estuvimos un buen rato sin dejar de besarnos en el suelo, batallando con nuestras lenguas y de vez en cuando notábamos la fricción de nuestros sexos allá abajo, sus caderas se alzaban instintivamente.

- ¿quieres que…?- hice una seña con la cabeza hacia abajo.

- oh, no es necesario estoy bien-

-no lo parece- la verdad es que su apariencia era bastante insatisfecha-quiero devolverte el favor-

- si insistes…- asentí, quería complacerla de la misma manera, era lo menos que le debía.

Me tome la libertad de casi arrancarle las bragas, casi. Lo que provoco que riera y murmurara algo así como "obseso" que en ese momento no me importó porque estaba demasiado intoxicado por su olor y su humedad, me ponía malditamente cachondo. No demore mucho en pasar mi lengua por ahí y después enroscarla con fervor en su clítoris lo que produjo una seria de innumerables maldiciones de su boca, inexplicablemente eso me excito más aun, lamia y succionaba frenéticamente a medida que sus gemidos iban aumentando el volumen. Tuve que sujetar sus caderas con fuerza para evitar que se moviera, no era un experto en esto pero me pareció que eso era señal de que le gustaba bastante y eso alzo mi ego, tanto que mi erección se hizo horriblemente dolorosa, pero no quería precipitar las cosas, no porque no quisiera, quería follármela como un loco, pero como siempre no estaba seguro al cien por cien de que ella también lo quisiera; su cabeza, la bipolaridad… prefería una triste paja en mi casa a joderlo todo en un solo momento.

-Mierda Jake, voy a correrme-

-Córrete- casi lo gruñí mientras hundía mi lengua en su centro y con una mano hacia círculos en su nervio más sensible. Gritó y automáticamente sentí contraerse los músculos de su cuerpo ante su orgasmo. Desde hoy nadie podría poner en duda el carácter educativo de las películas porno, tantos videos habían servido de algo…

-Joder- susurro pasándose una mano por el pelo, parecía exhausta y yo no me quedaba atrás así que me tendí a su lado a intentar reavivar mi lengua casi dormida.

-Es raro-

-¿el qué?- pregunte tras unos minutos de habernos calmado correspondientemente

-No sé, tu, yo, intercambios de fluidos y esas cosas- …ella y sus explicaciones graficas

-Si, lo es- seguimos mirando al techo unos minutos más en un completo silencio ella perdida en sus pensamientos y yo en los míos, creo que asimilando ambos de alguna manera lo que había pasado esa noche entre nosotros.

-La guerra ha estado bien, deberíamos repetirlo-

-Ha sido la hostia- concordé recordando nuestra batalla de hacia unas horas- la mamada también-

-¿que ha sido la hostia o que deberíamos repetirla?-

-Las dos cosas-

-Está bien, pero tampoco te acostumbres- advirtió

-Como quieras- y no mentía, seguramente solo la conseguiría cuando a ella le diera la gana hacérmela- creo que debería irme- ya era de madrugada y aunque no me importaba una mierda tranquilizar los nervios de Billy lo había prometido…puta lealtad fraternal, no quería irme de aquí.- ¿estarás bien?- pregunte mientras me erguía y la miraba tumbada en el suelo, su pelo se desparramaba a su alrededor como un halo broncíneo y ondulado.

-¡Claro que no! Cuando te vayas echaré los diez cerrojos blindados que tiene la puerta , apuntalaré todas las ventanas con maderos y me encerraré con un bate de beisbol en mi habitación a esperar la muerte-

-Dios eres insoportable- mi voz salió como un gruñido mientras me levantaba, su sarcasmo llegaba a tocarme seriamente los huevos en muchas ocasiones y más si su perversa risa la acompañaba.

-No te enfades marica, claro que estaré bien –

-Supongo que sí-

-Mañana iré a buscarte-

-¿para qué?-

-Tengo el día libre y una apuesta que cobrarme- sonrió desde su posición mientras yo terminaba de abrocharme los vaqueros y ponerme la camiseta.

-Para el carro, te dije que podías cogerla pero no cuando-

-Se supone que eso venia incluido en la clausula del contrato-

-¿Qué coño? ¿qué contrato?-

-Contrato verbal Black, una apuesta es un contrato verbal-

-En ese caso no puedes inventarte las clausulas cuando te venga en gana, no soy estúpido-

-¿a no?- rodé los ojos y termine de atarme las botas.

-No, no lo soy y tu eres una extorsionista que no va a salirse con la suya-

-Una apuesta es una apuesta y la he ganado Jacob- se apoyo sobre sus codos para poder lanzarme una mirada asesina, eso me hizo sonreír

-Vanessa- me agache para poder estar un poco más a su altura- eres muy caprichosa-susurre mientras mis dedos acariciaban su pezón aun expuesto, cerró los ojos- es hora de que alguien te pare los pies- di un pequeño tirón haciendo que abriera los párpados de golpe - será cuando yo diga- mi sonrisa no pudo contenerse mientras sentenciaba la frase. Ella pego un manotazo a mi mano, esa que estaba tocándola como un pervertido.

-Ya lo veremos-

-Si eso te consuela…- me levante mientras cogía mis llaves y me dirigía a la puerta

- no me ignores estúpido cabrón- sonreí, me encantaba enfadarla a quien quería engañar- ¡voy a hacerme un collar con tus pelotas Black!- esquive un cojín que iba directo a mi cabeza y salí de allí, su voz gritándome incoherencias se hizo cada vez más débil mientras me montaba en la moto y encendía el motor.

-Esta como una puta cabra- dije para mi mismo mientras conducía camino a La Push.

Sonreí satisfecho, la había ganado en su terreno dejándola sin argumentos y eso me gustaba, por primera vez me sentí seguro estando a su lado sin la sensación de sometimiento a sus deseos continuos. Aunque mañana seguramente sufriría su represión.

No tarde más de diez minutos en llegar , a una velocidad fuera de lo legal claro está, pero dudo mucho que los escasos policías de Forks estuvieran vigilando este camino un sábado a las cuatro de la madrugada.

Intentando no hacer mucho ruido entre por la puerta de la cocina.

-Mierda- gruñí cuando choque con el canto de la puerta, el sigilo no era precisamente lo mío.

Iba directamente a mi habitación pero el resplandor que venía del televisor me llamo la atención, Billy estaba en su silla dormido y con el mando aun en la mano, echaban una repetición de los Broncos de Denver contra otro equipo algo cutre.

-Podrías cambiar de registro viejo- murmure mientras apagaba la televisión, desde luego no se qué haría mi padre sin la tele por cable y el canal de _Inter-sport_. Lo cubrí con una gruesa manta de lana que siempre descansaba en el sofá y apague la luz.

Me desnude rápido y me metí en la cama, hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de lo realmente cansado que estaba, demasiado incluso para pensar en lo que había pasado…todo lo que había pasado. Simplemente deje que el sueño me llevara, ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirme o no de mis actos mañana.

Las risas estridentes de la cocina me despertaron. Gruñí con un solo ojo abierto mientras me acostumbraba a la luz matutina.

-No me chupes Sam- mi queja quedó en nada cuando el perro siguió lamiéndome la planta del pie…_repugnante._

El chucho había tomado la costumbre de dormir en mi habitación y eso conllevaba ciertas dosis de asqueroso cariño extra. Tras conseguir levantarme y enfundarme el primer pantalón deportivo que vi me dirigí al lugar de donde provenían las risas.

Olía a muffins y a café cosa que hizo que el estomago me rugiera como una bestia, guiado hacia la cocina como una mosca a la miel me encontré con Billy y Claire charlando animadamente en la cocina.

-¡buenos días!- saludo esta última con efusividad, la cual se desvaneció en cuanto me miro. Fruncí el ceño, no es que tuviera el rostro de un ángel recién levantado pero tampoco era un ogro… _¿o sí?_

- buenos días Jacob- ese fue Billy, yo aun seguía mirando a Claire, estaba rarísima – Claire ha traído el desayuno, esta recién hecho-

- genial- dije un poco más animado mientras me sentaba- parece que no he comido en años- técnicamente no comía desde ayer por la tarde, ya que la anatomía femenina no contaba como alimento. Una ráfaga de calor me recorrió de solo pensarlo. _¡Céntrate capullo!_

- le decía a Claire que tu hermana ya ha llegado a California-

-aham- masculle con la boca llena, pues claro que había llegado… a veces me costaba creer que una chica como ella encontrara agradable e incluso divertido pasar el tiempo con Billy, además voluntariamente.

- tu padre me ha dicho que vive en Berkeley, suena genial-

- bueno, al menos no es una de las zonas pijas-

-tiene que ser genial vivir con sol las veinticuatro horas-

- sí, tendrás que estar harta de esta mierda, yo lo estoy y solo llevo aquí unos meses- bebí un trago de zumo mientras un silencio incomodo se asentaba en la cocina.

- tiene su encanto- defendió

-¿Dónde?-

- creo que os dejare solos, tengo que preparar equipos de pesca y esas…cosas- Billy se retiro claramente incomodo con la situación, no me extraño aunque si que supuse que ya debería de estar acostumbrado a mi aversión hacia este lugar, no era ningún secreto.

-Deberías ser un poco menos duro con el- me reprendió en cuanto fuimos conscientes de que ya no escuchaba.

-No he dicho nada que él no supiera Claire, además tú piensas lo mismo solo que no lo dices en voz alta-

-No Jake a mi me gusta esto, Es más pienso pasar aquí el resto de mi vida- me atragante con un pedazo de comida

-¿Qué?- ella sonrió un poco y me paso una servilleta, genial… encima estaba haciendo el ridículo con la puta cara manchada.

-Tampoco es tan raro-

-Claire, tienes toda una vida por delante y me estás diciendo que ni siquiera vas a abandonar La Push para estudiar-

-No todo el mundo tiene porque hacerlo, es solo una opción-

-No es una opción, es una etapa de tu vida ¿de verdad quieres pasarla encerrada en un lugar como este?-

-Veo que no me comprendes- suspiro, evidentemente que no lo hacía. ¿en qué diablos pensaba esa chica, en quedarse zurciendo calcetines mientras esperaba a que su marido llegara del trabajo?

-Es que …me resulta tan-

-Por favor dejemos el tema- intento sonar dulce pero había una clara irritación en su voz, la obedecí, lo último que quería era pelearme con ella, por mucho que me chocaran sus ideas y planes de futuro.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?-

-Una media hora, la verdad es que los dulces era una excusa para venir a verte- miro al suelo- pero estabas dormido y le insistí a Billy en que no te despertara.

-No he dormido mucho-

-Entonces he hecho bien, no quiero saber qué pasaría si Billy hubiera entrado-

-Quizás me hubiera levantado de mejor humor si lo primero que veía era tu cara en vez de la suya- su risa cantarina resonó en la habitación.

-Puede que lo intente la próxima vez, aunque no sé si será buena idea-

-¿por?-

-Si te paseas así en pleno invierno por la casa no quiero saber con qué duermes, o con que _no_ duermes- …así que eso era por lo que estaba sonrojada, se me había olvidado ponerme una camiseta. Solté una carcajada.

-Espero no haberte perturbado-

-Oh sí que lo has hecho- me recorrió con la mirada- en el buen sentido- sus palabras tenían un trasfondo oculto claro estaba, pero prefería dejarlo confidencial de momento. Si no recordaba mal en nuestro último encuentro ella me dejo bastante claras las cosas y no, no iba a jugar a dos bandas, aunque realmente no sé si esto se podía considerar dos bandas ya que lo de Nessie no tenia nombre, ni definición es mas creo que ni ella misma sabría explicar lo que había entre nosotros, me vendría con una de sus chorradas de "_si una relación es buena no hay porque etiquetarla" _loca…

Aun así no iba a portarme como un cretino.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunte intentando cambiar de tema y disipar el evidente coqueteo que teníamos- hace semanas que no te veo- Claire se sonrojó un poco supuse que al recordar nuestro último encuentro donde nos habíamos besado "acaloradamente" cojonudo Jake, has disipado la tensión estupendamente…

-he estado bien, siempre lo estoy ¿no?- sonrió

- me alegro- me atreví a tomar su mano y acariciarla suavemente, no parecía ser sincera y eso me hacía sentir culpable. Un carraspeo me hizo separarme de ella.

- Charlie me espera, volveré tarde- asentí secamente y Claire se levanto para despedirse con un cariñoso abrazo

- tráeme algo para cocinarte-

- por supuesto- bufé, como si no hubiera suficiente con todo el pescado congelado que había en la nevera.

Escuchamos el coche de Charlie alejarse.

-¿te apetece hacer algo?-

- no puedo quedarme, solo vine a desayunar-

- oh, está bien – dije un poco decepcionado- voy a empezar a pensar que vienes para ver a Billy y no a mi-

- ¿y qué te hace pensar lo contrario?- rio mientras se dirigía a la puerta seguida por mí.

- hieres mi ego Claire-

-es un hombre muy sabio- alzo las cejas- con mucha experiencia y apuesto-

- bien, voy a vomitar-

- es broma idiota, es como un padre para mí solo eso-

- en ese caso te perdonaré-

Escuchamos las ruedas de un coche y automáticamente una ráfaga de pitidos ensordecedores.

- ¡soy yo anormal!- el grito sonó ahogado por las paredes de la casa, evidente que era ella…solo Vanessa podía hacer una entrada tan irritante. Claire se tenso aun sin abrir la puerta siquiera y yo hice lo mismo. Esto iba a ser incomodo.

Abrí antes de que aporreara la pobre puerta de madera.

-Tu, capullo me debes una apuesta-

-Hola a ti también- me alzó una ceja

-Hola Vanessa- Claire se puso a mi lado sin saber muy bien porque y la miro desafiante, la otra chica tardo unos minutos en reaccionar ya que estaba bastante ocupada insultándome, tenía razón, sus represalias y esas cosas.

-No sabía que acogías a zorras en tu casa ¿la has rescatado del bosque?- mi mandíbula cayó al suelo junto con la de Claire.

-Pero ¿Qué coño estás diciendo?- recrimine enfadado

-Solo he hecho una pregunta- se encogió de hombros

-Nessie no voy a permitir que insultes a Clai-

-Jacob, déjalo- mi vecina me cortó- será mejor que me vaya-

-No- murmure- ¿Qué quieres Vanessa?- esta rio con frialdad

-Vaya, que pronto cambias de bando Jacob- saco su mano del bolsillo y me entregó algo, mi móvil.-Ten , te lo dejaste anoche…en mi casa-

_Puta mierda_

Claire me miro sorprendida y al ver mi gesto de culpabilidad rio con tristeza comprendiéndolo todo.

-Claire-

-No Jake, déjalo estar es mejor que me vaya-

-No, no te v-

-¡sí!- grito- me voy- dio un paso adelante golpeando su hombro contra el de Ness quien tenía una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, me entraron ganas de estrangularla.

-¡espera!- grite, pero ya se había ido casi corriendo hacia su casa hice el amago de seguirla

-Déjala en paz ¿no ves que no quiere hablar contigo?- nunca antes su voz me había resultado tan irritante, me gire enfurecido

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Vanessa? ¿a que ha venido todo eso?-

-Solo te he traído el móvil-

-¡No seas estúpida!-

-Adelante desahógate- hizo un gesto de desaire con la mano- ya estoy acostumbrada a recibir la frustración de los demás-

-¿tenias que joderlo todo no? Si tú no eres feliz los demás tampoco pueden estarlo- grité- si tú no tienes amigos los demás tampoco…eres una maldita egoísta Swan, no me extraña que Tyler te dejara por ella- las palabras salieron de mi boca como un chorro que no podía cerrar, estaba cabreado y cegado por mi rabieta hasta que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus manos se hicieron puños, estaba empezando a ponerse de un peligroso color rojo…y si, era evidente que cuando se acerco a mí a zancadas no era para acariciarme precisamente. Su puño impacto en mi boca, un golpe casi crítico si no fuera porque mantuve bien el equilibrio.

Gemí de dolor, pero no grité. Me ardía el labio de una forma casi enfermiza.

-Eres un hijo de puta- su susurro se perdió en mi oído al igual que sus pasos mientras se alejaba.

La sangre me empezó a brotar del labio abierto dejando un sabor salino en mi boca.

Bien, creo que eso me lo merecía.

Solo yo era capaz de joderla dos veces en menos de cinco minutos. Pegue un puñetazo a la columna del porche mientras el Rabbit de Nessie se alejaba por el camino de tierra.

_Dios… ¿Por qué no aprendía a cerrar la puta bocaza? _

Había algo peor que estar jodido y era estarlo por partida doble. Me quede ahí en medio de la nada con la sangre resbalando hacia mi barbilla y un dolor punzante en el labio, decidiendo si tomar un camino u otro o si por el contrario me encerraba en casa e ignoraba lo que había pasado…no, no podía hacer eso aunque irónicamente era lo único que me apetecía hacer, actuar como un cobarde.

-joder- gruñí pateando al aire. ¿Qué era lo correcto ahora?

Estaba claro quien había actuado bien y quien mal de las dos, pero ¿qué era lo que a mí me parecía adecuado? Menuda mierda.

Entre en el hall lo justo para ponerme una sudadera que había tirada en la baranda de la escalera y ponerme mis botas superficialmente. Rezando por no partirme lo que quedaba sano de mi boca a causa de los cordones desatados corrí hacia la moto y pateé con furia la pata de cabra.

No pensé simplemente cogí el camino que sabía que terminaría tomando desde que la había visto desparecer de mi vista.

* * *

_**Bien, solo diré LO SIENTO MUCHíSIMO por la tardanza, espero que no me castigueis mucho.**_

_**muchisimos besos y espero que os guste el capitulo.**_


	17. Cagada supernova

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

16. Cagada Supernova

Tras arrancar la moto sin pensar siquiera me había ido a buscarla, quince minutos tanteándola y dirigiéndome a ningún lugar en particular, solo dando vueltas como un toro en una plaza.

Tras ser consciente de que eso no iba a llevarme a ningún sitio decidí usar el cerebro por unos segundos. La tierra aun estaba húmeda y las huellas de ruedas que salían de mi casa se bifurcaban en un punto; uno iba hacia el bosque y el otro hacia First Beach. Sabedor de la preferencia de mi padre por el pescado de agua dulce seguramente el camino del bosque seria del coche de Charlie, el único lago de la Push estaba en esa dirección.

Aceleré y opté por la segunda opción; la playa. Las ruedas salpicaron barro a causa del acelerón cuando arranque sin más miramientos a buscarla.

Casi corrí por el pedregoso y traicionero camino, aunque buscándole el lado bueno no podía destrozarme la boca más de lo que ya la tenía si es que terminaba en el suelo. Una absurda ventaja. Intenté tener una visión más o menos periférica de la media luna que era la playa, pero había una niebla notablemente espesa que no me dejaba ver mas allá de unos metros, aun así decidí recorrerla de una punta a la otra, era una cala pequeña ¿no?

Después de unos diez minutos de exhaustiva búsqueda una silueta se dibujo entre la niebla en la orilla, solo tuve que acercarme un poco más para cerciorarme de que era ella, aunque siendo sinceros no mucha gente vendría aquí con el horrible tiempo y frio a tirarle piedras al agua, solo Vanessa.

Crujió una rama que había dejado la marea bajo mi pie llamando su atención y en cuanto se giro hacia mí el corazón comenzó a palpitarme desbocado, era como un conejo delante de un rifle.

-¡fuera!- gritó en cuanto me reconoció, bien, eso no era muy buena señal.

- Ness, lo siento-

- ¡he dicho que te largues!-

- Vanessa por favor déjame habl… ¡Oh! ¡Joder!- una piedra había impactado en mi pecho con una fuerza espectacular. El dolor era punzante e irritante. La hija de puta me había agredido de nuevo.

-¿estás loca? ¡Podrías haberme dado en la cabeza!-

- mala puntería- mascullo y se dio la vuelta de nuevo_ ¿porque diablos tenía que ser tan difícil?_

- ¿quieres hacerme caso? maldita sea-

-¡no! vete a joderla por ahí Black, no quiero escucharte ni verte, me irritas-

- dios…eres como un grano en el culo- lo era, aunque quizás no hubiera sido conveniente decírselo en este preciso momento. Otra pierda me golpeó esta vez en el hombro. Siseé sobándome la zona de impacto

-y tu eres como una pústula supurante de pus en el ano Jacob ¿vas a quedarte ahí? Porque todavía quedan muchas piedras-

- no voy a irme sin hablar contigo antes-

-bien, es tu cuerpo-

-sin lapidaciones de por medio gracias-

- no estás en condición de exigirme idiota- rodé los ojos

-Vanessa, deja las putas piedras quiero disculparme-

-malgastas tu tiempo entonces, puedes aprovecharlo consolando a la _monja quileute_- supuse que esa era Claire- seguro que su bondadoso corazón te perdona, así podrás sentirte mejor-

- si hubiera querido el perdón de Claire hubiera ido con ella ¿no crees?-

- no lo sé, alomejor te gustan las emociones fuertes y prefieres venir aquí a que te maltrate física y emocionalmente-

- si es eso lo que hace falta para que me perdones…-

-no, hace falta mucho más-

- al menos déjame explicarme, estaba enfadado ¡no pienso lo que digo! Y mucho menos quise decir lo que dije-

-Jacob, nadie dice nada que no quiera decir-

- las personas se equivocan-

- eso no me sirve-

- ¿entonces que te sirve?-

- quizás podrías esconderte detrás de un árbol y no se…tal vez morirte-

- no es una opción muy viable-

-ya lo suponía- suspiró y por fin se giro para mirarme, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta (al menos así tendría las manos quietas)- entonces vete al infierno-

Dios…esto estaba siendo sumamente difícil y desesperante.

-mierda Vanessa, no me perdones si no quieres pero al menos háblame sin mandarme al carajo cada cinco minutos-

-no hay nada de qué hablar-

-sí que lo hay, hay infinidad de cosas de que hablar empezando por tu aversión a contar tus problemas-

- No soy una llorica que va por ahí quejándose de lo dura que es su puñetera vida, mi mierda puedo aguantarla yo sola-

-no, no puedes y por eso están tan jodida-

-¿y quién eres tú para decirme lo jodida que estoy? ¿Eres adivino, vidente, médium, lector de mentes?-

- no seas estúpida, solo hay que echarte un vistazo para saber que no eres feliz-

-¿de verdad has venido a pedir disculpas? Porque lo único que vas a conseguir va ser que te ponga la nariz a juego con tu labio- _no por dios, mas puñetazos no. _

- está bien, lo siento-

-¿el que, llamarme egoísta y merecedora de todos mis males o lo de llamarme infeliz? Me estoy perdiendo-

- lo de infel… ¡eh! yo no te dije que te merecieras eso-me miro con su fina ceja alzada- está bien vayamos por partes- di un fuerte suspiro

- si eso te hace feliz…- rodé los ojos y la seguí mientras comenzaba a andar.

-¿por qué no me contaste nada? Sobre lo de Tyler y Claire-

- porque no es algo de lo que me apetezca hablar ni me guste recordar, me cuesta mucho guardar las malas experiencias en un recóndito rincón de mi cerebro para sacarlas a la luz cuando a un idiota como tú le apetezca. Además ya da igual, es evidente que alguien ha soltado su lengua viperina…y en esta ocasión no he sido yo-

-Yo la presione para que me lo contara, no la culpes a ella. Vi una foto de los tres en su habitación…además de vuestra mala relación, me estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba respuestas-

- ¿no has ido hablar de eso de…como era…a si, "_meterse donde no te llaman_"? es una opción bastante interesante ¿sabes?-

-¿y que querías que hiciera? Necesitaba saber que había pasado entre vosotros-

-no necesitabas saberlo-

-si lo necesitaba, eres mi amiga se supone que los amigos se cuentan esas cosas-

- yo no soy tu amiga Jake-

- ¿a no, entonces qué diablos eres?-

- no lo sé- suspiro y se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia el lado oeste de la playa, su paso no era rápido por lo que me uní a ella.

- solo quería saber un poco mas de ti, eres completamente indescifrable-

- no quiero que me descifren Jacob, en cualquier caso si lo que querías era saber eso podrías haberme preguntado a mí-

-¿me lo habrías dicho?-

- probablemente no-

-entonces no te enfades porque haya recurrido a Claire-

- no me he cabreado contigo por eso-

-¿entonces?-

- "_eres una maldita egoísta Swan, no me extraña que Tyler te dejara por ella_"-citó textualmente ridiculizando mi voz.

- ya te he dicho que no pensaba lo que decía, sé que me portado como un cabron y me arrepiento pero Claire también es mi amiga, no es justo que la trates así- dio una carcajada seca y me miro

- te daré un valioso consejo Jacob, nunca te fíes de las apariencias-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

- que ni el bueno es _tan _bueno ni el malo _tan_ malo-

-¿de qué estás hablando?- pregunte en un suspiro, eran demasiadas cosas en un instante.

-de nada, en realidad ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo, todavía te odio-

- entonces no digas nada que no vayas a concluir-

- pues te jodes-

-vale, ya está bien- me pare en seco y la agarre del brazo con algo de rudeza para que me hiciera caso- su mirada colérica me amedrentó un poco pero conseguí mantener la compostura - Claire es una buena chica, al margen de los problemas que hayáis tenido entre vosotras- Vanessa soltó una carcajada fría e irónica

-está bien- se relajo un poco en mi agarre pero su mirada seguía siendo retadora- entonces supongo que como buena chica te habrá advertido sobre mí, sobre la fría, manipuladora y aprovechada Vanessa Swan , esa que simplemente usa a los hombres como juguetes sexuales y después los humilla porque no tiene sentimientos ¿me equivoco?- me quede mirándola pero no dije nada- tomaré tu silencio como un "si", es más, con la creatividad que tiene me extraña que no te haya dicho que después de fallármelos les arranco la cabeza o me bebo su sangre en un sádico ritual demoniaco-

- solo me advertía Vanessa, no quería que me hicieran daño-

- solo quería apartarte de mi Jacob, hace lo mismo con todas las personas que por alguna extraña situación han conseguido acercarse a mí y yo les he dejado-

-¿te refieres a Tyler?- me miro con los ojos entrecerrados unos segundos y después desvió la cabeza.

- antes de que se convirtiera en un cabronazo prepotente solía ser un buen chico, fue mi amigo desde los seis años y por raro que parezca ella también, antes de convertirse en una puta celosa y manipuladora-me costaba trabajo pensar en Claire de ese modo.

-Claire me dijo que los rechazaste cuando ocurrió lo de…bueno lo de…-

-¿mi padre?-

-si-

- no es que tuviera muchas ganas de ir al parque y comer helados con mis amiguitos ¿no crees? Tu madre está muerta, tú más que nadie deberías comprenderme-

- en cierto modo, pero yo no rechace el apoyo de mis amigos-

- ya te lo dije una vez Jacob, tu y yo no estamos hechos de la misma pasta. Quizás a ti sí, pero a mí no me gusta que la gente sienta una compasión por mí que ni siquiera puede llegar comprender- realmente dudaba que se hubiera aislado del mundo solo por recibir un poco de compasión, me jugaba el cuello a que otros muchos factores influían en esa actitud pero sensatamente, este no era el momento de preguntarlos.

- a mí tampoco me gusta la compasión Vanessa- me miro con una ceja alzada poniendo en duda mi confesión.

-¿Qué paso después?- mi voz fue algo estrangulada, cada vez que le preguntaba algo tenía la sensación de que su puño se estamparía de lleno en mi cara.

- ¿Qué te dijo Claire que pasó después?-

- que cambiaste, te volviste fría, más de lo normal y aliviabas tu frustración con Tyler- ella rió.

- puede ser, pero no de la manera en que ella pensaba… ¿sabes? Tenía una polla enorme-

- ahórrate los detalles, gracias- eso me había jodido. _Maldito cabrón_.- ¿lo hiciste o no?-

- sí, aunque no con la intención de hacerle daño. Lo advertí mil veces de que no quería nada serio cuando dio el primer síntoma de encaprichamiento. El acepto mis condiciones, lo pasamos bien o al menos nos entreteníamos mutuamente, ya sabes a lo que me refiero- carraspeé, se me estaba haciendo sumamente irritante escuchar eso

- se a lo que te refrieres- casi gruñí, lo que hizo que su cara se llenara de una halo de satisfacción. Estúpida.

- pero Tyler incumplió el acuerdo, tuvo que joderlo todo con sus sentimientos y su "pero estoy enamorado de ti". Idiota….- negó con la cabeza.

- ¿y tú no lo querías?-

-no del modo en que él deseaba. Era mi amigo por supuesto que lo apreciaba y le tenía cariño al fin y al cabo lo conocía de toda la vida y habíamos compartido algo más que saliva, me había hecho olvidarme de toda la mierda por la que estaba pasando, al menos el tiempo que estaba con el…entonces entró en juego tu idolatrada mosquita muerta-

-se llama Claire-

- ¡me importa un carajo! la llamare como me dé la gana- me sobresalte, de vez en cuando pegaba gritos como esos cuando creía que por fin se había calmado. No podía olvidar que aun estaba cabreada.

- Claire os dejo el camino libre, no se interpuso- o al menos eso me contó…

- oh, ya lo creo que lo hizo. Ella siempre tuvo la fea costumbre de encapricharse de lo que era mío. Mis juguetes, mis lápices de colores, mi bici, los tíos…era de esperar que Tyler fuera su próxima adquisición. Alomejor tiene algún tipo de trastorno cerebral con respecto a eso, deberías preguntárselo- rodé los ojos- el caso es que engatusó a la única persona con la que trataba. Mintió, persuadió y manipulo a ese anormal con sus poderes de zorra, eso hizo que Tyler empezara a avasallarme con preguntas comprometedoras como _¿Por qué no me quieres?_ Y toda esa mierda-

- ¿y como estas tan segura de que fue ella y no el propio Tyler el que se dio cuenta?-

-fácil, me los encontré en una situación bastante desagradable-

-¿qué situación, si se puede preguntar?- se encogió de hombros

-ya te estoy contando toda la mierda, no importa soltar un poco más-

-¿entonces?-

- una tarde llegue a casa de Tyler, jugaban los Patriots contra los Giants, un plan sencillo, desde siempre habíamos visto juntos los partidos de las semifinales así que lo di por sentado, sabía que sus padres no estaban por lo que entre por la puerta trasera como siempre, y no me escucho llegar, iba a meterme con él cuando lo escuche maldecir como un capullo tarado, aunque me pareció extraño. No tarde mucho en saber porque lo hacía, rodeé el sofá para sorprenderlo y fue la cabeza de Claire la que me sorprendió a mí, entre las piernas de él claro está - hizo una mueca- no fue una escena muy agradable ¿sabes?-

-oh- mi boca se quedo formando una O, ¿Claire? ¿Haciendo eso? _No me jodas_…

- esa fue la misma cara que se me quedo a mi- dijo mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice- cara de gilipollas-

-¿y? ¿pero com…? ¿Por qué?- al final mi cerebro fue capaz de articular una palabra coherente

- Claire puede ser muy persuasiva, no deja de joder hasta que consigue lo que quiere y en ese caso era Tyler. Siempre tan predecible… aunque no se de que me sorprendí, era como una niña que ve a otra con un bonito juguete, primero le corromperá la envidia y después intentara quitárselo, es ley de vida-. Claire siempre ha sido así y nunca va a cambiar-

- me cuesta creer que esos fueran sus verdaderos motivos-

- piensa lo que quieras, solo te cuento la verdad. Por mucho que te niegues en admitirlo es una zorra de cuidado, puede que yo también lo sea, la diferencia es que yo admito que lo soy y ella juega a ser una dulce y empalagosa mojigata-

-¿y después de eso…que paso?-

- los dos murieron para mí en ese mismo momento, así que en lo que a mí respecta simplemente ignoré su existencia y también en el hecho de que alguna vez habíamos sido amigos y por su parte no lo sé con exactitud aunque supongo que todo se acabo en el momento que los descubrí; Claire ya había cumplido su objetivo y Tyler seguramente se sentiría demasiado culpable como para seguir con ella- se encogió de hombros y se coloco su gorro de lana azul un poco mejor, el pelo alborotado por el viento se le acumulaba a ambos lados de la cara y el pecho- más tarde conocí a Embry y eso me llevo inevitablemente a conocer a Quil, eran lo suficientemente raros como para poder encajar en su pequeño y patético grupo así que no le di más vueltas. Tyler se dejo influir por los maricones de James y Laurent así como por los chochos de todas las cabeza huecas populares del instituto, entonces se volvió un cretino ególatra de esos que se dedican a hacerle la vida imposible a los demás, todo un cliché ¿no crees?-

- desde luego- lo era, a veces hasta resultaba ridículo el pequeño grupo de "populares" del instituto.

- dan vergüenza ajena…capullos- mascullo mientras negaba con la cabeza- y de Claire lo único que supe fue su nueva faceta de hermanita de la caridad, quizás quisiera redimirse de algún modo por ser tan puta-

- cuesta asimilar las palabras "puta" y "hermanita de la caridad" en una misma frase-

- no si se trata de Claire Young-

- como sea- mascullé

- espero que ahora te pienses las cosas antes de abrir tu jodida bocaza-

- te he dicho mil veces que lo sentía Vanessa-

- está bien- alce la cabeza rápidamente

-¿entonces me perdonas?-

- claro que no capullo- rodé los ojos y suspire fuertemente

- oh ¡venga ya! Me siento mal joder-

- no te vendrá mal torturarte un rato-

- Te dejo la moto-

- ¿de verdad crees que te voy a perdonar porque me dejes tu Harley unos minutos?¿eres subnormal o que te pasa?-

- está bien, lo siento-

Caminamos un poco más en completo silencio, de vez en cuando miraba su perfil de reojo, las gafas se le resbalaban hacia la punta de su nariz la mayoría del tiempo y sus labios parecían más carnosos aun con la mueca que hacía. Quería besarla…como un loco, aunque lo más probable es que si me acercaba a ella me pateara la entrepierna hasta hacerla polvo.

Hundía las manos en su chaqueta enorme y pateaba una piedra cada vez que la veía. Realmente me preguntaba hasta que punto la había cagado, si algo sabia de ella era que se le daba demasiado bien ocultar sus emociones, a no ser que le tocaran los ovarios demasiado, tal y como hice haría un par de horas, en cualquier caso me lamente mil veces por si el hecho de hacerlo hubiera influido algo en nuestra extraña relación. Solo me preguntaba cuanto tiempo iba a durar esta mierda de situación porque me agobiaba pensar que no iba a poder volver a la normalidad ni tocarla como antes_, como la noche anterior mejor dicho_.

-¿entonces…todo sigue como antes?- pregunte por fin un poco acojonado, sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí con cautela.

- ¿cómo antes de que?-

-bueno, como antes de haberte dicho todo eso- entonces se paró en seco haciéndome parar a mi también.

- Jacob si lo que quieres saber es si voy a seguir chupándotela, no creo qu-

-¡no!- grite alterado- no joder, no me refería a eso ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan extremista?- me miro sin expresión en la cara- solo quería saber si voy a poder seguir estando contigo como hasta ahora-

-lo que yo decía pues- rodé los ojos, Alomejor pensé un poco en eso…

- ¿Por qué eres tan…?- no pude terminar de hablar

-¿tan qué Jacob?- grito sobresaltándome de nuevo, era como una maldita bomba la cual nunca sabias cuando iba a estallar y eso me ponía nervioso, muy nervioso ya que hasta el momento había estado bastante calmada, incluso cuando me tiraba piedras.

- no lo sé, nunca se nada contigo Vanessa, me pierdo completamente y no sé qué hacer para que estés bien conmigo-

Me miro unos segundos y después hizo lo último que me hubiera esperado; Me besó.

Sus labios eran duros y algo bruscos, nunca me había besado de esa forma. Resultaría irónico ya que estábamos apretando nuestras bocas con rudeza pero parecía más distante que nunca. Su lengua se abrió paso forzosamente entre mis labios y yo sin poder evitarlo le correspondí casi rabioso, lamiamos nuestras lenguas mutuamente y con brusquedad hasta que la chipa necesaria se encendió dentro de mí, jadee escapando de su boca y agarrándola con fuerza del pelo para dejar su cuello expuesto, bese e inconscientemente succione con fervor hasta el punto de ver una marca roja en su blanca piel, entonces me aparto de un empujón tocándose el futuro chupetón que iba a formarse con una expresión casi horrorizada, pero eso fue solo durante una ráfaga de segundo ya que su máscara de frialdad se impuso de nuevo.

- ¿era eso lo que querías Jacob?- su voz era dura -¿lo has disfrutado? ¿Quieres también que me baje las bragas Jake?- negué con la cabeza, definitivamente no era eso lo que quería, al menos no de esa forma, no lo había disfrutado y por supuesto no buscaba meterme en sus bragas, no así. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hija de puta?-

- ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-no ¿porque haces tú esto?, si lo querías era que al terminar de hablar te perdonara con un beso y te dijera "oh, todo está bien Jake ¡vamos a follar!" te equivocabas amigo. Las cosas no son así, yo no soy así- cogió aire y miro en otra dirección pateando esta vez un chorro de arena húmeda-

- si no querías arreglar las cosas entonces ¿Por qué mierda me has contado todo eso?- esta vez no pude reprimir alzar la voz, esa chica me desquiciaba, me volvía completamente loco.

- no te equivoques Jacob, las parejas "_arreglan las cosas_" nosotros no somos nada y más vale que eso se te quede bien grabado en la cabeza. Y si te he contado esto es porque esperaba que de alguna forma te pusieras de mi parte, porque eres la única persona con la que conseguido sentirme a gusto en mucho tiempo, pero solo has abierto la bocaza para defenderla. Y ahora me preguntas ¿Todo sigue como antes?- volvió a imitar mi voz-¡pues no! no sigue como antes- dejo de gritar y me miro, le correspondí sin expresión alguna en la cara. Se paso las manos por el pelo mientras murmuraba _– dios…yo no merezco esta mierda_- se detuvo mientras pinzaba el puente de su nariz con los dedos.

- Ness-

-cállate Jake- susurro- si todavía sabes lo que te conviene no me hables ahora- asentí

-siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, ya puedes irte a consolar a Claire, y felicítala…ya ha conseguido lo que quería- se aparto bruscamente de la mano que extendí para retenerla y se fue, mire como su figura desaparecía poco a poco entre la aun espesa neblina hasta que no quedo nada, solo las huellas de sus botas en la arena mojada.

Di un fuerte suspiro mientras intentaba encontrar el motivo que me había hecho cagarla otra vez, _¿se podía cagar una cagada?_ No, creo que no. Solo había echado un poco mas de mierda al asunto creando una especie de _cagada supernova y apestosa_.

Era como el rey Midas*de la mierda…

Realmente estaba empezando a delirar.

Arroje unas cuantas conchas al mar, he de reconocer que esto relajaba ahora la entendía. Cuando me di cuenta llevaba cerca de dos horas dando vueltas por la playa así que di media vuelta y me encamine hacia donde había dejado la moto.

* * *

*** El rey Midas era la historia de un rey que hacia que todo lo que tocaba se convirtiera en oro...pues imaginaroslo con mierda XD (Que asco!)**

**bueno niñas aqui traigo un capitulo mas, se que no hay mucha accion pero creo que esta parte era necesaria y algunas querias tambien saber que es lo que paso contado por Nessie, pues bien. ahi teneis las dos caras de la moneda.**

**muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews, besitos y nos leemos**


	18. Lo que sea que seamos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Diez de enero, dos grados bajo cero en el exterior y la nieve empezaba a caer en preocupantes multitudes.

-odio la nieve- gruñó Quil

-me gusta la nieve-

-marica-

-no sabes cuanto-

Reí por lo bajo mientras Embry me guiñaba un ojo confidencialmente. Llevaba media hora en el comedor del instituto viendo como nevaba sin parar, escuchando las ya tan familiares voces de mis amigos mientras discutían sobre tonterías intrascendentes. Jugueteé un poco mas con el roído hueso de mi alita, estúpidamente cada mísero detalle me recordaba a ella.

-Como siga así moriremos sepultados por esa mierda-

-Es más probable que muramos por un cataclismo nuclear que por un poco de nieve-

Mis amigos siguieron discutiendo un poco mas , yo me dedicaba a beber a pequeños sorbos de mi lata de coca cola y a mirar ausente el asiento vacío frente a mí.

Hacia ya una semana que Vanessa no venia al instituto, justo desde que me dejo pateando cantos en la playa. Los primeros días no le di mucha importancia solía faltar a veces, pero no más de tres días seguidos y si algo sabía con certeza era que Ness no dejaría que su expediente y única vía de escape de este lugar se fueran a la mierda por unas faltas injustificadas.

El miércoles empecé a preocuparme y obviando mis miedos decidí plantarme en su casa, era algo temerario teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que la vi me había arrojado piedras y gritado hasta explotarle la garganta pero mi preocupación gano la batalla al orgullo.

No sirvió de mucho ya que mi viaje solo llego hasta su puerta principal, su madre no tardo más de dos minutos en estamparme la puerta en las narices, "Vanessa no está" fueron sus escuetas palabras. Lástima que a esa mujer se le diera condenadamente mal mentir, aun así su mirada amenazante basto para que no insistiera. Esa casa realmente daba miedo o alomejor era solo el ambiente hostil y generalizado que reinaba siempre allí.

-¡Jake!- alce los ojos de repente, Embry me esperaba ya con su mochila en el hombro

- lo siento- musite recogiendo también la mía.

Ambos dejamos las bandejas y caminamos hacia el pasillo, Quil se veía entre la multitud unos pasos más adelante, su brazo caía despreocupadamente sobre los hombros de una chica morena. Automáticamente pose mis ojos sobre Embry con algo de preocupación.

-Estoy bien Jacob- dijo casi suspirando.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo- contesté algo mas aliviado

- no es como si fuera a ponerme a llorar, las cosas son así; o me conformo o a estas alturas ya me hubiera consumido en mi propia miseria-

-en ese caso…me alegro de que no te hayas consumido- dije un poco indeciso, era duro ver a hablar a una persona sobre sus ilusiones truncadas.

- yo también- comenzamos a aminorar el paso conforme llegábamos a su clase- ¿sabes algo de Ness?-

- no- mi voz sonó en un tono bajo recordando lo sucedido - fui a su casa pero su madre no fue muy hospitalaria-

- son una familia muy rara, cuando pasa esto son como carceleros-

-¿te refieres a su "reclutamiento"? ¿Ocurre muy a menudo?-

-no, son ocasiones esporádicas aunque hasta ahora solo había faltado tantos días seguidos una vez-

-¿y alguna vez da explicaciones?-

-lo achaca a enfermedades, pero ni Quil ni yo somos tan idiotas, los dos la hemos visto bañarse en First Beach en pleno invierno y no agarrar ni un puñetero resfriado-

- ¿ha hecho eso?-

- estaba más borracha que serena pero si, lo hizo y nosotros fuimos detrás- rio un poco seguramente recordando aquella anécdota- tengo que irme, ya nos vemos luego- se despidió de mi al sonar el timbre y yo me dirigí rezagado hacia la clase de biología en la que había actividades por parejas y yo iba a tener que tragármelas solo por la ausencia de mi compañera de laboratorio. Cojonudo.

Entonces una imaginaria bombilla se ilumino a un lado de mi cabeza; sin padres no creo que hubiera ningún tipo de impedimento en ir a verla ¿no?, sabía que ese tal Mike trabajaba de mañana, ahora solo quedaba rezar porque su madre no fuera ama de casa. Corrí los por pasillos intentando evitar que me viera algún profesor, y justo cuando me cercioraba de que la señorita Houston no me viera choque contra algo o alguien, me gire cabreado y me encontré con la sonrisa de anormal dibujada en la cara de James. Dios… ese idiota no aprendía

-Quita de mi camino capullo- gruñí mientras me colocaba la mochila de nuevo, di gracias a ser lo bastante grande como para no caer al suelo.

-¿tienes prisa? ¿vas a buscar a tu novia? No le gustan las pollas ¿recuerdas?- rodé los ojos y trate de calmarme, si quería irme no podía montar ningún escándalo y ese inútil no ayudaba recordándome la escena de Nessie y la nota en las taquillas.

-Perece que no escarmientas, ¿no te bastó con que te partieran la nariz una vez?-

-Esa zorra me pillo desprevenido-

-Claro…- reí- tu eres muy duro, tan duro que para pegar a alguien necesitas que otro lo sujete ¿verdad?-

-En la guerra todo vale Black-

-Bien- musite y aprovechando su charla lo acorrale bruscamente entre mi altura y las taquillas – ¿dónde está tu amigo ahora?- apreté más aun las solapas de su camisa de marica ¿quién diablos llevaba camisa al instituto?

-Si me haces algo no podrás irte de aquí- trago saliva, lo sopese unos segundos pero prefería ver a Ness antes que pegarle a ese desgraciado ¿o no?

Abrí la boca para hablar pero volví a cerrarla, solo lo sacudí un poco contra las taquillas para asustarlo antes de soltarlo.

-Quítate de mi vista- dije solemne, acto seguido de alisó su ropa con parsimonia y salió a pasos ligeros de allí. Los cretinos como él nunca aprenden, aun así estaba seguro de que me volvería a joder por haberle estropeado su camisa de Ralph Lauren el muy subnormal.

Salí a trompicones del edificio traspasando como podía la espesa nieve que todavía seguía cayendo, no era muy ético conducir así, pero no era una nevada fuerte y di gracias al cielo por haberle puesto esa mañana las cadenas al coche.

-vamos allá- musite mientras arrancaba y me dirigía camino a su casa.

El corto viaje me dio tiempo para pensar que decirle, no podía llegar y decir "hola, solo venía a saludar" después de todo lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos. Era un caso delicado que me hizo comerme la cabeza toda la semana y solo llegue a una única conclusión; prefería tan solo poder hablar con ella a no tener nada, aunque no pudiera besarla ni tocarla, me acostumbraría.

si tan solo nuestra relación volviera a ser como en un principio podía llegar a reprimirme el deseo que sentía por ella, ese que me había hecho cagarla hacia unos días por no mantenerlo a raya y dejarlo salir en el momento menos oportuno en vez de escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirme. Había sido un autentico gilipollas, solo esperaba no haber llegado al punto de no retorno y haber jodido nuestra amistad para siempre.

Aparque a un lado de la carretera mientras inspeccionaba el lugar; no se veía ningún coche a excepción del mío y tan solo estaba su mierda de bicicleta apoyada contra la pared blanca.

Al parecer hoy era mi día de suerte. Salí con movimientos torpes mientras me colocaba mi gorro de lana y subía la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta mi nariz, el frio era acojonante.

Respire fuerte y me repetí mentalmente un par de veces la razón por la que había venido aquí, saber si se encontraba bien. Llame al timbre unas cuantas veces seguidas y esperé pacientemente. Vi moverse la cortina de la ventana y segundos después abrirse una ranura en la puerta.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-¿Ness?- pregunte a riesgo de ser víctima de su sarcasmo

-¿Qué quieres?- vaya…no hubo sarcasmo, esto pintaba peor de lo que parecía

-solo quería…quería, mierda- carraspeé, esto era difícil de decir sin sonar comprometedor, no iba a dejar que se hiciera una idea equivocada de mi

- solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien-

-¿Qué?- por unos segundos pareció estar confusa aunque no pude saberlo, su cara se escondía entre la pequeña ranura y el interior estaba demasiado oscuro.

- llevas desaparecida una semana y no sabía qué diablos te pasaba, de hecho aun no lo sé por eso vine el otro día pero tu madre me mando al carajo con un sutil portazo en la cara-

-¿no te sirvió esa indirecta y vuelves a por más?-

-vamos, me ha costado la misma vida llegar hasta aquí y además está nevando, solo se un poco amable nada más que quiero saber si estás bien-`

- estoy bien-

- Vanessa no me jodas, se que aun estas enfadada pero al menos dame una respuesta convincente- la escuche suspirar

- Jake no deberías estar aquí-

-yo creo que si-

-tienes que irte-

- sabes que no voy a hacerlo-

-dios…maldito cabron- la escuche musitar y abrirme la puerta- te descongelas y te largas- sus ordenes fueron claras, pase limpiando el exceso de nieve en el felpudo y quitándome los guantes, mis dedos mostraban un preocupante color morado.

-¿Por qué estas a oscuras?-

-¿te has saltado las clases?- no me contestó

-no tenia compañera de proyecto…-

-oh, entiendo-

Vi como su silueta desapareció por la cocina, no podía ver más, solo su figura recortada por sombras. Las persianas estaban bajadas, la luz apagada y el único resplandor provenía del leve resplandor del televisor y las estufas pequeñas.

Trate de quitarme las botas, la nieve había calado mis gruesos calcetines y puedo asegurar que el solo intento era una ardua tarea.

-¿Dónde está la luz?- pregunte buscando desesperadamente el interruptor, quizás con algo de claridad podría llegar a encontrar al menos mis cordones.

-no la enciendas-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque no me da la gana estúpido-

-no me llames estúpido por tratar de ver donde están mis jodidos pies-

Pasó por mi lado y de repente sentí como su pie aterrizaba bruscamente contra el mío en un pisotón solo digno del puto King Kong. Grité.

-Ahí están tus pies- musito mientras se retiraba de mi lado y se metía en el salón.

-Eso ha estado totalmente fuera de lugar-

-¿has encontrado tus pies no?-

-¿algún día dejaras de ser tan zorra?-

-lo dudo-

Gruñí y me senté a su lado en el sofá mientras me ayudaba de la luz del televisor para terminar de quitarme las empapadas botas y calcetines.

-Toma- me ofreció una taza

-¿ qué es?- pregunte mientras veía el humo salir tenuemente de la taza

-Meado-

Rodé los ojos y bebí el café que me ofreció, estaba claro que hoy estaba siendo increíblemente desagradable, aunque no se de que me sorprendía viniendo de una persona que se dedicaba a patearte las pelotas por diversión.

Pegue unos cuantos tragos del líquido caliente mientras ella se abrazaba las piernas y miraba hipnotizada la televisión, un acto normal si no hubiera sido porque el sonido estaba apagado.

Bien, esto se estaba volviendo sumamente preocupante.

Solté la taza en la pequeña mesa de café y me obligue a mirarla, parecía inalterable, como si no hubiera nadie más en aquella habitación aunque bien sabía que yo estaba a su lado y que la estaba escrutando descaradamente.

Ese hecho me ponía mas nervioso aun, en una situación normal ella ya me hubiera mandado a comer mierda o algo parecido por mirarla de esa manera, sin embargo no hizo nada y eso fue lo que me dio el valor para preguntarle de nuevo.

-¿vas a decirme que diablos te pasa?-

-solo tengo gripe, el lunes estaré bien- contesto sin mirarme en ningún momento

-¿ni siquiera te esfuerzas por mentir bien? Es patético-

- te digo la verdad, estoy caliente ¿quieres tocarme?- levanto la comisura de su labio en lo que me pareció una sonrisa- ¿era eso lo que estabas esperando escuchar Jake?-

Negué con la cabeza y la mire, esa chica tenía demasiada sangre fría, solo ella podía ser cruel en un momento como este recordándome una y otra vez mis errores.

-No hace falta ser tan hija de puta, si no quieres decirme que te pasa mándame a la mierda y punto-

-Oh, ¿he herido tu sensible corazón? Lo siento cielo-

-Eres una idiota- ella siguió mirando con atención al hombre que anunciaba una amplia gama de exprimidores para hacer zumos y batidos en la tele tienda. Cabreado me comencé a poner otra vez mis botas que aun estaban mojadas, me daba igual solo quería salir de allí porque estaba empezando a sentirme increíblemente ridículo y avergonzado.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto de repente alarmada

-¿a ti que te parece?

-No te vayas-

-¿Qué?-

-Quédate-

-¿primero me insultas y dejas en ridículo en tu casa y ahora pretendes que me quede como si no hubiera pasado nada?-

-Jake yo…-

-¿es que no puedes ser amable ni una sola vez? Solo me preocupaba por ti y estas siendo una estúpida-

-Lo sé-

-¿a si?-

-Si- dijo cortante mientras se soltaba sus piernas y me miraba por fin a la cara. Su aspecto era horrible o al menos lo que me dejaba ver la luz del televisor. Estaba de un pálido enfermizo y sus ojeras se marcaban con fuerza bajo sus ojos, sus pómulos eran huesudos y tenia marcas oscuras en torno a su cuello y mejillas. Trague saliva intentando no escandalizarme- es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se preocupe por mi…ya sabes-

-Ness- susurre mientras miraba fijamente sus marcas, lo que hizo que cubriera la piel con su larga melena.

-No te vayas- asentí y deje de otra vez mis zapatos en el suelo para sentarme a su lado. Quería preguntarle quién diablos le había hecho eso pero sabía que solo iba a conseguir evasivas de su parte, así que me acomode y por primera vez con una actitud segura la acerque a mí.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo tensa mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hasta el mío

-Vanessa, cállate- escupí y la rodee con mi brazo. Le tomo unos largos minutos pero al final se relajo contra mi sin decir nada, su cabeza descanso en mi pecho y sus piernas sobre las mías.

Al parecer mi seguridad había funcionado, ella era como las fieras salvajes; olía el miedo y se aprovechaba para atacar tu debilidad. Ahora no lo había hecho, quizás fuera un pequeño paso hacia delante para saber cómo diablos tratarla.

Después de quince minutos de ver anuncios de tablas de abdominales, cuchillos mágicos y alargadores de pene sentí su respiración pesada anunciándome que se había dormido.

Me sentí como una autentica nenaza al oler su pelo y enredarlo cuidadosamente entre mis dedos, pero no pude evitar hacerlo. Aparte un poco de su cuello con cuidado e intente ver las marcas con mayor claridad, eran irregulares y ya se estaban disipando como un moratón cuando comienza a ponerse amarillo. No sabía qué hacer ni que pensar acerca de eso, miles de deducciones pasaron por mi cabeza llegando incluso a imaginar lo peor, pero ¿quién era yo para acusar a nadie?

Echaría la culpa de sus heridas a una de esas peleas en las que tanto solía meterse, al menos hasta que ella misma me confirmara quien había sido, entonces ya me encargaría de hacerle una pequeña visita de "cortesía".

Mis pensamientos fueron disipados por el ruido de las llaves en la puerta principal.

Mierda…

Agite sin mucha delicadeza el hombro de Vanessa quien me correspondió con un manotazo en la cara.

-carajo- murmure mientras sobaba mi nariz

-¿Qué mierda…?- parecía alterada y sobresaltada por el despertar tan brusco. Tomaría nota de no acercarme a más de dos metros de ella cuando se despertara.

- la puerta joder- conseguí murmurar mientras me levantaba alarmado del sofá.

-tranquilo solo es Seth- dijo mientras se levantaba y se recolocaba un poco su ropa.

-¿tu hermano?-

-sí, ellos trabajan hasta tarde- supuse que se refería a su madre y a Mike.

-¿pecas?- la voz del chaval sonaba preocupada mientras escrutaba las sombras.

-estoy aquí-

-te he traído lo que me pediste- Seth entro en el salón ignorando mi presencia y con la mirada fija en su hermana.

-gracias enano-

-¿Cómo est…?-

-bien- susurro- esto no puede salir de aquí ¿vale?- el chico asintió lentamente hasta que se percato de mi presencia.

-¿Qué coño hace el aquí?-

-está todo bien Seth-

Él me miro con rabia unos segundos y después volvió sus ojos a Ness.

-todo está bien- repitió esta –vamos piérdete- seth asintió y salió de allí no sin antes lanzarme una mirada retadora bastante acojonante para un niñato de su edad.

-Vanessa sé que no me lo quieres decir pero estas empezando a preocuparme ¿qué te pasa?-

-Nada que tú puedas saber-

-¿quién te hizo eso?- señale su cuello y ella se tapo automáticamente con su mano en un gesto protector.

-Fue solo una pelea absurda, una inútil me insulto en la calle y ya sabes que las tías no saben pelear, se lanzan al cuello como víboras-

-¿me estas tomando el pelo? ¿ acaso te crees que soy Quil o Embry que se conforma con una pobre excusa?- ella suspiró

-Mira Jacob, esto no es asunto tuyo así que por favor vete-

-Por dios Ness ¡mírate! Estas hecha polvo-

Paso las manos por su pelo nerviosamente y miro con fijeza el suelo.

-vete Jake…por favor- repitió en voz baja

Sin decir nada termine de ponerme las botas y salí de allí pegando un portazo. Era incomprensible que me tratara así cuando lo único que había hecho era preocuparme por ella.

-A tomar por culo- espeté arrancando la camioneta y saliendo de allí, que se pudriera en su propia mierda no iba a rogarle ni una sola vez más, el límite de humillación por el que me había hecho pasar ya había sobrepasado la línea hacia tiempo y hoy solo fue el culmen.

Conduje rápido hasta La Push, había nieve sí, pero eso me impidió acelerar al máximo la asquerosa camioneta y llegar hasta casa, esa idiota me había cabreado de verdad.

-hola Jake- Billy descansaba en su silla mientras engullía no se qué mierda en la mesa de la cocina. No conteste.

-¿qué tal te ha ido el día?- seguí callado a la vez que cerraba la puerta y dejaba mis cosas sobre la sillas más cercana- ¿quieres un poco?- dijo señalando su plato con los cubiertos, negué con la cabeza mientras terminaba de quitarme de encima gorro, guantes y ropa mojada, al parecer el viejo no sabía pillar las indirectas y yo no estaba de humor para su absurda charla- es chuletón, lo ha traído Sue est…-

-¡mierda Billy no quiero tu mierda de chuletón¡- exploté- solo quiero que me dejes en paz- pateé el marco de la puerta de pura impotencia y salí de la cocina dejándolo totalmente descompuesto.

Me encerré en mi habitación y con mucho autocontrol aguante sin destrozar nada de lo que había a la vista, solo respire profundamente y me deje caer en la cama intentando calmarme para poder pensar con la cabeza fría.

Finalmente termine sucumbiendo al sueño. Aun siendo temprano estaba exhausto ya que no había dormido mucho, quien sabe, con un poco de suerte no me despertaba hasta el sábado y así podría seguir durmiendo de nuevo.

Axl Rose sonó a exactamente diez centímetros de mi maldita oreja.

Gruñí una serie de indescifrables maldiciones hasta que por fin me di cuenta de que el perturbador de mi sueño era el jodido teléfono móvil.

-¿Qué?-

-¿alguna vez te han dicho lo agradable que eres?-

-que te jodan Quil-

- quizás más tarde, ahora tenemos planes y debí añadir que incluyen a sensuales muchachas ligeras de cascos-

- no me gustan tus planes-

- no seas cabron – grito y me aparte el móvil del oído- paso a buscarte en diez minutos, ponte sexy para mí-

-Quil no voy a ir a ning- el pitido prolongado anuncio que la estúpida conversación había terminado.

-anormal- murmure mientras me levantaba. Había anochecido y no se escuchaba ningún sonido en el resto de la casa. Billy no estaba, lo que me tranquilizo un poco ya que después de haberle gritado de ese modo no podía mirarle a la cara y sentirme como un cretino, de cualquier modo, ya me disculparía cuando tuviera huevos de hacerlo.

Después de inspeccionar la casa asegurándome de que no estaba por ningún lado me enfunde unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul, ni siquiera me moleste en peinarme así que solo me lave la cara con agua helada y me dispuse a esperar a que mi amigo llegara. No me apetecía salir en absoluto pero alomejor con eso dejaba de comportarme durante un rato como un capullo amargado y emocionalmente traspuesto.

-¿ a eso lo llamas sexy?-dijo Quil examinándome de arriba abajo mientras entraba en su coche-

-Vete a la mierda-

-No, tú te irás a la mierda cuando ninguna de las dos chicas se fije en ti- rodé los ojos, como si me importara.

-Puedes quedártelas, solo quiero alcohol-

-Wow, vienes pisando fuerte ¿eh? La noche promete-

Mi amigo se froto las manos mientras reía como un subnormal y después se dispuso a conducir. Tuvimos unas cuantas peleas con respecto a la música de la radio, pero nada que no se arreglara con unos cuantos golpes furtivos en la cabeza.

-La rubia es mía- me advirtió, suspire mientras cerraba la puerta. Era viernes y Murphys estaba más lleno de lo habitual, no me gustaban las masas excesivas de gente pero con unas cuantas copas de más podía soportarlo así que me dirigí directamente hacia dentro de aquel antro.

Dos cervezas, una para cada mano.

Agradecí ser más alto que la media y aparentar algo más que un chico le 17 años si no me hubieran jodido bien. Así pues, dos horas más tarde y con una considerable dosis de alcohol en vena estaba empezando a olvidarme de mis problemas.

-así que…natación ¿eh?- la amiga de Quil a la que me había dedicado a ignorar durante toda la noche intento abrir una conversación por enésima vez.

El estúpido de mi amigo no sabía tener la boca cerrada, después pasaban estas cosas. Se regodeaba en su asiento con los brazos sobre la rubia "de su propiedad", si hubiera oposiciones a puto ese chico las ganaría con honores.

-la verdad hace mucho que no practico- dije por fin llevándome el botellín a la boca

- pues no has perdido la forma física-rio claramente borracha mientras miraba lo que mi camiseta dejaba expuesto de mi brazo. Tampoco era Schwarzenegger…

-que suerte entonces- replique

-ojala yo la tuviera, si dejo de ir al gimnasio dos días engordo 240 calorías por hora, es asqueroso- abrí los ojos y me comencé a apartar lentamente de ella.

-mi ex-novio me dejo porque no fui en una semana, me salieron lorzas horribles aquí- se levanto la ajustada camiseta y me enseño su estomago plano -estaba asquerosa no me extraña que Josh me dejara ¿quién quiere estar con una mujer gorda?-

Joder…

Fruncí el ceño y mire como sus labios y sus manos se movían frenéticas mientras seguía soltando burradas por esa boca. Mentalmente puse mi dispositivo auditivo en modo off y me dedique a asentir mientras sus cambios de humor se apoderaban de ella.

-¿por qué fue tan hijo de puta? La zorra de Claudia pesa dos kilos más que yo y tiene el culo de un hipotánamo-

- se dice hipopótamo cariño- corregí mientras la chica empezaba a llorar. Bien… el detalle que le faltaba a mi día perfecto era hacer llorar a una chica, ya puestos podría patear a unos gatitos para culminar con broche de oro la jornada.

Le pase mi botellín de cerveza, no sé exactamente si para hacerla callar o para que olvidara sus penas pero al menos dejo de ser un perpetuo dolor de cabeza.

Al cabo de un rato mire a Quil desde mi posición, se enrollaba con la chica rubia mientras el sobaba furtivamente una teta. Puse los ojos en blanco y mire hacia otro lado.

Cindy, ya había terminado su vodka y me miraba con un poco de dificultad para enfocar.

-¿nos enrollamos?- pregunto arrastrando las palabras, vaya…sí que se había olvidado pronto de su ex novio Josh.

- veras Cindy, eres muy guapa y todo eso pero no creo que sea buena idea-

-¿Por qué? ¿ Es porque estoy gorda?-

-¡no! no joder, estas muy delgada-

-¿entonces es porque estoy anoréxica?-

- no tampoco he querido decir eso-

- ¿eres guy?-

-se dice gay y no, no lo soy-

-¿entonces qué coño pasa contigo?- me grito de repente sorprendiéndome

-yo…voy a por, voy a por otro trago-musite mientras me alejaba lo más rápido posible de allí, agarre mi abrigo y salí a la fría noche. Solo había un problema, no tenia coche y no podía irme hasta que Quil terminara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Puto cabron.

Me senté en el bordillo de la acera con dificultad y decidí esperar a que al menos se me pasara el mareo, después llamaría a un taxi. Estaba exhausto, al menos emocionalmente la jornada me había dejado borracho y tirado en la cuneta de un antro de mala muerte. La bipolaridad de Vanessa no era algo que se pudiera manejar fácilmente y eso me hacia enloquecer, me hacia enfadarme y sobre todo actuar como no debía. Maldita víbora, no me la quitaba de la cabeza, hasta me parecía que estaba allí y se dirigía hacia mí. Sacudí la cabeza y trate de aclarar mi vista.

-Hola Jake- mire hacia arriba cerrando un ojo a ver si de ese modo trataba ver con nitidez que no hubiera nadie allí

-No soy una visión estúpido borracho- se quejo, di un manotazo al aire para ver si tenía razón, extraordinariamente era solida, poco después su bota de machorro pateó mi espinilla.

-¡Aah, mierda!-me quejé

-¿ya he aclarado tus dudas anormal?- le respondí con otra patada en la espinilla y de nuevo ella me dio un golpe en la cabeza. bien, estaba demasiado ebrio para esto, ese guantazo me había removido todos los sesos.

-¿ qué coño haces aquí?- dije casi gruñendo por fin

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué día es hoy?¿por que eres tan idiota? Blah blah blah-

Solo la mire con desdén desde abajo. Vanessa suspiro y se sentó a mi lado.

-vengo apedirteperdon- lo dijo todo seguido son darme tiempo a analizar palabras

-¿Qué?-

-que vengo a pedirte perdón-

-¿Qué?- esta vez si me había enterado, solo no me lo podía creer. Me pego un puñetazo en el brazo.

-vale vale, no hace falta que me pegues- me sobé a través de la ropa- creía que en tu vocabulario no existía esa palabra-

- la he aprendido hoy, pero tranquilo con una botella de tequila se me olvidara otra vez-

-estabas hablando de algo sobre pedir perdón-

-mmm si, siento lo de esta mañana, nunca nadie había venido a preguntarme como estaba así que no supe exactamente cómo reaccionar-

-ya me di cuenta, aunque eso no justifica que te portaras como una cabrona. Solo me preocupaba por ti-

-ya te he dicho que lo siento, me pusiste nerviosa y no tuve más remedio que defenderme-

-Yo no soy de quien te tienes que defender Swan, solo hay mirarte esto para darse cuenta- dije mientras aflojaba su bufanda y le dejaba expuestas las marcas de su cuello.

-olvídate de "esto"- dijo con brusquedad volviéndose a poner la bufanda

-¿cómo pretendes que me olvide de eso?-

-haciendolo, no quiero que te inmiscuyas en mis problemas puedo solucionarlos sola-

-claro, ya no me acordaba de tu autosuficen, suficiein…- estaba borracho no me salía.

-¿autosuficiencia?-

- eso- afirme. Ella rio, a mi no me hacia ni puta gracia, estaba tratando de ser serio.

-no he venido para volver a pelearme contigo Black-

- bien, estoy bastante indispuesto para pelearme ahora- eructé- lo siento- la vi rodar los ojos y ayudarme a levantar.

- te llevare a casa-

-no, tengo una cita- alzo una ceja

-¿con la bulímica que tiene el mismo coeficiente intelectual de una pulga?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-llevo en este zulo desde las diez, no tenía mucho que hacer nada más que beber y observar-

-has estado espiándome-

- por si no te has dado cuenta, vuestras zorras estaban llamando demasiado la atención-

-¿celosa?-

-¿de tener un trastorno psico-alimenticio, el tamaño cerebral de un micro segmento y ser mas puta que las gallinas? Tienes razón, muero de desazón-

- están buenas-

- yo también-

-eres una creída-

-claro, míster esteroides- rio- vámonos de aquí-

-está bien me rindo-

Con dificultad y recibiendo algunos insultos de su parte llegamos a su golf rojo.

Hacia frio dentro pero al menos la nieve nos había dado un respiro, aunque seguía apelotonándose a los lados de la carretera.

Fue un camino corto hasta que llegamos a los límites de La Push y por consiguiente a mi maldita casa.

-¿puedes llegar hasta la puerta son vomitar o partirte la cabeza?-

-puede ser-

-bien, porque no estaba dispuesta a cargar con tu puta y mastodóntica persona otra vez-

-arpía- espete

-sí, bueno ya sabes cómo soy-

-por desgracia- susurre

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos mirando por el cristal delantero hasta que ella hablo.

Jacob…gracias- gire mi vista hacia ella, esta vez si la había escuchado a la primera aunque decidí no hacer ninguna broma, sabía lo duro que era para ella decir "gracias" y "perdón" debía considerarme una persona verdaderamente afortunada.

Para eso están los amigos, o lo que sea que seamos tú y yo- elevo la comisura del labio en una sonrisa.

Como le cuentes a alguien que te dejé abrazarme te arrancare la polla con mis propias manos y después te la hare tragar-

-bien-

Estaba dispuesto a salir del coche cuando sentí un tirón de mi ropa, gire para ver qué demonios estaba perturbando mi aparatosa y torpe salida pero lo único que recibí fue el impacto de sus labios en mi boca.

Dolió un poco al principio incluso me conmociono un poco pero enseguida pude responder a su frenético movimiento.

Nos besamos con impaciencia durante minutos tomando fuertes respiraciones antes de volverlo a hacer, arrase su boca con mi lengua recorriendo cada espacio que se cruzara en mi camino. Solo sentía el aliento de sus chicles de melocotón mezclado con tequila, sus manos en mi cabeza y las pequeñas vibraciones que emitían sus jadeos. Era putamente increíble.

-Buenas noches- jadeo una vez que paramos de comernos el uno al otro.

-Si- apunte, entonces Salí del coche con la respiración agitada y un gran problema entre las piernas, aun así creo que me iría directamente a la cama, estaba demasiado cansado hasta para machacármela.

Eso podía esperar a otro día.

* * *

**siento muchisimo la tardanza, ahora empiezan mis examenes de septiembre y no tengo tiempo para otra cosa , espero que me entendais. besitos.**


	19. Nuevos recuerdos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

17. Nuevos recuerdos

-¡Esto! Definitivamente es lo que le dará algo de clase a tu carruaje- mi amigo levantó un par de dados peludos y mugrientos en el aire, de esos que se solían colgar del retrovisor.

-No es un carruaje Quil, es un coche-

-Mas o menos de la misma época allá por el siglo XX-

-Los carruajes son del siglo XVI capullo- Embry le azotó en la cabeza con un guante de piel haciéndome reír desde mi montón de chatarra.

-¿a quién le importa eso?- recriminó enfadado mientras sobaba la parte posterior de su cabeza

-A las dos neuronas que te quedan quizás- aporté

-Pues me quedaré los dados para mi futuro Lamborghini-

-Ese es un coche de prostituto-

-No lo es, es un imán de chochos ¡yo soy un imán de chochos!-

-¿a caso no es lo que estaba yo diciendo?- Embry rodo los ojos mientras seguía rebuscando unas buenas llantas para el Mustang

-Genial- concluyó el otro mientras asentía lentamente con una sonrisa en la cara.

El cielo estaba levemente nublado y el frio todavía era patente pero no tanto como los primeros días de enero, el suficiente como para helarte las manos pero no congelarte los huesos. Aun así de vez en cuando un rayo de sol salía durante un par de minutos a calentarte y romper el tono grisáceo del ambiente.

Me había reunido temprano con mis amigos en el desguace para buscar piezas que harían falta en la reparación del Mustang Hardtop de de Billy. Era un poco sacrificado levantarse un sábado tan temprano, pero la mejor chatarra solo se conseguía si eras el primero en llegar.

-¿queda mucho Jake? Como encuentre otro cadáver de rata entre los hierros juro que vomitare sobre ti- reí ante su rotundidad y camine hacia el lado de Embry, Quil no tardo en llegar desde su posición con un montón de tonterías inútiles bajo el brazo y una expresión feliz. Quil era la segunda persona después de mi a la que más le gustaba rebuscar entre chatarra, la diferencia era que yo solía encontrar algo de provecho y el solo basura hortera sin ninguna utilidad.

- los colgare en mi Fiat- dijo orgulloso alzando los dados peludos de antes.

- eso sí que será todo un despliegue de clase y elegancia, también puedes colgar unos rosarios del retrovisor y adornar la guantera con unas bonitas fotos de tu madre la abuela Ateara-

-que te jodan capullo- grito a Embry antes de lanzarse sobre él en una lucha juguetona de la que seguramente alguno saldría lastimado, aunque no a conciencia.

- vámonos subnormales- vociferé desde el chevy acompañado de los pitidos agudos de aquel trasto. Después de dejar que estuvieran jugando a solas unos minutos subieron al pedazo de mierda rojo.

-gracias- murmuro Embry mirándome con verdadero agradecimiento en su rostro, sabía exactamente porque me lo había dicho.

- de nada- encogí mis hombros mientras arrancaba, realmente no me importaba dejarles unos minutos solos de vez en cuando, aunque desgraciadamente para Embry solo fueran para hacer peleas de mentira y hablar sobre motocross.

Tres golpes retumbaron en la ventanilla trasera.

- ¡cómo no arranques pronto mi polla se convertirá en un polo de hielo!-

A Quil le había tocado ir en el montacargas, solo había dos huecos en la cabina.

-yo me comería ese polo*-

-nada de comentarios gays por favor- dije con el rostro contraído, se me hizo una imagen mental terriblemente grotesca-¡por dios Embry no sabes lo que has hecho!-

Este rio con sorna mientras yo me movía por fin e intentaba sacar las imágenes de mi cabeza.

Conduje despacio hasta casa, las carreteras no estaban en muy bien estado tras las numerosas nevadas de las ultimas semanas, simple precaución, además tenía un bulto en la parte trasera que sufriría bastante si el coche hacia unas cuantas maniobras bruscas de mas.

-¡Blood on the rocks…blood on the gutter…every last drop! -* el "bulto" del montacargas cantaba haciendo que su estridente y patética voz traspasara incluso los cristales de la cabina con una letra bastante oportuna. Eche a reír acompañado de mi copiloto.

-No sé cómo te puede gustar ese idiota-

-Tiene su encanto-

Pise el acelerador bruscamente haciendo que Quil se tambaleara hacia un lado como un perro en una superficie móvil, dejó su horrible interpretación de AC DC y comenzó a insultarme con todas las _palabras feas_ que conocía durante el resto del trayecto.

-¿qué tal el viaje?- pregunte risueño mientras bajaba del Chevy.

-Más vale que me des de desayunar porque es lo único que va a salvarte de que te arranque las pelotas amigo-

Se dirigieron al garaje mientras yo hacia una pequeña visita a mi nevera, agarre toda la mierda de bollería industrial que tenia desperdigada por la despensa y un par de botellas de zumo ante la mirada atenta de Billy, quien leía el periódico con un café en su mano.

No dijo nada, desde nuestro ultimo incidente hacia unas semanas había estado bastante silencioso incluso después de haberme disculpado y el aceptado mis replicas. Se supone que con eso sería suficiente para sentirme bien o al menos saber que había cumplido como hijo pero no fue así, un sentimiento extraño se acumulaba como una bola molesta y asfixiante en mi garganta cuando lo veía , supongo que a eso era lo que llamaban remordimientos.

-¿por dónde empezamos?- Embry hablo inclinado desde el suelo, seguramente inspeccionando la parte baja frontal.

- creo que hay que desmontarlo entero- desplegué los numerosos paquetes de comida en el banco de trabajo.

-bien, me pido el interior-

-yo los bajos- añadió Quil con una sonrisa pervertida mientras se metía un grasiento donut en su enorme bocaza ¿cómo podía sonreír y comer a la vez? No lo sabía.

- entonces yo trabajare el capó- concluí

Con el trabajo repartido comenzamos a desmontar el viejo coche, entre grasa, chistes malos y conversaciones absurdas pasamos la mañana en el diminuto cubículo a al que llamábamos garaje.

Fue una jornada entretenida, incluso podría llegar a acostumbrarme a ello si no fuera porque tenía una inminente obligación; salir de este lugar, se supone que no debería encapricharme de nada en especial ya que eso solo pondría las cosas más duras al irme pero no podía evitar disfrutar de pequeños momentos como esos, cosas simples que nunca había tenido oportunidad de experimentar hasta ahora.

Tarareaba una canción de la radio con la cabeza metida entre cables cuando una voz grave y ronca me sobresalto.

-espero que sepas arreglar este desastre-

- yo también- suspire mientras me limpiaba la grasa de la frente con el dorso de la mano, aunque solo conseguí extenderla aun mas.

- ¿y tus amigos?-

- se fueron hace rato-

- toma, quiero que tengas esto- mi padre se acercó y me dio una llave

-¿quieres que tenga una llave?- el viejo rodo los ojos y me señalo con la cabeza hacia una esquina de de la habitación, una especie de baúl metalizado y un poco oxidado que ya había visto antes resalto entre los demás objetos.

Me acerque con la llave y la use, dentro aparte de un increíble olor a humedad y gasolina había numerosos recambios de piezas de choche, no estaban lustrosos pero se veían nuevos y en perfecto estado a simple vista.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte inspeccionando las piezas una por una

-son las piezas que hacen falta para el Mustang, las compre hace años con la intención de repararlo pero como supondrás no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo-

-¿quieres decir antes de…?- no termine la pregunta

-sí, antes de quedarme aquí postrado- palmeo las ruedas de su silla con aire ausente.

-¿Por qué me das esto? Es tuyo-

- tu estas arreglando el coche, no yo-

-pero…-

-Jake, por una vez acepta algo mío sin reproches. Sé que no te agrada, pero es la única manera de poder verlo terminado antes de-

-¿antes de que?-

-de nada, solo quiero que termines lo que yo no pude-

Asentí aun algo perplejo por su comentario anterior.

Bien- asintió y suspiro fuertemente antes de darse la vuelta.

Tras pensármelo unos segundos finalmente lo llame antes de que atravesara la puerta.

-¿sí?-

- me vendrían bien un par de manos en…en el capó- dije por fin cuando divisé la zona más accesible a su altura- si no tienes nada que hacer claro-

-no tengo nada mejor que hacer-

-bien- concluí lanzándole un par de guantes para que no se rajara las manos.

Trabajamos en un silencio algo incomodo al principio, solo hablando necesariamente de ajustes técnicos que podrían venirle mejor, luego el silencio se hizo pasable y finalmente agradable. No había sido tan malo al fin y al cabo y las manos de mi padre eran viejas pero hábiles, lo suficiente como para dejar terminada la instalación del motor y el filtro en tiempo record.

No era un mal comienzo.

Eran las siete de la tarde y no me apetecía volver a llenarme de grasa, así que salí por la ventana de mi habitación dirección al bosque dispuesto a fumarme la hierba que me quedaba ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien me llamo la atención.

Respire hondo y camine lentamente hacia Claire. La chica leía una revista sentada en los escalones de su porche disfrutando de los últimos y esporádicos rayos de sol que había dejado ver el día.

Me sentía mal por ella, muy mal. No habíamos hablado más que lo imprescindible desde el incidente con Ness, ella me había dado siempre una segunda oportunidad y había tratado de entender mis problemas sin embargo yo no le correspondí adecuadamente en ese sentido y me hacía sentir como un gran, gran capullo.

-¿Eligiendo cual de los Jonas Brothers es el más guapo?- dije por fin cuando la vi concentrada en su lectura.

-A no ser que los Jonas Brothers se hayan convertido en tartas no creo que pinten nada aquí- su voz fue algo cortante haciéndome carraspear y mirar mejor lo que estaba leyendo, solo había postres y pasteles en las páginas así que supuse que sería una de sus revistas de recetas.

-Así que…tartas ¿eh?- me balancee nervioso sobre mis talones mientras esperaba que rompiera el hielo de alguna forma y así no tuviera que hacerlo yo.

Claire rodo los ojos y dejo a un lado su revista.

-¿Qué quieres Jacob?- bien, ya veo que no estaba en disposición de dialogar amablemente, eso me puso más nervioso aun.

- qu, quería pedirte perdón por haber sido un idiota-

-no sé a qué te refieres-

-sabes a lo que me refiero, tu, yo, Vanessa, acusaciones reveladoras…ya sabes-

-ah…eso-

Inspire profundamente y eche todo el aire de golpe

-se que estas enfadada por no haber ido a por ella en vez de a por ti-

- no estoy enfadada-

- si lo estas, puede que al resto de la gente los engañes con una sonrisa falsa pero a mí no –

La chica enredo sus dedos en su fina cola de caballo, pareció luchar internamente con su conciencia unos segundos hasta que por fin me miro con sus ojos ambarinos.

-sí, estoy molesta de que fueras a buscarla a ella en vez de a mí, estoy molesta porque ella te gusta más que yo ¿puedes culparme por eso?-

- Claire…-

-sé que es un comportamiento infantil e inmaduro pero no puedo evitarlo-

-no me gustas menos que ella- su risotada estuvo cargada de amargura.

- Jake puedes mentirme en muchas cosas pero no lo hagas en eso porque solo vas a conseguir hacerme más daño-

-yo no quiero hacerte daño-

-entonces no finjas que te gusto por simple pena-

-no lo hago y lo sabes-

-pero si te empeñas en decirme que te intereso de la misma forma que Vanessa cuando los dos sabemos que no es así- suspire frustrado, por muy mal que sus palabras me hicieran sentir sabía que tenía razón- pero no te culpo, seguro que prefieres a una chica que sepa montar el motor de una Harley en menos de una hora a una que sepa cómo hacer veinte variedades de tartas-

Mire hacia los arboles con la vaga esperanza de que ellos me dieran un poco de valor para afrontar la conversación…absurdo. Me senté a su lado y mire su perfil enfadado.

-Vanessa me conto su versión, no se parece mucho a lo que tú me contaste-

-Claro que no, cada historia está desde un punto de vista subjetivo. No pretenderás que me eche a mi misma las culpas de que Tyler jodiera a Vanessa, sería estúpido acusarme a mi misma ¿no crees?-resopló levantando un poco de flequillo en el acto- supongo que también te habrá contado los detalles "íntimos"-

-He decidido dejar de hacer juicios antes de haber escuchado primero todas las declaraciones-

-En ese caso ya escuchaste la mía, no tengo nada más que decir, solo que ese chico me gustaba, ¿si la chica que te gusta te pide algo, se lo negarías?-

-Probablemente no-

-Ahí tienes la explicación a la situación tan comprometida en las que nos pillo Vanessa-

Entonces fue cuando entro en juego el tercero en discordia, el idiota de Tyler. También fue ahí cuando entendí que ninguna de las dos había tenido la culpa, pero ese no era un conflicto que me tocara resolver a mí.

El silencio volvió a reinar durante unos segundos en el que se escucho el primer canto de los grillos antes de que llegara la noche. Claire era una chica estupenda y sus problemas con Vanessa estaban totalmente al margen de eso, por lo que a mí respecta no iba alejarla de mi lado.

-Me gusta que sepas hacer veinte variedades de tartas- dije por fin rompiendo el artificial silencio.

La chica se volvió hacia mí con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa tímida comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

-eres un idiota-

Me encogí de hombros

-¿tarta de limón?- añadí abriendo la revista por donde la había dejado marcada

-Es fácil de hacer-

-Supongo, no sé nada del proceso solo me dedico a comérmelas-

-Puedes aprender-

-Nah…hacer tartas es de maricas-

Claire rio bajo y me dio un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro.

-entonces puedes ver como la hago y después comértela-

- eso suena menos gay-

La chica negó con la cabeza y se levanto indicándome con la cabeza que la siguiera.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde poniéndonos al día de lo que nos había sucedido las últimas semanas que no habíamos hablado. Ella se quejaba sobre un chico del instituto que la acosaba con notitas románticas y preguntas indiscretas, al cual me ofrecí a rebanarle las narices pero esta se negó, igualmente lo haría si tenía oportunidad ¿Quién diablos se creía ese cabrón? Por mi parte le comente como había empezado a arreglar el Mustang y la extraña colaboración que tuve esa misma mañana con mi padre.

-Me alegro que hayas decidido darle una oportunidad- dijo mientras removía con fuerza la crema que cubriría el pastel.

-Tampoco es nada del otro mundo, solo me ayudo a poner unas piezas-

-Esa excusa colaría si no supiera que eres lo bastante autosuficiente como para arreglar ese coche solo, pero como lo sé tienes que reconocer que has bajado la guardia durante unas horas para pasar tiempo con tu padre-

-Llámalo como quieras, tampoco hay que darme un premio nobel por ello- rodo los ojos y saco la base del horno. Con solo olerlo se me alteraban las tripas que parecían querer salirse para comerse el pastel por sí mismas. Cubrió el bizcocho con la crema que había estado batiendo hasta hacia poco y se dedico a moldear los bordes con una paleta de madera.

-Aun está caliente-

-No te preocupes, puedo esperar-

Mire hacia la ventana dándome cuenta de que el sol hacía rato que se había ido, ya no me acordaba de lo pronto que pasaba el tiempo cuando estaba con Claire, aunque ¿quién no se entretenía con una chica guapa haciéndote comida?

En ese momento el móvil me vibró en el bolsillo sacándome de mi trance. Era un mensaje de Vanessa.

Me despedí de Claire con abrazo fuerte y bastante confuso respecto a lo que significaba para cada uno, suprimí evidentemente la parte del mensaje y salí de allí con la sensación de tranquilidad que tanto había echado de menos desde que toda esa mierda había estallado entre nosotros, tenía por primera vez en mucho tiempo la sensación de haber hecho algo bien.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Ness llevé la moto en vez del Chevy, no sabía que planes tenía, aun así le hice caso y aparque a una prudente distancia de su casa. Camine unos siete minutos exactos desde los matorrales donde había dejado la Harley hasta colarme como un voyeur de pacotilla por el jardín trasero.

Estaba oscuro afuera, solo se veía gracias a las luces que provenían del interior más concretamente del salón y un par habitaciones en la planta superior. Ahora era donde venia el gran problema.

-¿Cuál es su puta habitación?- me pregunte a mi mismo mientras buscaba una piedra lo suficientemente pequeña para no romper el cristal en el intento.

La encontré y tras observar detenidamente las ventanas en busca de algún detalle identificativo decidí probar suerte con la de la derecha.

Lancé el chino con fuerza, reboto justo en el centro.

Las sombras se agitaron y en cuanto vi el cráneo de Seth me lance sobre los rosales de su madre en busca de protección. Luego me arrepentí, ya lo creo que lo hice.

El irritante mocoso escruto la oscuridad con cara de mala leche y cerro las ventanas de nuevo con un sonoro portazo. Enano cabrón…

-Me cago en la puta- murmure bajito mientras intentaba levantarme. Por lo general las rosas tienen espinas…es un hecho que se tendría que calibrar antes de tirarse encima de un rosal entero. Me levante quitándome la tierra que para colmo estaba recién removida y los pétalos que se mezclaban con mi ropa. Me dolía la carne como si me hubieran clavado mil agujas a la vez, prácticamente así era y la sangre no tardó en aparecer en mis manos, me las limpie en los vaqueros y decidí preocuparme por eso más tarde, ahora solo quería largarme de aquí de una puta vez.

Probé con la otra ventana y esta vez tuve más suerte, Vanessa se asomo con expresión desconcertada y me hizo señas para que la esperara.

Entonces hizo lo último que me hubiera esperado, salió por la ventana.

Al principio me asuste pero después caí en la cuenta de que esa chica no era tan estúpida como para caerse de un primero. Sabía lo que hacía, siempre lo hacía, así que me dedique a verla bajar con agilidad por los diferentes recovecos y enredaderas de plantas de su madre.

También me entretuve bastante en ver como los vaqueros que llevaba se le apretaban al culo como una segunda piel…lo mejor del paisaje sin duda.

-¿Qué puta mierda te ha pasado?- dijo cuando llego hasta mí arrastrándome a pasos ligeros fuera de su casa.

- yo también me alegro de verte-

-contesta marica-

Rodé los ojos y me solté de su agarre con brusquedad

-Me he caído en el rosal de tu madre, vas a tener que explicarle por que parece composta en vez de una planta-

-¿y qué carajo te ha hecho el rosal?-

-Nada, he tenido que esconderme cuando me he equivocado de ventana-

La chica se me quedo mirando unos segundos y después empezó a reírse con fuerza, evidentemente se reía de mí. Fruncí el ceño y pegue un puñetazo a su hombro.

-subnormal- consiguió decir entre risa y carcajada.

-Cállate ya joder, podrías haberme dicho cual era tu ventana, me habría ahorrado el peligro…tu hermano tenía cara de psicópata-

-Seguramente le habrías interrumpido una paja- dijo mientras terminaba de reírse- además existen los teléfonos móviles-

-Oh- dije con cara de idiota, no había caído en eso.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia mi Harley cuando de repente caí en una cosa.

-¿a qué diablos viene todo ese numerito de la ventana en plan misión imposible? Es sábado por la noche, se supone que puedes salir.

- demasiado complicado de explicar- torció el gesto, no insistí ya que sabía que solo me respondería con evasivas, como siempre.

-¿no se darán cuenta de que no estás?-

- no lo creo- me encogí de hombros y me dedique a montarme en la moto cuando llegamos.

- no tan deprisa vaquero, tengo una apuesta que cobrarme ¿recuerdas?-

-puta- gruñí ante su estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia y me senté detrás, al menos podría rozarme un poco si ella no me machacaba en el intento.

-¿Dónde vamos?- pregunte por encima del cortante sonido del viento

-no lo sé- frunce el ceño extrañado, iba demasiado directa como para no tener un destino fijo.

-tengo una idea- dije cuando me acorde de un lugar que hacía tiempo que no visitaba-tuerce a la derecha y sigue por la desviación de la comarcal.

-¿no iras a llevarme a ese club de carretera verdad?-

-se que te mueres por ir pero no- dije indicándole con la mano que torciera a la derecha, dejamos aquel antro al que se refería Nessie, "Open roads" * u otra mierda por el estilo…muy adecuado para un club de putas.

Tras una serie de indicaciones e insultos por parte de Nessie alegando que era pésimo como "GPS" llegamos a nuestro destino.

Me baje de la moto antes que ella y camine hacia el estanque. Aunque los arboles tapaban una importante cantidad de luz las nubes pasaban rápido y dispersas dejando que algún que otro rayo de luna clareara la zona.

Las hierbas llegaban hasta la cintura y los pinos rodeaban la orilla tal y como recordaba. Aun tenía el pequeño embarcadero algo putrefacto pero aún en pie.

Camine hacia allí con cuidado de no partirme la crisma en el intento, la madera era antigua y no muy estable pero aguanto mi peso sin dificultad.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- dijo Vanessa detrás de mí con un evidente tono de irritación en la voz, casi la podía ver inspeccionando el terreno con cara de asco.

- no te he traído, solo has sido mi chofer- replique

- si bueno, obviando evidencias ¿qué carajo es esto?- llego a mi lado mirando con especial precaución el suelo que pisaba- parce salido de "el resplandor" o " viernes 13"-

-no va a salir ningún tipo con mascara hockey y una sierra eléctrica si es eso lo que te preocupa-

- de momento solo me preocupa no hundirme en el agua-

- solo es un sitio al que solía venir de pequeño, con Billy-

-poniéndote nostálgico ¿eh? Espero que no te eches a llorar-

-vete al carajo Swan, solo tenía curiosidad- replique mientras me sentaba con cuidado en el borde del estanco, las piernas quedaban colgando a un metro del agua helada.

-no hay muchos botes por aquí- dijo mirando alrededor del pequeño muelle improvisado.

-no veníamos a pescar, aquí aprendí a nadar-

-ahora lo comprendo es realmente jodido llegar hasta este lugar- se sentó a mi lado y suspiro fuertemente, la pude sentir mirando mi perfil seguramente esperando a que hablara.

-¿ha cambiado mucho? A como estaba antes me refiero-

- ahora es más pequeño y el estanque esta hecho mierda-

Asintió ausente inspeccionando de nuevo el entorno como queriendo corroborar esa información. La observe con detenimiento por primera vez, llevaba el pelo alborotado por el viento que la había azotado durante el viaje y apretaba con fuerza los puños de sus mangas cubriendo sus manos del frio. Normalmente en una situación así el chico le daba su chaqueta a la chica, o simplemente la abrazaba. Pero ella no era una chica normal porque seguramente me pegaría una patada en la cabeza si intentaba abrazarla y yo tenía demasiado frio como para dejarle mi chaqueta.

Mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo a la vez que sus piernas se balanceaban colgando en la nada, parecía una cría impaciente y aburrida.

-¿tiene mi cara algo en especial? ¿Un moco? ¿Un grano enorme?- reí, su piel era lisa y asquerosamente perfecta, alce mi dedo índice y subí las gafas que caían casi sobre la punta de su nariz a su lugar , volví de nuevo la vista hacia el frente.

-tengo hierba- dije cuando palpé el cigarro que no me había fumado esa tarde dentro de mi bolsillo. Quizás con el fin de romper el momento incómodamente ¿romántico?

-por fin algo que merece la pena esta noche-

Después de su intencionadamente ofensiva aclaración comenzamos a fumarnos el porro, alternábamos caladas en silencio mientras dejábamos que la droga nos atontara. Escuchamos los grillos, búhos, el viento entre los árboles y el agua chocar despacio contra los postes de madera que sostenían el embarcadero. Se estaba bien.

-Mi padre me enseño a tocar el piano-

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando era pequeña, me enseño a tocar el piano y la guitarra-

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso ahora?- pregunte algo confuso por su repentina confesión

-No lo sé, supuse que era adecuado decirlo, ¿tu aprendiste a nadar aquí, no?-

-Si- di una última calada y estrujé el cigarro contra la madera grisácea -no sabía que supieras tocar el piano, ni la guitarra-

-Casi nadie lo sabe-

-¿se te da bien?-

-Tuve un buen maestro- asentí lentamente con la cabeza, intentando hacerme una imagen mental de esa chica tan ruda tocando algo tan delicado como el piano.

-¿me tocaras algo alguna vez?- me miro con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa traviesa- y no me refiero a nada que se sitúe de cintura para abajo- aporté, aunque esa mirada me había resultado muy sugerente y malditamente sexy. ¡concentración Jacob!

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es algo muy personal-

-Entiendo-

-No , no lo entiendes pero te conformas- replico

-Puede- exhalé -¿Por qué nunca hablas de tu padre?-

-¿Por qué nunca hablas de tu madre?- contraatacó, torcí la boca hacia un lado.

-Está bien ya no te hare más preguntas-

Nos quedamos viendo durante un rato el agua en calma mientras la luna se reflejaba de vez en cuando, pensé en lo que me había dicho, probablemente los dos compartíamos el mismo sentimiento a la hora de hablar de nuestros padres, de algún modo era algo que nos unía mas de lo que ninguno de los dos pensábamos ya que es difícil poder encontrar a una persona que comparta tu mismo dolor, ese dolor.

-Me siento culpable- dije de repente

-¿Qué?-

-Cada vez que hablo o pienso en ella me siento culpable, no me vienen buenos recuerdos a la mente solo las miles de cosas que hubiera podido hacer para evitar lo que paso, el estúpido error que cometí. Pienso y maldigo por que no existe una máquina del tiempo que me permita volver atrás y remendar mis actos, es jodido saber que podrías haber hecho algo y sin embargo no hiciste nada…y aquí estoy, desgraciadamente vivo y sabiendo que nunca más voy a volver a verla-

Vanessa se quedo mirándome como si lo hiciera por primera vez, no había rastro de su eterna expresión irónica y burlona, solo una máscara, una perfecta cara de póker.

-fue un accidente, no tienes la culpa, hay veces que las cosas pasan demasiado rápido como para poder hacer algo al respecto-

-yo conducía-

-¿también conducías el otro coche? ¿Y también controlabas la lluvia y la oscuridad? A no ser que seas dios lo dudo, y ni siquiera existe-

-dejemos de hablar de esto, estoy drogado y me duele la cabeza-

-como quieras-

Me sentía incomodo, nunca le había hablado de eso a nadie y ahora no sabía qué hacer. No quería que me tomaran por una nena llorica ni nada por el estilo y ahora no sabía exactamente que decir o cómo reaccionar.

-vámonos de aquí- dijo al cabo de diez minutos. Nos levantamos con un poco de dificultad, las cosas que tenia la marihuana, no podías levantarte demasiado rápido si no querías partirte la boca contra el suelo. Rodeábamos con lentitud el pequeño lago, tirando alguna que otra piedra espontanea al agua y empujándonos juguetonamente aunque ella siempre iba a tener más maldad en ese aspecto.

-¡suavidad! Por dios, vas a hacer que me estrelle contra el fango- me queje

-No importaría demasiado, ya pareces un desgraciado con toda esa tierra encima- cierto…no recordaba el incidente de los rosales.

-Aun así no quiero que m- la frase termino en un gemido lastimero cuando caí de espaldas sobre el suelo…seguramente hubiera dolido el doble si no hubiera estado drogado, Vanessa rio con fuerza desde arriba señalándome con el dedo patee la parte trasera de su rodilla haciéndola perder el equilibrio, haciéndola caer sobre mí.

A veces me sorprendía mi perfecta puntería.

-Deja de reírte de mi idiota- arrastre las palabras a dos centímetros de su boca. Me miro a los ojos a través de las gafas durante unos segundos, aproveche ese lapso para removerme y quitárselas. Justo después me besó.

Fue solo una presión de nuestros labios hasta que relajo la boca, agarre su cabeza con mis manos mientras torcía un poco la cara para poder besarla mejor, acariciando nuestros labios cada vez con más necesidad, inunde su boca con mi lengua sin permiso y ella me respondió mas frenéticamente aun, era una lucha por ver quién ganaba a quien, una lucha jodidamente placentera. Apreté el agarre de mi mano en su pelo y aproveche el momento en que se aparto para darnos la vuelta.

Nuestros movimientos eran bruscos, inexpertos y nerviosos mientras intentábamos meternos mano por debajo de la ropa.

-¡joder!- grito

-¿Qué?- murmure levantando mi cabeza de su cuello

-tus putas manos…están frías- reí y la subí aun mas por debajo de su camiseta hasta que conseguí llegar a su teta por milagrosamente por debajo del sujetador.

Gimió y se retorció un poco pero después se relajo me dejó hacer. la toque como si fuera la última vez y la bese como un muerto de hambre mientras ella enredaba sus finos dedos en mi pelo y mordía mis labios.

Había conseguido llegar al interior de sus bragas y buscaba su humedad con desesperación haciendo que se arqueara instintivamente contra mi mano. Ambos estábamos desesperados, cachondos e insoportablemente acalorados.

Porque intentaba no prestarle atención, pero mi entrepierna se engrosaba con cada gemido que emitía Vanessa y estaba empezando a doler.

-Jacob-

-¿mmm?-

-Métemela-

-¿Qué?- me alce sobre mis brazos para mirarla

-Quiero que me folles- susurró, no había rastro de inseguridad en su voz, solo excitación e impaciencia. Asentí y me alce sobre las rodillas para desabrocharme mejor los vaqueros, ella hizo lo propio apresuradamente con los suyos.

Estaba tan cachondo que yo mismo la ayude a quitarse las botas y sacarle los malditos pantalones junto con su ropa interior.

En el silencio de la noche solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones pesadas y el sonido que hacia la ropa ante la fricción.

-Date prisa- me chisto mientras ella misma bajaba mi ropa hasta mis rodillas y tiraba de mi cuello colocándome sobre ella.

Abrí sus piernas y me acomode mientras nos besábamos desesperadamente, por fin me enterré en ella por primera vez y no exagero cuando digo que casi vi las estrellas.

Alomejor era solo por la necesidad pero se sitio jodidamente bien penetrarla. Una y otra y otra vez hasta que la escuche dejar de jadear para empezar a gemir mientras se agarraba a mis hombros con mucha fuerza, la misma que estaba empleando en embestirla.

Solo bastaron dos minutos más para que me corriera sin remedio apretando fuertemente los ojos y jadeando en su boca con brusquedad.

-lo siento- musite cuando supe que ella no había conseguido llegar igual que yo.

-no te preocupes-

- casi siempre suelo correrme después que la chica pero…-

-Jake, no pasa nada- suspiré

-está bien-

Normalmente me hubiera avergonzado de lo sucedido, pero estaba demasiado anestesiado y satisfecho para hacerlo.

-Ha sido…raro, no malo, solo raro- dijo ella tirada a mi lado mirando al cielo nocturno.

-La próxima vez será mejor- aseguré

-Eso espero- su risa retumbo tranquila en el silencio contagiándome, inexplicablemente de su reconfortante sonido.

Definitivamente no me había sentido demasiado bien al llegar por primera vez a este estanque después de tantos años, los recuerdos eran algo duros teniendo en cuenta la tormentosa relación que tenia con mi padre, pero dicen que un lugar siempre se puede llenar con nuevos recuerdos, con suerte serian buenos y después de lo que había pasado esa noche estaba totalmente seguro de ello.

* * *

***polo**: no se como se llamara en otros lugares, en España y Andalucia (de donde yo soy) se llama asi a los helados de hielo, normalmente de limon, fresa o cocacola

***Blood on the rocks…blood on the gutter…every last drop** : es un fragmento de una cancion de ac dc que mas o menos se traduce como: sangre en el hielo (cubitos de hielo mas concretamente), sangre en la cuneta...hasta la ultima gota.

***open roads: **carreteras "abiertas" (no se si me entendeis XD) en cualquier caso es bastante adecuado para un puticlub.**  
**

bien una vez aclarado esto, aqui esta el capitulo nuevo. he conseguido sacar tiempo de hasta debajo de las piedras para escribirlo entre tantos examenes y aqui lo teneis ,larguito y con sustacia.

por ultimo, dejo el link de una portada que generosamente me ha hecho una amiga FFic: ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7. A mi me ha encantado espero que a ustedes tambien.

**h t t p : / 4 . bp . blogspot .com/_ZjcOtqdML3o/TILjKwO0AgI/AAAAAAAAADo/Y-Rtq5u9oXs/s1600/nueva+perspectiva+**

(evidentemente sin los espacios de por medio)

muchos besos y muchas gracias por apoyarme en esta historia

nos leemos ;)


	20. Camino pedregoso

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

19. Camino pedregoso

-Dios , como estoy disfrutando-

-Tampoco hace falta que te regodees- repliqué, aunque a quien quería engañar, yo también lo estaba disfrutando

-¿ queréis parar ya?- exclamo Quil sacándonos de nuestra pequeña atmosfera – está sufriendo-

-No es una vaca a la que van a llevar al matadero Quil, solo ha cortado con su novio-

-Ese cabronazo…- murmuró- ¿cómo puede dejar a una chica como esa?-

-La subestimas demasiado, solo es una zorra- Embry suspiró- una muy grande-

-No sabes de lo que hablas-

-Lo sabe perfectamente- recalcó Vanessa apartándose de la carrocería del coche donde estábamos apoyados- es una hija de perra-

También me enderecé, nos habíamos acomodado mejor para ver el espectáculo que estaba dando Lauren Mallory.

No era ningún secreto que Tyler la hubiera dejado el fin de semana anterior y ahora mientras berreaba como un bebé rodeada de sus amigas nosotros nos deleitábamos con sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, porque solo eran eso, una gran llamada de atención por su parte.

-No sé porque la odiáis tanto- gruño mi amigo Quil frunciendo su grueso cejo.

Vanessa soltó una áspera carcajada y Embry se removió incomodo y un poco mas furioso que el minuto anterior, entonces le contesto.

-y yo no sé porque la idolatras tanto-

-porque veo algo en ella que ustedes no veis, en el fondo es una…-

-una vagina Quil, una a la que llevas queriendo follarte desde que tienes conciencia sexual, no es una buena chica, ni una buena persona, solo dos tetas enormes en un cuerpo de palo y una cabeza hueca y vengativa- sentenció Vanessa.

-Iros a la mierda- Quil puso su maleta al hombro y se alejo a zancadas hacia su Fiat que estaba aparcado unos metros más adelante.

-¿no te has pasado un poco?- pregunte rompiendo el hielo, hasta ahora me había mantenido en silencio ya que el tema de Lauren no me concernía.

-Claro que no, de alguna forma hay que ponerle los pies en la tierra a ese idiota-

-Si tu lo dices- encogí mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar- ¿y tú por que la odias tanto?- pregunte – a Embry lo puedo entender pero tu…-

-¿por dónde empiezo?- dijo sarcásticamente- creo que el numerito de las taquillas es un buen ejemplo-

-Creí oírte decir que esas cosas te importaban una mierda ¿Por qué te molesto tanto entonces?-

-Me da igual lo que digan de mi Jacob, pero ese día no solo fui yo la que salió mal parada ¿recuerdas a Ángela? Le hicieron lo mismo solo que con una diferencia, a ella si le importa lo que la gente diga ¿qué crees que pasa cuando a tu padre, que es pastor de la iglesia, le llega el rumor de que su hija es lesbiana?-

-Oh…-

-Exacto- dijo señalado mi cara de estupefacción, nunca me había planteado esa opción, ni siquiera había pensado en qué diablos paso con Ángela- su padre la ha mandado a un psicólogo Jake ¡a un puto loquero! A parte de otras muchas repercusiones retrogradas que no voy a contarte ahora-

-Que putada- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

-Y después me preguntas que porque la odio tanto…solo es una zorra estúpida que se cree que haciéndole putadas a la gente va a rendir el mundo a sus pies. Ve demasiadas películas de adolescentes. Además, me alegro de que Tyler la haya dejado si con eso soy capaz de deleitarme al verla llorar- concluyo mirando al frente.

Hasta ahora no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Embry ya no estaba, caminaba a pasos acelerados muy por delante de nosotros.

-¿Dónde va?-

-déjalo solo, está enfadado y jodido- replico Ness y supe que tenía razón, ese chaval no paraba de recibir palizas sentimentales, si es que esa expresión existía. Tenía que ser muy duro y para el no servía como consuelo un "te compadezco" o "se por lo que estas pasando" porque evidentemente nadie sabía lo que ese chico sentía realmente.

Nessie mascullo alguna maldición por lo bajo y se subió la capucha de su sudadera, estaba empezando a llover.

-¿te llevo?- dije al ver que mi amiga solo traía su bicicleta de mierda

-no hace falta- contestó

- no era una pregunta Swan- dije rodando los ojos mientras yo mismo tomaba la bici y la conducía hasta la parte trasera del Chevy.

Andamos unos ocho metros en silencio, contaba las líneas divisorias de la carretera cuando la voz de mi amiga me saco se mi ensimismamiento.

-¡Boo!- Vanessa asusto a una chica que pasaba por nuestro lado mirando con curiosidad, frunció el ceño y apartó la vista. Negué con la cabeza, esa chica era incorregible.

-¿Por qué le has hecho eso?-

-porque me estaba mirando mal-

- estáis todas como una puta cabra- hice énfasis en generalizar, las tías estaban como una regadera, _que si esta me ha mirado mal, que si aquella ha dicho esto o lo otro_… siempre lo mismo.

- en realidad Nicole solo estaba celosa-

-¿de qué coño iba a estar celosa?-

- se dice por el instituto que daría lo que fuera por chupártela- tropecé con la bici y me detuve

-¿Qué?-

-era coña- rio como una hiena y me miro-…que anormal- murmuro negando con la cabeza mientras seguía riéndose de mí.

- algún día terminare pateándote la cabeza- deje la bici en la parte trasera y me subí al coche con gestos bruscos, arranque mientras ella todavía se subía entre irritantes carcajadas.

- ¡ey! Espera capullo- consiguió subirse por fin un poco asustada por la maniobra- eres una mala pécora Black, una pécora vengativa-

- tú eres la que no para de hincharme los huevos-

-bah- hizo un gesto de desaire y cerró el coche de un portazo.

El viaje era silencioso, solo se escuchaban las gotas contra el cristal y el ruido del parabrisas ahogado por el del motor. En realidad no estaba enfadado pero si molesto, esa chica nunca paraba de hacerme rabiar y me estaba empezando a cansar de sus bromas.

-¿Cómo llevas el Mustang?- dijo de repente mirando aun por la ventanilla

- bastante avanzado, Billy me está ayudando- asintió con gesto ausente, al ver que no me respondía seguí hablando – iba a ponerme ahora a trabajar en el ¿quieres… venir?-

- quizás más tarde-

- está bien- dije algo decepcionado.

No hablamos mucho mas durante el trayecto, solo al llegar a su casa con una despedida bastante fría, bajó su bici y desapareció por la puerta principal.

Conduje hasta La Push maldiciendo de nuevo a la lluvia.

Hacía casi un mes de nuestra noche en el lago, o estanque o lo que diablos fuera ese hoyo relleno de agua helada y desde entonces había estado un poco rara, al principio pensé que era por el hecho de no haber cumplido del todo y me avergonzaba enormemente de ello pero tras innumerables intentos de intentar compensarla y ser rechazado decidí que no era por eso. Y solo dios sabe que me cagaba en los pantalones cada vez que intentaba insinuarle que quería tocarla y que estaba cachondo, con ella nunca sabias que esperar, era como una bomba de relojería; lo mismo te hacia la mejor mamada de tu vida que te pegaba un rodillazo en la entrepierna por tan solo mencionarlo, era una tortura.

No era de extrañar entonces que tuviera a mi pequeño amigo casi en carne viva de tanto jalármela…pero quién diablos podía culparme, era un maldito adolescente esclavo de las hormonas y feromonas que bullían por mi cuerpo, a este paso no me extrañaría que mis pelotas alcanzaran el tamaño de dos sandías.

-tengo lo que me pediste- Billy me esperaba en el porche con una caja de cartón a sus pies.

-¿y bien?-

- son los botes de pintura especial-

-oh joder ¿ya han llegado?- dije entusiasmado mientras destapaba las solapas del paquete

-Jack me ha dicho que te pases mañana a por el difusor-

-gracias Billy-

-de nada-

Su cara formo un extraño surco que conseguí identificar como una sonrisa, estaba sonriendo. Inexplicablemente ese pequeño y casi imperceptible gesto me reconfortó.

No podía decirse que me llevara de perlas con mi padre, pero si tengo que reconocer que ya no había tanta tensión como en un principio, había pasado de estar totalmente desorientado a su lado a sentirme bien, incluso a gusto en algunos casos, el viejo había hecho un gran trabajo ayudándome con el coche y sin darme cuenta había comenzado a abrir lentamente mis barreras para dejarlo pasar. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero de todas formas no bajaría la guardia del todo.

-Charlie ha llamado, se ha comprado un plasma de 40 pulgadas y vamos a ver los playoffs ¿quieres venir?-

Me quede un poco sorprendido por su invitación, nunca me invitaba a ir a ningún lado seguramente sabedor de mi negativa.

-Quizá en otra ocasión-

-Está bien- asintió pesadamente

-Pero puedo llevarte hasta Forks…si, si quieres- tartamudeé como un subnormal.

-De acuerdo-

Sobre las 9 ya había llevado a Billy a casa del jefe Swan y tras haber rechazado amablemente su invitación volví a casa y ahora enterraba mi cabeza entre los motores y respiraba ese olor a gasolina y aceite tan familiar.

La música sonaba de fondo haciéndome más ameno el trabajo aunque a quien quería engañar, momentos como este hacían que mi vida valiera la pena, me gustaba esto mucho más de lo que pensé que llegara a gustarme.

Un silbido me alarmo haciéndome levantar la cabeza. Nessie se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta mientras admiraba el coche en todo su esplendor…o casi todo.

-Es una preciosidad- dijo mientras jugueteaba con las llaves de su coche

-Lo sé, lo he arreglado yo ¿recuerdas?-

-Por eso me sorprende tanto-

Rodé los ojos y me limpie las manos con un trapo viejo y lleno de mugre.

-¿has venido solo a hundir mi ego o vas a hacer algo de provecho?-

-solo a hundir tu ego-

- cojonudo- murmure mientras tiraba el trapo a algún lugar de la mesa y volvía a mi trabajo.

Intente parecer desinteresado aunque, siendo sinceros, una sonrisa interna se me había formado desde que la vi plantada en la puerta.

Vi sus botas militares caminar a través de las ruedas del coche, agitaba sus llaves y silbaba alguna canción que no supe reconocer, casi podía imaginármela poniendo muecas mientras inspeccionaba mi trabajo. mascullo una serie de cosas que supuestamente yo habia hecho mal, recalcando mi incapacidad para fijarme en los detalles y tocandome las pelotas un poquito mas.

-tienes que engrasar estas piezas-

-¿Qué piezas?- dije mientras me levantaba del suelo y la veía señalar con su dedo índice el interior del capó.

-esas-

-ya están engrasadas-

-¿bromeas? Jacob eso está más seco que la vagina de una octogenaria-

-no están secas-

-claro que si-

-por supuesto que no-

-sí que lo están, si eres tan inútil como para no darte cuenta yo no tengo la culpa-

-bien, pues ensúciate tu las manos- dije mientras le tiraba casi a maldad la botella de aceite, odiaba que criticara mi trabajo continuamente. Entonces escuche un grito ahogado seguido de un millón de maldiciones, la miré…_mierda_.

-¡me has manchado la sudadera idiota!- observe la enorme mancha marrón en medio de su ropa

-pues te jodes- recrimine con el ceño fruncido- no tengo la culpa de que seas tan torpe- imite su tono anterior

-¡serás cabron!- me encogí cuando me lanzo algo que cogió del banco de trabajo.

-¡mierda Vanessa eso era una llave inglesa! ¿Quieres matarme?-

-si- su respuesta fue tan contundente que me conmociono un poco, pero después volví a recomponerme porque siguió lanzándome cosas.

-¿quieres parar de una vez?-

-eres un capullo y vas a pagarme esto-

Esquive tornillos y piezas de engranaje pequeñas que iban directas a mi cabeza hasta que conseguí llegar a ella y aprisionarle las dos manos.

-Para ya- le espeté e dos centímetros de su cara.

Me miro a través de sus gafas con rabia y yo hice lo mismo, pasados unos segundos se deshizo con brusquedad del agarre de mis manos y me aparto de un empujón muy poco sutil.

Apreté la mandíbula tratando de contenerme y me di cuenta de que al contrario de lo que esperaba ella no se había ido. Se quito la sudadera que le había manchado con rapidez y me la lanzo a la cara, evidentemente exigiéndome que se la lavara.

En una situación normal la hubiera mandado al carajo, pero esta vez tenía que reconocer que había sido yo el que se había comportado como un idiota.

Hice lo que me pidió, aunque los dos sabíamos que iba a ser casi imposible quitar esa mancha. Cuando entre de nuevo en el garaje estaba sentada de forma despreocupada sobre la Harley, la ignore mas por miedo a lo que me pudiera decir que por que de verdad quisiera hacerlo y toque las piezas. Estaban secas, ella volvía a tener razón.

Gruñí y casi pude notar como sonreía detrás de mí, aun así no abrió su bocaza para insultarme ni para un "te lo dije" cosa que agradecí enormemente.

Me dedique a engrasar en silencio y a preguntarme cómo diablos había aprendido todas estas cosas.

-¿quién te enseño?- dije un poco indeciso, no sabía si su cabreo se había pasado ya. aunque supuse que el ver como ella volvía a tener razón la hizo sentirse mejor.

-Charlie-

-Mientes-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Lo he visto esta mañana en la gasolinera, se ha llevado media hora solo para elegir entre gasoil o diesel. Todo el mundo sabe que su coche va con diesel.

La escuche reír bajito a mis espaldas, seguramente al imaginarse a su abuelo en esa situación

-Está bien, fue mi padre-

-Vuelves a mentir-

-Me estas empezando a tocar los ovarios Jacob y no te conviene, aun estoy enfadada-

-No dejas de mentirme-

-¿y cómo sabes que te estoy mintiendo ahora?-

-Tu padre era músico, un músico no puede tener manos de mecánico Ness-

Ella dio un largo suspiro y yo me gire por fin para mirarla, apoyaba sus codos sobre el manillar de la moto con el cuerpo echado ligeramente hacia delante. Se quito las gafas para pinzarse el puente de la nariz y después me miro.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-

-joder Ness, no lo sé, solo quiero conocerte un poco mejor y tu nunca me dejas-

-y tú no sabes lo difícil que es para mí recordar ciertas cosas-

-no quiero hacértelo pasar mal, y tú siempre estas a la defensiva-

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez un poco más fuerte como si fuera un toro echando humo por las narices. Entonces relajo su postura y alzo la cabeza para mirarme.

-Mi tía Rose-

-¿tu tía?- pregunte desconcertado- creía que solo tenias a …- quise referirme a sus padres y a Charlie pero no me dejo terminar.

-Mi padre tenía dos hermanas; Rosalie y Alice, mis tías.

-¿entonces tienes más familia?-

-Si- enfatizo su afirmación con un gesto de cabeza- Los Cullen no duraron mucho tiempo en Forks, mi abuelo Carlisle era cirujano y lo destinaron a un hospital del estado de Washington. Eligio este pueblucho de mierda supongo que guiado por la caridad, ningún doctor que se preciara iba a venir a este estercolero así que lo hizo el. Estuvieron cuatro años viviendo en este lugar, lo suficiente como para hacer que mi padre se enamorara de mi madre. Tenía ambiciones e ideas de futuro antes de conocerla, todo se fue a la mierda cuando mi madre se abrió de piernas.

-No hables así de tu madre- la interrumpí. Su mirada me amedrento lo suficiente como para no seguir interrumpiéndola. Carraspeo y prosiguió.

-Ella se quedo embarazada y mi padre estuvo obligado a dejarlo todo para quedarse con ella, muy cliché, lo sé pero fue así- paro unos segundos para pensar con mayor claridad, se rasco la cabeza ausente antes de seguir hablando.

-Mi abuelo tuvo que irse del pueblo y con él lo hicieron mi abuela y mis tías, todos menos mi padre, el ya tenía diecinueve años por lo que Carlisle no tenía ninguna autoridad sobre él.

-¿no se enfado con tu padre?- pregunte acomodándome en la carrocería del coche.

-En un principio si, ningún hombre quiere ver a su hijo en esas condiciones. Hasta que nací y fue algo así como una tregua entre los dos. Viajábamos esporádicamente a La Provenza a verlos o ellos venían aquí-

-¿a Francia?-

-Esme, mi abuela, es francesa. Carlisle busco trabajo en un hospital de la zona y terminaron por quedarse definitivamente allí- me aclaró- después nació Seth y los viajes se redujeron bastante aunque mi padre insistió en que los veranos los pasara con mis abuelos y mis tías-

-Supongo que ahí fue donde aprendiste- señale el coche con el pulgar y ella asintió.

-Eso entre otras cosas- expiro de forma profunda quedándose con la mirada ausente.

-No sabía que tuvieras mas familia- dije por fin

-Prácticamente ya no existen para mi Jacob, mi madre corto todos los vínculos que tenia con ellos al morir mi padre. Me jodio muchísimo, pero hasta que legalmente no me separe de mi madre no puedo volver a recuperar nada de lo que tenía antes-

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, ahora comprendí porque no le gustaba hablar de ello, a nadie le gusta hablar de lo que no puede tener o de lo que le han arrebatado, yo mismo era un claro ejemplo. Por otra parte eso me sirvió para saber un poco mas de ella y me daba la impresión de que no le había contado esto a mucha gente, lo que me hizo sentir aliviado.

-¿algún día piensas volver a verlos?-

- en cuanto salga de este pueblo infernal- asentí – bien dejemos ya el tema, me estoy empezando a sentir incomoda-

-gracias por contármelo-

-si bueno, eso no quiere decir que ahora tengas que sentir compasión por mí ni que me vengas con chorradas de maricones- carraspeo- sigue engrasando idiota-

A regañadientes le hice caso y seguí trabajando. El cabreo inicial se le paso un poco y eso nos permitió que el resto de la tarde pasara de forma amena. Por la noche pedimos pizza y charlamos largo rato de cosas insustanciales pero que nos hacían reír.

-¿tanto calor tienes o es que solo quieres enseñar musculo?- dijo mirando mi camiseta interior de tirantes con una ceja alzada.

-Tampoco hay tanto musculo y sí, tengo algo de frio pero prefiero eso a mancharme la única ropa que tengo- me miro significativamente seguramente acordándose del incidente anterior- no me mires así, ya te he dicho que lo siento-

Gruñó como un perro, eso me hizo aguantar una sonrisa.

-podrías haber hecho lo mismo que yo- dije de forma despreocupada

-no voy a quedarme en ropa interior para no mancharme idiota, esto no es una peli porno barata ni yo una rubia tetuda con problemas con el coche-

-una lástima- replique ausente

-¿Qué no sea una rubia tetuda?-

- que no tengas problemas con el coche- admití por fin, intente parecer indiferente pero tuve que aguantarme una risita cuando vi su entrecejo fruncido.

-¿es que acaso quieres arreglarme los bajos Black?- la arruga entre sus finas cejas se disipo y su voz se volvió un poco mas ronca haciéndome levantar la vista hacia ella.

-yo n, yo…-tartamudeé como un retrasado, no esperaba esa reacción por su parte.

-¿tú no?- dijo riéndose mientras se acercaba hacia mí, trague saliva -¿Qué Black?-

-yo no…mierda Vanessa ¿Qué pretendes?-

Llego hasta mi posición acorralándome como a una chiquilla indefensa, he de admitir lo poco hombre que me sentí en ese momento.

No sabía que iba a hacer, podría reventarme las pelotas por haberme insinuado de aquella manera o quizás…

Agarro mi camiseta en un puño acercándome a ella y haciendo que nuestras bocas chocaran, entonces deje de comportarme como una nenaza y agarre su cara entre mis manos acercándola aun más a mí.

Ness abrió su boca dejando que mi lengua acariciara cada espacio con desesperación, era increíble cuando me besaba de esa manera tan brusca, me ponía cachondo casi al instante.

Con algo de fuerza de voluntad me separe para llevarla hasta algún lugar estable, solo encontré la moto. Bien, no era muy estable pero…

La senté sobre el sillín haciendo que me enredara con sus piernas, sus besos viajaban por mi cuello y mis manos tocaban su pecho como un pervertido pero a fin de cuentas eso es lo que era.

-mierda Jacob- se quejo mirando las manchas de grasa que mis dedos habían dejado en su camiseta blanca, era como un cartel luminoso que decía _"si, te he tocado las tetas"_

-lo sien-

-da igual- me corto volviendo a besarme con rudeza.

La agarre del trasero intentando frotarla con la erección que estaba empezando a hacerse notar. Ambos gemimos al contacto, dios santo… estaba desesperado y ella nada más que hacia tocarme por debajo de la holgada camiseta haciendo que me encendiera aun mas. Repasaba mi estomago y mi pecho con sus dedos hasta que por fin consiguió sacarme la mugrienta camiseta llena de mierda por la cabeza.

La mire unos segundos mientras desabrochaba con rapidez los botones de mis vaqueros, le había llenado la cara de churretones negros con mis manazas y su pelo estaba desordenado como siempre, casi de color naranja por la luz del garaje, respiraba con sus gruesos labios entreabiertos y estaba absolutamente follable y sexy.

Me susurro algo pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado viendo como sus labios de color rojo se movían.

-Jacob- exclamo

-¿Qué?-

-condones- la mire un poco desconcentrado hasta que por fin me di cuenta de lo que me pregunto

-carajo, condones-

-buen chico- dijo acariciándome la cabeza como si fuera un chucho , en otro momento le hubiera dado un manotazo ahora estaba demasiado ocupado buscando un maldito preservativo.

Camine desesperado por el pequeño espacio rebuscando entre algunas cosas hasta que por fin conseguí encontrar uno en la guantera del coche, para entonces ella ya se había quitado su camiseta e iba en proceso de hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones, me obligue a apartar la vista de sus redondas amigas y terminar de bajarme los calzoncillos.

Vanessa volvió a sentarse en la moto mientras yo le quitaba las bragas, puse ambas manos alrededor de sus caderas asegurándome de que estuviera sujeta y luego la embestí una y dos veces hasta que la Harley empezó a tambalearse violentamente.

-joder, aquí no, aquí no- dijo apresuradamente

-no- musite ausente buscando otro lugar donde apoyarme. Camine todo lo rápido que me dejaban mis pantalones por los tobillos y con Ness en brazos hasta que al fin la apoye sobre la mesa de trabajo, eso sí, tuve que dejarla caer sobre algo puntiagudo porque siseo y me dio un par de golpes en la cabeza. Dios esto era un desastre… esto no pasaba en las pelis guarras.

Pasados unos minutos habíamos conseguido serenarnos y pude empezar a embestirla con un ritmo acelerado.

Yo jadeaba en intentaba por todos los medios no correrme como un niñato como la ultima vez, pero el tan solo verla entreabrir sus labios para gemir me lo estaba poniendo muy, muy difícil.

-joder Jake…- susurro en mi oreja provocándome un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, embestí más fuerte y la bese introduciendo mi lengua sin permiso en su boca, rozándome con la suya, disfrutando del sabor a melocotón de sus chicles y el dulzor de la cocacola.

Sentí como mi estomago burbujeaba con anticipación y no podía permitírmelo, porque la fricción era absolutamente devastadora y yo estaba a punto de correrme, decidí hacer algo al respecto e introducir una mano entre los dos masajeándole con fuerza el clítoris.

Sentí sus cortas uñas arañar mis lumbares y a pesar del dolor supe que lo había conseguido. Nessie acelero y respiración y comenzó a gemir más fuerte, entonces arqueo con violencia su espalda haciendo que su pecho se estrujara contra el mío. Contrajo sus paredes a mí alrededor haciéndome que me corriera a su vez. Gimió más fuerte y yo apreté hasta el fondo dos veces más antes de dejar caer mi cabeza contra su hombro rendido.

Este sí que había sido el polvo de mi vida…hasta ahora.

-mierda Jacob-

-que- suspire recogiendo aire

-este compensa con creces el otro-

Reí, yo también estaba de acuerdo en eso.

Tras unos minutos tratando de recuperarnos salí de ella y empecé a vestirme. Vanessa hizo lo mismo, ambos de espaldas el uno al otro.

-tengo que irme- dijo mientras se terminaba de arreglar el pelo y ponerse sus gafas de nuevo, entonces repare en que solo llevaba una fina camiseta de mangas cortas.

-ten, mañana te llevare la tuya a clase- dije dándole mi sudadera. La acepto sin remilgos y se la puso, le quedaba mucho mejor que a mí.

Empezó a caminar hacia su coche y la seguí, la noche estaba tranquila haciendo que los ruidos del bosque sonaran con más intensidad.

-Te veo mañana entonces- dijo mientras sacaba las llaves y se disponía a entrar el su golf, entonces sin saber muy bien porque me incline para besarla, mi intento no duro mucho ya que ella se aparto a tiempo. Fruncí el ceño, acabábamos de follar ¿y no quería que le diera un simple beso?

- Jake no soy tu novia ni nada que se le parezca, no tienes porque darme un beso de despedida-

-claro- dije intentando parecer sereno y conforme. Me sonrió.

-buenas noches- entonces cerro de un portazo y se alejo por el camino de tierra

-adiós- metí mis manos en los bolsillos y pateaba una piedra.

Puede que no fuera mi novia pero una cosa si era cierta, el querer besarla no fue un acto de agradecimiento o cortesía, simplemente me apeteció despedirla de ese modo…y eso activo mis alarmas.

-Esto no puede traer nada bueno- susurre mientras me metía en casa, estaba empezando a meterme en un camino pedregoso y era totalmente consciente de que esa no era una buena opción.

* * *

**siento muchisimo la tardanza, pero he tenido algunos problemas personales, que evidentemente no son adecuados para decirlos aqui.**

**un beso y espero poder compensaros **

Nocturnia


End file.
